High School
by Ducky2196
Summary: High school with a Fringey twist. If all the characters met at high school. Eventual P/O. Beloved characters return. Episode references and T for language, sex and violence.
1. High school AN

**Ok, first off just know that I hated posting this as much as I hated writing this author note, only because I'm no go at them. But this one is necessary because this story wouldn't have been put down on paper if it wasn't for two amazing people who helped me out more than I can explain. Charlie, as always my beta you are awesome! always great to help bounce ideas off and help when I'm stuck! :D... For those of you who haven't read The Academy, you must! it was written by the_black_drop and it was written amazingly. with your help Alex this story was brought to life and with your permission I have been able to, hopefully, be at the same standards are The Academy. Allowing me to write it this way means a lot!**

**To allow as much detail as I could get in, a lot of the chapter's will be long, I'm guessing at least 2000 words so I hope no one minds long chapters.**

**This story had been written along the same lines as The Academy with the characters set in High school and quotes and references from throughout the 3 seasons of Fringe. As well as quotes, music is a big part of most of my fics and so I am bringing back some of the awesome songs from the 80's with many being by Bon Jovi, only because I absolutely love them!**

**All songs are and events are dated either that of or before 1995.**

**Charlie and Alex thanks again for all the constant help I have received and keep receiving from both you fantastic writers!**


	2. Chapter 1 Old Town, New Life

**Reference: Olivia meeting Charlie (Dream Logic), Peter and Walter's hotel room number 141, Aunt Missy (Transformation)**

**Chapter 1 – Old Town, New Life**

Olivia Dunham really didn't want to be here. She was 16, alone and sitting outside another new high school, just another one to tick off the list, a list that seemed to be growing by the year. To say she was over it would be an understatement. After everything that had happened you would think her family would have stopped moving around, but guess not.

It was mid November, which can mean one of two thing, its cold or its raining, but here in Boston it was both. Many car had been abandoned because of the dangerous roads or the forecast of a heavy dump of snow later in the day. It was miserable outside and here she was, feeling as miserable as the weather.

"Liv, can you please come inside! You know I don't like doing this on my own!" Rachel, the younger sister of the two, called from the double door entrance to East Boston High school. Yes they were back in Boston after all those years of being in Florida. Olivia was born in Boston but her family moved when she was still a baby and then 3 years later, while living Jacksonville, mom had a baby girl. Rachel.

Being only 13, you would think that Rachel wouldn't know anything about boys but leaving their old school (of only a year) Rachel left behind a broken hearted boyfriend and also a line of broken hearted boys who would never get a chance to hang off her sisters arm. Rachel was beautiful, bubbly and the furthest thing from shy. She 'floated' around school with the more popular of the student in short skirts or tight tops, face full of makeup. The boys loved it.

And yet the older sister was the opposite. Ratty jeans and lose fitting t-shirts as well as a dirty pair of black Converse high tops usually sat on her feet. Make up probably only touched Olivia's face twice in the last few years. She didn't even own a dress, well one, what she never wanted to wear again. At her last school though, she had gotten close a boy in the year above her. Lucas Vogel. He _was_ cute, he _was_ charming and he _was_ kind but _he _had walked away from her when she needed him most. He walked away from her when her mother died of cancer. The moment he turned his back on her it fundamentally changed the way she looked at a person and also who she let into her life, how she trusted anyone who tried to get close to her, simply put, she didn't trust anyone, anymore. Which to begin with was a very small amount and now, because of him, is was less…it was at about zero. She had vowed to herself that no one would get in anymore. No one!

Olivia was never, ever trusting of anyone when it came down to it. Losing her father, living in a horrible house, having to protect her sister and her mother when she should have been playing with dolls or playing hide and seek and then losing her mother as well. She was only 14 when they moved in to her aunt Missy's house in Seattle only to have her mother pass a year later. They had stayed through out the school year after her mothers death and now they were in Boston.

Sighing again Olivia swung her satchel over her head onto her left shoulder and rose from her position, careful not to slip on the ice. Stepping up the last few steps, Olivia came to meet Rachel at the doors.

"You ready for this Rach?" Her voice was quiet but Rachel nodded nonetheless.

Olivia found the office door with no problems, they were given then lockers, classes and then were separated. "Bye Liv. Good luck." Rachel's voice echoed down the empty hall as she walked away with on of the teachers. Olivia only nodded.

"Now Olivia, your first class is going to be PE. Mr. Hensen is waiting for you. I see you didn't bring any gym clothes? That's fine but remember every Monday morning you must bring some." The teacher that had escorted Olivia down the hall to the gym turned her back and left Olivia there, alone. Glancing up through the glass window on the double door, Olivia could see the rest of her class seating on the ground. Many didn't seem interested. Jocks chatting amongst each other, girls playing with their hair and a small group, maybe 3 or 4 sat silently as the teacher spoke, but none seemed to interested in what was being said.

Olivia pushed open the door slowly and took a step in. As it shut with a loud creak and bang all the students now had their attention on Olivia whose face brightened in embarrassment. "Ah! You must be Olivia! Come in, come in." The teacher stood on the court as she made her way over. "Welcome. As it is a new school year we are starting by playing a game of dodge ball. I assume you know how to play."

Olivia only nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell most students had gone back to ignoring the teacher but some were watching her. She dropped her head slightly and allowed for her hair to cover her face. With a sharp blow of the whistle, students had separated into two teams on each side of the courts.

Olivia stood at the back on her own while most students stood in pair or more. She should have been used to this. It was not the first time she had moved schools, or the second or the third. By now she was at about 8, including one boarding school.

Fingering the silver cross that sat around her neck, Olivia was in her own world looking around the gym when someone spoke, causing her to jump slightly. She had been doing what most new kids at their first gym class would do, she was looking for an exit. "You're gonna be fine." Olivia's eyes shot up to a man she didn't know, he was gruff, makings of a rough beard on his face, he looked to be her own age, maybe a few years older.

She watched him for a moment before he turned and walked back to the group he came from. She watched him again as he had his back to her. _Who is that guy?_ Olivia kept thinking that no one, at any of her other schools had come up to her like on the first day, part of it made her feel good, to know there was someone there who wasn't a complete ass.

It was finally over, her first period was over and she could forget the fact that stood in the corner of the court and no one noticed she was there until the end. Finding her locker Olivia noticed it wasn't far from the boy who spoke to her during the gym class. As she placed her books and her bag into her locker Olivia left a presence next to her.

"So 'English Literature'? You must be a sucker for the classics. _O Romeo, Romeo. Where for art though Romeo?_" The boy extended his arm to the roof and allowed his voice to become more feminine. Olivia giggled slightly which was met with a smile from the boy. "Charlie Francis." He extending his hand to her now to shake.

"Olivia Dunham." She took his hand and shook it and then allowed her hand to drop to her side. He went to walk away again with one last smile but before he could Olivia called out. "Hey Charlie, you couldn't show me where room 141 is? That is of course if your not busy…" She trailed off at the end suddenly realizing she was asking a complete stranger for help.

He smiled at her once again, made his way back to her side, "I have a free period now so I am happy to show you." Together they walked towards Olivia's next class.

**Ok so that was the first chapter, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2  Knowing You

**I had more reviews that I was even hoping for so thank you to everyone who reviewd/favourited/alerted and the like, please keep it up! So here is chapter 2. 3 will be up in a few days :D enjoy!**

**Reference: Olivia knowing what she wanted to do since she was nine (The Ghost Network), Beth (Dreamscape), Henry Jacobson (Arrival)**

**Chapter 2 – Knowing You**

After English Lit came Math. It was her favourite subject. Not because she was a nerd but because she didn't have to pay attention much. Olivia had always had a thing for numbers, ever since she was little, that coupled with her eidetic memory, math was a breeze. She took her seat towards the back before anyone else could take the seat but as soon as she did her teacher came over and knelt at her side, "Now you must be Olivia…" Olivia was going to hate that sentence by the time she had met all her teachers, "…My name is Mr. Jacobson. I just want you to know that if I am going a little to fast or if you are having trouble understanding any of this just let me know because I am happy to help out." Olivia only nodded, she was happy not to continue this conversation if she could help it. Her teacher walked away with a small smile as a boy sat next to her.

Hearing the chair scratching against the lanolin floor, Olivia looked up to find him sitting down. His dirty blonde hair was messy and his square jaw surrounded his smile. He leant over the desk so he was leaning close to her, "Looks like were are partners. I'm John." The boy extended his hand towards her and Olivia gingerly took it. His smile never left his face.

"Olivia."

"Yea I know, the new girl right?" John then decided to moved in his seat so he was now facing her front on. His tight t-shirt sat snuggly on his chest, the cuff on his right wrist catching her attention for a moment. After a moment or two John moved back into his seat next to Olivia and faced the front of the class room, turning his head to speak to her instead, "So, do you have any idea what we are doing?"

Olivia waited for a moment before replying. He was charming, she knew that already just by being next to him for less than five minutes. She liked the way he looked, always smiling and kind. She found herself enjoying his company already.

"Um, to be honest I'm not even sure what we are doing in the class so I guess we'll have to wait and see when the teacher starts." As Olivia spoke to him he watched her closely. His smile never left his face as he watched her intently. Olivia's cheeks reddened and she dropped her head slightly to hide her face, although she laughed a little and smiled when she looked up again and saw that he was still watching her.

"You know, I think we were starting a new chapter, so if there is anything I can help you with just let me know." He watched her again for a moment as she dropped her head to scan over her book. Smiling to himself he continued on with what he was supposed to be doing. Hoping that maybe she'd need some help.

Lunch had come finally but once again Olivia found herself alone. John had left with some friends and Charlie was nowhere to be found, so Olivia found herself a place to sit along a banister of the second level of the school building that looked out above the oval. Down below there were people sitting and chatting, it hadn't snowed yet so most people were taking the chance outside for a bit before they were stuck inside for the next few hours.

"Hey Liv!" Olivia's head shot up to find her sister coming towards her with a smile on her face. Behind her Olivia could see two girls, both blonde, wearing way to little clothing for the time of year and she could also a boy with his arm around Rachel's shoulders. As they came closer Olivia saw Rachel's finger entwined with the boys.

"Liv, this is Megan and Alexis," Rachel motioned behind her, "And this…" turning her head to the boy next to her, "…is Greg." Olivia didn't smile, she didn't move. The first day of school and Rachel was already hanging out with a boy. It wasn't until the bell rang did anyone move. Rachel and her 'friends' turned their backs and walked away from Olivia.

Olivia watched as Rachel turned her head to the side slightly to look behind her at Olivia but quickly turned back to the front. _Just like every other school_ Olivia thought.

Turning back to face the double doors that awaited her, Olivia jumped off the ledge with a thud and made her way inside. She sighed when she was able to reach her class in time to be able to get a seat at the back.

Olivia had never been a fan of science, physical science even less. Not that she didn't like it but when her teachers would go off in a rant about some formula or another, her mind would totally blank and she couldn't understand what they were saying. She knew that she would need a basic understanding of science for her job but some days it was completely lost on her. Yes at 16 years of age Olivia Dunham already knew what she wanted to do. In fact she had known what she wanted to do since she was nine years old. She was going to be in law enforcement. She was going to protect people who couldn't protect themselves.

Olivia was trying to pay attention to the teacher, while writing notes in her book, but the undertone of murmuring was getting to her. Occasionally she would look around to see where it was coming from but she was not able to find the source.

It was beginning to drive her crazy until her teacher decided to stop his class and call out, "Mr. Bishop! Would you please desist? I understand that this may be below you, or so you like to believe, but since you decided that you must carry on could you please indulge the class in your conversations that seem to be more important than my class." Olivia looked to the left side of the class where she found a boy sitting at the last desk. His dark brown hair was curled around his face and his deep blue eyes glistened mischievously as he turned to face the teacher, a crooked smile plastered on his face, "I was just discussing the notion that there are some who believe that sometimes the only way to truly be at peace with an issue is to run from it. People believe that starting a new is the best way to be truly free of issue. Considering we are talking about psychological science, I felt it seemed fit to mention behavioural science."

Olivia watched as he spoke with the most utmost confidence and in that moment she knew he was completely full of himself, arrogant and a pain in the ass. She sat back for a moment longer while the teacher questioned him. "And what do you believe Mr. Bishop?" Olivia wanted to speak, she wanted to get in on the conversation because she has always had a strong opinion of people who desert their families.

"Well honestly when discussing a person's behaviour, human instinct will always win in the end and they will always look out for number one. No matter who gets hurt. People who leave for a better life or leave because of issues that are too big to live with are always looking out for themselves. People will always look out for themselves. No matter what."

In that moment, everything Olivia had stood for was being trashed by a boy who was nothing more than a chauvinist. Turning her head toward the boy in question she spoke, "So the people who lose their lives everyday for other people, fire fighters, cops, soldiers, they are just looking out for themselves. The people who dedicate their lives to other, what do you call them?"

"They are the select few honey. When it comes down to it, I bet you, your mommy and daddy would look out for themselves…let me guess, you want to be a cop, right? Daddy is a cop too? The way you hold yourself shows that you want to be able to _do something _with your life. But listen sweetheart, no one is going to take you seriously, unless you have something they want, may as well not even try, oh and by the way, I think the cheerleading squad is looking for a willing drone." The boy laughed at himself and a few friends along with it.

Olivia set her jaw and glared back at the boy who was now leaning back on his chair, smirking arrogantly at her. Olivia stands slowly intent on handing back a witty reply but as she opened her mouth the end of class bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Grabbing her books, Olivia made for the door as soon as possible and walked straight towards her locker. Opening it, she all but threw her books in and slammed the door shut again.

"Hey Liv…you ok?" Charlie's voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him standing near her with another girl.

"Yea, I guess I'm ok, just had a bad class." Olivia covered her angry face with a hand, as if rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ok, well if you're sure. I'd like you to meet Beth. She is a good friend." The young girl, jet black hair and grey eyes smiled back at Olivia. "It's nice to meet you Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you too, Beth." As Olivia turned to walk with the two she collided with someone who wasn't watching where they were going, but before she could apologize, the familiar voice found her ears.

"Careful where you're going _sweetheart._"

Olivia brought her eyes up to come face to face with the boy from her science class. He was a head taller than her so she had to look up to see him. Olivia felt the heat returning to her face but said nothing. He smirked down at her arrogantly before sauntering off.

"Ugh, that guy is such a jerk." Olivia breathed as she began to walk, Beth and Charlie following closely.

"Ah I see you've met Peter Bishop. Resident smart ass and genius." Charlie laughed as he walked closer to Olivia, just to keep up.

Beth laughed as Charlie dragged her closer to them, "he's a nice enough guy though." Charlie turned to face Beth as she continued, "Yea if you are a criminal."

Olivia stopped at the entrance double doors that led down to the front steps of the school and watched as Charlie turned back to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Look, its nothing for sure, but I hear he's into gambling, already owing money and he just knows a lot of shady people I guess you could say. His dad's not around anymore and I hear he is a lot of trouble for his mom. But like I said it's just rumor."

"Yea well, I know for sure that he has a way with the ladies. He's a real smooth talker. Can get anyone he wants, just give them a smile and the girls swoon. I mean look at him, he _is_ gorgeous!" Charlie and Olivia watched as Beth turned to face Peter's direction, smiling like a love struck teenager. Olivia and Charlie burst our laughing at the same time.

By this time they had been huddled in the corner of the hall, just trying to keep away from the crowds of people, trying to leave. As Charlie and Beth made their way towards the exit doors, Olivia glanced back towards Peter's direction. She found him sitting on the lockers in the middle of the corridor, playing with something in his hand. It shone like a coin, but she couldn't tell. She watched closely as girls would watch him as they walked passed and as he laughed with his friends. She knew that most of the girls would be swooning when he looked at them but when she looked at him she only grew angry. _How dare he say anything about parents when he didn't know what he was talking about._

**Please let me know! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Clueless

**OK I have been so overwhelmed with all the great reviews! I never imagined I would get this many for only the first 2 chapters…you are all fantastic! **

**Reference: Aunt Missy (Tranformation), Bobby (Dreamscape), Marylin's Necklace (Over There Part 1)**

**Song: All That She Wants – Ace Of Base (1994)**

**Chapter 3 – Clueless**

"Olivia, honey. Are you hungry?" Olivia lay on her bed in her aunts house, just listening to whatever music had come on to the radio, but she honestly wasn't listening anymore, she did know however that _All That She Wants_ had already started.

_The gentle voice that talks to you won't talk forever__  
__It is a night for passion__  
__But the morning means goodbye__  
__Beware of what is flashing in her eyes_

Subconsciously Olivia was able to drown out the words and allowed herself to remembered everything that had happened over the last few years. All the hurt and anger, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

Her aunt found her laying in the middle of the bed, arms outstretched and staring at the ceiling. She moved closer to the side of the bed to look down at the niece. "Olivia, are you ok?" She knew that her mother's death had been hard of her, probably harder than Rachel. She could tell that some days, Olivia was still trying to come to terms with it all.

Her aunt took a seat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on Olivia's cheek. Much like her mother would do to her then she was ill. "Olivia, honey. Please tell me what's wrong…"

Olivia turned her head towards her aunt and sighed. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Olivia brought her knees up to her chest and rubbed her face. "I'm ok, Aunt Missy. Just someone said something at school today that hit a nerve. That's all. I promise." Olivia really didn't want to go into more information about her day and yet her aunt couldn't help but ask, "What did they say?"

Olivia just shook her head, "It's ok, really. I fine." She forced a smile and waited for her aunts reply. Since her mother had gotten sick, Olivia had taken to her _I'm fine_ reply when people asked how she was. It had gotten to a point when people knew that she really wasn't fine but they didn't feel like they should be asking her again because they knew she would get upset.

Aunt Missy dropped her head for a moment but as she went to speak, Rachel turned up in the doorway. "Aunt Missy, can I go out tonight?" Her voice was small, afraid her aunt would say no.

Olivia looked up and her aunt turned her shoulders to face the young girl. "And where would you like to go? It's your first day at the school, how would you know where anything is?" Aunt Missy didn't really want to let her out of the house tonight, being that she had only just gotten there.

"Well, a few girls I met today have asked if I wanted to go and see a movie, and considering we don't start school until lunch time tomorrow because of some meeting thing the teachers have, I said it should be ok…" She was becoming hopeful now that their aunt had turned to Olivia.

"It's ok, I need some air anyway, I'll walk her to the cinemas, I know where they are." Olivia sighed and rose from her bed and reached for her converse runners that sat beside the bed. Pulling them on, she made sure she t-shirt sat right, because it was tight and had a bands name on it if it wasn't right it would look funny. Straightening her clothes she grabbed for her wallet and house keys and made for the door, where Rachel was waiting excitedly.

"Olivia, how about you stay out a little tonight and have a look around and get something to eat. And Rachel, please be careful ok." Both the girls nodded and turned from the doorway. Rachel was a step ahead of Olivia so Olivia took the chance to survey her clothing. Her tight tank top showed off the back of her bra, as it sat lower than the bra itself and her shorts sat around her hips nicely. Olivia shook her head as they went out the front door.

"Hey Rach, is that guy Greg going to be there tonight?" Olivia wanted to know if she should be worried.

"Um, yea he is." Rachel turned back to face Olivia and waited.

"Rach, please just be careful. Please." Olivia pleaded with her eyes more than he words and Rachel just smiled at her. "Always am Liv, you know that."

A small smile formed on Olivia's face as they continued to walk. "So what are you seeing?" Trying to make small talk Olivia asked the simple question.

"Oh, well we are seeing Clueless. You know that one about the girls at high school?" They walked side by side but neither looked at the other. Olivia only nodded. It wasn't long until they had made it to the cinemas and Rachel took off with a small goodbye, leaving Olivia behind. She watched as the girls hugged Rachel and Greg placed a hand around her shoulders and a kiss on the side of her face, just next to her lips. Olivia swallowed, she hated seeing her sister like this, so open to everything, because in the end Rachel was always coming home hurt and crying.

Turning her back to the scene Olivia looked around the strip of shops. Everything seemed to still be open at only 6.30pm and so she decided to look around. She always knew her mother had grown up here, that's why they had moved their after she died.

She would talk about the shops and the cinemas and the arcade. Taking a step into the arcade, she looked around and found many of the school kids she had seen in the halls that day. No one noticed her and she was happy. She walked through the isles and watched as people talked and played the games. Music and noises echoed through her head, lost in her own thoughts of her mother.

"_One day Olive, I will take you to Boston, where I grew up and I will show you everything I did as a child." Olivia's mother spoke to her softly as they both sat in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come. Olivia's mom, Marilyn, placed her hand on her daughters and squeezed it reassuringly. _

_The door swung open as the doctor made his way into the room. "Now, Ms Dunham, I have your results from the last test and I think we need to have a chat." The doctor took a seat opposite Olivia and her mother and watched as the two glanced at each other. _

"_I'm sorry to tell you that your results have come back showing that the cancer is back and it is more aggressive than before the treatments. Now we can continue the treatments but you will be living on a half life. You will be in and out a hospital and constantly on drugs. The alternative is to allow your body to deal with the cancer as it sees fit. This will allow you to go about your life, as though nothing is different. No treatment will give you a full life." _

_There was a moment of silence as the doctors words sunk in. Olivia stared straight ahead of her trying to keep her emotions down. _

"_How long do I have doctor?" her mother's voice was strong but the undertone of fear was present. _

_The doctor sighed, "12 months at best." His voice was low, sympathetic._

_Olivia zoned out then and there. To know her mother wasn't going to make it, to leave her alone in the world was not something Olivia had been prepared for at the age of 14. _

_She was 14 when they were told her mother was going to die and a year later July 20__th__ her mother passed away._

"OLIVIA!"

Olivia was snapped from her thoughts when her name was called out. Turning on her heals she found Charlie making a bee line towards her with John, Beth and another boy in toe. "Hey Liv, didn't think we would see you here." Charlie smiled as they came up to her. She smiled back at them.

"This is Bobby. He is Beth's boyfriend." Bobby extended his hand to Olivia who shook it tightly.

"Hey Beth, John." Olivia smiled and greeted the others that were there too.

"Hey Liv did you want to go and get something to eat? Unless it's too late for you?" John spoke as Charlie and the other watched on smiling to each other.

A small smile was placed on her lips as she decided what to say but knowing that Rachel was going to be a few hours, she decided to go with him.

"Um, yea sure. Lets go." Walking off with him, Olivia smiled to herself at the thought of this boy next to her but quickly reprimanded herself knowing she couldn't get to close to anyone while she was here.

"So how was your first day?" John spoke, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yea it was ok. My last class sucked but what are you going to do huh?" he laughed at her and placed a hand on her back as he moved her between the crowd that had gathered at the entrance. He made sure she was ok getting through the crowd.

In the background, Peter watched as John spoke to the familiar blonde girl and she laughed back at him. This girl was irritable and a pain in the ass and yet he was content with just watching her. There was something about her…


	5. Chapter 5 Tough Guy

**Oh you guys! So many reviews made me so happy this morning when I woke up and so here is the next chapter…the next will be up in a few days **** If there are any quotes you would like to see let me know and I will see if I can fit them it :D**

**Reference: Tess (Dreamscape), Peter's talk with Tess (Dreamscape), Greek phrase (New Day in the Old Town)**

**Chapter 4 – Tough Guy**

Peter had been having a long day. Teachers were at his throat about everything, his friends were hanging on him to help them with their homework, they didn't really want to fail and considering their friend had an IQ of 190, they were lucky.

He had taken to wandering around the arcade because he felt that the longer he put off going home, the better. He stayed away from home as much as possible because he knew it would be quiet, too quiet. When his father was around there was always something going on. Whether it was yelling or something breaking or even his father working, there was always something to take his mind off whatever was going on that genius brain of his.

But now his father had gone and his mother had retreated further into herself. Barely speaking to him anymore except to utter an age old line that was muttered to him every night since his father had been taken away. _Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera tou._

Be a better man than your father. Peter had never really understood it, he just assumed that because of everything that his father had done, his mother wanted to make sure he didn't turn out the same way. And Peter knew he was never going to become his father.

Wandering further into the arcade, Peter found himself watching group of girls who were chatting and giggling to each other. One of them had turned to face him and he smiled at her. She left her friends and came to his side. Her wavy blonde hair floated below her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled as she winked at him.

"Hello, Tess." Peter placed the charming smile on his face as she approached him. He outstretched his hand and waited, hoping she would take it. She did.

"Hi Peter." She came closer to his side as his hand reached for her cheek but she pulled away from him, looking behind her toward her friends. He frowned at her when she did this, worried that something was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" He leaned in closer to place a small kiss on the corner of her lips but as he leant down, she turned away. "Ok, what is going on here?" he turned her so she was facing him, hoping he could work it out without her telling him.

"Peter, we can't do this anymore. Ok, we had fun but now it's over. Please just let it go before he finds out. He will hurt you if we don't stop." She tried to pull away from Peter but the grasp on her hand was strong.

"Hey what are you talking about. He isn't going to find out. Just come over tonight and we can have a little fun. Please. No one is home tonight and we have the bed all to ourselves." Peter pulled on her hand once more and Tess grimaced. Without a word but a tight jaw, Peter brought his left hand to the one holding her hand and raised her sleeve an inch, revealing a hand shape bruise on her wrist. He swallowed slightly and Tess pulled her hand from his forcefully. "Michael." He breathed angrily.

Tess watched as he raised his eyes to hers, his jaw locked into place and his eyes hard. She tried to reassure him, "Things have changed."

But Peter wasn't having any of it, "Yeah apparently." His sarcastic tone seeping through.

"It'll be worse for you if he finds out." And she was gone. Back to her friends, leaving a fuming Peter alone in the corner. He ground his teeth together for moment before deciding to take off before he hit something, or someone. As he walked he ignored everything and everyone that was around him, he need fresh air.

The noise was the only thing keeping Peter in this world. He knew Michael was a son-of-a-bitch but hitting his own sister? Peter felt his own stomach tightening at the thought that someone could hurt her and he couldn't do anything about it.

Peter had never been one to fall in love, always opting for the love em leave em sort of deal. If he could get them into bed, he was happy, which most of the time he had no issue what so ever. He just made sure they knew there was nothing there after. He didn't want relationships, he didn't need them.

"_OLIVIA!"_

Peter snapped out of his trance to find Charlie Francis calling out to a girl not far from him. He watched as Charlie made his way to her side with Beth, Bobby and _John_ not far behind.

He didn't hate John, well actually he did but Peter was more civil than John was most of the time. Peter just stayed away from John and left it at that. Although John had decided to open his mouth a few times when Peter was around or have a go at him, but Peter would usually just shrug it off. They hadn't gotten along since before highschool, John being his charming self and decidedly evil. Always getting Peter into trouble for things he didn't do and so Peter Bishop took on everyone's belief that he was a boy who misbehaved and it made it all easier. He still resented John though.

He watched on as a blond girl turned to face Charlie's direction and he felt a small gasp form in his throat. So the girl who was undoubtedly a pain in the ass had a name. _Olivia._ He watched as she smiled at Charlie and the rest as they came to her side. John moved closer to Olivia and she laughed. They moved away together and Peter realized that he was staring. Quickly dropping his eye from her, he decided it was time to leave.

There was something about this girl…

John had placed his hand on her back as he lead her through the crowds of people towards the food. For a boy who was almost 17 he was tall, broad shouldered and handsome. Olivia smiled to herself as he led her towards the strip of food shops.

"So what do you feel like eating?" John had leant in closer to speak because the crowd was noisy and he wanted to make sure she heard him. She turned to face John, his voice making her jump and she found there their faces were now inches apart, she laughed gently and moved her had back slightly.

"Um, I will have whatever you are having. I'm not too fussed." She slipped a strand of hair behind her ear and John's smile widened. He wanted Chinese and so they sat outside a Chinese takeaway shop just outside the arcade. The ate in silence for the most part and occasionally John would look up at Olivia and smile to himself. His left unhand, the unused hand was tapping along with the soft sound of _Sweet Child Of Mine_ that was playing in the background.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky_

"Where are you staying Liv?" John was honestly curious about her.

"Um down Hooker Street. I live about half way down. Not far at all from here or the school, so its good." She spoke halfheartedly hoping that he wouldn't ask her about who she was living with or bring up her mom or dad. She smiled slightly at him to show she was fine.

John smiled to himself when he saw Olivia smile slightly at him. "So Liv, what other classes are you doing at school?" He wanted to know as much about her as possible. She looked up to find him staring at her and she dropped her head, embarrassed.

"Um, well I'm taking Math, as you know. Literature, Science, Psychology, U.S History and P.E." Olivia looked up again to find John smiling widely at her, "What?"

"You are doing mostly hard subjects. Are a genius?" John laughed at her as red tinted her cheeks.

"Um, well I want to go into law enforcement, FBI mainly, so I have to do well and those subjects are the best for me." She didn't know why she was telling him any of this but she left like she could talk to him, open up a little bit.

"Wow, chicks with guns...mmm" John's eyes rose to look up towards the sky in mock thought. Olivia laughed and shoved his arm off the table playfully, laughing along with him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Charlie came to their side not long after they had finished eating their dinner. Beth and Bobby came not two minutes later, smirking at each other and holding hands. John smiled at them knowingly and Olivia just watched.

"Not much, just having something to eat, that's all…." John was cut off by a loud girlish laugh and scream coming from less than 3 meters away from them. Olivia recognized it and looked up to find Rachel coming towards them with her hand entwined with Greg's, him whispering and kissing her behind the ear.

When Rachel saw Olivia, she pulled away slightly and came up to stand near them. "Everyone this is my little sister Rachel, Rachel with is everyone." Olivia motioned to the group around her but ignored Greg who was still there.

"Hi!" Rachel smiled at them all and received smiles in return. "Hey Liv, are you ready to go? If you want to stay out Greg can take me home." Rachel watched the emotion play across her sisters face.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk you home. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Olivia rose from her seat, John followed her movements.

"You know I can walk your sister home on my own Liv." Greg spoke to Olivia with a condescending tone that made her hand clench. "Um, no its fine. I'm tired anyway so I'll take her. Thanks…"

Greg took a step closer to Rachel but before he could speak John cut in. "Greg, she said leave now leave. Come on Liv I'll walk with you guys. I don't live far from you anyway." Greg stepped back, not wanting to fight with John, and let go of Rachel hand. John placed his hand on Olivia's back to motion for her to start walking and Rachel turned to follow.

Charlie knitted his eyebrows, confused. He knew John didn't live anywhere near the arcade, in fact he lived the furthest out of all of them, almost an hour from the school. Confused Charlie spoke up, "Um John I thought you…" but he was cut off by John's voice and a raised hand waving at them. "Good night Charlie!" John didn't even bother looking back he just left his hand on Olivia's back lightly and walked in the direction of her house.

**Please Review :D!**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**You guys are so very, very cool. Thank you for all the reviews! Just a few small notes, I know some of you want to see more between Peter and John but I wanted to keep to the show and in the show they have little contact and will have little contact in this as well, sorry **** Also, the chapters will get longer, so enjoy! :D**

**Reference: Charlie to Olivia about breaking in (Road Not Taken)**

**Chapter 5 – Secrets**

John walked close to Olivia was they made their way to the house. Olivia stayed silent for the most part, occasionally glancing up to look at John as his hand brushed against hers innocently, or so she thought. Olivia smiled up at him before dropping her head, letting her locks fall in front of her face, hiding it from sight.

John looked up to see Rachel bounding up the front steps of an old Victorian style home. The large set of stairs weaved themselves up towards a large double story house was fitted with large windows that were surrounded by red brick. The roof was high and the turrets on top pointed towards the sky.

John stopped for a moment, mouth agape, just staring at the house. "You live here?" his voice was forced as he couldn't believe this was where she was living. Olivia coyly fixed a piece of hair behind her ear as she turned back to face John.

"Yea, we moved here with my aunt so me and Rachel didn't really have choice. We kinda just went where we were told." She froze for a moment when she realized she had told him she lived with her aunt but was thankful when he didn't say anything about it.

Rachel had long since disappeared inside the house, leaving John and Olivia outside, alone. "So I guess I should be leaving, you go inside. I really enjoyed dinner tonight Liv. I'll see you tomorrow?" He moved closer to her slowly and she just watched as he came.

"Yea so did I. It was good to be able to sit down and not have to worry about anything for a while. I'll see you at school then." Fidgeting with her hands Olivia was fighting an internal debate whether or not she should leave now, as he was still taking a step closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer to her. Olivia's breath caught in her throat as at the last minute John placed a small kiss on her cheek.

He pulled back to see her smile back at him shyly and stood there as he turned his back to her and walked back the way he came, turning around the corner and out of her sight.

Olivia stood frozen for a moment remembering the feel of his lips, but as the cool night wind whipped around her body she was brought back to reality and jogged up the steps towards the house. Opening the door she found her aunt sitting by the fire, reading a book. "Hi Aunt Missy." Olivia called on her way to her room.

Aunt Missy looked up to find her niece making her way to the staircase, "Did you have fun love?" She called after her.

"Yea I did. Good night."

Once up the stairs Olivia slipped into her pj's and hoped into bed, hoping that sleep would come. But it didn't. Her mind was racing about John, he was sweet and kind and cute. She liked him and it was obvious he liked her too, right? But knowing that nothing came easy to her, she began to think back to the people she had let into her life and the ones who had left it. Her mom and dad and Lucas as well. She didn't want to believe she could trust John enough to start anything with him. As she laid down on her double bed, Olivia started fingering the gold chain around her neck. Pulling it out from under her clothing, she closed her eyes slipping into sleep plagued with dreams.

"_Olive, can you come here please?" Her mother's hoarse voice echoed through the empty house. Rachel had been playing outside for almost an hour now, her birthday had come and gone within a day. She had just turned 12, making Olivia about 14 and half years old. _

_Trudging up the stairs to their mothers room, Olivia stopped on the landing and looked out the window to her left, Rachel was so happy, she didn't understand what was happening or what was going to happen. Sighing she made her way into her mothers room and found her sitting on the side of her hospital bed. _

_The cancer had gotten worse over the last 6 months, her mother had been in and out of hospital, calling the ambulance at all hours of the night. They had even gotten their mother a baby monitor and placed it in Olivia's room incase she was needed. Her bones had become fragile so getting in and out of bed was difficult, so the hospital had sent over a bed for her, one that went up and down to make it easier on them. _

_As she entered the room, Olivia could see her mother trying to get up from the bed and so she rushed to her side and wrapped an arm under her armpits to help her up. Once she was up Olivia guided her mother to the chair by the window that looked out over the backyard, where she would sit when she wanted to see Rachel playing._

"_Olive I know I don't have a lot of time left so…"_

"_Mom, come on please don't talk like that…" Her mother hushed her and motioned for Olivia to come closer. As Olivia bent down in front of her mother placed her hand in her robe pocket. "I want you to have this." Olivia opened her hand and her mother placed inside and small gold cross on a gold chain. _

"_Mom, I can't take this. It's yours. Nan gave this too you before she died." Olivia never took her eyes off the necklace. _

"_And now I am giving it to you Olive. Take care of it and your sister." Olivia dropped her head so her mother couldn't see her shed a tear and it wasn't long before her mother had her leave the room so she could rest. _

_Olivia had locked herself in her room for more than an hour just to cry. Making sure no one could hear her._

Her eyes shot open in the darkness and she gasped for some air. Glancing at the time she noticed it was after 4.30 in the morning. She had fallen asleep and her memory was her dream. Olivia huffed in frustration and decided it might be time for some fresh air and so pulling on her shoes and a jacket to protect her from the cold she quietly made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the front steps but she did know that more and more cars were making their way down the street the longer she sat there. By the time she was ready to go back inside, it was light. She knew her aunt would be up already and she obviously hadn't check in on Olivia because she hadn't come out to find her.

Making her way slowly inside, she stopped when she smelt pancakes cooking. Olivia dropped her shoes and jacket inside the entrance and made her way into the kitchen, hoping her aunt assumed she was only just waking up but as she took her seat at the kitchen table her aunt spoke as she turned to face Olivia.

"How is the weather outside dear?" Olivia looked up from the empty table, shock flashing over her eyes as her mouth opened and closed, not saying anything at all.

"You're cheeks and nose are red. Also your mother used to do the same thing. When she couldn't sleep she would sit out on the back steps for hours on end. It used to help her think. I guess you really are like your mother." Her aunt turned her back to Olivia but not before she couldn't see the sad smile on her aunts face.

"Aunt Missy….am I really like her?" Olivia fidgeted with her hands on the table but looked up at her aunt and saw her shoulder's sag as she sighed.

"Baby girl, you are strong, independent, and stubborn. Beautiful and caring. You are exactly like your mother." But her aunt didn't turn around. She faced the sink as Olivia allowed a small smile to find its way down her cheek.

* * *

Olivia and Rachel had been at the school for about two weeks now. Rachel had become closer with Greg, which worried Olivia and Olivia had become closer with Charlie. He had become the best friend she never had and didn't think she was going to have at all.

Her and John had become closer as well. They spent most of their spare time at school together sharing small glances and touches or just hanging out and talking. John did a lot of the talking and Olivia just sat back and listened. She still wasn't completely comfortable divulging great details of her life and childhood and what has happened to her but she could see John becoming a part of her life and that scared her.

Rachel had left Olivia at the entrance of the school, she had taken off with Greg the minute he had put his hand on her ass and she giggled. Olivia wanted to tell Rachel to be careful but last time she did that Rachel had yelled so loudly and broken a picture frame that had the last picture of Olivia and her mother before she died.

Dropping her head once more and swinging her bag over her shoulder, Olivia made a beeline for her locker. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Charlie calling out to her, nor did she feel him standing behind her. Once she had retrieved her books for her next class she turned and collided with him.

The contact had made her drop her books. "Liv are you ok?" He hurriedly collected her books and papers that had fall to the floor while she tried to right herself. "Oh Charlie I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Olivia straightened herself up only to Charlie place his hand on her shoulder, "Livie, what is going on? I know I may not know _you _all that well but I know that look. You can talk to me ya know."

Olivia hadn't spoken to anyone about her mother's death and how she was coping. A year later, she wasn't coping as well as she would have liked. She was better than she was but not good at all.

Sighing she inclined her head towards one of the empty classrooms, making her way towards it Charlie followed without question. He watched as Olivia giggled the handle forcing it open and made her way inside. "If we get caught, I don't know you at all." Charlie made an attempt at a joke but Olivia just shrugged it off.

Sitting down at one of the empty seats she sighed, Charlie took up the seat next to her. It was coming up to Olivia's mom's birthday and she knew that if she didn't tell Charlie about her, then she would spend this first year alone, crying and sad. She wanted to be able to feel alright again.

"It's um…my mom's birthday in a few days…" Olivia couldn't look at Charlie. Telling him this story was taking a lot out of her and she didn't know how long it would take for her to tell it.

"Oh, well tell her happy birthday then." Charlie smiled, hoping to make her a little bit happier.

Olivia just shook her head and whipped at her eyes that were now allowing small tears to find their way down her cheeks. "My mother passed away a year ago. Cancer and now its her birthday in a few days and everything I do reminds me of her. My aunt, who we are living with, said that I am exactly like her. How can I be if I'm not strong enough to keep my emotions in check." Olivia dropped her head into her hands and Charlie had found his way to her side, kneeling next to her, a hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles.

"Livie, listen to me. You are strong. I can tell that already and just because you show your emotions doesn't mean you are weak. It means you are human. You lost your mother when you were what, 15? No one should have to go through that. I would be shocked if you weren't feeling anything at all." Charlie placed his hand on her cheek and raised her eyes to his. Just allowing her to cry for a moment.

"Charlie, when she died, I struggled. For months I was depressed and hurting…I…" Olivia raised her hands to her face to cover her crying eyes. He just raised both his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I lost my father when I was young to Olivia. You are not alone." His words were kind and calming. As was his incoherent sentences in her ear. He just pulled he closer and whispered in her ear, "you're gonna be fine Livie. You are going to be fine."

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bonds

**You guys are astounding me with all the reviews! Seriously though…when I wake and find 8 or so new reviews I get so happy! Glad you are all liking it so far**

**Reference: Olivia and John (Their second last scene/conversation together from Power Hungry), Also borrowed a scene from 'The Last Song'**

**Chapter 6 – Bonds**

After her conversation with Charlie, Olivia had felt that she could get closer to him without getting hurt, that's what she wanted at least. He had really become one of her closest friends and even thought there was so much of her childhood he didn't know, she still felt as though she could tell him anything. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and now she didn't have to be afraid of the morning she awoke to her mother's birthday.

It was still dark out when she finally had fallen sleep and yet, even though she was exhausted, Olivia's sleep was anything but completely peaceful.

_Olivia stood in the middle of Boston Cemetery watching as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground. She didn't cry, didn't sob, only stared down into the 6ft hole that now awaited her mother. Around her neck sat her mothers necklace, Rachel clinging to her arm, sobbing violently. _

_Family and friends all said their goodbyes and condolences as they walked passed Olivia and Rachel. Rachel was not even able to speak but Olivia was the vision of calm. Straight faced, quiet. Everything she shouldn't have been after her mother had just died. _

_After her mother had died Olivia had ventured of towards her boyfriends house. As she had been at the school for a year, she figured the only person she could count on was him. Knocking on the front door, Olivia held her emotions well, until he opened the door. Upon seeing him, the dam inside of her broke and she broke down in front of him. He held her for a moment as she cried, leading her inside the house. As she looked inside she noticed that there were boxes lined up all along the hallway walls and around the lounge as well. Olivia swallowed, "Lucas, are you going somewhere?"_

_She watched as his shoulders dropped and turned to face her. "Liv. Livie. Mum is moving us. Tonight. I'm not too sure why but I have to go with her. I'm so sorry." Lucas moved towards Olivia and placed his hand on her shoulder, Olivia shrugged it off. _

"_So that's it? You're just leaving? Just pack up and leave and don't give a damn about me or anyone else?" Olivia's voice rose slightly, her hands shaking. _

"_Liv…Olivia. Listen, we always knew this would happen. That I would leave one day. I just figured that you knew that." He watched her shuck into a smaller form. He always knew this was going to hurt her and so he did the only thing that he thought would make it better. He turned into a guy who didn't care, only to make her hate him. He thought that her hating him would make it easier on her._

"_Come on Olivia. This is no time to turn into a girl. We never said this was going to be forever. Can you stop crying please, you aren't helping yourself at all here." _

_Olivia's eyes shot up to find Lucas slouching back against the wall as thought he was bored. "So you don't even want to try…"_

"_No. We are leaving and I don't want to have to deal with this…" he motioned his finger between them, "…when I'm in a different state. Just move on Liv."_

_Her eyes bore into his at that moment and he knew he was hurting her and part of him didn't care. "What like you already have?" Straightening her shoulders Olivia took a deep breath in, stopping her tears from falling. "Fuck you Lucas." _

_And with that, she was gone. Out the door and out of his life. When her mother got sick, Lucas always promised her would be there for her whenever she needed it and she needed it and he wasn't there. She swore to herself she wouldn't let anyone close to her from that day on._

_

* * *

_

It was the day before her mothers birthday. Rachel had quieted down a lot, the last few days, she wasn't yelling and laughing as much considering she was surrounded by friends, although none of them would probably ask if she was ok. Whenever their eyes would meet in the halls they would share a sad smile with each other. Showing that they both knew what was coming and that it was going to be alright.

John had started spending most of his time with Olivia, not that she minded at all. She liked him. She could start to feel the more of the like-like feeling towards him and considering what was coming up it made her smile. The light touches and brushes of hands turned into hand holding. It was tentative at first almost of as he was scare of scaring her off but the first time he did it, she flashed him a reassuring smile and so he squeezed her hand lightly. She squeezed it back.

People had begun to notice that they were holding hands, and it was causing Olivia to become embarrassed. She hated people staring at her and talking about her so when John had picked up on her sudden shift he brought their hands towards his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "Hey don't worry about them ok." She smiled down at her and she returned it with a small smile of her own. It was worrying to her that she was letting someone in already, but she decided for once she was going to push out all thoughts of Lucas and the hurt he caused and just concentrate on John.

Walking towards their math class they were stopped by Charlie who wanted to see how Olivia was holding up and smiled when he saw their hands conjoined. After saying goodbye and making their way into the class Olivia and John sat next to each other, chatting and laughing until the teacher walked in. "Alright, alright settle down everyone! Lets begin the class." Olivia smiled back at John before facing the front of the class.

The day was long, and it was snowing, Rachel had left earlier with Greg who insisted on taking her to the movies because it was a Friday night and so John had insisted on walking Olivia home, she still thought that he lived near her. The walked hand in hand through the snow covered streets occasionally glancing up at each other but continued to chat. Once they reached the house John walked her to the front door and waited for her to say goodbye, but one never came.

"Did you…um…wanna come inside. Have something to drink. My aunt should be home but we can watch some TV if you want…" She was nervous, stammering and fidgeting with her fingers, he just smiled at her and nodded. He took the last step towards her, glancing out at the street as she turned to open the door. Before she could open the door, John placed his right hand on her wrist and turned her to face him. Stepping forward he placed his left hand on her cheek and leant in.

Olivia sucked in a breath as he got closer to her, closing her eyes as his lips touched her so gently. She stood there for a moment before her body reacted, bringing her hands to his waist she held him in place. John slowly dropped his hand from her cheek to around the back of her head, entwining around her pony tale. She leaned into the kiss slightly, only have him pull away. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and found him smiled at her, she smiled back shyly shivering under his gaze and touch. "Come on, lets get inside before you freeze."

Olivia opened the door for John to walk through but he only held it open for her to go first.

"Ah, Olive, you're home." Aunt Missy called out from the kitchen, turning when her niece walked through the door, "Ah and I see you brought a friend." Her aunt offered her hand to John, who took it gently, shaking it as a hello.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is John Scott." John smiled at her aunt, whose eyes flickered from one to the other with a knowing smile.

"Welcome to my home John. You can call me Aunt Missy if you wish. I don't really go by my last name." Olivia froze for a moment, she forgot she was going to have to explain why she lived with her aunt. "Why don't you kids go and watch TV in the den and I will call when dinner is ready, assuming you are staying for dinner John."

John looked towards Olivia and smiled, "I would love to, if that's ok with you Liv?" Olivia only smiled and allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Good. Now go and have fun."

* * *

Once down in the den, John pulled Olivia to his side and hugged her. Shocked for a moment, Olivia didn't know how to react but her body took over and she put her arms around him. When they pulled apart, Olivia looked up at John who just smiled.

"I don't know why you live with your aunt but I could tell you needed a hug so I gave you one." She was taken aback by his sentence. Doing the only thing she could think of, she leaned up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips, feeling him smile on hers.

John brushed his hands alone her sides and felt her pull away sharply. Shocked for a moment he watched to her reaction but quickly understood what he had done.

Olivia wasn't quick enough to get away from him and before she knew it, he had her pinned to the couch, gently kneeling on her arms and tickling her sides.

"JOHN! Stop it! Please stop it!" Olivia erupted in giggles and screams as he ticked her sides, laughing along with her. As she laughed, she didn't realize that John had lowered his head towards hers and was only inches from her lips.

"I just can't seem to get enough of your lips. You are so beautiful when you laugh." He beamed above her, seemingly lost in her eyes. Olivia's face turned stop sign red at his comment which only caused his to laugh more. "Don't be embarrassed, its cute."

* * *

As much as she enjoyed her time with John and the feeling of happiness that he caused her, as she slept that night, her pain was never far away.

"_Olivia Dunham, could you please come to the principles office immediately. Olivia Dunham to the principles office." Olivia looked up towards the speaker, confused. Her classmates 'ohh'ed as if suggesting she was in trouble. But she had a bad feeling about this. Gingerly Olivia made her way to the office where the social worker was waiting for her. One that she had dealt with many times in the past. _

"_Olivia, we have been informed that your mother had been admitted to hospital and is asking for you and your sister to be driven there."_

_The car ride over was deadly quiet. Both girls knew something was wrong but the social worker wasn't giving anything away._

_The social worker had taken Rachel to get food, while Olivia sat outside her mother's room. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, holding them tightly. Sensing she needed a shoulder, a nurse came to sit at her side. _

"_Hey hun, need a shoulder?" Olivia turned to face the nurse, realizing it was the nurse who had spoken to the social worker as they arrived. Olivia had heard snippets of what was being said and was able to work the rest out for herself. She was happy Rachel was not around. "What you said before, to the social worker, are you sure?" The nurse only nodded slowly. _

_Olivia dropped her head allowing one small tear to finds its way down her cheek. Pushing herself away from the hallway wall Olivia made her way into her mothers bedroom, locking her jaw angrily in the process._

"_Mom." Marilyn's head snapped up at the sound of her daughters voice. "why didn't you tell me you were getting worse?" Olivia didn't move from the doorway, but allowed the door to shut behind her. _

"_Why did you lie to me every time I asked you how you were. YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE! You're not fine, that was a lie" Olivia's voice rose significantly as tears streaked down her cheeks._

"_I hoped, I didn't lie. It's not the same thing." Marilyn turned to face her daughter properly. She saw her shoulders with silent sobs. "It's ok to be angry Olive." Her voice was soft. _

_But Olivia's wasn't, it was breaking. "Good!" whatever resolve Olivia had left was now gone. "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_Sighing her mother spoke softly once more, "It's not what I wanted this time to be about. This time I have left." _

_Angry again, Olivia paced back and forward, "Well it is now!" her voice quieted, "Mom…I love you."_

_Olivia sat by her mothers bed, it was passed midnight, Rachel had gone home with a friend, their Aunt Missy on her way from Seattle. _

_15 year old Olivia Dunham watched her mother sleep and never wake up._

**Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 News

**OK, first off YAY! I love all the reviews and yes I know, Peter has been absent but he comes back I promise. I am slowly building up his character so there may be a few where is not around but then there are a few where he is the main character, so no flames. **

**If you don't believe me…all my other fics are P/O all the way, so trust me! :D**

**Reference: Gold Coin (No Brainer), as not offend anyone Akim makes an appearance and I used his real life description to describe him in the chapter, Sonia (Unleashed), Holly's Diner (The Cure). Song is "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal.**

**Chapter 7 – News**

Olivia and John went on a first date the day after he kissed her. Holly's Diner was a nice, quiet and cheap place students went to frequently. They were able to talk, laugh and enjoy the other person's company without having to worry about other people annoying them.

He held her hand all the time at school, kissed her every chance he got and now, sitting at the small booth, their fingers entwined he knew he was slowly falling in love with this girl. She was modest, kind, head strong and daring. They stared at each other for a long moment, letting the music flow over them.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.__  
__Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?__  
__But did you know,__  
__That when it snows,__  
__My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

John squeezed Olivia's hand as she leaned closer and placed a kiss on his lips which, when she pulled away, John hungrily pulled her back for more. They were happy, laughing and smiling, Olivia felt like some part of her life was finally making sense.

* * *

It had been over a two months since school had started and Peter was beginning to get bored already. Most of the time he didn't even know why he went to school but knew if he didn't he would fall into the wrong crowd, and those were the people he was trying to hide from.

Peter walked closely to a young American born Nigerian boy, who still held the accent due to his family speaking their native language around him. "Please Peter, it was given to my father before he left Nigeria. Is there something else you wish, anything, just not that."

Peter sighed, twirling the gold coin around his fingers, "You know Akim, you shouldn't wager with something you can't live without…" Peter pretended to give the coin back, only to flick it back into his own hand and pocket it, "…so I'm going to give you a chance to earn it back. I'll let you know what I want, when I think about it." Peter smirked to himself and took off.

Akim watched as Peter made his way towards the gym where all the year level had been called.

Peter walking into the building and glanced round before taking a seat at the back, the corner view allowing him to see everyone as they made their way in. The coin had found it's way back out of Peters pocket and was being flicked over each of his fingers. A bad habit he would always remind himself.

As he glanced up, he watched as Charlie, John and _Olivia_ took their seats not far from him. He watched as she laughed and smiled, although occasionally she would look around or away and a small look of sadness crossed her face. His brow furrowed as he watched her eyes drop to the floor and then a fake smile suddenly form on her face as she looked back at Charlie and laughed about something he had said.

* * *

Charlie groaned as the five of them took up their seats on the hard, wooden bleachers in the gym. Charlie sat in between Olivia and Beth. John on Olivia's right and Bobby of Beth's left.

"You know, now I really am starting to feel like the third wheel no matter where I look." He turned his head to his right and saw Beth and Bobby, holding hands, heads resting against each other. He turned to his left and saw John placing a kiss on Olivia's bright red cheek, smiling shyly back at him when they looked at each other.

"Oh, Charlie, it's ok! We'll find you a girlfriend!" Bobby laughed as students took seats around them. Charlie just shook his head and glanced around the filling gym. His eyes landed on a girl with short brown hair and a huge smile. Once they locked eyes, Charlie smiled up at her and the girl smiled back.

"Who's that?" Olivia's voice broke Charlie from his thoughts and he looked back at he to find that John, Beth, Bobby and Olivia were looking at him. John laughed and shook his head, "That's Sonia. Charlie's in love with her…" John mocked Charlie even as he turned and punched him none to gently on the leg. Laughing together, they quieted down when their coordinator started to speak.

"Now as you know your next free period will be used up filling in papers for your further study. Please take this seriously because we will only do it once and once only. Now in a few moments we will have a few guests speaking to you, please pay attention."

The large group of students began to mummer and groan at the thought of what is required of them. "Great, I can't wait to do that!" Charlie spoke, overflowing with sarcasm.

"Ha, well have doing it!" John laughed at Charlie discomfort. "Hey, Scott, just because you are special and already have a career picked out doesn't mean you can make fun of us!"

Olivia pulled back a bit to look at John, "What's he talking about?" knowing he couldn't put this conversation off any longer John turned to Olivia, facing her as he spoke, "Liv, I applied for the Marines about 6 months ago. You may not have noticed but my family is struggling to stay afloat and this is what I will do for them. It shouldn't be too long now before I find out if I'm in or not." Olivia watched him closely trying to understand the fact that he had started a relationship with her even though he had every intention of leaving.

Thinking back to her father's death, Olivia began to worry John would end up the same way. She just stared at him trying to think of something to say. She doesn't know what to say.

* * *

John had been called to the Principle office to speak to a Colonel who had turned up, which left Olivia to go to their class alone. John was in her psychology class as well but when she arrived for her first class she didn't know he was there.

Sitting alone, as John had always sat with her once they were introduced, Olivia glanced down at her hands, they were shaking. Rubbing them together, she tried to stop them from moving so much, and then the realization hit her, in just over two months she had fallen in love with John and now he was leaving her. She felt her stomach jump nervously. She really didn't need this now!

"Ok, so did everyone read chapter 5 about mind over matter? Does anybody have any thoughts about the example used in chapter…about the cancer patient?" Honestly Olivia hadn't read it. She didn't know why but she just didn't feel the need to read the chapter but upon hearing the words cancer patient she knew it was better that she didn't read it. "Any one? Any thoughts."

One of the girls who had been sitting in the back talking for most of the classes spoke up, "Well I think that no matter what the issue is, if you believe it enough it will happen."

Olivia's head shot up as she watched the girl giggle and laugh with her friends. "I mean, that woman, she had cancer but she obviously didn't care about living if she just gave up like that."

Anger filled Olivia within a few moments. Does this girl not have a heart? Olivia could hear the low murmurs of those around her, but no one said anything. Taking it upon herself Olivia spoke, "So because she died she gave up? Is that what you are saying?"

"Well yeah. Like come on like you wouldn't want to live for your family. She was obviously selfish." Olivia pushed herself up to a standing position, leaning against the table she was at, she was about to speak when the girl spoke again, "its like the article about abuse in the last semester. Anyone who doesn't speak up about abuse is being selfish. Like do people not have any self preservation."

Olivia's face turned red, opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by another voice, "How is any of what you just said selfish Talia? I mean, a woman who is being beaten by her boyfriend or husband is being selfish because they _don't _say anything. Correct me if I'm wrong but I would have just assumed that the girl was scared of the person." Olivia turned her head to see the boy who called her sweetheart, she just watched him as he sat back, astounded with the girl who clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Talia, you have no clue what you are talking about so why don't you just shut your mouth before we all lose another brain cell. I like my IQ the way it is, thank you." He laughed at her as she glared at him. Something in the way he spoke made Olivia want to smile, when he looked over at her, finding her staring at him, she did smile, a small, shy smile, but a smile none the less. Peter smiled back in the same way.

There was no more discussion about it as John walked back into class, his eyes fell directly on to Olivia, who was still staring and smiling at Peter. "You right there Bishop?" Peter's head turned up towards John, where his smile fell. Olivia's head followed suit. Sitting down next to her John wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead, turning his head slightly, he could see Peter's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, alright. Settled down all of you! Open your books to chapter 5 and finish the questions at the back!" The teacher called out the class and took a seat at his desk.

John spent the rest of the lesson holding hands with Olivia, who had almost forgotten about Peter sitting behind them as she leaned in closer to talk to him or just laugh. Walking out together, Olivia tried to ask John what he was needed for but John was avoiding the question instead he had his own, "Hey Liv, how come you were looking at Bishop today?"

Olivia's eyes snapped up to meet his and realized what he had just said, "Oh um…before you turned up we were having a discussion and Peter I guess stood up for me. He said something I was thinking. That's all." She leaned in closer to him hoping he would leave well enough alone, but he didn't.

"I don't want you hanging around that guy ok. He is bad news." John looked down at Olivia with all seriousness. She only nodded which caused John to accept her answer, he turned towards one of his friends that was next to him and began to chat idely.

Olivia was lost in her own thought when a hand came from no where and pulled her to the side. Shocked her looked up to see John hadn't even noticed that she was gone, so engrossed in his conversation.

"What…" Olivia looked up to find Peter folding on to her arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that whatever was hurting you so bad that you had such a strong opinion in class, your stronger than it. I was going to say something before but Scott decided to mark his territory. I'm Peter by the way."

"Yea I know who you are." Olivia pulled her arm from his hand and crossed them over her shoulder. "First of all, you don't know me and second, you don't know me. I'm not a princess or a cheerleader and you have no idea about my life so don't try and play the charmer because I can see right through it. You are after one thing and there is no way in hell you are going to get it from me." Olivia turned on her heals and left him alone, watching her leave.

Peter wasn't angry. He just smirked to himself and shook his head, "huh." There really was something about this girl.

* * *

"Hey BISHOP! Where do you think you are going!" Peter had taken his first steps out from lunch when his name was called out over. Coming to halt, he groaned once he recognized the voice. Turning he found Michael coming straight for him.

"MICHEAL LEAVE HIM ALONE! MICHAEL!" Tess called behind him, trying to catch up. Peter knew he was in trouble.

Peter squared his shoulders and straightened his back, "What can I do for you Michael?" Michael was now only inches from Peters face.

"What is this I hear about you and my sister?" his voice had dropped but he was fuming. Peter had no intention of fighting him, not in the school yard.

"Well I could say that same thing about you hitting her…because I know you do." He was on dangerous ground now, Peter was asking for it. Michael swung his head to the side and inch and laughed, swinging his fist into Peter's stomach causing him to double over. "Michael what are you doing! Stop it!" Tess had joined them as Michael through the first punch. Peter looked up as she grabbed on to Michael's arm, trying to stop the next punch.

Little did she know that as soon as she grabbed his arm, Michael shoved her back towards the ground, causing her to fall and cry out. Peter snapped. He had always been the protective sort of person and here he was watching someone he knew being hit by her older brother. Tackling Michael to the ground, Peter started laying into him one punch after another.

They wrestled for a bit before teachers and other students had made their way over.

One teacher having to hold both of them back from each other, "Get out of here now! Both of you!" The school wasn't new to fights, they had different ways of dealing with them. Peter's hand shot up to his face and felt the blood that had begun to drip from his lip as well as the bruise that was already around his eye.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Always

**Reference: Charlie's arachnids (The Plateau), reference to Power Hungry, Markham (Ability), reference to (Ability)**

**Chapter 8 – Always**

"Liv! Can you please tell Aunt Missy that Greg is a good guy!" Rachel's voice echoed through the house as she tried to convince her aunt that she was old enough to go out on her own, without Liv walking her to the movies. Rachel had been spending lots of time with Greg, almost everyday before, during and after school. It was as if they were joined at the hip, but Olivia had heard stories about him, that he was a jerk, tried to pressure girls into having sex with them and then starting rumors about them at school.

Olivia had tried to talk to Rachel about it but she had turned into a teenager, stomping around the house, screaming and slamming doors. Sighing Olivia dropped her book onto the bed and made a break for the door. Coming down the stairs she found Rachel standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face. "Rach, it's not like I go with you to the movies, I just walk you there." She was trying to be the voice of reason and reduce the amount of yelling going on. As she entered the kitchen and her voice carried to Rachel's ears, she had turned on her heals and came face to face with Olivia.

"You're taking her side? That's just like you! You were the same with mom. Always her little princess. Doing everything she said and taking her side with everything!" Rachel stormed passed a stunned silent Olivia and slammed the front door. It had not been the first time Rachel had stormed out of her aunts house so Olivia knew where she would go.

Olivia stared at her aunt for a moment, before her aunt came to her side, "Olive, you know she doesn't mean it…" Aunt Missy placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder, trying to get her attention. Olivia just looked up at her face and gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find her, if not, I'll probably just get something to eat at the café around the corner or something." Olivia turned and left her aunt standing in the kitchen doorway with a tear in her eye.

* * *

"Charlie! Can you please stop! You know I hate spiders…just because you have an arachnid obsession." Beth did her best to hide behind Bobby as Charlie chased her around with fake spiders. The boys laughed as she squealed and tried to run away.

"Francis!" Charlie's head snapped up at the sound of his name and saw John making his way over to them. Dropping the spider to the ground he met him half way. "Hey Scott, what's happening?"

"I um, wanted your help with something. Well you know there is a big chance that I will be leaving soon and you probably already know that I love Liv. Can you help me find something for her. I necklace or a ring or something."

"You love her huh?" Charlie had an idea that he did but he had never heard John say it out loud. "You know you are going to hurt her by leaving. She really likes you." The way Liv spoke about John he knew that she loved him as well, even though she probably hadn't admitted it to herself yet.

"Yea I know, that's why I want to get something for her…can you help me or not?" Dropping his shoulders, nodded his head and pulled his jacket closer to his body, turned slightly he called out to Beth and Bobby, "Hey I'm going with John!" Seemingly lost in each other Bobby just waved back at him, more in a 'go away' than an 'ok'

"Do you know what you want to get?" Charlie walked through the shops with his hands forced into his pockets to keep them warm. "Well I was thinking a ring or something. I'm going to tell her I love her and I want to give her something. I reckon a ring would be best." Charlie only nodded. He had become very close to Olivia over the past 3 months and to know she was going to hurt because John was leaving didn't sit right with him but he wasn't about to step in as John was his best friend as well.

John walked into one of the shops along the strip as Charlie's attention was caught by a girl across the street. "Hi Charlie!" Sonia called out from across the street, waving at him before being called away by her friends. "Hey Sonia!" He called back hoping she had heard, she did and smiled back at him.

As Charlie turned back to find John he came face to face with Peter. "Hey Charlie." Charlie had never had an issue with Peter, not like John. They had always had been pleasant with each other. "What can I do for you Bishop?"

"Come on, you know I hate it when I get called that. Come for a walk?" Peter inclined his head to the side indicating the direction to walk in. Charlie nodded but spoke as well, "I can't go to far, I'm supposed to be help John."

Peter just laughed, his shoulders bobbing in his peacoat, "Your boyfriend need help picking out his makeup?" Peter laughed to himself but stopped when all he only received was a raised eyebrow from Charlie.

"What is it that you want Peter?" They were now walking side by side and so Charlie could only see Peter sigh from the corner of his eye.

"You um…you've become friends with the new girl right? Olivia?" It dawned on Charlie at that moment, "Yea I am. I guess you could say she is my best friend…" Charlie said bluntly so Peter knew that he was protective of her, "…what about her?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just…I've got some work for her. She missed a class for some reason and I was asked to give it to her…" Peter lied through his teeth, there was no way he was going to tell Charlie the real reason why he wanted to know.

"Well I'm sure you can find her at school when we go back. You didn't really need to find me late at night to tell me you have work for her…" He could see Peter nodded from the corner of his eye. "Why are you really asking Peter?"

Peter cut him off before he continued anymore, "No real reason, I was going to ask if you knew where she lived so I could drop it off. Teacher wants it done before we go back…"

"Peter…" Charlie turned and put a hand on Peter's arm, stopping his motion. "Listen. She has become like a little sister to me and she is with John so don't do anything stupid, ok…"

"…I'm not planning on it Charlie. Look I just have some work for her and wanted to give it to her. There is no other reason why I would want to talk to her or see…" Peter trailed off when he say Charlie smiling at him knowingly. Dropping his shoulder's, Peter sighed. Charlie was more cluey than Peter gave him credit for.

"Look, if you want to get to know her, be nice to her. I know you were an ass to her in one of you classes so just be nice." Charlie clapped his hand on Peter's shoulder before turning and walking back to where he was supposed to be waiting for John. Peter just sighed once more and glanced up into the night sky. The clouds had come over and now it looked as though it would snow again. Pulling his jacket closer to his body, Peter dropped his chin into his scarf to keep him warm.

* * *

"So what do you think man?" John held up a sterling silver ring that was encrusted with 5 small white diamonds. On the inside John had the jeweler engrave 'always' into the band.

"Wow, John, this can't have been cheap…" Charlie knew that John sometimes struggled for money but the ring was beautiful. "It wasn't _that _much but she is worth it." John smiled down at the ring, thinking about it was a week out from Christmas and so he felt it best to give it to her then. "I figured Christmas present." Charlie just nodded.

* * *

Olivia had pretty much searched all the different stores there were when it came to what she liked. There wasn't much, if anything at all. She wasn't into fashion or the 'in' music. She preferred her ratty jeans and band t-shirts to what was out there.

Coming to a book store she found that she was unable to find anything that was new, all the books that she found she already had or where passed down to her by her mother. Walking up to the cashier, a young girl not much older than Olivia herself looked up from the book she was reading, Olivia smiled at her, "Excuse me but do you know if you carry _Advanced Forensic Science?" _Olivia watched as the girl blinked at her confused before she turned her head to behind her and called out, "Hey Markham! This girl wants…" "NO! We don't have it!" The girl turned back to Olivia and shook her head and when back to the book in front of her. Olivia sighed as she turned her back to the girl and left the store, looking down at the floor Olivia walked into the night before she bumped into something hard.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you…" The voice trailed off when she looked up at the boy who had bumped into her. Olivia glared at Peter as he smirked down at her. "Not going to blame me this time are you?" Olivia spoke forcefully as she recalled when he had blamed her for bumping into him. His smile dropped slightly as he remembered as well.

"Um, yea sorry about that. I didn't mean it." He tried to smile at her, hoping for one in return, she didn't. "Look, Olivia. I really didn't mean what I said to you that day. I was just bored and…"

"…and I you thought it would be fun to pick on the new girl? Look, I know guys like you. You think you're hot and charming and every girl will fall at your feet, and from what I can see at school, you have most girls following you like puppies wanting food. I know guys like you and I don't like them. They are always after something that some girls won't give on a limb." Olivia brushed passed him unceremoniously but before she could get away fast enough he grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, I'm just trying to apologies here. I really didn't mean what I said, and I would like to be able to start again if you will let me." Peter held her arm as he spoke. She still had her back to him but he was closer to her now, she could feel his breath on her neck. He watched as Olivia dropped her shoulders before turning back to face him.

"Ok fine. Apology accepted." Their eyes locked together, each deciding who should speak first, Peter did. "What were you doing in Markham's bookstore? That guy is a creep." Peter let go of Olivia's arm while he spoke. Olivia shrugged, "I was looking for a book. They didn't have it though." She shrugged again, looked back to the floor.

A small chuckle left his mouth before he spoke. "What were you after?" He waited until she looked up again before smiling at her. "Um…Advanced Forensic Science." It wasn't loud but Peter heard it. He froze for a moment, what sort of girl would want that book? "Like I said, they didn't have it." Olivia looked around before looking back at Peter. She noticed now that he stood little more than a foot above her, his eyes were stormy and captivating, she could see why girls followed him around.

His smile grew when she looked him in the eye. "About the 'every girl will fall at my feet' it's not actually true. Most girl's don't actually like being with the bad boy." The last words came from his mouth in a very sarcastic way and was coupled with an eye roll, confused Olivia raised an eye brow at him. "Don't worry. It's a long story." The mood was lightened and they both smiled at each other before laughing slightly.

"Hey Livy!" Olivia's head shot around and found John and Charlie coming up behind them. Charlie smiled at Olivia who smiled back John's smile faded when he saw Olivia talking to Peter.

"What are you doing here Bishop?" John wrapped his arm around Olivia and placed a possessive kiss on Olivia's lips. "Just having a chat Scott. Don't worry to much." Peter shot back once John looked back at him.

"Come on guys lets get out of here." Charlie spoke up before they started at each others throats. "Yeah come on baby. Lets get out of here." John spoke to Olivia as possessive as the kiss was. She only nodded. Olivia wasn't one for pet names so hearing it from John's mouth had frustrated her slightly. They three of them turned and walked away, leaving Peter standing in the street with his hands in his pockets.

He watched as Olivia turned her head slightly to glance back behind her and for a moment she held his gaze, forming a small smile which he gladly returned.

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Laughter

**I want to make a general thank for each other chapters; Alex, Alyssia, Charlie, without you guys none of these chapters would be around so…THANK YOU! just incase I don't say it in every chapter hah!**

**You guys make me so happy with all the reviews! Thanks you so much. And for those of you who don't like John…trust me ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Reference: Lines from Pilot, Roxy (Transformation), Eddie (Pilot)**

**Chapter 9 – Laughter**

Olivia sat in John's bedroom. Looking around she found pictures of family and friends and one of her and him. Charlie had taken it no more than a week ago.

"_Hey Liv, what do you want for Christmas?" John spoke while Olivia sat next to him at the table in the cafeteria. Olivia looked up suddenly to find John looking directly at her, it was at that moment when Charlie had popped up with a camera. Snapping away before either of them could stop him. "Hey! Charlie! What have I told you about damn camera! Stop taking photos of us!" John scowled Charlie, watching as he laughed and walked off, turning back he found Olivia looking down at her tray. He placed his hand under her chin to raise her head up, "hey what's wrong?" He leaned closer to her, trying to gage the look in her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, just thinking. Hey look how about we don't get anything for each other for Christmas." Olivia shrugged. She knew that he and his family struggled and she didn't want to feel guilty for putting him out. _

"_Liv are you sure. I want to get you something…" He leaned in closer and place a kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer, closer than she ever thought she could. She needed him close. She loved him and he was leaving and so she needed him close to her. John wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her chair closer to him. _

"Hey Livy. What are you thinking?" John's voice, re entering the room pulled her from her memory. It was Christmas Eve and Olivia was spending most of the night with John because she was going to be spending Christmas with Rachel and her Aunt and so she wanted to see her boyfriend before the day. Olivia smiled at John as he sat next to her, "Just thinking. Merry Christmas John." He smiled back at her and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips and much like she did the day of the photo, she brought him closer to her.

Gently and slowly John pushed Olivia back onto the bed, laying mostly on top of her, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip wanting access she granted quickly. Running his hand along her side, he slowly allowed it slip under her t-shirt and rest on her bare hip.

While in the kiss Olivia pushed his hand away from her bare side, hoping he would get the idea. He didn't. John decided then that he was going to try and place his hand on her breast and as he got closer, she froze and he didn't notice. Bringing the kiss back Olivia rested her hands around his neck just wanting him to be close but when his hands slide under her top again, this time further then before, it came rest just under her bra.

"John stop." Olivia spoke against his lips, "I don't want to." This time she pushed him away completely. As he rolled to her side he looked back at her shocked for a moment, "but I thought you wanted to…I mean I know I do." He went to touch her cheek again but she pulled away.

"No I don't and I'm sorry if I led you on or anything but I'm just not ready. I'm sorry." She didn't look up at him. She was afraid to see anger in his eyes but when she did look up all she saw was understanding. She smiled gently at her before leaning closer but not touching her. "I love you."

Olivia was taken aback. She didn't know what to say, she knew she felt the same but she also knew he was leaving and didn't know if she could deal with losing him. Her silence was only for a short amount of time but it was enough of a stretch to make John doubt himself.

A knock on the door interrupted them both and as they looked up John's mother opened the door. "John honey I was wondering if…Oh, hi Olivia. How are you?"

Olivia smiled sweetly, hoping she didn't look to dishelved from what had just happened with John, "Hi Mrs. Scott. I'm good how are you?"

"Well thanks dear. Will you be staying for tea?" his mother walked further into the room as not to wake John's youngest sister who was sleep in the room across the hall. Olivia looked back at the time. "Um…no sorry I need to be home for Christmas dinner with my aunt and her friends. Thank you though." Olivia smiled again and this time it was returned.

"Oh well, wish your Aunt and sister a Merry Christmas."

"I will Mrs. Scott. And Merry Christmas to you as well." John's mom left the room after that and Olivia turned to John. "You said you loved me. That was a big deal." Olivia sat closer to John as he looked away for a moment and then back at her.

"Yea well you didn't say anything back so I just let it go." John shrugged but Olivia placed her hand on his should, "I have been sort of bad at this for a while but I wanted to say, I love you too" Olivia smiled and John leaned in and kissed her again. Pulling away she spoke.

"I should get going." Olivia rose from her seat on the bed only to be pulled back by John. "I have something for you Liv and I know that we agreed no presents but I got you something anyway. Now don't yell at me because I know you will but…" he leaned over to the side of his bed and opened the drawer. Olivia watched as he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Livy." As she slowly opened the box John watched her closely. Olivia gasped as she looked down at the ring sitting in the box. 5 small diamonds sat in the center. Pulling it out she turned it in her hands and froze when she saw what was engraved on the inside _always_.

"John I…" she didn't know what to say. Instead she waited for him to say or do something. All he did was place the ring on her finger and whisper in her ear, "I will _always_ love you."

Olivia only smiled back at him before leaving him alone in his room. Walking out towards the street, Olivia looked up to find that it was a nice night, no clouds in sight. The breeze was chilly and so she wrapped her arms around herself and allowed her mind to wander.

"_John! I thought you said you lived a few streets away from me!" Olivia laughed as John pulled her towards the train platform. "Where are we going?" _

"_Yea I know I did. Livy, I told you that because I wanted to walk you home. I wanted to get to know you." John stopped and turned to look down at Olivia in the eye. "Liv, I'm not like your family. We struggle, and we moved. Our house isn't big, we aren't rich. I didn't want to tell you straight off because I didn't know how you were going to react." Olivia looked back at John a little shocked. "John, why would you think I would care?" He just shrugged and pulled her onto the train where they joked and laughed the whole was to his house._

"Hey! Livy!" Hearing pounding footsteps coming up behind her, Olivia turned to find Charlie bounding up. "Charlie? What are you doing out here and on Christmas Eve?" She turned fully to come to look at him. He looked out of breath. "Yea I know I had to drop something off for John and saw you leaving after I did. Do you want a lift? It's late and I don't want you to have to take the train home." He watched as Olivia looked down at the time and then back at him smiling.

"I would love a lift, thanks." They walked side by side together until they came to Charlie's car. After getting in they chatted and laughed most of the way home. "So how have you liked Boston?" Charlie had finally asked. Olivia turned her whole body in the seat to face him, brining her leg up to sit on, "You know I never would have thought I would have enjoyed actually being here. My mom always wanted us to come here, even when she was sick she used to say that she wanted to bring me and Rachel here. But it never happened." Olivia shrugged. Charlie leant over the console in the car and placed a hand on her leg.

"Hey Livy. It's going to be ok. You have friends here, me and John. Rachel and I'm sure if you need anything Peter would be behind you." Charlie chanced mentioning Peter because he knew he wanted to get to know her more and from what he had seen from them talking earlier that week, he knew that things might become complicated after John left.

Finally coming up to Olivia's house it was after 11pm, not late for her but she knew her aunt would worry. Hand on the door handle, she turned and faced Charlie, "Thanks so much for the lift Charlie. Really appreciated it. Merry Christmas." With one last smile, Olivia left the car and made a break for the steps to her house as it was raining outside. Waving behind her as Charlie called out.

As she was closing the door Charlie called out, "Merry Christmas Livi!" He watched as she waved behind her. Smiling to himself Charlie drove on, continuing until he reached home.

Jogging up the steps of her house Olivia slid the key in but as soon as she opened the door Olivia was greeted with a bouncing and excitable Rachel. Glancing over her shoulder Olivia found Greg sitting on the couch chatting to her aunt.

"What's going on?" Closing the door quickly, as to not let in too much cold air, Olivia's aunt and Greg looked up. "Oh, Rachel invited Greg over for dinner considering you were at John's, I figured why not." Her aunt just shrugged while Greg had a smug smirk on his face. "Ok I get that, but why is Rachel jumping up and down like that?" Olivia raised her eye brow at them all.

"Oh, that. She is excited to see what your Christmas present it. I told her she had to wait until you got home and now you are home so…" Rachel squealed and bounced once more. "Baby come sit down." Greg called Rachel over making her sit on his lap on the couch. While their aunt was out of the room, Greg took to forcing his tongue down Rachel's throat, she allowed and mimicked his movements.

"OK, well you two girls come take a seat on the floor. I couldn't really put this under the tree so I had to hide it." Aunt Missy sat the box of the floor in front of both the girls, who sat cross legged next to eat other. The box jumped and the girls who were laughing no more then a second ago had now come to a halt.

Olivia looked down at the box, unsure of what it was and Rachel just stared at it, leaning forward on her knees. When it moved again Olivia decided it was time to open it and when she did a small dog jumped out. Rachel fell backwards on her backside once more, Olivia laughed as it jumped out at her. Reading the name Olivia looked up at her aunt. "Roxy?"

"I thought you girls would like a pet around the house." Aunt Missy laughed as the small Beagle jumped all over them. "I think she likes you."

He hated Christmas, probably more than anything. Sitting outside in the cold winter wind was better than sitting inside in the cold silence of his house. Peter sighed. Nothing had been right in his family for a long time. His mother struggled, cried almost every night, which tonight was no different. Peter wondered if he was actually ever going to get out of this place.

He wanted to see the world, wanted to travel and knowing he was able to get anything he wanted was a bonus. Not too long ago he realized he was able to trick people into believing anything and every time after that whenever he did it, it was for his own personal gain. He'd made a lot of enemies for an 18 year old but the one that was killing him was Eddie.

A snapping branch caught Peter's attention and he looked up. "Bishop. Evening." Speak of the Devil. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" Peter stood, making himself taller than Eddie, but Eddie was still well connected.

Eddie laughed at Peter's movements, he could tell Peter was worried and that's what he wanted, "I just want to make sure you haven't skipped out on us and also wondering where my money is…" He picked up a ball that had come over the fence from next door and threw it up and down in one hand. Peter swallowed, his silence deafening. "Bishop, when I say I want my money…" Eddie swung the tennis ball towards Peter's head. Intentionally missing but breaking the pot, Peter didn't flinch, "…I want my money. I don't want to have to show you what I am really capable of…do you I?" Eddie had taken a step closer to Peter and glanced over his shoulder to the second story of the house and into the window with the light still on.

"I would be looking after your mother here Bishop…or even that blonde girl I saw you talking to the other day. She's pretty." He smirked before turning away and leaving Peter alone. He released a breath he was holding before he realized that Eddie had seen Olivia. His mother he could protect but Olivia would be a different story. Locking his jaw, Peter turned and went back into the house and muffled sound of his mother's cries.


	11. Chapter 11 Losing

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! hope i am still keeping you interested! let me know if i'm not and i'll try and fix that :)**

**Reference: Lines from Transformation, Ghost Network. Olivia and Charlie conversation- with a slight change in wording (Olivia)**

**Chapter 10 - Losing**

"Beautiful out here isn't it?" John had taken Olivia's hand as they walked along The Charles River. The train ride to get there took little more than an hour so it was close to lunch time. The last few days of the Christmas holidays had finally come and they were all preparing to go back to their school lives. That was until John had insisted they go to the Charles River, Olivia knew something was up.

They walked hand in hand for a few minutes, silence filling them both. Olivia couldn't take the silence anymore, stopping abruptly Olivia pulled on John's arm. "Is there something going on that you aren't telling me John?" She watched as he looked directly ahead for a few minutes before he turned to her. Dropping his shoulder's in a sigh John spoke, "I'm being recruited in two weeks. I just found out."

Olivia took a deep breath in, trying not to show any emotion towards the knowledge that he was really leaving. "So…that's why we are here? Take me somewhere _beautiful_ just to have you tell me you are leaving. When did you find this out exactly?" Her voice was flat but inside she was trying not to shake.

"Livy, please. Come one. I asked you out here because I love to come here and I wanted you to see it." He turned to face her, only to sigh when he realized she wasn't going to budge, "I found out last week, the day after Christmas." He watched and felt her hand go limp in his. "And you are only just telling me now? John I have been thinking we have more time when you knew you were leaving next week?"

John dropped her hand and took a step forward, bringing his arms around her. "Livy, I promise you I tried to tell you. I did. Every time we spent the day together over the last week or whenever I called you on the phone. I tried, but I knew it was going to hurt. I didn't want to hurt you." Olivia let him wrap his arms around her, holding her close. She didn't cry, didn't sob, just stayed in his arms until the snow started to fall again. John leaned down, much like he had done on her doorstep those months ago and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Olivia returned it, not wanting to let him go.

As they pulled back, John placed his hand on her cheek, raising her face a little closer to him. "Olivia listen to me. You are going to be fine. When I'm gone, you are going to be ok because you are strong. Have fun and enjoy the time you have with Charlie and Beth and Bobby. Please." Resting his other hand on her cheek, John made sure that she looked up at him. "Come on, we need to get you back home before your aunt thinks you've run away."

Olivia let out a small laugh, "Yea we should but she will be ok. She knows I got out in the morning." Olivia shrugged John's arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the train station. Coming to sit on the train, John made sure Olivia was between him and the side of the train. "John, what are you doing?" Olivia laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm making sure that no one here tried to touch you, going towards my side of town, the people can be dangerous." He was serious.

"John, I'm sure I'll be ok. I can look after myself." Olivia stated although sitting a little closer.

Once they had arrived at John's house, Olivia hesitated. "Livi what's wrong?" John turned to find her standing just outside the gate. She over at him and then the house. "Olivia, what's wrong? You're starting to worry me." Stepping closer to her he reached out only to have to pivot on her heels to look behind her.

"I um…I don't know. I just feel like someone is watching me." With one last look around her she turned back to John, "Sorry, just had a strange feeling." Shrugging off her thoughts Olivia smiled. "I should go. I'll see you at school?" He only nodded and with one last kiss, she was up the street and out of sight.

* * *

While she walked Olivia continued to believe she was being watched. That continued strange feeling that comes sometimes but is gone moments later, hadn't gone like it should have. Glancing around her Olivia found nothing or no one around, and that was the most part that was unnerving. Sighing and scolding herself Olivia knew she was being stupid. No one was following her and no on was watching.

Suddenly realizing that John was actually leaving in a few days she needed to talk to someone. Walking around aimlessly she found herself standing outside Charlie Francis's house. It was late, after midnight before she actually knocked on the front door, she hoped that someone would answer and not be angry.

Hearing shuffling coming from inside the house, Olivia waited until the door swung open. Expecting to see Charlie's mother standing on the other side, she was quiet surprised to his older sister Claudia standing on the other side of the threshold.

Claudia was no more than 19 years old and was taller than Olivia, maybe a foot or more, dark brown eyes that you could say looked black and wavy brown hair that sat between her shoulder blades. Olivia had met Claudia a few times and so the recognition shone on Claudia's face when she opened the door.

"Olivia? What are you doing here, its late?" Claudia placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, noticing that she was upset, and pulled her into the house. Olivia looked around the house and noticed the suitcase that was sitting in the middle of the living room and the clothes peaking out of it. Turning back to Claudia, Olivia spoke, "I'm sorry, I know it's late but I was wondering if Charlie was up, I really need to talk to him." Claudia eyed Olivia for a moment before nodding and walking towards the hallway, knocking on a door and hearing a grumble from inside.

As Olivia waited Charlie's father came into the living room from what she could only assume was the study, "Olivia? What are you doing here?" Olivia knew she was going to get this question once more tonight but she knew she had to be polite, "I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I just needed to talk to Charlie for a moment, if that was ok." Just as she spoke, Claudia returned with a grumpy looking Charlie.

He stood in the doorway to the lounge in his boxers and undershirt, unmoving when he saw Olivia. "Claudia, how come you didn't tell me Olivia was here?" He turned to face her, noticing that she was smirking. Turning back to Olivia he apologized, "Sorry Liv, let me get something _else_ on and we can talk.

When he came back he was dressed inn jeans, runners and a jumped. He was putting on his coat when he spoke, "I'll be back dad. We are just going to go for a walk." His father just nodded while Claudia eyed them both suspiciously but with a smile.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, Charlie letting Olivia lead to wherever she wanted to go. She broke the silence after a few minutes, "Is your family going somewhere?" She didn't look up at him, knowing he would be watching her. He didn't want to have him see the sadness in her eyes.

"Um, yea my sister is going to Australia for a few weeks. Holiday before starting college." Charlie shrugged. "It'll be good to have her gone for a bit." Charlie smiled, hoping to get one out of Olivia, he noticed that she hadn't looked up at him at all.

Charlie touched her shoulder, but she still didn't look up. "Is it ok if I show you something?" She spoke as if she was worried he would say no. Dropping his hand, Charlie nodded. "Sure Livi, whatever you want to do."

They walked for more than 30 minutes, most of the time in silence, occasionally Charlie would look up at Olivia, whenever she grabbed a flower from some of the passing houses. Eventually they reached the gates of a cemetery. Charlie looked up towards the graves and then back at Olivia, "Um, Liv are you going to kill me?" She actually smiled at him. Continuing up the path, Charlie followed a few steps behind, standing behind her when she came up to a small stone plaque. "Hey mom." She placed the flowers down at the base and placed a small kiss on her index and middle finger before placing them on the plaque.

She rose from her position on the grass, wiping at her knees. "I wanted to bring you here. I guess I wanted to share this with you." She placed her hand on his arm, smiling back at him when one graced his face.

He placed his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. As he held her she spoke, "Thanks, Charlie." Without pulling away he asked, "For what?" This time she did pull away, only slightly though, "For being my friend." He placed a small peck on her cheek. She turned away from him, intent on walking back up the path, "Hey Liv!" He called out from a few steps behind her. She turned to face him with a confused look, "Yeah?" He smiled back at her, taking the last few steps so he was at her side, "Thanks for coming to Boston High." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, walking away from her mother's plaque and back towards his house.

As they walked in silence, Charlie could tell that there was something on her mind. "Liv, what's wrong?" He didn't stop walking, knowing that if she wanted to stop, she would.

Olivia sighed, "John's leaving. During the week actually. He told me today, oh well yesterday. He has been called into the Marine's training now that he is 17." Olivia didn't stop walking, just kept going, staring straight ahead. Charlie sighed, knowing that this as coming and knowing that it was going to hurt her. She swallowed once before stopping and turning to face him. "He told me he loved me." Her voice breaking as she spoke. Charlie turned to see her trying to hold in her emotion, trying not to let the unshed tear fall.

Squaring his shoulders in all seriousness Charlie spoke, "I wasn't going to tell you this…but he told me he loved me too." He watched Olivia's face for a moment, and in this moment it was blank, until she broke out into a giggle and a laugh. Taking a step closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his middle and he did the same but around her shoulders, rocking side to side, soothingly.

"You're gonna be fine Livy." He whispered in her ear, knowing she heard him when she nodded against his chest. "Come on. You can stay at my place tonight. We have a spare room. We can hang out tomorrow if you want or I can take you home in the morning but you need a friend tonight I can tell."

"You sure? I don't want to put you out." Olivia glanced up to find Charlie with a large smile on his face. "Yeah I'm sure. Lets go." They walked in silence for the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's company.

**No Peter i know but please no flames...he is coming back. i promise**


	12. Chapter 12 Piano Man

**Ok, ok I get it. A chapter without Peter is no good! I promise I'll make it up to you…**

**Part of this is my thoughts on how I believe Olivia opened for Peter the first time they met, when she said, "someone I care about, very much" I think that was the first crack. Anyway this is what came from that opinion :D**

**Reference: Lines from Pilot, The Ghost Network, Same Old Story, Dreamscape, Power Hungry**

**Chapter 11 – Piano Man**

Charlie had been walking around most of his free period trying to find Olivia. He had checked everywhere he thought she would go or be but came up with nothing at all. Thinking that it was almost lunch time he made a break for the cafeteria, figuring he would find her during or after lunch if she didn't want to be found. She hadn't come to their last class and he was worried. Finally finding her in the almost empty cafeteria, he walked slowly up to her, noticing that she was reading a book, although her shoulders shook slightly. He only hoped she wasn't crying.

"Livy? You ok?" her head snapped up at his voice, wiping furiously at the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Turning to face him, Olivia faked a smile. "Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?" He took a seat next her at the table, watching he place the book down gently. "I was worried, you didn't come to class." He shuffled closer to her waiting for her answer.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. I told the teacher that I wasn't feeling well and so he gave me the work." She pushed forward pieces of paper, indicating that the work was done. Charlie looked down at the work, "Wow, you did it already?" he raised and eye brow at her and she just shrugged. "It was something I was interested in so…"

"What you want to be a cop or something when you grow up?" Charlie laughed, not so much at her but at the thought of what could be like to be working together. He had always wanted to be an FBI agent. His grandfather and his father were both agents and it was something he wished he could do, that was the plan anyway.

Olivia shrugged again, "Yea I mean, there are so many people in this world who don't deserve what happens to them and if I can help them by becoming a cop or an FBI agent, then that's what I am going to do. I have known I wanted to be an agent since I was about 9 years old." Olivia didn't look up at him and so she missed the look of utter disbelieve on his face, but when she did look up, he realised what was actually going on in her head.

"Livy, have you spoken to him since he left?" It was the first time he had mentioned John since he left the day after Christmas, the day school went back. She just dropped her head and shook it slowly. She didn't cry, just looked sad. "We both decided that it would be best if we didn't continue to be seeing each other while he was away. I knew we couldn't but I was hoping that it wouldn't hurt like this."

Charlie took a few steps closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek, leaning in so only she could hear, "Do you think a few days pass and everything you went through just goes away? Don't beat yourself up. You know, you're good at that. It's a character flaw. Olivia you loved him and he loved you. It will get easier, just don't concentrate too much on this, and try and enjoy the time you have with the friends that you have." He smiled at her when she gave him one back.

She went back to reading her book, while Charlie pulled out his homework. They sat in silence, occasionally smiling at each other.

* * *

After leaving Charlie in favour of a walk, Olivia noted that the school was pretty much deserted. There was no one around the halls or the gym and she honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Since school had started back and John hadn't started back with them, people had taken to watching her or talking about her behind her back and as much as she didn't care, it wasn't fair. She knew why, John had left and everyone knew that Olivia was seeing him, she just hoped that didn't assume she had slept with him.

Olivia had taken to walking around the school aimlessly during her free periods. She found things that took her interest for no more than 2 minutes and then it was back to the heartache of not walking into class and seeing John. He had been gone for not even a week now and Olivia didn't see that it was going to get better.

When Lucas had left her, she was able to hate him, to an extent. She was able to blame him for leaving her and focus on the pain of losing her mother but now, with John gone, Olivia didn't know what to do because she couldn't blame him. She couldn't hate him. He had left to help him family and she couldn't bring herself to hate him for that. She had taken to wearing what was left of her ratty jeans and black chuck tailors, they had always made her feel comfortable, they had always made her feel safe for some unknown reason. She had also worn her Bon Jovi tour t-shirt today. Across the front their name and a picture of Jon Bon Jovi and on the back the cities they toured and the year. She still remembered the day her friends brought one home for her.

"_Hey Liv, because you couldn't go to see them we thought we would bring you back something good." Nicole pulled out the t-shirt, handing it to Olivia who couldn't stop smiling. "We know you couldn't come because you had to look after your mom and we felt bad because it was your idea to go in the first place."_

Olivia smiled to herself as she remembered, suddenly finding herself at a door she'd never seen before but hearing music coming from behind it, she gently pushed it open. As she stepped in she looked around and found curtains and ropes and levers and realised she must be on the stage. The school had set up a large theatre area for the drama and music students and the music must have been coming from one of the piano students.

The soft piano sound pulled Olivia further into the wings of the stage and as she got closer she recognised the dark haired boy that sat with his back to her. His leather jacket abandoned on the floor next to the grand piano, she watched as his back moved with his hands as they glided over the keys on the piano.

"You know, I can feel you standing behind me sweetheart. Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite." He hadn't even turned his back when he spoke to her, somehow he just knew she was there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I heard the music and..." her voice was cut off by the short sound of laughter and the sudden stop of playing. The boy turned to face her, smile and all.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, I don't mind really. I'm surprised no one else has caught me in here before this. I mean, who would believe Peter Bishop actually knew how to play classical piano." He laughed to himself as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Call me sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that..." She was angered that he was still calling her sweetheart and finally snapped, his smiled faulted slightly but not completely. As she took a step further into the light he took in her jeans and band t-shirt, smiling a little more when he saw Bon Jovi splashed across the front. "Any requests?" He asked suddenly, turning back to the piano. Olivia cam to stand next to him but far enough as to not be too close.

"How about some Bach?" She asked referring to his quip about knowing how to play classical music. He looked up with a raised eye brow, "Bach? Nah that's way to stuffy, what you need is some jazz." Looking back at the piano keys Peter played a slow jazz number, he concentrated on the keys, already knowing the notes but not daring to look up at Olivia. Her eyes transfixed on the movements his hands were making. Unconsciously she had stepped close to him, enough now that she had taken a seat at the edge of the stool, facing the keys. She watched as his fingers slowed to the last of the notes , stopping beautifully. Smiling up at Peter, Olivia realised there was more to him than meets the eye.

As Peter stopped playing and turned to face Olivia he noticed her smiling at him, but sad eyes met his. He opened his mouth to speak but thought it best not to as they were not completely friends just civil to each other. Olivia noticed his movements and not wanting to make anything awkward she spoke first.

"Got anything else up your sleeve pianoman?" Turning her eyes away from his so he couldn't see how sad she was, she looked down at the keys or more so where his hands were resting gently. "Yea, I think I got one for ya."

His hands picked up a quicker speed than before, but not much. It wasn't the start of the song but the chorus. Olivia recognised it instantly and within moments Peter's rough voice joined the piano. He wasn't great, honestly he should have stayed at playing the piano but Olivia smiled honestly nonetheless.

"_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_

_For at night I sleep, on a bed of nails_

_Oh, I wanna be just as close is, your holy ghost is_

_I wanna lay you down, on a bed of roses."_

"Come on Liv, you know what comes next." Peter encouraged her to join in, blushing madly she hesitantly did. The piano picked up to a quicker speed.

"_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey gone dry_

_The barkeeper's wigs crooked and she's giving me the eye_

_Oh I might have said yes, but I laughed so hard I think I died!"_

Slowing down once more Peter sang the last few lines. The song was out of order but he knew what he was doing.

"_Now as you close your eyes, know I'll be thinking about you._

_I've got nothing to prove for it's you I die to befriend."_

As Peter slowed the song and his fingers, Olivia couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Joining in with him was a moment of weakness and she couldn't understand why she would let herself be vulnerable in front of him. Staring down at her hands in her lap Olivia said nothing.

Noticing that Olivia was thinking very hard about something, Peter decided to try and lightened the mood. Nudging her to the side he spoke, "I know I don't sing that well but I didn't realise I was that bad." Olivia let out a strangled laugh, not wanted the small sob to come out any more than it probably has.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, making sure not to scare her too much. "Hey, you ok?"

Olivia brought her hand up to wipe her nose, "No, you know what, I cared about him and now I'm back to square one!" Olivia finally looked up to find Peter looking at her with concerned eyes and she didn't want it or need it. Shaking her head as if trying to rid her mind of the thoughts, she placed a fake smile on face before turning back to Peter, "Thanks for helping me take my mind off all this Peter. I really appreciate it." She leaned into him slightly and he did the same, causing their shoulder's bump and a laugh to escape their lips.

Olivia rose suddenly, grabbing her backpack off the ground, before turning to Peter, "Thanks again." She smiled back at him, although the smile didn't reach her eyes, he just smiled back and nodded. As she turned he called out to her, "Olivia, if you need me…I'm here." He watched as his words sunk in, she turned her back to him and made a break for the door, turning just as she approached it she spoke quietly.

"I know." And she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13 New Years Eve

**GAH! You guys I love the review! They make me happy especially when the writers drop a bomb like that! I think that him choosing altlivia would be worse than her being pregnant…anyway ENJOY!**

**Reference: Lines from Same Old Story.**

**My interpretation also from when Olivia lets go and cries at the end of the pilot.**

**Chapter 12 – New Years**

For some strange reason, school had gone back two days after Christmas only to have 4 days off over New Years and the students weren't complaining. It was now the 29th of December and school had been back for only 3 days. Teachers had said it was because of their meetings, but no one really believed that.

The group sat outside the school grounds huddled under a tree, they had gotten stuck in the rain and Beth didn't want to move until it had stopped and so, being that they live in Boston and rain is common, they had been stuck under the tree for more than an hour and the rain hadn't slowed or stopped. Olivia had sat down to work on an assignment she had only realizing something that had never occurred to her before.

Glancing up at Charlie and then back down to her assignment, where she had all her friends names and birthdates, including her own, she realised that Charlie was born almost 2 years before the other, including her.

"Hey Charlie, how come you were born in '77 and yet are in the same class as us. You should be turning 18 soon…" Olivia looked up at him once more to find him watching her, smiling. He took a seat next to her and spoke, "Well, I moved around a lot when I was a kid. Dad was in the FBI and was moved around a lot for his job and so we went with him. When we settled here, the school decided that I didn't have a stable enough education before transferring and so I was left with these losers," Charlie smiled as he motioned to Beth and Bobby, who were huddled together to try and keep warm. It wasn't even that cold, it was just that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and were always together.

Without looking back at Charlie Bobby held up his hand and gave Charlie finger, only causing him to smile more and start to laugh. Olivia joined in, shaking her head at the childish antics.

Beth pulled away from Bobby just in time to see Sonia walking up to them. She was a beautiful girl with short straight brown hair and deep brown eyes. There was silence in the group as she approached. "Hey guys, rains a pain in the ass, don't you think." No one answer, until Olivia took the plunge. "Yea Sonia it is. We were going to wait until it stopped but it clearly hasn't." Sonia smiled at Olivia as she spoke.

"There was actually a reason I came over, shelter not being the major one, but I was wondering what you were all doing for New Years?" They waited before answering, none of them, except Charlie, had really spoken to her much and even then it wasn't enough to warrant any sort of invite anywhere.

Charlie spoke this time, "Um nothing really. We were just going to hang out at my house. My sister is away and my folks will be out. Movies and pizza. Just something to get away from life for a few hours." Charlie glanced down at Olivia knowingly, smiling gently. When he turned back to Sonia, he noticed that were smile had faded and she spoke as though embarrassed, "Oh, well. Have a good time then." She was about to make a break for the school building when Charlie called out, at the encouragement of his friends. "Would you like to come too? There is always room for one more." He smiled back at her and watched as a bright smile found it's way to her face.

Coming back under the shelter she spoke, "Just as long as you are sure. I mean I don't want to push in or anything?" Olivia watched as Sonia fumbled over her words as she spoke to Charlie, who couldn't stop smiling, just watched her.

Olivia spoke up again, hoping keep the awkwardness away from the two of them, "Oh don't worry about it. It should be fun." Sonia only nodded before walking away from them once more, the rain had stopped and so she had taken the opportunity to leave them.

"Oh man, the two of you are going to be married one day, I can feel it." Bobby, laughed at Charlie, when his smile didn't leave his face. Shaking himself of the thoughts running through his head, Charlie turned to Liv, "So you going to help set up or not?" Olivia sighed dramatically before smiling, "Yea you know I will."

By this stage, Bobby and Beth had left Charlie and Olivia alone,. Olivia had given her assignment a miss and had begun to read from Charlie's Heath book as Charlie sat against trunk of the tree. Finally glancing at him and realizing that he wasn't doing any work she smiled to herself when she had a thought.

"So Charlie, I was looking through some of the Criminology books the library have and I found something, an old article about unsolved murders, most with missing pituitary glands." Olivia glanced to the side, to see Charlie's reaction.

He turned to face her with a slightly disgusted look on his face, "Oh you say the sweetest things." His voice held a note of enthusiasm but his face was straight. Olivia laughed and quipped, "Only to you, Charlie." He laughed at her gently before she continued.

"No the reason I was saying it was because I saw a photo of the agent who found the killer, Agent Michael Francis. He looks a lot like you…" Olivia waited to see what sort of reaction she would get from him. She watched him turn his face towards the sky for a moment before smiling to himself, as thought remembering something.

"That was the last case my grandfather worked on before he retired. He was FBI, as was my father and that's the intention after I finish school." Charlie shrugged as Olivia smiled brightly at him. Glancing at the time, Charlie grabbed for Olivia's hand and pulled her up, "Come on. You got to get home before Rachel does. Make sure is safe around Greg. I don't like him." Charlie and Olivia made their way to the rain had started to come down again, drenching them both.

* * *

Saturday went fast, Olivia had spent most of her time looking after Roxy because her aunt had to work. Sitting in the lounge reading was something that Olivia had always enjoyed doing, and it was also good because she could hear everything that was happening up stairs in her sisters room.

Rachel had invited Greg over because their aunt was out and so as soon as they had made their way towards Rachel's room. Olivia had tried to call her sister back but she didn't listen and kept going towards her room.

Olivia sighed, as she read her mind wandered back to John and how he was gone. She had been trying to put on a brave face and not show that she was too upset and it was working, she was fooling everyone, unless their name was Charlie Francis. He had been able to see right through her as soon as she had arrived back at school.

_John stood by the side of the platform, waiting for the train to come. He had already said goodbye to his family and as he turned he found Olivia standing to the side. He took in her clothing, dark blue jeans and a black jumper, beanie, gloves and a scarf. Feet clad in red Docs. He dropped his bag and took a step towards her. _

"_Livy, what are you doing here?" They met in the middle and she smiled sadly at him. "I know you told me not to come, but I wanted to say goodbye properly. Obviously I didn't see you yesterday and I wanted to make your you left safely." She shrugged as he pulled her for a hug. Holding her close he spoke in her ear. "Liv, you know I don't think it's a good idea for us to continue on together, I have no idea how long I will be away." As he spoke he pulled away and was able to see the unshed tears in her eyes, "Yea I know, but I'm still going to miss you." _

_He placed a small kiss on her forehead before and whispered, "Goodbye Liv" and then he turned to leave. Olivia watched as he picked his bag up, said one last goodbye to his family and boarded the train. She only let one small tear fall as she glanced back at her one last time._

_Walking towards school, she was greeted by friends, "Hey Liv, how are ya?" Beth called out as she walked through the halls. Olivia looked up and smiled sadly and nodded. She was getting through most of the day before Charlie stopped her and puller her towards an empty class room. _

"_Livi, you're not fooling anyone right now and don't tell me you're fine because you're not fine. Come on talk to me…" Charlie sat down next to her, as she sat on the teacher's desk, he watched as she brought her feet up onto the teacher's chair. "Oh Charlie." Finally letting go, Olivia brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover a sob that came from her lips. Charlie just placed a hand around her shoulder, brought her closer to him and let her cry._

Raised voices caught Olivia's attention and with a quick glance up towards the ceiling listening to Rachel's voice. "_No Greg! I said no! You know what! Just leave! GO!" _Olivia rose from her seat after a moment of silence only to hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall and the stairs. She watched as Greg flew passed the entrance to the lounge and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia didn't dare go up and see Rachel, instead she just sat back down and listened to her sister cry.

* * *

It was early, not even midday when Olivia had arrived at Charlie's house. His parents had already left for a friends place and wouldn't be back for a few days and so they had given him permission to have a small party. "Thanks for coming Liv. I really appreciate the help." Charlie spoke as he passed Olivia some cups and a few plates. "Yea Charlie, you know I am happy to help." Olivia smiled up at Charlie.

"So how is Rachel doing, you know after Greg and her broke up?" Charlie spoke but continued to set things up. He had moved on to the music now and was playing around with the CD player. "Oh well, she'll be fine. It's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last." As she finished speaking, Charlie's eye's pricked up at the doorbell. Hurrying off to answer he was a little disappointed to find Beth and Bobby at the door.

As he welcomed them in Olivia spoke from behind him, "You know he was waiting for Sonia to come." She patted Charlie's back in an attempt to relieve some stress but only caused Beth and Bobby to laugh at him.

"Hey! Charlie, don't shut the door!" A voice called all their attention and they found Sonia jogging slowly up the stairs, backpack in hand. They had all organized to stay at Charlie's house, so no one had to leave early or really late. "Oh, hey Sonia. Glad you could make it." Charlie placed a hand on Sonia's back and guided her inside, taking her bag from her and placing it on the ground. "No problem's Charlie, thank you so much for the invite."

All finding their a seat either on the ground or on the two couches, Beth and Bobby were curled up together focusing on the TV but occasionally he would lean down and place a kiss on her forehead and Charlie and Sonia had taken the other couch, sitting close enough to each other that they everyone knew that they would be each other's New Years Kiss.

Olivia couldn't focus on the movie at that moment. She missed John and was having a hard time keeping him of her mind at this particular time, with all her friends being with someone or likely chances of being with someone, she was sad. But she would never show it.

11.30pm had come and gone with another movie and a few drinks. Bobby and Beth hadn't moved from their loveseat but Charlie and Sonia had sat closer to each other. So close that he had now stretched his arm around her shoulder's and she had laid her head on his shoulder. Olivia huffed from her position on the floor, she rose and made a break for the front door.

She needed some air, it was too stuffy in the house, either that or she was just annoyed and jealous. Letting the front door close behind her, Olivia took a seat on the steps there were covered and not wet. Letting out a breath of cold air, she watched as it smoked in front of her. Olivia didn't know how long she had sat on her own for, it was quiet and she felt calm.

As she sat silently she glanced around, thinking that there was someone there. Hoping to find someone that would at least squash the fear inside of her that someone was watching her. It had not been the first time she had had this feeling and having it more than once was staring to worry her. When her eyes found nothing, she strained her ears to see if she could hear something.

"You know you are likely to freeze out here in the cold and with no jacket." Olivia's head shot up at the sound of a voice, but her body relaxed when she saw Peter walking up the footpath, towards the house. Rubbing her hand's together, she placed them between her legs, trying to keep them warm. "Yeah but it beats being in there right now." He walked up the stairs and sat down when she scooted over, giving him room to sit. Once he was next to her, she could feel the body heat coming off of him and was glad that he had come, because she really was starting to get cold.

"What are you doing out this way Peter? Don't you have family or something?" She watched as he just shrugged but he spoke after a moment or two, "My mother doesn't really do anything with me anymore. It's been a while since we have had a full conversation to be honest."

"What about your father?" Part of her didn't know why she was asking, but she did anyway. He gave a small laugh and smile before speaking again, "Well my father isn't around anymore. Walter hasn't been around for a long time." The way he spoke, Olivia knew that there was no chance in continuing the conversation, or at least this part of it. They both were surrounded by comfortable silence.

It wasn't until distant fireworks were let off that they both realised that it must have been midnight already. Olivia's eyes shone in awe and her smile grew as each firework exploded in the night sky. Peter watched her out of the corner of his eye, his smile growing every time her eyes grew.

"Wow, beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed as colours filled the sky. Peter smirked to himself and even though it was completely cliché he whispered, "Yea beautiful" Olivia didn't realise that he wasn't talking about the fireworks but about her.

"Happy New Year Livia." Peter spoke quietly as she watched on. Turning to him, with a wide, bright smile she spoke, "Happy New Year Peter."


	14. Chapter 14 Sexual Conquests

**Ok so I know you guys want P/O and I promise its coming but like the show I'm kinda doing a on and off sort of thing but I promise it gets better…**

**Now 95 reviews already? You guys, thank you so much! Just a note, there is so much more to this story, its ridiculous! It's only just beginning! **

**Reference: Peter's 'Don't Dream Tonight' (Dream Logic)**

**Chapter 13 – Sexual Conquests**

As they continued to watch the fireworks that were above, they both moved closer together instinctively. Peter watched Olivia for most of the time and had this incredible urge to kiss her. Neither of them heard the door open behind them and the person who cleared their throats. It wasn't until said person spoke, did either Olivia or Peter turn around.

"Bishop, what are you doing here?" Peter glanced behind him to find Charlie standing in the doorway. Peter stood abruptly, hoping to keep any idea's out of Charlie's head. "Oh, I was walking passed and saw Liv sitting on her own. Just wanted to make sure she was ok, that's all." It was the most convincing thing he could think of and knowing it wasn't completely a lie, made it easier.

Olivia smiled up at Peter as she stood. Charlie spoke before she did, "Right well we are going to watch another movie, you coming Liv?" He watched a moment as she rose from the steps and took a step towards the door, Charlie spoke again, "Why don't you come inside Bishop. We are just watching a movie." Peter stared for a moment before nodding once and following Olivia in to the warm house.

"Hey Peter, I didn't know you were coming tonight." Sonia was the first to speak as she noticed him coming through the entrance. They all watched as Peter leant down to give her a hug, which she gladly returned. "Happy New Year Sonia." Charlie gritted his teeth as he watched Peter speak to Sonia with such ease, but once she looked over Peter's shoulder at him, his face softened at the shy smile she gave him. Olivia knew that they had finally kissed and although she was happy for her best friend, she was sad because she was alone right now.

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of John, which she had promised herself not to think of tonight, so she could enjoy her time with her friends, she looked over to find Peter smiling back at her, knowing that John was gone, happy in a way because now he didn't have to deal with him around school but sad because he could see the hurt behind Olivia's eyes.

Olivia spoke up first, "So what are we watching?" making her way to the video player she tried to find something that would be worth watching, deciding on Batman Returns, Olivia sat down on the floor at the side of the couch.

"Hey, where did all the popcorn go?" Bobby's voice rang out just as the movie was starting, everyone turned to find him holding the bowl upside down as if some would magically fall out. No one made an effort to get up and refill, mostly because they were too cuddled up with their other halves and so Olivia groaned and made a break for the kitchen silently.

She was so caught up in making the popcorn, that she didn't hear the fridge door open and close, what she did hear was the sound of a bottle cap hitting the tiled bench top next to her. Jumping a foot in the air, she spun around to find Peter smiling at her mischievously. "Can I help you?" Olivia turned her back to him once more so she could continue to make the popcorn. "No, just wanted to get away from the make out session that was going on in the living room."

He watched her nod her head gently. Taking the plunge he asked her, "You holding up ok?" This time she did turn to face him, at first he saw annoyance in her eyes but it softened when she noticed her was being genuine. "Yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you something?" Bringing the bottle of Pepsi to his lips, Peter nodded.

"What happened between you and John. I know he didn't like you, he just never told me why." The bottle dropped from his lips and he waited a beat before answering. "Well long story short he caught me kissing his sister." Peter shrugged but continued, "He was my best friend and his sister was smart, funny and beautiful. It wasn't a teenage fling, I didn't push her into it and it wasn't supposed to be something that was going to be over in a few weeks. I really did like her. We could talk for hours, I just liked being around her. Anyway, the first time I kissed her on the cheek and she turned and kissed me. Anyway, I kissed her once more, properly this time and John walked in and saw us. We fought, he hit me, I hit him and from that moment he wasn't my friend." Peter couldn't bring his eyes to meet Olivia's.

"I'm sorry." Her words shocked him. He wasn't expecting her apologize for anything, especially for something that had happened long before she had even turned up. He shrugged, "Nah, it's nothing. I'm over it." He brought the bottle to his lips once more before emptying whatever was left. "_Stop making out and bring us the popcorn Liv!"_

A voice called out from the other room making them both blush. Olivia dropped her head, causing her hair to curtain over her face, shielding it from Peter's eyes. Before she knew it, Peter had leaned passed her and reached for the bowl of hot popcorn, as he brushed passed her he spoke quietly, "Livia, you are going to be fine." And she watched him leave the kitchen.

* * *

It was past 2.30am when they had all finally decided it was time to go to sleep. The boys shacked up in Charlie's room, while the girls in his sister. Peter, being the last one to arrive, had been left on the couch, but he honestly didn't mind.

He listened as the girls, who were in the room closest to the lounge, settled down for the night. Quiet laughter came from the room and he smiled when he heard Olivia's laugh join in. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take him at the memory of her laugh.

Whispering into the darkness, "Please don't dream tonight, please don't dream tonight." He did dream but of Olivia instead of the usual nightmares.

* * *

Morning had come and Olivia was the only one to be awake so early, it was barely 6.30am. She had never been able to sleep in, always being up to make sure her mom was ok, or to make sure that Rachel had actually come home the night before.

Quietly making her way through the still sleeping girls, she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. It had been warm in the room with three girls and so she had opted for just a tank top and a pair of shorts. Not thinking too much about it, Olivia crept into the lounge, stopping when she realized Peter was awake. Stopping suddenly, hoping he hadn't heard her coming down the hall she tried to think of the best course of action. Turn away and hope he didn't hear or just face him, she had nothing to afraid or embarrassed about, right?

"Livia, I know you are standing there." He laughed at her, feeling the awkwardness that was coming off her. "How do you always know?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, both in annoyance and an attempt she cover herself a little bit. He laughed once more, "I can see your reflection, you are the only one with long hair so I figured it was you." he finally turned to face her, not seeing her properly in the reflection his breath hitched slightly when he saw her standing in shorts and a tank top. Swallowing visibly he motioned for her to come closer, as he was trying to work out how the fire place worked.

"Come on, it's warmer down here." He knelt on the ground and pulled a blanket off the couch, the same one he had wrapped around himself as he slept. Olivia slowly made her way toward Peter and tentively sat on the floor, cross legged.

"How'd you sleep?" Peter asked as he handed her the blanket and poked at the fire he had managed to light. Taking the blanket from him she smiled and spoke, "Yea not to bad, although I wish I had been away from the girls. I was never one for sleepover or anything like that." She added when Peter gave her a strange look. Laughing back at her he spoke, "Yeah well I would have preferred to be with the girls than on the couch." He glanced back at Olivia, who had an eye brow raised, "I just meant that it had to be more comfortable than sleeping on a couch you are to big for. That's all." He made a face at her causing her to laugh.

They watched the fire in silence for a few moments before he spoke, "How are you holding up today?" Olivia shoulder's dropped before she could stop them. She hated showing her emotions, but there was just something about Peter that made her not want to be afraid about showing even a little bit more of emotion.

"Yea I'm ok. Tired today." She didn't look at him, just kept picking at the blanket that was wrapped around her legs. He could tell that she wasn't in the sharing mood, not that she ever was but more so this morning and so he just sat back and watched the fire, letting it warm his face.

"Bishop, Liv. What are you doing up so early?" Charlie's voice called to them as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Olivia looked up over her shoulder to find Charlie walking in, wearing his boxers and a shirt. "Morning Charlie. Couldn't sleep anymore. Had to get up." He smiled back at her and just watched Peter turn slowly to face Charlie.

"Your couch is uncomfortable." He just shrugged, just turned fully to find Charlie watching him with a raised eye brow, "What?" Peter stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Where is your bathroom?" Charlie pointed down the hall and Peter rose and made his way over there.

Charlie came to sit down next to Olivia, not waiting for him to speak before she did, "Thank you for letting Peter come in last night. I would have felt bad if he had to go." She smiled up at Charlie, where he only grinned back, "It's ok. I'm glad he came in, the girls like him. They think he isn't anything like that he is made out to be." Charlie shrugged.

"Why don't you have a problem with him? I know John did and I know you two were friends, doesn't that usually mean because he hated him you have to hate him as well?" Charlie's chuckled at her while nodding. "I knew Peter really did like John's sister. He would smile more around her and was really kind to her, kind of like how is with you. I thought that they would have been good for each other…" Charlie shrugged, "I think John may have over done it with Peter after he found out." Charlie glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Peter walking back in to the lounge, with Sonia followed closely behind. Olivia didn't have a chance to say anything at all.

"Morning. Hey Charlie, I hope you don't mind but Bobby kicked me out of the room so he and Beth can have some _alone_ time." Sonia laughed heartedly as the other's joined. "Well it's about time that he finally got some." Peter joined in.

"Oh don't you worry about that Peter, Beth has been keeping him happy in between." Charlie's laughter roared through the lounge. Olivia just watched from the side, amazed at how open they were. "At least he is getting more than both of us put together." Charlie spoke after calming down a bit, Sonia sent Charlie a death stare and he only chuckled more.

Olivia watched on, "Hey man, speak for yourself. I'm not worried about my life." Peter looked hurt but she couldn't work out if he was joking or not. "Bishop…Michael's sister? Really? I mean she is hot but sleeping with her kinda puts you on death row with her brother." Charlie looked over to see a grim Peter, "Not to mention some of the other girls I have heard about…" Charlie laughed as Peter's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb we all know there have been other…Nicole, Claire, Sarah…" Charlie touched his fingers as if ticking of a list. "Hey I never slept with Sarah, that girl never felt me alone!" Peter laughed as Charlie groaned, "But still, those girls boyfriends would kill you if they knew." Peter turned to face Sonia and Olivia, "I promise they never had boyfriends when I was with them. That I would never do…"

"OK guy, we don't really want to hear about your sexual conquests. Can we talk about something else?" Sonia finally spoke up as she had noticed Olivia's expression. The boys decided to continue their conversation in the kitchen, while they worked out what was to eat. Sonia moved closer to Olivia who hadn't moved since the boys had started their conversation. "You know, it's ok to tell them to shut up if you're not comfortable listening." Olivia's eyes snapped up to find Sonia sitting close enough to her so she could speak without the boys hearing.

"Oh, it's ok. They can talk about it all they want." Olivia spoke unconvincingly. Sonia laughed, "It's ok you know. Not joining in for certain reasons is ok." She smiled at Olivia knowingly. Olivia blushed slightly but was happy when the boys had come back into the room.

There was silence for a moment as every one got settled but it was broken by the soft sound of a moan. "OK! Turning the TV way up now!" Charlie blushed as he grabbed for the control, finally finding it.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 I Won't Disagree

**Ok, so the story continues :D thanks for all the reviews and such, you guys are great! :D enjoy! :D**

**Reference: Bound**

**Chapter 14 – I Won't Disagree**

"Oh god! This class bores me!" Peter groaned as he dropped his head on the bench with a thud. He and Olivia had been spending more time in class together after New Years and she found that she enjoyed having him around. With Peter she could laugh and talk unworried about anything that was going on in her life, which at the moment was enough to drive any one crazy.

Rachel had started seeing Greg again, although there always seemed to be a lot of yelling or kissing or both. She worried about her sister. Glancing over at Peter, with his forehead resting on the bench and his arms hanging loosely by his side, she laughed, "Yea, well not all of us have an IQ of 190 so you are going to have to get over it and spend your time in my company." At her last words, his head rose quickly and his smile grew, "Well when you say it like that…" punching him on the shoulder none to gently, Olivia tried to get back to her work.

As she wrote away in her book about the past month. February had now started and the cold winter days were few are far between. The month just past had been a mixed feeling. Olivia had been spending more and more time with both Peter and Charlie, which she had come to enjoy their time as they had both become her best friends but at the same time everywhere she went, she was having the same feeling of being watched. She had not been able to shake the feeling and was struggling with the idea of if she should tell Charlie or Peter.

"Mr. Vogel, would you please take your seat!" The teacher's voice rang out over her thoughts and Olivia's heap snapped up at a ridiculous speed. Her eyes never left the dark haired boy who slowly took his seat, not far from her. She had watched him shake hands with the other kids and smile at some of the girls, but although she hadn't seen him in over a year, she knew it was him.

Peter felt the quick motion beside him and looked up to find that Olivia had gone pale and was watching someone in the class. He straightened his back when he realized it was Lucas. Peter was beginning to realize his feelings for Olivia and to see her staring so intently at another guy didn't sit well with him. "Livia, what's wrong?" Peter nudged Olivia gently to try and get her attention. "Peter, that's…"

"Ms. Dunham! Do you have something you would like to add?" Her name caught her attention and that also of the boy she was watching. His head snapped around and her eyes fell on Lucas Vogel. The boy who had left her when she needed him most. "Olivia, its good to see you." Lucas's voice rang out through the class and everyone had become silent.

His last words to her echoed through her head, _"Just move on, Liv."_ She eye's narrowed at him and in a sudden burst of built up anger, at him, at the world for taking her mom, at John, she snapped.

"How dare you say that to me Lucas! How dare you!" she rose from her seat threateningly. Lucas did the same but partly out of fear. "What are you talking about Olivia?"

"She died! The day you told me to 'move on'. The day you told me that we both knew it was coming! I called and you didn't answer! I needed you! I buried my mother the day you walked out of my life with not even a second glance. 'We both knew this was coming' That's what you said to me. I buried my own mother and you didn't care!" Olivia glance around to find the class staring at her. Looking down she found Peter's eye rimmed with tears but none had fallen.

Running the back of her hand under her nose, she sniffed and stormed out the class. Leaving a stunned group of students and an angry Peter, glaring at Lucas.

* * *

Olivia slammed the classroom door behind her and she marched purposefully down the hall but with no where in particular to go, she just ended up in the out in the yard, fuming.

"Liv?" turning on her heels Olivia found Rachel standing less than two feet away from her, "What's wrong Liv?" that distance had closed significantly when she had seen the look on Olivia's face.

"Ah, nothing Rach, just a bit stressed out, that's all." Olivia tried to smile as best she could but her shaking hand's were a dead give away to someone who was looking, "I'm fine."

"Liv, I know you're not fine. You haven't really cried after John let, you just poured yourself into your school work. You are kinda jumpy when we go out, always looking around and you haven't gone to visit mom recently. What's going on?" Rachel placed her arms around her sister's neck in an attempt to comfort her but it didn't seem as though anything would work because Olivia barely hugged her back.

"I told you Rach, I'm just stressed, that's all. I'll see you at home tonight." Olivia waved off her sister and turned back towards school, hoping to get away from her sister and her sisters questions. Olivia stormed back to her locker, where she decided it was probably time to change books and make it to the other side of the school before the rush, she also knew Peter would follow after her wherever she went, just to make sure she was ok and right now she wanted to be alone.

Swinging her locker door open, she glanced inside, trying to find the books she was after before realizing she had left them in the class she had just stormed out of and now part of her wished Peter did follow her because she knew he would bring her books with him.

Sudden anger over took her body and she screamed, "FUCK!" and slammed the door back on itself, listening to the banging it caused.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice called out from behind her and she jumped, not noticing that there was anyone else there. Turning slowly she faced a teacher she had never seen before. "I…ah…" She honestly didn't know what to say. She looked at the teacher as he approached her. He was tall, maybe 6'3 and balding. He hunched over her as he approached, seemingly to try and intimidate her. "Why aren't you in class Miss…?"

Olivia swallowed, "…Dunham. Olivia Dunham, sir." Her back was now against the lockers and although he wasn't close to her or touching her, she could just feel that something was off about him. "Well Miss Dunham. I suggest you get back to class or the library, and I don't want to hear you swearing in the halls again, clear? Or else I think we are going to have to have a talk with your parents."

Something clicked inside as he spoke to her and she straightened her back. She wasn't afraid of him, she was angry. Olivia didn't like to be spoken to as thought she was a child. Taking a step forward but away from him she made out like she was leaving, but before she did she turned back to him, "Sir…my parents are dead." And then she left.

* * *

Olivia was having the worst day. She sat in the cafeteria on her own doing some work but she couldn't get her mind to stop working over time. Between John leaving, Lucas coming back and that dick of a teacher she was angry. "Hey Liv!" Turning sideways Olivia found Beth jogging up to her side. She looked excited, "I have to tell you something! And it's the best idea I have had!" She squealed slightly at the amused face Olivia was trying to put on.

"Ok so I'm thinking surprise party for Bobby's birthday next week. We can have this weekend at his place because his parents are away and he is supposed to stay at my house, which means, I can set up without him knowing." She giggled like a small child excited about Christmas.

Olivia couldn't help but smile back at her, but then the spoke, "Are you sure Bobby's going to be ok with it? You know Beth, not everyone likes a surprise…"

"Oh please. The man loves being the center of attention. Do you know how many times he told me that he didn't want a party for his birthday? Anyway, promise you will come and help me set up…please!" Now she was whining and Olivia could only think of one way to stop her, "OK! Alright I'll help." The girls laughed but froze when a boys voice could be heard from behind them.

"Help what?" Turning the found Peter making his way over to them, two sets of books in hand. Beth just smiled encouragingly at Olivia and quickly left. "Oh just helping set up for Bobby's surprise party this weekend. You going to come?"

Peter placed the books down on the round wooded table before straddling the seat to face her, "Nah I can't. I'm busy this weekend. Sucks, because it sounds like it could be fun." He watched as Olivia grabbed for her books and placed them in her backpack. "Ok, well see you later guys." Peter waved off Beth without even looking up.

"What are you looking at?" Olivia spoke without looking at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you are ok. What happened in there?" Leaning in a little closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt them drop as she sighed. "Lucas…I went to school with Lucas and we were going out. I loved him, he left and I was left alone." She tried to make it sound as thought it wasn't a big deal, but Peter decided it wasn't time for her to close herself off. "And your mom…" he asked gently.

He felt, more than saw the intake of breath when he asked. A few silent moments passed before she found her voice, "My mom died when I was 15. She had been sick for a while, cancer, and she died. I ran, to Lucas, we had been going out for over a year but when I got to his place, everything was packed up and he was leaving. He was just such an ass about it as well. _Move on Liv. Just let it go. We always knew this was come._ That's what he said to me. And what makes it worse, he knew my mom was dying, and he promised he would be there when I needed him and he wasn't. He turned his back the day she died and I haven't seen him since. Well until today." Her words came out in a rush before she could stop them and she sighed when they stopped.

She could feel Peter's hand rubbing her back gently and she didn't want him to stop but was beginning to realize that maybe she was relying on him too much recently and so she turned around and faced him, "Anyway, I should go. I have some work I have to do and we have class soon so…" She grabbed her books and left him sitting on his own.

"Ok…" he spoke to no one as he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

As she walked, with no place intended she came to find a boy sitting on his own. His dirty blonde hair was ratty and the scar on his face prominent. He was upset, Olivia could tell he had been crying. She slowed when she came to stand in front of him. "Are you ok?" The boy's head snapped up and his blue eyes locked with hers and a small smile formed on his lips, "Olive?"

Olivia was taken aback. No one had called her that since her mother had died, "Excuse me? What did you call me?" She didn't move, part of her was worried, scared even. "Your name is Olivia…Olive." The boy rose from his seat on the steps and took a step towards her, Olivia took one back. "I'm sorry. My name is Nick Lane. I must have heard someone call you Olive." He spoke but looked down, not fully understanding why he called her that and how he knew her name.

"Um…it's ok. Yeah my name is Olivia." She swallowed but didn't move, "_Are_ you alright?" she tried once more. "Yes, I am now. Thank you very much." He smiled and she smiled. She looked around once before speaking, "Are you new here?" He nodded and she smiled again, "it's ok, I was new at the start of last year. You'll be ok." She went to walk away but a thought struck her and she thought of Charlie, before turning back to face him, "If you need anything, just ask me." And she left with a smile, knowing it felt better to have someone to ask for help and so she thought she would extend her hand to him.

"Goodbye…Olive…" he whispered, still confused as to why he called her that.

**Please Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 P A R T Why?

**I love all the reviews, the make me feel so loved :D. Enjoy this one **** I had fun writing it...this jumps POVs slightly...sorry if you get confused :)**

**Reference: Lucas and Olivia's conversation (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones), Peter's line (Dreamscape)**

**Chapter 15 – P A R T Why? Because I Gotta!**

The rest of the week was spent in avoidance of Lucas. Olivia and Peter had spent most of their time trying to do homework, but occasionally when Lucas would come and look for Olivia, she was hurry of before Lucas could stop her. Peter offered to say something to him, to tell him leave her alone but she only disagreed and made him promise not to say or do anything. "Peter I can look after myself so please promise you will leave him alone. Promise?"

He only nodded, knowing that he didn't want to upset her at all.

* * *

There are moments when she was with Peter that she could feel someone near her and would turn around and find Nick not to far away. At first they would share small smiles but after the second day into the week Olivia had asked him to join her and Peter while they chatted or ate lunch. Peter was weary of Nick but kept to himself, because he knew Olivia trusted him.

He would also become jealous when they would share a laugh or a smile about something only they seemed to understand or when Nick would bring her a drink and she would say how she was just thinking about getting one. It was getting creepy but neither Nick or Olivia seemed to say anything. Peter was also jealous that by the end of the week, she and Nick were spending time together, although she would occasionally shook Peter looks over her shoulder, small smiled or a wave, just to let him know she was still around.

He sighed and realized that they were friends, like him and Olivia.

* * *

Music blared as Olivia took a see at a table in the middle of the room, Charlie and Beth had already taken a seat and had offered her a drink. Shaking her head she just chattered to her friends, occasionally looking around or listening to the music. Lots of people had turned up to Bobby's birthday and he was happier than ever.

"Hey Livia." Peter's voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled up at him. "Hey Peter, I didn't know you were coming tonight? I thought you couldn't make it." Olivia turned fully to face him, so she could actually hear what he was saying. "Yeah, well I got bored at home so I figured I'm come and say happy birthday to Bobby." By this time he had knelt down at her side so he was eye level with her. Olivia took in his appearance and found him to be wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a navy shirt, the top two buttons undone.

"Bishop!" A voice called to Peter and he turned to find a friend standing off to the side of the room, "Hey man." Peter waved as he rose from his kneeling position. "Livia, I want a dance before you leave tonight." Peter leant over and spoke in her ear she he left her with a smile. As he walked away he glanced back at her and was able to take in what she was wearing.

Her black tank top and knee length jean skirt sat neatly on her, her hair back in a long plat down her back and white thongs sat on her feet. It had gotten warm out in the last few weeks and most of the kids had started wearing t-shirts and shorts. He noticed that she wasn't watching him anymore and was grateful he was able to take her in without her actually knowing. Leaning up against the wall, he began to talk to his friends, but always making sure he could see her, she did look beautiful.

* * *

Olivia laughed along with something stupid Charlie had decided to do, and although she did feel out of place at a house party like this, she was happy to be with her friends. Turning to Beth she leaned closer so she could hear over the music, "See told you a surprise party wouldn't work!" and she watched as Beth just shrugged and made a break for the drinks table, coming back minutes later with a beer and a smile. "Hey, Livi, I see someone who can't stop watching you." Beth inclined her beer in the direction behind Olivia and when she turned around her eyes fell on Lucas.

Groaning to herself, she turned so she was facing him straight on but she squared her shoulders and straightened her back. "Lucas, what do you want?" She was stunned when he took her hand, "Can we talk, please?" She only nodded as he spoke in her ear and followed numbly as he took her to the staircase, intent on finding somewhere quiet to talk.

* * *

Peter held his beer halfway to his mouth as he watched Olivia walk silently behind Lucas up the staircase, holding her head down, she couldn't see him watching her with concerned eyes. He just hoped they didn't remake any bad teenage soap scenes. He didn't know whether to be angry or jealous so he settled on both.

* * *

Lucas closed the door, to drown out the music so he could speak without yelling. He watched as Olivia took a seat on the edge of the bed and he knew she was nervous. He watched her fiddle with her hands and look around the bedroom, so slowly he walked to the side of the bed and took a seat, not really knowing how she was going to react to him being so close.

Olivia didn't really what to do, being so close to him again brought back so many memories, many of which she had tried to forget because when she did remember them they were happy times and it hurt more that he was gone. As she looked over his face, she remembered all the reasons why she loved him and suddenly, her reason for hating him had slipped her mind.

They sat in silence before he spoke, " I screwed-up… with you." her head snapped up to meet his eyes and she was frozen for a moment. Finally finding her voice she spoke, "The timing wasn't right for either of us."

He just laughed slightly and shook his head, leaning forward a little bit more, hoping she wouldn't lean away, "Yes it was. I know it was. But I was scared. And that's the…the God's honest truth. I about you so often and…I don't call because…because I'm ashamed of how I treated you." She went to protest but he placed his hand over her mouth gently and she did all she could to not lean into his touch, "I should have been there for you Liv. You went through so much and I just, I turned my back on you."

She watched find for a moment but didn't move as he leant in closer, and when his lips touched hers all the pain came rushing back. Pulling away Olivia leaned back to look at him, "Lucas I can't…" but as she found his eyes searching her, it was as if nothing could stop her and she leaned closer and kissed him with everything she had in her. She could feel everything that she felt for him coming back but at the same time she felt all the pain of when he left.

Lucas ran his hands over her shoulders, while he deepened the kiss, bringing her body closer to his, letting his hands creep up her shirt and flatten on her back. Leaning over more, he began to push Olivia backwards onto the bed but her body stiffened. "Lucas stop…" she moaned unwillingly as he trailed kisses down her neck and on to her chest causing her eyes to roll backwards and a small smile for on her lips. She could feel his hands moving under her shirt but as they reached her breasts her body froze once more. It wasn't until his lips found the top of her bra line did she really think about what he was doing. "Lucas I said stop." She was more forceful this time, pushing him downwards from her neck with both hands on his shoulders.

"Ah, come on Liv. We are alone, so lets have some fun." He reached up once more and tried to run his hands under her skirt, and that did her in. Slapping his hands away from her body, she flickered her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. "Livi, come on. I want you and I know you want me." His hand reached out for her wrist as she turned to leave. Force on force as she pulled his let go and set her backwards in to the chest of drawers behind her. She slammed her shoulder on the open drawer, causing the corner to dig in painfully.

Lucas had frozen in his place as he watched her fall back and when Olivia regained her composure she shot him a death glare, turned her back to him and slammed the door shut on her way out.

* * *

Olivia huffed as she made her way down the stairs, straight passed both Peter and Charlie who were talking by the staircase, both inadvertently worried that she was up there alone with her ex boyfriend. Walking out the back door and on the patio, she took a seat on the wooden veranda, her feet resting on the top step. The cool window on her face allowed her emotions and nerves to calm down.

"Livi, you ok?" Charlie's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to face him, allowing her already bruised shoulder into the light, for him to see. "What happened?" Charlie took the last few steps towards her faster than she would have liked. When she didn't answer he became worried, "Olivia, tell me what happened." Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder and she cringed at the contact over her bruise.

"Nothing, just Lucas grabbed my wrist and I pulled away and fell into the set of drawers." Olivia shrugged as if it was nothing. "Olivia that's not nothing. Why was he trying to grab your wrist?" She didn't speak, just stared out into the sky night. "Olivia, _why did he grab your wrist?"_ Charlie tried once more, this time more forceful.

"He just…we…he wanted something I'm not ready to give and he didn't want me to go but as I pulled away from him, he let go." She brought her hand up to show him the marks on her wrist, he really did leave a small bruise. Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He didn't say anything, didn't try and comfort her and she didn't cry. They just sat there for a few minutes.

Crashing and screaming caught both their attention and they ran inside to find Peter standing over Lucas. A table was broken and a glass had been smashed. The room was silent as Olivia and Charlie pushed themselves to the front of the group.

Olivia was able to see that both Peter and Lucas had split lips and Lucas had a blood nose. "Touch her again and I'll kill you." Peter leaned over Lucas once more and growled in his face and his raised his fist in the air once more. "STOP!" Olivia called to the two boys and both their heads shot up to find her seething back at them.

"Peter what the hell do you think you are doing?" her voice rose a little more as neither said anything but the rest of the party watched on. "Livi, I didn't do anything I swear…"

"Livia, I saw what he did to your wrist…"

"Shut up Lucas. I don't want you anywhere near me anymore. And you Peter, stay out of my life!" Olivia turned on her heels and made a break for the front door. She was furious at Peter for what he had done and she was furious at Lucas for coming back and thinking he could just get back into her life.

She also was furious at Peter because he had promised her he wouldn't do anything and he had broken that promise, she couldn't believe he had broken the promise. It was the only thing she had ever asked of him and he couldn't hold that.

"Livi, wait up! Hey!" Charlie finally made his way to her side, taking her arm gently is his hand and making her stop. "Listen, Peter was angry, don't be too upset with him." Olivia just huffed and continued walking. It was later, after 1am and so Charlie walked with her.

"You don't have to come Charlie. I can look after myself." She smiled into the night but kept walking. "Yea I know but I could never live with myself if some poor sap tries to attack you and you put him in a coma." Charlie smiled at the heartedly laugh that came from her lips. It wasn't long until they arrived at her house. She turned to face Charlie at her front door, "I hope Bobby isn't too upset about the table, I mean at Peter." Olivia looked down, avoiding Charlie's face.

"Nah don't worry about it, as you left Bobby caught sight of your wrist and almost flipped out as well. Look get some sleep tonight Liv ok. Good night." Charlie left before she could speak and she smiled. She knew he just didn't want her to argue with him and she was happy because she was suddenly tired. As she turned back towards her front door, her eyes fell on a man standing off to the side of street, she watched him for a moment, as he barely moved, just standing there and she froze. Taking a step down the stairs to get a better look, Olivia could have sworn her stepfather was standing there but as a car drove passed, blocking her view of him, he was gone.

Shaking her head, she put it down to exhaustion and turned on her heels and made a break for the front door.

**Please review! They make me write faster…**


	17. Chapter 17 We Were So Young p1

**Love all the reviews! thanks you so much!**

**Reference: Peter and Olivia hand touch (Same Old Story), Olivia's stepfather conversation (The Cure), Peter hugs Olivia (Bad Dreams), peter talks about his Mother (Man From the Other Side)**

**Chapter 16 – We Were So Young Part 1**

Peter lay awake later that night, just staring at the ceiling. His hands rested behind his head and he sighed, _how could he be so stupid! Olivia would want nothing to do with him anymore. He had broken a promise and he hated that._

Rolling over, he noticed the time, it was just after 3am, but sleep would not come to him. Grabbing the pillow from under his head he threw it across the room, hearing it crash in to the TV stand, knowing he had probably broken the lamp, he didn't seem to care. Throwing his legs over the edge he padded into the kitchen, feeling the cold tiles on his bare feet and the cold breeze from the fan on his bare chest.

Reaching for a glass from the top cabinet and as he filled it, his thought went back to earlier in the night when he had so completely screwed things up.

_Peter followed behind Charlie as he walked to Olivia's side out on the patio, but once she started to talk he stopped. He didn't want to force himself on her life, even though they were friends. "Olivia, what happened?" he heard Charlie ask but only heard the mumbled reply from Olivia._

_Taking a step further into the light he was able to see the blue bruise on her shoulder, that had not been there before hand and his face heated up. Contemplating whether to go over to her or pretend he didn't follow Charlie, Peter chose to stand for a moment more, just taking in the sight that someone could actually hurt this girl. _

_He watched as she held up her wrist and in that moment, he was only able to heard the bare minimum of the words she spoke, "something I wasn't ready…he didn't want me to go…" That was it. Spinning on his heels, Peter fumed as he marched his way back into the house, looking for the object of his anger._

_He found Lucas standing near some of the girls Peter knew. He was touching ones arm suggestively and leaning closer to one of them, whispering in her ear. Tapping Lucas on the shoulder, he spun around to face Peter and within a moment, the smirk on Lucas' face was wiped off with one punch, sending him backwards into the stereo, the music jumped, catching everybody's attention. Someone screamed behind them but it was ignored by both the boys who kept throwing punches at each other. One caught Peter on the jaw, sending him backwards to the floor, followed closely by Lucas who through one more into his lip before Peter flipped them both so he was on top. _

_Picking Lucas up, Peter dropped him down on to the coffee table, causing it to crash and break under the weight of both of them. Neither were aware that everyone had begun to stand around and watch them. Peter just kept laying into Lucas, more punches were thrown, slip lips and black eyes were received, Lucas receiving a probable broken nose and before Peter could land the last punch he leaned down and growled in his face, loud enough for everyone to hear though, "Touch her again and I'll kill you." Peter raised his arm a little more only to have a voice call out, "STOP!"_

_Turning, shocked he faced Olivia who was looking like she was about to explode. The rest was a blur, she spoke, he spoke, Lucas spoke, Peter didn't remember anything she had said but the words that stuck into his head, ones he wouldn't forget for a long time, "And you Peter, stay out of my life!" and then she was gone and he left like a complete ass. _

Groaning once more about how stupid he actually was, he finally made the decision get out of the house so he through on his boots, jeans and a t-shirt. Forgoing the jacket because he knew it was warm out. His mother never bothered to check on him so he knew he wouldn't be missed. He didn't know how long he wandered around for before he came to stand in front of Olivia's house. He didn't even know how he had gotten there but here he was.

Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was now after 4am, and he groaned once more. There was no way she would be awake and even if she was for some strange reason, she wouldn't want to talk to him, not after the party. As he turned his back to the house, he missed the fact that her bedroom light flicked on and the figure that stood in the window looking down at him. He shook his head before making his way back in the direction he came, actually contemplating if he was going to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

And he didn't, not the next day or the day after that or the day after that. He spent most of his time in his bedroom, wallowing in self pity and anger at himself, vaguely wondering if she was thinking about him or where he was. It was more than a week since he had seen Olivia last, or she had seen him and it was more than 2 weeks before they spoke.

He found her sitting at a table with Nick. They were laughing and chatting like nothing was wrong. "Come on Olive, you promised!" he heard Nick's voice laugh and Olivia shrugged, "Later." She smiled. "Can we talk?" Peter asked coming to stand behind her, finally sucking up his ego and growing a pair of balls he went over to her table at lunch one day. 2 weeks and 3 days counting since the party and he was worried that she still wouldn't talk to him. Olivia glanced up from her seat and looked at him closely before moving over slightly, to give him some room to sit. Nick just smiled at them both and moved away. There was silence for a moment before they both spoke at the same time. "Livia." "Peter."

Laughing nervously, Olivia motioned for Peter to go. "Livia, I am so sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. I was just so angry when I saw your wrist and I lost it. But what was worse was when you were angry with me. I didn't like not being able to talk to you and hated it even more when you wouldn't talk to me. So I'm sorry." He let his shoulders hunch over once he was finished, worried about what would come out her mouth if and when she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just…I'm not used to people looking out for me so I overreacted. I don't usually…lose control" He looked up at her to find her fiddling with her hands in her lap, he reached over and placed his hand on her gently, stopping her nervous movements. "I don't blame you and because I know you and I know you are going to argue the point, can we just agree to accept each other's apology?" She smiled back at him and nodded, she was able to see the slight relaxation in his shoulders as he smiled back.

Looking back down at her hands she noticed that Peter still hadn't moved his hand from hers but it was gentle, soothing. Before either were able to speak the voice of a hysterical girl caught their attention and as they looked up, they found Rachel storming through the cafeteria doors, red faced and tears in her eyes, Greg following not too far behind. They were no more than 3 meters away from them so they could see everything.

"Come on Rach, don't do this!" He reached for her arm, but she pulled it away forcefully. Peter and Olivia watched as he reached for her again, this time grabbing hold and pulling her towards his forcefully, she called out as if in pain and within a moment both Olivia and Peter were on their feet and in between the fighting couple. Olivia held on to Rachel as she cried on to her shoulder, and watched as Peter grabbed Greg by the arms, keeping him at a distance from Rachel. "Greg, get out of here! Now!" Peter pushed him backwards, but as Greg fought to get to Rachel, who was now crying uncontrollably into Olivia's arms, his hand connected with Peter's face, catching him unaware and sending him backwards a few steps.

Everyone froze as Peter's hand shot up to his eye and he noticed that Greg had caught him at the side of the eye, scratching him, causing blood to drip down his cheek. "Greg, get out of here right now, or I will make sure you need to eat through a straw." Peter growled as he heard Rachel crying still behind him. He watched as Greg's eyes shot between Peter and Rachel and Olivia, before turned on his heals and storming out of the cafeteria. Once Peter was sure Greg wasn't coming back he turned back to Olivia and Rachel, placing his hand on Rachel's back as she sobbed, cringing away from the sudden touch but relaxing when she realized that it wasn't a forceful.

"Livia, take her home. I can tell the teacher you had to take her because she wasn't feeling well, but I don't think it best if she stay here right now." He spoke softly and watched as Olivia nodded before speaking, "Peter, you're bleeding." She went to reach up and touch his cheek but the obstacle named Rachel was in the way, so Peter just grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "I'll be fine Liv. Take her home. I can get Charlie and see if he can give you a lift if you like…?" Olivia nodded once more and as he turned to leave, knowing exactly where Charlie was, Olivia spoke, "Thank you Peter." Smiling again he left her and her sister standing in the cafeteria.

* * *

Charlie drove in silence as both Rachel and Olivia sat in silence. Rachel had calmed down significantly but she was still shaking. Olivia sent a silent thank you towards Charlie as they arrived at her house and he just smiled and nodded as they opened the doors and made their way inside.

As Olivia shut the door, Rachel turned to her and almost jumped into her arms. Olivia was quick to hold her, slowly making her way to the staircase so they could sit down. "Rachel what happened?" A sob broke free of Rachel's mouth and her shoulders shook. Rubbing the back of her hand under her nose Rachel tried to speak, "He…I saw him kissing another girl and I freaked." Rachel stopped for a moment, surprised that she had actually found her voice, "…I confronted him and….he hit me…" She sobbed and cried more this time and Olivia just held her. "And what makes it worse, I couldn't stop thinking about Stephan and I think that's what scared me most."

Olivia's jaw locked as she remembered her stepfather. They were so young, and their world came crashing down.

"_Please just let them go! Stephan, she is only a child." Marilyn turned to a 6 year old Olivia and tried to push her out the door towards her bedroom. Olivia looked down at her feet and watched as the milk spread around her bare feet. She had accidentally dropped it, while carrying it from the table to the fridge, it as new and heavy. Her step father had exploded. _

_As he reached for her arm forcefully, he held her in place as he spat painful words, "look what you did you little shit. Now who is going to clean it up? Huh!" Olivia could feel his hand squeezing her small arm, leaving a hand shaped bruise. She cried out in pain and that's when her mother came in, taking Olivia from his grip and pushing her behind her for protection. _

"_It was an accident." Her mother took a step towards him, trying to calm him down but he only raised his hand to her and young Olivia heard it connect with her cheek painfully. It was the first time she had actually seen him hit her mother. She had heard the yelling and crying and breaking and had seen the bruises but she never seen him hit her. _

_Her mother fell to the side, her head connecting with the corner of the kitchen table and Olivia just looked up from her mother to the man in front of her, the feral look on his face sending waves of fear and panic through her but as he lunged at her she took off up the stairs and into her secret hiding place. The wardrobe in her room had a small lose panel behind the clothes, just big enough for her to it and he never found her there._

"Liv?" Rachel's voice brought her back to reality and she looked down at the small girl next to her and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Rach. He won't hurt you at all anymore. I promise. And besides, now Peter knows and I'm sure he would do anything to make sure you are ok. He is like that." She smiled again when her sister's head shot up.

"Peter knows?" At first she sounded worried but as Olivia spoke the smile on Rachel's face changed, "Yea, he was the one that held Greg back in the cafeteria when you were with me." Olivia watched the smile changed and felt something move inside of her but chose to ignore it. Rachel just nodded her head and placed it back on Olivia's shoulder.

* * *

Olivia honestly didn't know how long they sat on the stairs for. It was dark by the time she had convinced Rachel to lay on the couch and rest, remembering their aunt had to work late and wouldn't be home until after midnight. Looking back at Rachel once more she realized that she had finally fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, Olivia turned on the stereo softly hearing Nirvana seep through the room while she made herself something to eat.

Hearing a gentle knock at the front door, Olivia made her way over to it, glancing at the time on her way. _8.14pm_. Wondering who would be at the door at that time, she pulled it open to find Peter standing with his hand in his pockets, she smiled up at him and motioned for him to come inside. "I hope its not too late."

"Nah, your ok. My aunt is out and so its just me and Rachel tonight but I think after today she will be asleep all night." Olivia motioned with her head for him to follow her to the kitchen, where they could talk without waking Rachel. "Did she tell you what happened?" Peter took the glass of orange juice that she offered with a nod of his head. Olivia walked to the back door, taking a seat on the side of the patio as she spoke, "Yea um…he hit her." She turned to find him taking a seat next to her but he froze for a moment when she finished her sentence. "God, we went through this as kids, why does she have to go through this again?" Olivia spoke to no one in particular, almost forgetting Peter was there. "Went through what Livia?"

Olivia sighed and dropped her head before looking back at him and finding that he was watching her. Letting the _Smells Like Teen Spirit _float through the air before answering.

_I'm worse at what I do best__  
__And for this gift I feel blessed__  
__Our little group has always been__  
__And always will until the end_

Sighing again Olivia spoke, "I had a stepfather," a coy smile found her lips as she watched him drop his head, but it quickly left her face, "and when he drank he would accuse my mom of seeing other men and he would hit her and she just lived with it, she never called the police, not once." Peter looked up at Olivia to find her watching him, the cool breeze floating around them. Peter could feel his jaw locking angrily as she spoke.

"Anyway one say he beat her really bad and broke her nose…I was 9. He stormed out of the house, got in his car and drove off, my mom's crying and I can't help her, and then I hear his car. He's turned back around." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath or hold back the emotions, she wasn't too sure. "He kept a gun in the drawer near his bed. When he opened the door, I pulled the trigger. Then I pulled it again. And I can still see his face, almost daring me to finish. But I couldn't. So… they took him to the hospital and said that he couldn't be saved, but he didn't die. He recovered. Then one night, he just slipped away. We never saw him again. And I still blame myself, because I should've done it if. I should've killed him. And I know that rationally, he is not responsible for all the bad things in the world, but he is responsible for some of them still out there. He used to hit me too, started when I turned 7, he never touched Rachel, just me and my mother. For years he had me in such a state of fear, thats until I shot him, I was happy." Olivia shook her head and watched as Peter stood, held out her hand and lifted her from the patio. He placed his hand in her hair and looked into her eyes for a moment, before pulled her head into his chest and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He whispered in her ear, "My mother is a wonderful person, but she isn't strong. Your mother, even though she never called the police, she was strong for you." he just held her tightly, allowing her to hold on to him as long as she needed.

**Ok that was really long and I'm sorry but my fingers just went away with me :D Please review and i write faster, trust me!**


	18. Chapter 18 We Were So Young p2

**I love all your reviews, keep them up please! Hope you guys don't mind long stories because this one still isn't halfway through…**

**Reference: Lines from The Ghost Network and Jacksonville**

**Chapter 17 – We Were So Young Part2**

Olivia pulled back slowly and looked up at Peter. His face was soft as he spoke, part of Olivia wondered if he knew what abuse was like. She pulled out of his arms but stayed close anyway. "Where is your dad? You said he left but you've never really said where?" Olivia took a seat on the porch once more and watch for Peter to sit next to her, he didn't, just smiled gently at her and replied, "That's a story for another time. I should go and leave you alone. You look pretty tired."

Olivia stood and wiped her hands on the legs, removing any traces of dust and waited for Peter to walk up the two steps to her side. "I'm ok, I don't sleep great anyway but thank you for coming to check on Rachel." Her smile faltered slightly as she spoke her sisters name, Peter noticed but didn't say anything. He followed her inside silently, hoping that Rachel was still asleep, and thankfully when they went back into the lounge, she still was. "Thanks again Peter. So I'll see you at school?" Olivia looked up at Peter as they both got to the front door. A large part of her was hoping he would kiss you but as he reached for the handle, he didn't.

"Good night Livia. I'll see you tomorrow." As he turned his back to her, he pulled the door shut gently. He stopped for a moment, looking back at the door and wondering why he had the sudden urge to go back and kiss her but instead he just jogged down the steps, out the gate and back towards home. As he did, he dropped his head to shield his eyes from the wind, but he bumped into someone he didn't see. He looked up to find a man taller than him, green eyes and dark brown hair. His blue jacket reflecting the street light gently. Peter smiled, "Sorry, I didn't see you." The man only nodded and continued on his way. Peter shook his head, not bothering to look back at the man he had bumped into.

Olivia waited at the door for a few moments, wondering if she waited maybe he would come back, but she knew she was only kidding herself and so she moved away from the door, only 2 feet before someone knocked at it. Laughing to herself she swung open the door and smiled, "What'd you forget now Peter?" but she stopped in her track seeing someone taller than her, green eyes and dark brown hair. The blue jacket reflecting the light from the house in a creepy way. "Now aren't you all grown up Darl'n?" his voice echoed through her ears and Olivia swallowed visibly. He pushed passed her, in to the house, Olivia stood frozen by the door. "Where is Rachel?" he spoke but Olivia gave no intention of even replying.

"Liv, who is at the door?" Rachel came from the lounge, having heard the knocking but froze when she saw someone else in the house. "Stephan?" his name was croaked out and he just smiled. "You know I wanted to come and talk to you after your mother's funeral, but I figured I'd wait until you weren't so upset." He turned to face Olivia who had slammed the door and reached for the phone that sat on the entrance table. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Olivia. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to see how my kids were going." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him but didn't drop the phone. "I'm just glad to know my kids have been settled in." he smirked before turning away from the girls and making his way out of the house.

As soon as the front door closed, Rachel ran to Olivia's arms and began to cry even more than she had before. Olivia held her close, today was never going to end.

They stood there, together for more than 5 minutes. Rachel crying loudly and Olivia allowing a few silent tears to fall. It took some time and persuading but Olivia was able to get Rachel upstairs and into bed. "Liv stay with me please." Rachel had turning into the scared child Olivia remembered and so she nodded. Knowing that he was back and knew where to find them didn't sit well with Olivia and so she stayed with her, but reached for the phone she had brought with her just in case.

Something slammed downstairs which made Rachel and Olivia jump and Rachel scream and begin to cry again. "Shh, Rach, It's ok. I left the back door open. It's ok." Olivia rocked Rachel, hoping to calm her down. "Please Liv, call Peter" she sobbed onto Olivia's shoulder. Placing her hand on the side of her head Olivia just rocked back and forward again, thinking about if she should actually call him, instead she called someone else.

"Hey, It's Liv…I'm sorry it's late. Can you come over please…Thanks…there is a spare key taped to the top of the door frame and me and Rachel are upstairs…please hurry." Olivia whispered at the end, trying to be the strong one for Rachel, she didn't want her to hear the fear in her voice as well. "Shh, Rach. Someone is coming."

It was no more than 10 minutes later that they both heard the front door open and close. Rachel stiffened in Olivia's embrace but when they heard two sets of footsteps, Olivia froze as well. Slowly they could hear them coming up the stairs, creaking each step of the way but then it stopped.

_Knock Knock!_

Two swift knocks on Rachel's bedroom door caused her to cry out in fear once more. "Liv, it Charlie." The voice was gruff and Olivia let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yea." Was all she said and the door opened and in walked Charlie, with Peter following close behind. They both looked worried at the sight of the two girls curled up together on one bed. "Livia what happened?" It wasn't Charlie's voice that caught Rachel's attention, but Peter's. She removed her head from Olivia's shoulder, took one look at him and almost launched herself into his arms. He staggered at the small force but was able to wrap his arms around her, to keep her upright. He glanced up to find Charlie and Olivia watching him.

Olivia watched Rachel throw herself at Peter and couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy at the fact that she was in his arms and she wasn't…when did that happen? Swallowing down whatever she was feeling she looked between Peter and Charlie, who now hand his hand on her arm. "Liv, what is going on?"

"Yea what could have happened in the last 30 minutes, considering I pretty much just left?" Peter spoke, and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Charlie. "Peter…he's…back…" Rachel finally sobbed out as she brought her head away from his chest for a moment and then buried it again. Peter looked towards Olivia who just sighed, "Our stepfather. I guess he picked today of all days to show up." Under Charlie's touch, he could feel she trembling slightly but there was no way he was going to ask her about it, so he looked to Peter and saw him tighten his grip on Rachel but his eyes never left Olivia's. They flashed with concern and then anger and Charlie knew that he was going to ask Peter about it later.

"We just…Aunt Missy isn't here and so we kinda felt…" Olivia didn't finish her sentence because Charlie cut her off, "It's ok Liv. Me and Peter will stay here until your aunt gets home." He rubbed her arm reassuringly and she smiled back at him.

No more than twenty minutes later and Rachel was sound asleep in her bed and Peter was walking out of her room and closing the door gently. She had insisted on him staying until she was asleep and even though Olivia knew he was very uncomfortable, he did it anyway. "She is asleep and now Livia, I think it's your turn." He turned to face both Charlie and Olivia who were standing outside Rachel's door. Olivia didn't acknowledge what he said, replacing it with her own question, "What are doing back here Peter? Why did you come with Charlie?"

Charlie glanced over at Peter who smiled. "I was walking home and saw Charlie stop ahead, he thought I might know what was going on and when I said I didn't know he got worried and we both came over. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Peter took a step towards her and waited for a reply. All he got was a sigh and a drop of her shoulders. He placed a hand there and hoped she would turn to him like she had done earlier that night. "Liv, I think it's time you get some rest. Why doesn't Peter make sure your room is safe and I will check downstairs." Before anyone could say anything, Charlie was off, leaving them alone.

"Come on Livia." Peter grabbed for her hand and she followed blindly. It was late and she'd had a really long day. She didn't feel like arguing with him. It had been a long and tiring day and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed. Letting go of her hand he began to check the windows to make sure they were locked and she took the chance and made a break for the bathroom, changing and coming out. As she stood in the middle of her room wearing shorts and a tank top, Peter turned to face her and his mouth hung an inch, much like it had done on New Years. Clearing his throat he motioned for her to sit on the bed, which she did. He sat down next to her and made sure she was facing him when he spoke.

"Livia, you think you're not going to fight because no one will fight for you? You said it to me earlier, you said you weren't used to people helping but I am here to tell you, you are wrong. You are so sure you've hurt for so long, you've got nothing left to lose. Olivia you are going to stop hurting. You step father, your mother, John? They have turned you into the person you are today and I would never change that. I am here and Charlie is here, any time no matter what it is."

Olivia noticed that they were now only inches apart and her eyes flickered down to his lips before back up to his eyes, "Peter…I'm scared." She was a little lost and completely scared but when he placed his hand on her cheek and leant a little closer, his lips a breath away from hers, he whispered, "Don't be." Just as his lips were about to brush hers, Olivia's door swung open and Charlie walked in, seemingly oblivious to what was happening in front of him. Olivia jumped backwards on the bed and Peter stood up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Ok well down stairs is good. So why don't you get some sleep Liv and me and Peter will wait downstairs until your aunt gets home. We can explain to her what is going on if you like." Charlie moved closer to the bed and Olivia just nodded. Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "Night Liv."

He walked from the room, leaving Peter to watch Olivia pull the covers back and lay down. She turned to face him and he knelt down next to the bed and placed a hand on her cheek once more, "Good night sweetheart." He made a face to lighten the mood and he succeeded in getting a smile out of her. "Night Liv." He placed a small kiss on her forehead before leaving her room and closing the door. Olivia closed her eyes and willed her dreams to be about Peter.

"She asleep?" Charlie stood from the couch as Peter came down the stairs and over to him. "Yea I think so. I didn't hang around but she was laying down when I left. Hey man, thanks for letting me come. I would have been upset if something happened and I wasn't here." Peter motioned for Charlie to sit down. "Peter, I know you like Liv so please don't thank me. I would have wanted the same thing anyway. Now we just have to tell her aunt…" Just as he spoke they heard the front door open.

"Oh Charlie, what are you doing here? Where are the girls?" Aunt Missy was taking off her jacket and hanging it on the rack when she noticed Charlie. Peter stood, never actually meeting Olivia's aunt and so he stood to the side as Charlie spoke. "The girls are upstairs Aunt Missy, we are hoping asleep. But there is something we have to tell you." Charlie turned to Peter and motioned for him to come forward, Aunt Missy took a few steps in and stood near the couch. "Aunt Missy, this is Peter Bishop. He is a close friend of Olivia's as well."

Peter held out his hand for Aunt Missy to shake and she did, "Peter? Yes Olivia has spoken about you before. It's nice to finally meet you. But what is going on Charlie?" Charlie and Aunt Missy took a seat of the couch and Peter stood to the side, leaning against the archway into the lounge, listening out in case one of the girls was to wake up. "Aunt Missy, when Liv and Rachel were home tonight they had a visitor. Someone that caused Olivia to call me to come over…she was scared."

Charlie was about to continue speaking but was stopped by Missy, "Yes. Their stepfather is here. I have been trying to keep him away from the girls, but I guess that didn't work."

"Wait, you knew he is here?" Peter spoke, but remained in his place. "Yes. Legally Stephan has guardianship over the girls. He adopted them as young children. He wants them to go and live with him." Aunt Missy was fiddling with her hand and the boys could tell they were shaking. "You do know that he abused them, don't you?" Part of Peter was becoming angry, although he would never really show it, his voice sounded pained.

"Yes I know and I have told him that the girls are staying with me. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I am tired." Aunt Missy rose from her seat but Peter stopped her by speaking, "The girls have a right to know. He is here for them."

"Listen Peter. No judge will side with him. Not with the evidence that is against him. Photos and police and doctors reports. No judge will give the girls to him." She sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than anything. "Has he threatened to go to court?" Charlie spoke up suddenly.

"More than threatened…this came last week. The trial starts next month." Peter and Charlie shared a look before turning back to the paper that Aunt Missy was holding out in front of her but no one spoke until a small voice came from behind Peter. "And when were you going to tell me?" Peter spun to find Olivia stand with her arms over her chest. "Peter, Charlie, please go. I'll see you at school." The boys only nodded before walking straight towards the door.

As soon as it was shut, Olivia made her way to Aunt Missy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I don't want to go Aunt Missy. I can't go back to him. He scared Rachel but he hurt me and he hurt mom." Olivia's body trembled as she spoke. "I wish I had of killed him." Was the last words out of Olivia's mouth before her aunt hushed her.

"Olivia, you are not going anywhere. I won't let them take you and Rachel away…and by the look of it, you have two amazing friends who are going to be there for you. Now lets get you back up to bed." Aunt Missy guided Olivia towards the staircase and up the stairs, just before they reached the top she spoke again, "Oh and Peter…he is quite cute." Olivia just rolled her eye and followed her aunt towards her bedroom.

**Please let me know if I'm still holding interest! Please Review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 I Was 8

**Because I can't get over what happened on the episode tonight. OMG! Did anyone else die? Coz I know I did! :D Liv got some and so did Peter yay!**

**What Reference: Salman Kohl (Safe, Ability), End of Olivia's stepfather speech (The Cure), The Bench, (Same Old Story), (Olivia. In The Lab. With The Revolver.) **

**Chapter 18 – I Was Eight**

Right now wasn't probably the best time to approach Olivia about what happened in her bedroom a few weeks ago but he knew that if he didn't say anything now, he wasn't going to say anything at all and he felt that he should say something. She hadn't been avoiding him as such, just hesitant and he was worried that he had scared her off.

Coming to sit down next to her at the bench in their class he leant over and spoke quietly, "Livia, I want to apologize for what happened a few weeks ago. We were both exhausted. We were both emotional and you have become my closest friend and I don't want to jeopardize that." She watched him closely before she spoke, "It's ok. I don't either." His smile grew, "So we are good?" She nodded mutely before smiling up at him and going back to her work. Little did Peter know, she was disappointed that they didn't actually kiss.

Peter glanced around and saw Nick sitting off to the side. He hadn't ever spoken to Nick but he knew that Olivia had become close friends with him so he figured it was about time to breach the subject. "So, Nick? You guys friends now are you?" Olivia turned to face Peter, unsure of his motives and part of her could see a small amount of jealousy in his eyes. "Oh yea, he's really nice. We are born on the same day actually. He was having a bit of trouble with of the students and so I told him I was there is he needed." She shrugged but moved a little closer to Peter, hoping he would understand that they were just friends. Peter just nodded.

Lucas watched Olivia from the side of the park. She was sitting on her own on the bench looking sad and anxious. He watched her closely as she played with her hair and as her shoulders seemed to drop. "Yo man, what's going on?" A voice pulled Lucas from his thoughts and he looked up. "Hey Lee. Nothing just thinking." Lucas watched first friend for a moment and saw the raised eyebrow and smirk on his face, "Lincoln, I'm serious. I was just thinking."

Lincoln sat down next to Lucas, "Yea about that girl over there. Who is she?" Lucas waited a moment. After telling Lincoln about Olivia, he figured he was the best person to tell that she was actually here, "Olivia." It as quiet but Lincoln's head shot up and he just watched as Lucas kept an eye on Olivia.

They knew the day had come when both Charlie and Peter knew Olivia was at school, but hadn't seen her in any of the classes. They didn't seem struggle to find her anymore whenever she wasn't around. She had found a place to sit when she was stressed and it happened to be a small bench outside the school, it was off to the side and covered by a tree so she felt safe. It had been over two weeks since her aunt told her and Rachel that their stepfather was trying for custody of them.

At first no one believed that they he would actually get it because of the evidence of abuse he had inflicted and the fact that he was an alcoholic. But some how he had managed to convince a judge that he was clean and reformed and so said judge had arranged a hearing. For the moment it would be a review of all the evidence, past and present, to find out if he would in fact be a suitable guardian and also, Olivia and Rachel were now old enough to have their own say about where to live and their own say on what had happened all those years ago.

"Livia, you ok?" Peter placed his hand gently on Olivia's shoulder and she jumped at the contact. While they walked up to her they noticed that her eyes were closed. She hadn't been sleeping, stress and nightmares plagued her nights. Charlie could tell and Peter was the one who had called her on it, sending her into a fit that he had said anything but she'd apologized less than an hour later.

Olivia turned and looked up at both Peter and Charlie. She eyed their bags and noticed that they weren't carrying any books. "What do you think you are doing?" She stood up quickly, they both knew this was coming. She would be angry at them but they didn't care. She looked around and hoped that maybe someone was waiting for them, but they were alone. "Liv, we are going with. You need someone by your side when you do this." Charlie had brought his arms around her shoulders to try and keep her steady.

"And don't you try and convince us otherwise Livia. We are coming and that is final." She looked from Peter to Charlie and back before dropping her head and nodding. "Come on then. Rachel is already there with Aunt Missy, so I guess we should go as well." They walked towards the court house, Olivia in between Charlie and Peter as if for protection, although she didn't need it.

All three of them stood outside the courtroom. Peter and Charlie to the side slightly, giving Olivia the room she needed. "Sweetheart, we are here, no matter what." Peter put on his best smile, hoping for one in return. He didn't get it, "Please don't call me that." It was weak, almost scared. Sighing, Olivia swung open the doors and slowly entered the silent courtroom. Up the front sat Aunt Missy with the lawyer and at the other bench their stepfather and his lawyer, Salman Kohl. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Rachel who was seated behind Aunt Missy and next to the social worker.

"Come on." The door slammed shut behind her and everyone turned to look. Her eyes fell on their stepfather who smirked at her and Olivia felt her stomach jump. Peter had decided to slip his hand into hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. He pulled her towards the front bench next to Rachel. Charlie sat first and then Olivia with Peter at her other side, still holding her hand.

The judge came out and first they spoke to Stephan. He played up the alcohol abuse as the reason why he had issues and now that he was sober, he would never have hurt them. He spoke about how much he loved the girls and how they were his world. Olivia's hand tightened around Peter's, who leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's ok. You're not alone." She just squeezed back.

"Your Honor, I would like to ask Miss Olivia Dunham to the witness stand." Both Charlie and Peter turned to face Olivia, who's face had paled significantly. Neither of them knew that Olivia would be giving evidence but they realized it was the main reason why she didn't want them there. Standing slowly, she made her way to the bench, never letting her eyes wander.

Once she was seated at the bench, she looked up to the Judge who smiled warmly at her, having seen the same look on many children's faces. "Miss Dunham, could you please tell us, in your own words, what it was like growing up with Mr. Davison?" the lawyer had come up close to the bench. Olivia took a deep breathe before letting her eyes find Peter, who nodded encouragingly. Swallowing once she began, "It was hard. Ever since I could remember he drank. Most night's I wouldn't see what happened but I would heard screaming and crying and things breaking."

She let her eyes travel to her stepfather who was watching her intently, scarily. She continued, "He would yell at us, me, threaten me. I was 4. When I was 6 was the first time I saw him hit my mother. I had dropped some milk and he grabbed me by the arm, he bruised it but my mother had come in before he could do anything else. He hit her, she fell and hit her head on the side of the kitchen table. I ran." Rachel and Aunt Missy had started to cry, while Peter was red in the face and Charlie just watched her, his eyes never wavering, she knew it was because he was trying to keep down the emotions.

"Miss Dunham, did Mr. Davison ever hit you?" The lawyer came closer this time and Olivia fought back tears as she remember everything he had done. She nodded. "Please Miss Dunham, I need you to speak for the court." "Yes. He did. Most nights after that he would, Rachel was always too young and so I made sure that he wouldn't go near her." The lawyer clicked on a screen and turned to the judge, "You Honor, I would like to present Exhibit A. Miss Dunham, do you recognize this xray?"

Olivia looked closely at first before she answered, "Yes. That was my left arm. I was sent to the hospital one day at school. My stepfather had been looking after me and my sister the night before and was drinking. We were in the other room when he came in, yelling and swearing. I sent Rachel away while had his back to us. When he turned around he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me from the room. I broke my arm as he threw me against the coffee table, he was yelling about his dinner." Olivia dropped her head, he hands were shaking. "And how old were you Miss Dunham." Olivia swallowed, "I was 8."

The room murmured and Olivia could hear the shocked gasps from those who were in the courtroom. "I have one final question Miss Dunham. Would you please tell the court if there was any other abuse directed to you or your mother." Olivia's eyes shot up a the lawyer and a confused looked found it's way on to her face, "What do you mean 'other abuse'?" Olivia swallowed visibly, she should have known this was coming. It's not like it was something that didn't keep her up most nights, shooting up in bed covered in sweat.

"Sexual abuse Miss Dunham." Tears had begun to slide down Olivia's cheeks, they now matched Rachel's. Rachel hadn't known any of what had happened to Olivia or their mother, she had always been too young so hearing it now was breaking her. "Miss Dunham?" The lawyer encouraged.

"I'm not to sure about my mother but…" She looked back at Charlie and Peter frozen for what to say. She looked down at her hands, shaking uncontrollably. No one had heard this, she hadn't told her mom, her sister or her aunt. No one knew. It was her own personal nightmare and now she was about to relive it. "Miss Dunham…" The lawyer encouraged again, noticing the tears that were streaking down Olivia's face. She looked back up and locked eye's with Peter, who had tears in his own. She could tell his was angry, his jaw was locked. "yes…" She squeaked out, "There was nights he would come into my room. It was late, I was young. I never told anyone." The courtroom was dead silent. The lawyer only nodded and waited a moment. "What happened in those nights Miss Dunham?" Olivia's face dropped. Her breathing became shallow as she dropped her eyes from everyone she knew. Swallowing again she spoke softly, "He would come in late. He used to smell of beer. He'd touch me, tell me stay still. I was young, I never understood what happened until health class when I was 12. For 6 years I had nightmares about what he did to me, what it felt like, how painful and scared I was and I didn't even know what he was doing to me." Her hands reached her face now and she covered it, hoping to shield herself from some of the pain and embarrassment.

Her body shuddered with sobs as the lawyer took a seat. Olivia chanced a look at Charlie who was holding onto Rachel as she cried, his own tears falling. Olivia knew that if she looked at Peter now, she would know that he wouldn't want anything to do with her after this, whether as a friend or something more. She knew she liked him and she didn't think she could deal with being rejected once more.

Olivia waited for the chance to leave. Peter was staring at her, tears in his eyes. "Mr. Kohl is there anything you would like to add?" The judge motioned for her stepfather's lawyer to come forward. Nodding to the judge Mr. Kohl made his way towards Olivia. "Just a few questions Miss Dunham. Do you have any proof of these alleged assaults?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at him, confused. "Well, I…" She didn't know what to say. "Please Miss Dunham, answer the question.

"No, nothing more than the nightmares that I had for years and the fear that came from going to sleep at night." Kohl nodded and turned to the judge, "So there is no actual proof that he attacked you but I do have a police report here that stated on June 15th 1986 you shot your stepfather and claimed he had hit your mother, breaking her nose."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "Yes. I was protecting my mother and sister. It was the last time he would ever hurt her or me." Olivia straightened her back and watched as he smiled, "Yes but there is no medical report to suggest that your mother was beaten on that date…" Olivia cut in, "She didn't want it. She was more worried about me and…"

"And there is no way to justify the shooting of your stepfather now is there? Unless your mother can testify but she is dead. Is there any proof in any of the allegation you have given us today?" Olivia was dumbfounded, she was frozen. She really didn't have any evidence and apparently the fear and nightmares that plagued a child was not enough. The judge spoke, "Miss Dunham, would you please answer the question for the court."

Olivia look up, with tears streaking down her face, "No I don't." "No further questions Your Honor." Kohl took his seat and Olivia stormed from the courtroom, past her stepfather who was smirking at her, knowing he had won. Rachel tried to grab for Olivia as she walked past but was not able to get to her in time.

Once outside the court room, Olivia collapsed and held herself tightly, letting another sob rake her body. Before this hearing she would have believed that there would be no way possible that he would be granted custody of her and her sister but sitting there, on the witness stand she knew, there was a large chance she would be moving with her abuser. "Olivia?" Peter's voice was quiet, soft but worried that he would scare her if she spoke to loudly. Olivia didn't look up, just sat with her legs to her chest. She did speak though, "every year he sends me a card on my birthday… Just to let me know… That he's still out there and now here we are and I might actually have to go and live with that son of a bitch. I can't put Rachel through all that again. I won't!" Olivia now looked up at Peter who sat down next to her, she could also feel Charlie standing off to the side.

Peter placed his hand around her shoulders, but she didn't move closer to him, just making sure she was ok. As they sat there quietly, no one had actually head the courtroom door open until a voice spoke in front of them. "I'll be seeing you at home darl'n. I'll make sure your room is set up all nice like." Olivia's jaw locked but Peter was the one who shot up from the floor and advanced on her stepfather. "You stay the hell away from her and Rachel you son of a bitch!" Peter advanced further on the man, but was stopped by Olivia's hand on his arm, "Please, Peter stop."

Her stepfather edged closer to him, "You better listen to your girlfriend there, or else you might actually come off second best." He smirked back at Olivia before turning on his heels. Charlie stood next to both Olivia and Peter as Rachel ran up and through her arms around Olivia's neck, her whispered could be heard over the sobbing and tears, "I'm sorry."

**And now we have Lincoln Lee! Please review and the next chapter will come quicker, promise**


	20. Chapter 20 Soldier

**I love all of you guys for different reasons but 10 reviews for the last chapter blew my mind! :D keep it up :D**

**References: Broyles (Pilot), Lines from Pilot, Olivia and Peter conversation (Unleashed), Peter and Olivia (Firefly). Peter's scared speech (What Lies Below), Peter and Olivia lines (The Road Not Taken)**

**Chapter 19 – Soldier**

Olivia stood at her locker, just staring straight into it. The morning had been spent sitting across from her principle while she explained what was going on with her living conditions. Rachel had been called as well, they had been offered counseling and help in class if they needed but Olivia had declined it all saying that they would be ok.

The night after the trial, Rachel and Aunt Missy seemed to be struggling with what they heard at the trial and very careful what they said to Olivia. Neither of the knew what had happened to her and hearing it for the first time they way they did had made it a whole lot worse. Standing there blankly at her locker she remembered the looks she got from them as she went to her room and locked the door. A small tear found its way down her cheek.

"Miss Dunham, why aren't you in class?" She jumped as a teacher's voice echoed in the empty halls and she cringed, she still didn't know his name but he knew hers. She turned to face him, wiping at her eyes as she did so.

"Sorry sir. I have been in with Principle Broyles. He needed to see me and my sister." As he came closer to her she noticed that there was no one else around. "Ah yes, I heard about your stepfather." he smirked at her before placing himself very close to her, her back against the lockers.

"Come on honey. No need to cry." he placed his hand on the side of her cheek before running his fingers through the piece of hair hanging at the side of her face. He pushed it behind her ear and leaned closer to her but Olivia had already straightened her back, ready to push him away.

And she did. Her hands shot up to his chest and she pushed away forcefully. "Harris!" a deep voice boomed through the empty hall before Olivia could open her mouth. They both turned to find Broyles making their way towards them. "Dunham, go to class." Olivia nodded and rushed off away from the two men.

She stopped as she rounded a corner, out of view but still in earshot of the conversation that was beginning between Broyles and Harris. She leaned her back against the wall, letting out a huff of air as she listened.

"What do you think you were doing? She is a student! I brought you here on the benefit of the doubt." she could hear the growl that came from Broyles but it was bitten back by Harris, "I have been a teacher for 30 years, I had a small laps in judgment and a few drinks. Phillip, you of all people should know how students lie." Olivia dropped her head and was wondering what they could have been talking about. Hearing movement, Olivia hurried off to her next class.

As the bell rang, before she was able to make it, she backtracked and started for the cafeteria. Her and Rachel were leaving just after lunch to finally go to the last hearing of the trial. There had only been the one but the judge had said that she wanted to get it over and done with so the girls could get back to school, it had been just less than an month. "Hey Liv, you ready to go?" Charlie's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him walking towards her, Peter and Rachel not far behind.

She watched as Rachel, placed her hand on Peter's arm, suggestively and threw her head back laughing at something he was only barely smiling at. "Hey Livia." He said as he came to her side. "Hey. Something funny?" She looked to Rachel who had turned red from laughing so much.

"Hardly," Peter began, "You know that song, _if you like pina coladas? _We were trying to remember the name, turns out it's called 'Escape." Peter moved closer to Olivia while Rachel went to stand with Charlie. "So what is so funny?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Peter but Rachel chimed in, "Oh he started singing and it was really funny, that's all." She turned back to Charlie, who was trying to guide her to his car.

Olivia watched as they both began to walk to his car. "So you're friends now?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at Peter, when Rachel was out of ear shot. Peter just shrugged, but he turned to her and smirked, "Does that bother you?" Olivia shrugged and shook her head, "You know she has a crush on you now…after you helped her with Greg, she can't stop asking about you and talking about you." Olivia left him standing there dumbstruck. "Damn." He whispered to himself as he followed her.

* * *

They took their seats in the first few rows in the courtroom. Aunt Missy at with Rachel and Olivia while Peter and Charlie had decided it would be best if they sat behind this time. As they waited, her stepfather turned around and leant over the chair to speak to Olivia, "How's my little soldier doing?" he smirked as Olivia's jaw locked and her eyes narrowed, she only relaxed when a hand rested on her shoulder and Peter's voice echoed in her ears, "Just relax. Everything will be alright…"

Just as the judge arrived walked out of her chambers and into the court, everyone stood and sat within a moment. Olivia and Rachel grasped hands as they watched her shuffle over some papers and concentrate on what she was looking for. She looked up quickly as spoke, "I have reviewed the testimonies that was given by both Mr. Davison and Miss Dunham gave and the police and medical reports. Mr. Davison, I found that the police report and the medical reports were both distressing and disturbing and I would like to make a point that these children would be subjected to more harm under your care."

Olivia grasped Rachel's hand a little stronger and held her breath, hoping the judge would give them the answer to the silent question they had all been asking. She held her breath as the judge spoke again, "In light of the testimonies and the evidence I have no doubt that Olivia and Rachel Dunham would be better off under the care of Ms. Walker. I grant you custody." The judge slammed her gavel down while the room started to murmur. Olivia couldn't help the smile that formed on her face and Rachel turned around and hugged both Charlie and Peter before Aunt Missy took both her girls in her arms and hugged them.

Olivia turned to find her stepfather smirking menacingly at her as he stormed passed and out of the court room. She bit back the bile that rose in her throat as Charlie enveloped her in a hug. "See Liv, we told you everything was going to be ok." Charlie smiled down at her as she pulled back from the hug. "Yea I know Charlie but having to sit up there and talk about it, I just wanted to forget it." Olivia pulled away completely from Charlie who smiled once more, "And now you can."

Once outside the court room, Aunt Missy spoke to the girls and explained that she needed to go back to work and that she wanted them to go back to school. They would have been gone less than an hour and so they would be back at school in time for their last few classes, that was something Rachel was not to thrilled about, but she followed Olivia and the boys out into the parking lot and towards the car.

"Oh Bishop, that's what I was going to ask you…" Charlie spoke as he pulled out of the car park and started towards the school, "…Did you see who is back at the school?" Charlie glanced in his rear vision mirror to see if Peter was listening, he noticed that he had his arm around Olivia's shoulder and she had her eyes closed but he was looking directly at him. "Nah, who?"

"Remember Harris?" Olivia's eyes shot open at the mention of his name. "Yeah! That guy was a jerk! I can't believe they actually let him off after all that. Why's he back?" Peter felt Olivia stiffen under his arm but didn't say anything as Charlie spoke, "I don't know, really. I don't think he is teaching, I just saw him hanging around the school the other day."

"What did he do?" Rachel's voice broke the moments of silence, Olivia was too worried to even ask. "Well, he _was_ charged with sexual assault, three girls from the school, but I guess they decided that there wasn't enough evidence." Peter shrugged but Charlie was the one to speak next and he really was turning into the older brother. "What he did will haunt those girls for the rest of their lives and he gets to walk free. Make sure you girls are careful around him. Promise us that please. The guy is a jerk." Rachel smiled while Olivia only nodded, she could feel something stirring inside of her but was never going to get it out.

* * *

As Peter and Olivia arrived back at their class, Charlie had waved them goodbye in favour of finding Sonia. They were getting pretty serious and Charlie had fallen in love. They watched on as the two me up not far from them and shared a sweet kiss and a hug. "That's sweet." Peter spoke, his breath tickling Olivia's ear, "Yeah it is." She turned back to face him and smiled up at him. Before he could make his way into class Olivia touched his arm to get his attention. "Peter…I just um…wanted to say thank you for everything you've done the last few months. After John and now my stepfather, it seems that everything is coming apart, but you have been there for all of it, so thank you."

Peter smiled back at her, his charming Bishop smile he had decided to reserve for her and her only. "You're most welcome Livia. I care about you," Olivia's head shot up and she eyed him closely, "And I thought that was the point of having people who care about you in your life. Now come on," She smiled gently back at Peter as he inclined his head towards the door to their classroom and she moved closer to him so she could get through the doorway but was stopped when a voice called out down the hallway.

"Miss. Dunham I see you like to make a habit of being out of class when you are not supposed to be." Both Peter and Olivia turned to find Harris making his way down the hall in their direction. Peter's jaw locked and he unconsciously stepped in front of Olivia, hoping to keep some distance between Harris and her. But Olivia had other idea's she came to stand next to Peter and she squared her shoulders as he approached. "Actually sir…"

He cut her off, turning so he walked in the opposite direction, "Don't worry Dunham, Bishop, I'll just see what Principle Broyles has to say about this." He chuckled as he walked away but Olivia wasn't going to let him leave that easily, "Hey Harris, can you stop!" Peter placed his hand on Olivia's arm but she just shrugged it off. Harris turned back to face her and stalked his way back so he was no more than 3 feet away from her. "What Dunham?"

"Sir, we both have reason to be out of class, we just arrived back at school and Principle Broyles knows all about it. He was the one who gave Peter permission to be with me and my sister. Now if you have an issue with that then take it up with him but you can't threaten me and you don't scare me." She was seething at him now and Peter could see that this little girl, or what Harris saw as a little girl, was actually getting to him. He turned abruptly on his heels and made a beeline down the hall but not before Peter called out, "Always a pleasure seeing you Sir!" They watched as he hesitated for a moment before continuing down the hall.

Olivia laughed as shook her head at him, "You're terrible. You are really going to put him in a bad mood you know that." Olivia turned to the door and pushed it open, Peter hot on her heels, "Yeah but that's the fun part. He never liked me anyway. He was always trying to get me expelled but the school board wouldn't because my fantastic grades made the school look good." Olivia rolled her eyes and took a seat.

The teacher began his lesson, calling for their attention as he snapped off the light and turned on the reel, "Now class like we discussed last lesson I have a few images to show you and I hope that none of you are too squeamish." He laughed at himself when he heard a few groans, most coming from the girls. He flicked on the first few images and it was of body parts, showing the rate of growth of a particular bacteria. The teacher spoke again, "Mr. Bishop, would you be so kind as to explain to us what is going on here?" Peter looked up suddenly, not completely understanding why he was being asked but he figured it best to indulge the teacher, Olivia looked to her left and just watched him.

"The form of bacteria that is being injected into the arm suggests that it supposed to react with something already in the body. Usually when they do something like that, they are generally testing to see if there are any side effects, so in this case I would assume that this body has either another strain of the bacteria in it or they are just testing to see if it reacts with nicotine or any other form of drug." The class had turned and all their eyes were on Peter. The teacher just smiled and nodded, "Well done Peter. You're father would be proud."

Peter's jaw locked and his eyes widened but the teacher just smiled and went back to his teachings. Peter felt Olivia's hand on his arm, just below his t-shirt line and he could feel the heat from her hand and it was almost enough to drive him crazy, "Well done," she whispered in his ear and grinned at him.

* * *

Peter had left Olivia hesitantly when she told him to go. She would be fine on her own walking home but he didn't want to leave her. "Peter I promise I will be ok." She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He just watched her closely for a moment before dropping his head. "Fine, but call me if you need anything at all." She nodded and turned away. Peter watched her go, forcing himself to stand in his place and not follow her.

As she walked she was lost in her own thoughts. "Olive" a voice called out to her and she turned around, smiling to herself she found Nick coming her way, he looked happy, something she rarely saw but was glad she was seeing it. Nick came out from the building, happy to see her at school after the trial. "Hey Nick. How are you?" She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I'm good. How are you?" Olivia smiled back and continued walking towards her house, Nick following closely. "I'm ok. Tired but happy all of this is over." Nick's smile grew and so did Olivia's. "Olive, I'm happy that you are staying here. It must be a great feeling to know that you don't have to live with that jerk." Olivia smiled once more. She had never told Nick about the abuse just that he was a dick. "Yea it feels good."

They chatter and laughed more as they walked. Occasionally Nick would bring up his childhood but never really went to far into it but there was a moment when he would bring up Peter and when he saw her smile like a girl in love, he frowned. "What?" She asked suddenly feeling a little down. "Nothing, you just seem to like Peter…a lot…" She stopped and looked back noticing they we standing outside her house. "Yeah well he is a really good friend. Anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow Nick. Have a good night." With that she turned on her heals and left him standing on his own, frowning.

* * *

"You know she walked home with someone else, don't you Bishop?" Eddie's voice filled Peter's ears as he wandered the streets aimlessly. He turned abruptly and came to face Eddie. "What are you talking about?" Peter faced up to Eddie. "Your girlfriend, the blonde one. She walked home with another guy." Eddie watched as Peter's jaw locked and he smiled back at him, "It's ok Peter we have someone watching her. She is safe."

With that Eddie turned around and left Peter to his thoughts, most of which surrounded Olivia and wanting to make sure she was ok.

**Please review! :D**

**I feel this to be a bit of a filler chapter so sorry for that but I promise more in the next. More about Peters background :D **


	21. Chapter 21 Coming Back To Me

**I wanted to wait for after tonights awesome ep! And it was awesome! I cried…it was soo good. Anyway, 14 reviews, I think I died! Please keep them up and I promise I will have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday :D**

**Reference: Lines from the Pilot, Unleashed, White Tulip, Reciprocity, Rufus (The Ghost Network)**

**Chapter 20 – Coming Back to Me**

Peter and Olivia walked the halls together, neither really paying much attention to anyone until they came up to Charlie and Sonia. "Hey guys!" Sonia's smile grew when she saw Peter with Olivia. She reached over and gave Peter a hug which he return and smiled, "Good to see you two getting along. I know Peter can be an ass so don't be to worried if you have to hit him Liv." Sonia and Peter had known each other since Junior High and had been friends but closer now that they all hung out together. "HEY! Come on Sonia, you know that's not fair!" Peter whined but laughed, more like grimaced, when Olivia slugged him none to gently in the arm. He rubbed the arm before turning to face her, intent on returning the attack, but the smile on her face stopped his dead in his tracks and he just laughed.

It was a good time in all their lives.

* * *

"Ok everyone, next week we will be taking an excursion to Harvard University. While we are there, you will be asked to have a look around the school and get an idea of what University life is like. Every student in the year level is required to go and only a doctors certificate will be accepted should any student not turn up. Mr. Bishop, you are not excused from this trip, even with a doctors certificate." The teacher made his way around the class handing out permission forms as Peter groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Why would he not accept a doctors certificate from you?" Olivia turned and whispered in his ear. Peter turned and face her, his eyes shining with some form of guilt, "Last time we had an excursion, I... I forged a doctors certificate. I don't actually know how they figure it out but they did and so now they are very cautious when it come to me. They won't even accept a real certificate anymore" Olivia only nodded before turning back to her form and starting to fill it out.

Peter watched her for a moment before thinking back to the week before and his conversation with Eddie. He had been putting off talking to Olivia about it and he knew that he needed to sooner rather than later, biting the bullet Peter turned to face her. "Olivia will you promise me you will be careful when you are walking home?"

Olivia turned to face him, giving him a confused look. "Why?" She laughed at little at his random protectiveness. "_Please _Livia. Just be careful when you are on your own." She could tell that he was being sincere and so she just nodded, agreeing with him to make him feel better.

* * *

The week passed with not much happening but as the trip grew closer Peter became more agitated. He was snapping at everyone and when Olivia when to ask him about it, he just told her to drop it before storming away. He should never have gotten angry at her and he knew he would have to apologize, he was just never really any good at them. It was less than an hour after he'd snapped at her, did he go and find her once more.

"I'm sorry." Olivia looked up at him from her homework she had laid out on the library table. "What?" She raised and eyebrow at him and waited. "I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you before. So I'm sorry." He watched as a huge smile formed on her face, "Oh Peter, forget about it!" She laughed and shook her head, he laughed along with her before taking a seat next to her and just watching her work.

* * *

He was quiet on the bus towards the University, he sat by himself and when Olivia did go and sit next to him, he just turned towards the window and watched the world go by. Olivia had even tried to grab for him hand as they walked but he just shrugged it off and continued walking ahead of her. It wasn't the first time he had been to Harvard and every time he had been there, it was always bad. As they passed a small entrance at the side of the Kresge Building, Peter froze. He glanced around before waiting for the group to continue walking without him and he snuck off down to the basement. There were many other classes happening while Peter walked through the halls, School of Public Health, that's where he was always told his father worked.

Weaving his way down staircases and halls, he finally found himself in the basement and standing in front of the double entrance to the lab he had tried to forget, Peter picked the padlock, with considerable ease, that had been locked to the door, pulled the chain and the police tape away and snuck inside. Standing on the landing, he glanced down and found much of the old lab was covered in dust and blankets. Memories came flooding back to him and he knew from that moment, he was not going to sleep well tonight. Slowly he stepped down the small staircase and looked around.

The smell of dust was strong as he took in the tables and shelves that had once been covered in experiments and chemicals now lay abandoned and empty. Boxes of files and books and information lay open and that was the first thing Peter went for. He was hoping that he might get an insight into this deranged man. It spoke about mixing DNA's of several different species of animal, another was about time travel and the last was about alternate universes.

After reading for more than 15 minutes, Peter's head spun. Everything he thought he knew was a lie and he felt most of the anger he had bottled away for so long begin to come to the surface. Everything he knew about this man was a lie but Peter still couldn't understand why he was never told. _Toothpaste Company my ass_ Peter thought as he dropped the files back on to the table.

Peter's left hand reached out of an old beaker that was sitting on the bench next to him and he swung around and yelled as he threw it again the entrance wall. It was just as he let go of the beaker and watched it smash against the door did he notice Olivia standing there. He watched her jump and cover her head with her hands, to stop the glass from hitting her. "Oh, Livia. I am so sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Peter came up to her side and inspected her hands and face, making sure that nothing had hurt her. "It's ok Peter. I'm fine. What are you doing down here anyway?"

She stared to walk away from him, across the landing and towards the old offices, Peter just watched her, every movement she made and every thing she touched, he could tell she was inspecting, trying to learn everything she could from little amounts of information. Before he could stop her, she came to the first door and read the name of the dusty door. "Dr. Walter Bishop?" She spun around and face him, her eyes wide. "You're father worked here?" She watched as Peter only nodded. Peter took a seat against the wall on one of the lab table and just looked out around the old lab. He felt Olivia come to sit next to him and speak, "Who was he?"

He laughed slightly, "Depending on who you are talking to my father was a scientist doing research for a toothpaste company, this is where he worked. He is also without a doubt the most self-absorbed, twisted, abusive, brilliant, myopic, son-of-a-bitch on the planet…" He turned to face her, just watching him with sad eyes, "…But he was really a part of a classified US Army experimental program called Calvin Genetics. They gave him the resources to do whatever work he wanted. Which was primarily in an area called "fringe science." He turned completely to face her once more.

"My father used to attach wires to car batteries and shock me, he used to say he was accumulating data. I hated my father before he left and I hate him even more now." Peter pushed himself off the table and walked over to one of the old desks, he pulled out an old photo of him and his mother and father before turning back to her, "This man, this _parent_, caused me so much heart ache when I was a child. And I am glad he is gone, glad he was taken away the way he was." Peter picked up the photo frame again and dropped it, causing it to crash to the floor and echo off the walls of the huge lab.

Olivia chose to speak, but first she came to his side and place her hand on his back, he was hunched over the table, both arms outstretched and leaning on the side of the table, "Peter, what happened?" Is was quiet, a whisper, but she felt his shoulder's drop and she knew he had heard her. He sighed and turned to face her, he placed his hand on her arm, just below the line of her t-shirt, "There was an accident one night at the lab, my father was arrested. His assistant, Carla, was killed. He has spent the last four or so years at St. Claire's Mental Institute. The courts found him unfit to stand trial." Peter shook his head and dropped his hand from Olivia's arm. He looked around again, "I haven't been here since I was about 9 years old we had just gotten our dog back, Rufus, and I wanted to surprise him. Walter yelled at me for even coming into the lab and from that day on, whenever I was supposed to come to the lab, I was scared."

"HEY! What are you doing in here? Ah, Mr. Bishop I should have expected you to break in to somewhere while we were here but I'm surprised to see you here Miss. Dunham." Peter and Olivia shot up at the sound of a teacher's booming voice. "I think this detention will bring you to a suspension Mr. Bishop." Harris voice was evil and his smirk was much worse. As Peter groaned, Olivia jumped in, "Sir, this wasn't his fault. He came to find me and make sure I was ok. I saw the police tape and was interested."

Harris just hummed, "Fine, but get out of here right now, both of you!" Peter grabbed for Olivia's hand and pulled her from the lab before Harris was able to say anymore. "Dunham! I'd be very careful who you hang out with!" Harris' voice echoed as they continued on down the hallway.

Olivia stopped abruptly when she came to seat outside the building. It was under a large tree, its branches hanging over, causing shade to form. She took a seat and Peter followed. "Peter why would he want to expel you?" Olivia leaned closer to him, knowing that whatever it was, he wouldn't want to talk about but she hoped he would tell her anyway. She watched as he sighed and dropped his head, "He used to be my teacher and he was always trying to find a way to get rid of me. I'm a smartass you see and teacher don't like that."

He was covering up his emotions with sarcasm and humor and so Olivia just allowed him to continue, but he didn't. "Come on. Lets get something to eat. I'm hungry." He grabbed for her hand and almost dragged her towards the small strip of café's and shops that lines part of the campus. "So how is Rachel doing, after the whole Greg-stepfather thing?" Peter sat next to her on a small bench that he had found at one of the café's. He was close to her and could feel the heat coming off her body. He felt her shoulders drop in a sigh. "She is doing ok. They are getting back together. I'm worried about it but she won't listen to me." She shrugged again. "It'll be alright Liv. If she is anything like her big sister, she'll be fine. She is a smart girl."

Peter glanced out over the almost empty court and his eyes fell on someone walking towards them. He froze in his seat, Peter glanced back to Olivia who smiled sweetly at him, seemingly thankful for the reassurance he was giving her. "Ah! Peter." A voice sent shivers down his spine and as Peter looked up he found Eddie standing not to far away. "Eddie." Peter's voice was cold but as he glanced back at Olivia he noticed that she knew something was going on. "Peter, what are you doing here? I thought you would never come here again."

Eddie glanced around at the campus before coming back to look at them. "And who is this…" he motioned towards Olivia with his hand outstretched, waiting for a handshake. Olivia knew better though, the way Peter had straightened next to her, she just smiled and shook his hand, "Olivia." That's all she gave and as Eddie smiled back at her, she felt uneasy. Eddie turned back to Peter and spoke, "Nice," before turning on his heals and leaving.

Peter sighed. He was gone but when Olivia placed her hand on his thigh causing him to look at her, he knew she wanted answers. "Peter, what was that?" She looked up at him with concern is his eyes. His shoulders dropped, "Please Peter…" He placed his hand over hers, still sitting on his knee, and squeezed it gently. "A couple of years ago I went a bit crazy. The thing is, I'm not even a gambler. I just…saw an opportunity and it bit me on the ass." He couldn't look at her, couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes.

"And the whole criminal thing people were telling me about?" This caused Peter to look up at her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally turning to face her. "I'm not proud of much of what I have done, Olivia. I need you to understand that. But "criminal" I guess. I am very good at reading people. What they need, want and I am also very good at knowing how to get it. How to make them believe anything I want them to…"

"…a con man…" her voice was soft, but not scared. "…in a word, yes. I could probably convince you that I am an expert in any field, any subject. I can thank my father for my IQ but I haven't put it to very good use." He looked down, her hand never left his thigh and he was thankful for the contact. "I haven't cared for anyone but myself in a very long time. Other than my mother, I have never really seemed to care what happens to anyone else, whether it'd by my hand or someone else. There are time I get protective, I was in a fight last year because a guy was hitting his sister, so I hit him back. But other than that I have this pull inside of me that pretty much makes me feel like I could go form country to country conning people and not even caring." He looked to the side and watched as her face fell slightly. "Olivia, I have never lied to you and I would never lie to you. I told you I'm not proud. I don't want you to see like that. Like a criminal." He leant in closer, hoping she would smile.

And she did. "Peter I don't see you as a criminal. I know you, better than most, you've made bad choices, we all have. You can be better if you want to be better." She placed her free hand on top of his that was sitting on hers, on his thigh. They smiled at each other, knowing that she meant every word. Peter entwined his fingers with hers, reveling in the feeling of just being able to be close to her. "Hey guys!" They both looked up to find Charlie and Sonia coming their way, "What happened to you too? Suddenly you were both gone." Olivia felt Peter's hand tightly slightly in her and she looked back at him with a warm smile, never breaking the contact between them. "Come on, we still have to look at the other side. Please!" Sonia's excited voice made them both smile and for a moment forget about what they were talking about.

"Yea she has been like this all day. Come on before she drags me all over the school _alone!_" Charlie's quip only received a glare from Sonia but she turned to Peter, a playful smile on her lips, "Please Peter you know how much I have wanted to come to this school. Please…" She battered her eyelashes at him, mock flirtation and he laughed, "Yea alright lets go." As he stood, he tugged on Olivia's hand and she rose with him, their hands still together. As they walked behind Sonia and Charlie, who were bickering, Olivia pulled on his hands gently, causing him to look down at her, "I trust you…" she leant up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, smiling back at him and looking ahead.

**Please Review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Singled Out

**Ok so my hockey team just won the final and so the national cup is staying in Melbourne (Australia!) I just got back from celebrating and am so f***ing excited here is the next chapter to celebrate. Please help me smile even more by reviewing! Next chapter will be up by either Thursday or Friday, depending on uni! :D**

**Reference: lines from Reciprocity, Lola (Transformation), **_**If You Meet Buddha on the Road, Kill Him**_** (The Firefly)**

**Chapter 21 – Singled out**

18 years old and no where to go. He was stuck in this life with nothing to look forward to, until she walking into his life, more like crashed into it. He liked being carefree and mysterious but with her he wanted nothing more than to be able to open up to her, but he had never been the easiest guy to get to know. It had always been easier to keep people at arms length.

Peter shook his head. He still couldn't believe he had opened up to Olivia the way he did, and he couldn't believe she had kiss him on the cheek. He could still feel her lips there, and it only made him want her more. Opening up to her was new and different but she made him feel like he wanted to be a better person, like he _could _be a better person. He had bee sitting in his bedroom for more than 2 hours just staring at the book in his hand, even his favourite book couldn't get his mind off her. He never opened it he just stared at the front cover before slamming it down on to his desk. He stared at it once more the title and white cover burning into his mind, _If You Meet Buddha On The Road, Kill Him! _God even this book wasn't giving him the answers he had to get out there, he had to find somewhere to go.

And that's what he did. After glancing at the clock quickly, Peter realized that it was after 1am, there would be nothing open but right now, he had no intent on going to a shop or a show because Eddie was still on his mind. Eddie had taken an interest in Olivia and that didn't sit well with Peter. He was honestly scared for her safety, Eddie had threatened his mother before but Peter knew he would never make good on those threats but when Eddie saw Olivia, the look in his eyes frightened Peter.

Sighing, he realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep or even calm down until he made sure Olivia was ok, he knew she would kill him for what he was about to do but he also didn't care.

The walk was long but refreshing. The cool breeze whipped around Peter's body, helping to calm his nerves until he found his way up to the front of her house. There was no one around, the streets empty and silent but as he watched the rooms on the second level he realized she meant more to him that he would have liked.

Suddenly the light flicked on one of the top rooms and a shadow appeared. He couldn't tell who it was at first but as the figure swung around and through something at the wall he noticed the long hair swing with her movements. He watched as Olivia, or who he thought was Olivia, swung a jumper over her head and moved out of sight. The light flicked off but Peter didn't see anyone move back in front of the window.

Sighing he dropped his head, silently thankful she was ok and safe in her own bedroom he turned to his left and walked back towards his house.

* * *

Olivia was fed up with not being able to sleep. It was getting annoying and she was getting cranky. She hadn't been able to get Peter off her mind, not just because he pretty much told her he was a conman but because he really did sound like he was ashamed of it. She glanced at the clock and noting that it was only 11pm she decided it would probably do some good to try and do some study or at least home work. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she pulled herself towards her desk and flicked on the lamp. Only creating enough light for her to be able to see the books on her desk.

It's not like she needed to study anymore than she already was, she was top of most of her classes, straight A student and was ahead on most the material that was being set, but sitting down in front of her math problems, it helped her calm down. She had always had a thing for numbers. She flipped through the book and came to the page she had been working on and found herself finally at statistics. Sighing happily she began to work on that problem was in front of her.

Flipping through the Olivia worked for almost two and a half hours before she flipped the last page of the chapter and noticed a small note attached to her page. Opening it up she found that is was from Peter.

_Don't work too hard, Sweetheart._

She stood from her seat after a moment and flicked on the main light and stared down at the piece of paper in her hand. _Sweetheart_. There was that nickname again but what annoyed her most, was now she really couldn't get him off her mind. She stood next to her bed, in between it and the window as she stood staring at the paper, before scrunching it up and throwing it at the wall, she groaned in frustration while doing so.

Shucking on her jumper she flicked off the light and decided air was what she needed and so she quietly made her way down the stairs and out the front door. Letting the door slide shut gently, Olivia quickly realized that sitting on the steps was going to do her no go and so she figured a walk would be more useful.

Glancing to her right Olivia thought about which was would be best. Right would get her to the arcade, although it was late, she still liked to be there when it was silent. Left would get her towards Peter's house and as much as she wanted to see him, she didn't think she could bring herself to go there at 1.30am. Wandering back up to her right, she walked passed the Pet Store which had sigh advertising hamsters for sale. Olivia was lost in her thoughts after she saw the sigh.

"_Olive! Come play with me!" Rachel's voice called out to Olivia as she sat at the back porch, reading a book. It was summer and her mom and step dad had left to go into town leaving the girls on their own. Olivia was 8 and was used to being alone. Her mother trusted her to look after her sister and that's what she did._

_Olivia rose from her seat and looked up to the sky, hoping it would rain down on them and wash away what she was feeling. "Liv I want to feed Lola, can I feed her please!" Rachel small voice reached Olivia's ears and she smiled. They were looking after their aunt Missy's hamster while she was away. Grabbing the bag of food she made her way over to where Rachel was sitting, playing with the hamster. _

_Lola wasn't the nicest of all animals and when Rachel didn't feed her right, she jumped up and grabbed onto Rachel's finger. Biting down Lola drew blood and caused Rachel to scream in pain. Olivia was able to get Lola off but the damage had been done and there was blood pouring from the bite marks. _

_As Olivia brought Rachel inside their mom and step dad came through the front door. There was screaming from their mother who ran to Rachel's side and pulled her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up, and their step dad just glared down at Olivia as she stood in the hallway. He advanced on her within a few steps and was able to grab onto her arm. The rest was a blur. Olivia was thrown against the staircase and didn't remember much after that. _

"Miss Olivia." A voice called to her as she walked and when she turned around she found that Eddie and a two other people were making their way over to her. She stopped and turned away from them, hoping she could get away before they got any closer. As she turned there was someone else walking up in the other direction. A sudden image of a teen movie flashed in front of her eyes and Olivia was determined not to become just another scene. She stood her ground as they came to her side.

"So Livy. What are you doing out so late? Your boyfriend won't be too happy you are out like this, all alone…" Eddie was standing right in front of her and she only then noticed that he was her height. Peter was much taller then him. "Boyfriend?" She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Bishop seems to have taken a liking to you, although I can see why." He smirked and reached out for a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. She jerked back at his touch and he laughed at her. "Listen Princess. That boy owes me more than you could imagine. He stole from me and you tell him that if he isn't careful I will steal from him." He was inches from her face now and she was beginning to feel sick.

Trying to find the words to speak, a voice caught their attention. A couple of policemen we walking up the street and had called out to them, "HEY!" they must have noticed that there was a group of men around a young girl. "Say anything, and you will regret it." Eddie whispered to Olivia as he turned to face the policemen. "How can I help you officers?" Eddie turned to face them and Olivia found that they were very close.

"Is everything alright Miss?" the younger of the two policemen spoke first. "We were just making sure she was ok. That's all." Eddie spoke up but the older and bigger of the two policemen spoke, "Lets let the young lady answer please." Olivia looked up and she must have been able to hide the fear because when she spoke, "Its fine." They just nodded but hesitated before turning away. "Good girl. Bishop taught you well, tell him we will be in touch." Olivia watched as Eddie and his men walked away and left her alone.

Swallowing heavily, Olivia decided that it was time to go and see Peter, no matter how late it was or if they had school the next day.

* * *

Olivia swiftly walked up the front steps of Peter's house. She looked through the window and tried to work out if there was any lights on. She groaned in frustration when there was no sigh of life inside. "Can I help you?" Olivia spun on her heals and face Peter. His hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. Olivia opened her mouth a few times but closed it again, unsure of what to say to him.

"Hey, you ok?" He was standing in front of her now and he could see she was shaking lightly. "Livia, what's going on? What happened?" He placed a hand on her arm, trying to get her to concentrate on him. "Come on, lets go inside." Peter pushed open the door and let Olivia walk in first. He closed it behind him, as he did, the clock chimed for 3am. "Come on Livia, come upstairs and get some rest, whatever happened tonight, it looks like you are exhausted." He laid his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the stairs and upwards. They came to a door at the end of the corridor and once it was opened it revealed Peter's room.

"Peter…" he waved a hand in front of her and motioned for her take a seat on the bed. He walked to his draw and pulled out a large t-shirt and handed it to her. "You can stay here tonight. If you came to my door at this time of night, clearly something is bothering you. Get some rest, I'll be down stairs on the couch if you need me." Olivia looked down at the shirt in her hands and could see them trembling. "Can you stay…with me? At least until I fall asleep?" Her voice was quiet but Peter nodded in agreement.

Within five minutes, Olivia had changed into his t-shirt and was laying under the blankets waiting for Peter to join her. She sat up and waited for him to come back from the bathroom. He opened the door and Olivia sucked in a breathe as she noticed that he had come in wearing just boxers. He was shirtless but first made his way to the set of draws once more, pulling out a plain blue t-shirt, before coming to sit down next to her. "Sorry, I forgot to bring one with me, used to not thinking about getting changed when I get home." He pulled on the shirt but Olivia could still see his muscles underneath.

She cleared her throat, "What's going to happen with your mom?" Peter looked at her as he pulled back the covers and sat down. The cool air caught her legs and she shivered. "Her room is downstairs and doesn't come and check in on me anymore. Besides I'll be down stairs anyway." He spoke as if he was not even thinking about it. "Olivia, what happened tonight? What has you so scared?"

"I'm not scared!" she sat up suddenly, causing the covers to fall around her waist. "OK, so not scared but what happened?" Peter just lay on his back, his arms behind his head. She sighed and dropped her head, her hair falling in front of her face in a curtain of blonde. "I was out, alone. I couldn't sleep. Anyway, that guy, Eddie, came over to me…" Peter shot out of bed and placed his hands on her face, tilting it to face him, "Livia, what did he do to you?" She looked back at him and tried to understand what was showing in his eyes, "It's not what he did, more what he said. He told me to tell you he would be in touch." Peter pulled her closer, so she was almost sitting on his lap, "Olivia, did he do anything to you?" He asked once more, more forceful this time. "He was close to me, he wasn't alone. He just scared me that's all."

Peter pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and laying. Her arms went around his middle and just lay with her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Olivia. You shouldn't have had to go through that. Promise me you won't go out on your own so late again." As he spoke, she could feel his chest reverberating. She only smiled to herself and snuggled closer. "Stay with me tonight." His reply was a small kiss on the top of her head and she closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the crack in the blinds and Olivia groaned. She rubbed her face with her free hand and froze. There was an arm around her waist, holding her tightly and she could feel a warm body against her back and she took a moment to remember where she was and who she was with. _Peter._ She smiled to herself for a moment, thinking about how protective of her he was, it made her feel safe. She had never spent the night with someone else, and he had been the perfect gentlemen.

"Mmm, Livia." She froze again when she heard his voice and the sudden feeling of something else pushing into her back. Movement caught her attention, she felt a feather light kiss on her neck before Peter moved away and groaned, "Shit" he whispered, assuming she was still asleep. Olivia felt the bed dip and the shuffling of feet was heard, the bathroom door opened and closed and her cheeks burned.

**Please review to make my night even better!**


	23. Chapter 23 Finding

**Oh its getting go now! :D but I feel this is a filler so I apologize to those who don't like fillers….**

**Olivia and Charlie 'wicked' conversation (Over There Part 1)**

**Chapter 22 - Finding**

Peter and Olivia had arrived at school together. Neither of them spoke about sleeping next to each other or waking up together, but some of the awkwardness had seeped over into a silent breakfast and an extra few center meters distance between them. Peter wanted to keep his distance, hoping that she hadn't felt his earlier problem and if she had, he hoped that she wasn't freaked out about it. It wasn't something he had planned, having stayed in bed with her. He was going slip out during the night and sleep on the couch to avoid his current problem but once he was asleep with her in his arms, there was nothing that was going to wake him up.

Olivia didn't want to venture to far from him. If she did, he would know she was awake that morning and if she didn't she didn't actually know how he felt about her, if anything. Whether the reaction was because of her or because of just the morning. Deciding that sticking with him would show him that she either wasn't awake or doesn't care would be the best option.

Stopping at her locker, she opened it to find the books she needed. Gathering all but her math book, which she had left at home before her walk, she stopped and looked at Peter out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the locker near her, twirling a coin over his fingers with seamless ease. She watched him for a few moments more before he noticed that she had stopped moving. "Yes Livia?" he was sauvé and charming, just the way he always was when he knew she was watching him. He smirked at her tossed the coin in the air slightly, caught it and placed it back into his pocket. Once it was safely away, he turned to face her, leaning with his right shoulder against the locked.

Olivia swallowed slightly and cleared her throat, "Um, I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I shouldn't have come round so late, so thank you for…" he laughed gently and waved her off, "Livia, I told you once before, if you need me, I'm here and I'm glad I could help. Just promise me you won't go out again so late at night." She nodded at him while closing the locker door. He spoke again, "And thank _you_ for telling me Eddie had come to you like that. I would have been upset if you hadn't have told me. He is a dangerous guy and if he is not careful, I will make sure he doesn't have a chance to do anything at all…" Olivia placed her hand on Peter's arm, stopping his rant. "Peter please, don't do anything stupid. He is obviously a dangerous person. Don't worry about me." She dropping her hand slowly, unsure if she should be touching him or not.

But he reached out quickly and grabbed for it, holding it in his larger hand, he squeezed gently and smiled, "Olivia I will worry about you and there is nothing you can do about it. Now excuse me. I need to get to class before the teacher threatens to expel me again. I'll see you at lunch." He dropped her hand left quickly. She watched him go before shaking her head and smiling to herself.

* * *

It was quiet around the school today. Many of the students were away on excursions while mostly others were in class. "Olivia!" A girl's voice caught Olivia's attention and she turned around to find Rachel and another girl she had never seen before coming her way. Olivia stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Hey Rach." Olivia smiled at the other girl, taking in her appearance. Olivia noticed that the girl was around the same age as Rachel, just shorter than Olivia, dark complexion and the most awesome short curly hair that Olivia had ever seen. "Liv this is Astrid. She is in my English class. She is going to come over tonight coz we have to do an assignment. Do you think we could get some pizzas or something for dinner considering Aunt Missy is away for a few days?"

Olivia watched Rachel for a moment, how come she didn't know Aunt Missy wasn't home for a few days? "What do you mean she isn't home for a few days?" Olivia watched as Rachel smiled. "Well this morning, when you were absent from breakfast, and your bed, Aunt Missy told me. Where were you anyway?" Rachel's smile grew as she noticed the slight blush on her face, "I was out Rach. You know when I don't sleep well I go out. Anyway, yeah that's fine by me. I should go to class. Nice to meet you Astrid." Olivia waved as she made a break for the closest bathroom, hoping Rachel didn't see the blush that was forming on her neck and cheeks.

Standing in front of the mirror, Olivia took in a deep breath and sighed, this was going to get out of hand. She could tell. Taking a few more moments, Olivia stepped from the bathroom and as she walked, one of her books slipped from her grasp, before she was able to pick it up, it was in the hands of someone else. As she reached for it she looked up and found someone she didn't know looking back at her. His blue eyes and dusty blonde hair faced her. "Here you go." Olivia took the book from him and smiled, "Thanks." "I'm Lincoln." He spoke before she could turn away. She had seen around once or twice but had never met him. "Um…hi. I'm Olivia." She was a bit hesitant but smiled nonetheless. "You know…they have bags to carry your books in." He smirked back at her but couldn't reply as a voice echoed behind her.

"Liv! Hey what's going Linc?" Charlie and Sonia found their way up to her and she turned and smiled. "Not much Francis, just saying hello. Anyway I'll see you around." He smiled back at Olivia and left them alone. "He's hot." Sonia's voice pulled a raised eyebrow from Olivia and a shocked look from Charlie. "Don't worry. I love _you_ BUT he is." She shrugged and looked towards Olivia. So what are you doing tonight considering tomorrow is a day off." Sonia decided that changing the subject was best. "Oh um…I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over. Rach is having a friend over to do some work and we were just going to get pizzas." Sonia smiled and looked up at Charlie who nodded.

"Yeah Liv we will be there. Is Peter going?" Sonia smirked when Olivia stuttered. "Oh, I haven't asked but I guess I could."

* * *

"So Astrid, how are you? Sorry I didn't get a chance to ask when we were at school, I was in a bit of a hurry." Olivia stood in the kitchen grabbing plates and cups, Astrid had taken up refuge in the kitchen with her because Rachel was still getting ready and Sonia and Charlie took the time to make out. Astrid smiled, "It's ok Olivia. You looked to be a bit flustered, Rachel said you didn't come home last night so I figured you were thinking about an excuse." Olivia watched Astrid with a lopsided smile, surprised she had just said that but surprisingly happy at the same time. "Um, yea well I didn't really have an intention to stay out to late so when it turned out that way, I wasn't thinking about Aunt Missy or Rach." Olivia grabbed some of the plates while Astrid grabbed the rest. Walking out into the lounge, Olivia almost pumped into Peter who had already turned up, realizing that she hadn't heard the door and glad that someone else had opened it up.

"Wow, Livia. Here let me help." Peter grabbed some of the plates off the top of her pile and rested them on the table. "Charlie can you go and grab the drinks from outside please? And don't let Roxy in." Olivia called over her shoulder still smiling at Peter. Charlie groaned, "No rest for the wicked!" Sonia laughed and pushed him off the couch. Olivia shot back, "You're not wicked Charlie, you just pretend really, really well" Peter raised an eyebrow at Olivia and she only laughed, "he has been bitching since he got here that I asked him to do a few things for me. I said he was wicked if he didn't help out. Sonia agreed." Peter smiled back at her and finally the connection was broken between them and Olivia turned away, in favour of finding somewhere to sit.

They all laughed when a small fluff ball of a dog came bounding around the corner of the hall. Her little paws scratching on the hardwood floors before hitting the carpet. "OH! Puppy!" Sonia and Astrid both laughed as the dog decided that Peter, who had sat next to Olivia on the twoseater couch, was in her spot. She jumped up and onto him, watching him at first before she thought he was better than the couch and sat on him. "Ha ha! Looks like someone likes you Peter!" Rachel laughed as Peter wondered if he should move more not.

"Rach go and put her upstairs please. You know she is going to eat all the food!" Olivia picked Roxy up off of Peter's lap and placed her on the floor, a little whine coming from the puppy but Rachel just called her over and the dog followed.

* * *

A few hours after Roxy was put in Aunt Missy's bedroom, the first movie was over. Astrid and Rachel decided that talking about boys could be done in her bedroom so they left, leaving Sonia with Charlie and Olivia and Peter alone. Charlie was curled up with Sonia under his arm and her head resting on his chest. While Olivia had her feet curled underneath her, Peter sat next to her, his feet resting on the coffee table, she could feel the heat coming off his body. A small thought came to mind. "Peter could you go to my room and grab the blanket off the bed. I'm a little cold."

Peter mock sighed, "Woman!" but left with a small smirk. Once out of ear shot Charlie spoke, "That's a new one. What's going on between you and Bishop?" Olivia eyed him innocently, as thought she had no idea what he was talking about, "Nothing. I was cold, he went to get the blanket."

"Oh, you like him!" Sonia sat upright and looked towards Olivia, her face going bright red in a failed attempt to hide the blush. "Oh my GOD! You do!" Sonia laughed and Olivia just hoped that Peter wasn't coming down the hall. Charlie smirked when she looked away, happy that his best friend had finally admitted to herself what he had seen a long time ago. "Here you go Your Highness." Peter laughed coming around the corner, seemingly oblivious to what was going on while he was away.

Olivia reached out for the blanket while a small smile and wrapped it around her shoulders. As Peter sat he pulled Olivia closer to him, in a friendly gesture and smiled when she didn't move away. It didn't take long before both girls were asleep, each in there respective 'boys' arms. Peter looked down at Olivia, how's head was on his lap, head facing up slightly. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her right hand rested palm up on his jeans just near her eyes, and her hair splayed out over his legs. She was beautiful and Peter had forgotten about the movie.

His hand ran slowly over her face, removing any pieces of hair that didn't belong, smoothing her cheek gently. He was slowly falling in love, he just didn't know how long it would take before he fell hard. In love, a place Peter never thought he would find himself. He'd never been in love, and when he thought about it, he was surprised if there was any girl he ever actually loved. He lusted after them sure, almost always found a way to get them into bed, but actually falling in love was something he never intended to do and at the same time he never expected it to be with someone who didn't know how beautiful she was. Unlike the other girls he had been with, Olivia was different, and he planned on making sure that she knew exactly what she meant to him…he just had to show her how he felt first…

Charlie held Sonia in his arms. Like he did most nights, but when he looked over at Peter and Olivia his heart swelled when he saw the look in Peter's eyes. Complete and utter love.

**Please review and I promise yummy P/O :D **


	24. Chapter 24 Seat Next To You

**I feel as though I dropped the ball on the last chapter because it was just a filler, I don't like writing them but oh well. Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! :D**

**Reference: Peter's conversation with his mom (Over There P1), Line from Over There P2, "what do you think we…" (6B), NO Sleep Pills (Bad Dreams)**

**Chapter 23 – Seat Next To You**

It was early morning, late April, the sun had already risen, beaming into the study and the most of the rooms facing the east. The house was quiet, except for the movement coming from upstairs. One step at a time, Peter's mother made her way up the stairs into her husband's old study. Opening the door a crack, she found Peter standing on a chair, trying to reach the top shelf of books. Finally going into the room for the first time since her husband had been taken away, Elizabeth pushed open the door further, just watching her boy going at whatever he was doing.

She watched for a few more minutes, realizing that he hadn't heard her open the door, he was so engrossed in searched the study for a book. She glanced around the room, taking in the 4 walls covered with books, from top to bottom. Science and myth and history. Her husband would read anything and everything he could get his hands on, her son was the same. He had read most of the books in the study by the time he was 10. Quantum Physics and molecular disparity, he understood it all. He was her boy genius.

Clearing her throat Elizabeth stepped into the room, "Peter, I made bacon and eggs. Do you still like bacon?" She stepped closer, realizing that she hadn't made him breakfast since he was a boy, and honestly she had never really offered. She looked down before speaking again, "You used to love it when you were a boy." When she looked up, she noticed that Peter had come to stand in front of her, he wrapped his arms around his mother shoulders, bringing her into a hug. He knew that after his father had been taken away all those years ago, she had retreated into herself. She barely spoke to him, and when she did she was sad. Peter had tried to help her but it seemed she didn't want help.

One day she had stopped making him breakfast and he didn't ask why. He didn't need to. She used to make breakfast for herself, him and his father and one day, out of force of habit she made breakfast for 3 when there was only 2. That was the breaking point. She never made breakfast for him after that.

"I love bacon mom." He pulled her into a hug once more, relishing in the feel of her finally opening up, it had been almost 5 years but its better late than never. She cried on his shoulder for a few moments, "Shh, it's going to be ok mom. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she spoke, "I heard you speaking to Akim last night. Are you really leaving? Are you really moving away from Boston?" her voice cracked and Peter dropped his head. His mother should never had herd his conversation, he knew it was going to hurt her. Without speaking he pulled her in for another hug. "I don't know yet mom. I would love too see the world and travel. You know I have never liked to stay in one place for long." He said finally, once she had stopped crying, "Come on, lets have breakfast."

As he walked down the stairs he realized that was why she was making breakfast for him, she was scared he was going to leave. Sadly he knew that he would leave, whether it was soon or later, the world was waiting.

Sitting quietly at the kitchen table Elizabeth finally spoke, "What were you doing in your father's study?" Peter looked up from his plate, dropping his fork. "I was looking for a book Walter…" Elizabeth frowned at him when he called his father by his name, Peter corrected himself before continuing, "…a book dad use to have. It was just something I remember seeing one day." He shrugged hoping his mother wouldn't ask anymore of it.

Yet, she did. "Why do you want it?" Peter leaned both his elbows onto the table before speaking again, "Well someone was looking for it the other day and couldn't find it so I figured I'd give it to her. It's not like I need it or it's going to be used any time soon." Watching his mother's face, Peter hoped he hadn't said to much. She never asked about the girls in his life but she did know they were there.

Elizabeth nodded at her son, noticing the word _her_ in his sentence. She had never asked about the girls in his life, scared at the answers she would get. She knew better than to be ignorant about her son and the girls. He was a good looking boy and knew he spent many nights out and away from his bed, she just hoped that he was safe in whoever's bed he was in.

"I moved some of his book from the study into the back room a while ago, if you can't find it where you last saw it, it's probably there. I needed to get to something and I had to move the books." He smiled at her lovingly before placing his hand on top of hers, squeezing gently before making the trip to the back of the house, where he spent hours pouring through the boxes of book, finally emerging just before lunch with the one he wanted.

He couldn't get the thought of Olivia in his bed out of his head. It had been a few weeks, and they hadn't said anything to each other about it but Peter couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to wake up with her in his arms. He was also thankful he was able to wake up before her and she didn't know about his reaction to her, but he also couldn't stop himself from placing a small kiss on her neck. It was almost physically impossible for him not to.

* * *

Sitting back on his heals he let out a heavy sigh, he glanced down at the book in his hands and smiled gently. The hard cover and old pages triggered memories and feelings he hadn't felt in years. Once he finally found the book, he flipped through the pages, remembering the days he would sit and read it cover to cover. It had quickly became one of his favourites.

"_Son, what are you doing in here?" Peter heard his father's voice from the door way, looking up from behind the book in his hands. Peter, 8 years old, looked up to his father. He was smart and had saved his life when he was a child. _

"_Dad I'm reading _Advanced Forensic Science. _I didn't mean to upset you, I just liked the light in here." Peter had always been told not to go into his father's study, had always been told not to touch his work and he didn't. his mother had taught him well and he did what he was told, but there was some days where he just wanted to be like his father and sitting in his father's study, reading book just like he did, made Peter feel like his father. _

_All it took was for him to find one book. One book that would become one of his most favourite scientific books ever written. One book he would read over and over again. Most of the time his father wouldn't even know it was missing. Some night's he would take the book to his room, he would curl up under the covers of his dooner and read until light poured through his bedroom window. _

_Other nights when Peter couldn't sleep he would take his lucky silver dollar from his bedside table and twirl it from finger to finger, something his father had shown him when he was sick in bed but other nights he needed to read something and this book had become his favourite._

_He watched as Walter stepped further into the room, kneeling in front of Peter, "Well son, how about I give this book to you. A gift." Peter's eye's shone with happiness and the smile on his face grew incredibly large. Wrapping his arms around Walter's neck, little Peter couldn't think of a better gift. He couldn't think of a time that his life would be happier, or he couldn't believe that there would be a time where his life was worse._

Smiling subconsciously at the small inscription on the back, something Walter would always tell him before bed, _there are as many atoms in the human body as there are star in the sky._ Peter's smile dropped as he thought of his father, the pain and misery he had inflicted on his family not long after this book was given to him. It was like Walter had become a different person, the exact opposite of what he could remember. Thinking about his father as something Peter didn't do a lot of, at least not in recent memory.

As he walked back to his room, Peter passed his mother who sat reading a book of her own, the book sitting in between his arm and side, held closely to his body like when he used to sneak it up to his room. He missed his mother when she glanced up she catch a glimpse of what he was carrying. Thinking to herself, "_my son must care for her if he is giving her that book." _Smiling to herself, she went back to reading.

* * *

It took him a while to work out the best time to give it to her. He had wrapped it and written a note and everything. Many ideas ran through his head but one thing was for sure, he was going to give it to her when she was alone, no Charlie, no Sonia, just the two of them. When he walked into the cafeteria the next day and he saw her sitting with her friends he knew it was time to give it her. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing, it was the perfect time to give her his present. He glanced around and tried to find somewhere to stand before he called out to her, he wanted to get her alone before giving her the book, it wasn't something he wanted to share with her friends, it was something that was going to be between them, he smiled when he found a good place to stand and called out to her.

He watched as Olivia's head snapped up and she glanced around look for the source of the voice, finally locating him standing off to the side of the cafeteria. He watched as she smiled at him before turning to the rest of her friends, speaking and then making her way over to him.

Her friends, Charlie, Sonia Beth and Bobby, watched as she made a bee line for Peter who was leaning against the wall. Beth turned to her boyfriend and Charlie, "What's going on there?" Bobby shrugged, attacking his food again. Charlie just smiled and watched as Olivia couldn't rid the smile from her face as she turned to face him, side on to the group of friends who were watching.

Peter took Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria and into the empty halls. It was too hot to go outside, or at least for those who didn't like the warm sun and so those who didn't opted to stay inside where the school had turned on the air cons, others had moved outside onto the grassed area, taking the opportunity to have a sunny day. As they walked a little further down the hall, Peter took in her appearance, having her standing next to him was a good way to check her out with her realizing. She was wearing short, light blue jean shorts and a white tank top. It showed off her curves and Peter scolded himself for thinking about that. Her hair was back in a long braid down her back, small pieces had fallen on her face.

Knowing that they had gone far enough that any of her friends wouldn't be able to find them, he stopped. His sudden stopping caused Olivia looked over at Peter, she was able to actually take in what he was wearing, a simple cream t-shirt and jeans, the t-shirt showing off the muscles in his arms nicely. Suddenly wondering how he wasn't hot, her thoughts were cut off by a package being presented in front of her, and him dropping it into her hands.

"Peter what is this?" Olivia eyed the package that resting in her hands. Peter just smirked down at her shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for her to open it. "Livia, I'm not going to tell you so you might as well open it." Peter rolled his eyes at her as she eyed him suspiciously. Olivia began to unwrap the package, slipping the unknown item out into her hands.

Olivia looked down at the item and realized it was a book, staring at the back cover of the book, she was a little confused. It was worn, torn at the spine, it looked like it was found under a pile of dirt, the pages were yellowed and looked like they had coffee dropped all over them. "Peter I don't understand." She looked back up at him to see him smiling like a Cheshire cat. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and turned the book over in her hands. "It was mine. Something my father gave me before he…well before he left. Anyway I know you were looking for it and I wanted to give it to you. As a gift for your birthday." She was watching him closely.

Looking down at the book, which now had it's front cover facing her she gasped. _Advanced Forensic Science_. "Peter I can't take this. Your father gave it to you." She tried to give the book back but Peter pushed it back towards her. "And now I am giving it to you. I want you to have it Livia. Please."

She watched him for a moment before she spoke again, "My birthday isn't until October, I hope you know." Olivia was trying to find a way of giving the book back, she hated her birthday and she didn't want to accept something that meant a lot to him especially something that his father had given him. "Yea, October 12. I know, Livia."

As he turned away with a smile he heard the tell tail sound of the book opening and a shocked gasp. "Peter wait!" He stopped but did not turn around to face her. She touched his arm and he could feel the heat under his t-shirt. He turned slowly to face her, the smile dropped from his face purposefully. "Yes Livia?" He was trying to conceal the grin that was wanted to break out on his face.

Olivia held up the cause of her gasp, two tickets to a concert coming up in May. "You remembered that I love Bon Jovi?" Olivia couldn't smile, she didn't know what to do. Peter allowed the grin to break free and he shrugged. "But how come there are two tickets?" Now she smiled, she knew he wanted to go, by the fact that there were two tickets in her hand, not one.

He smiled back at her as she handed one of the tickets to him. "You think I would buy two tickets and not want to go. I have been looking forward to going to this concert for months, just never had anyone to go with and so when the opportunity came up I had to get them." He reached for the ticket she was giving him. "Are you ok with me coming?"

She only nodded and smiled. Turning her back to him, she left Peter standing in the middle of the hallway, grinning like crazy. He decided that he wasn't going to let her leave him there and so he followed her, gently grabbing on to her arm and turning her to face him, "Are you ok with me coming?" He asked her once more. He had seen the smile on her face but he wanted her to say it out loud. "Yes Peter I am. I don't think I could think of anyone else to share this with." She smiled and laughed at him, she must have seen the way he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Within a second his sarcasm had returned and he gently nudged her before walking away slowly, her following behind, "I could have gotten you NO Sleep pills, considering I know you don't sleep well but you know what they say about people who can't sleep, they are budding serial killers." She watched as his shoulders moved as he laughed at his own joke. He knew she hated it when he mentioned that she wasn't sleeping and so she pushed him, with more force than he had, and he slammed into the lockers, looking slightly dazed. As he turned to face her, she had on the innocent face, the bottom lip pulled into her mouth and she smiled at him like she did nothing wrong.

She watched as he advanced on her, trying to grad for her but she was too quick. "Peter please don't!" She laughed as he was able to grab a hold of her arm and pull her towards him. "You are in serious trouble, you know that? You are a very mean girl…" He laughed when she struggled against him, "What do you think we should do about that?" he held her so close he could smell her as her back was pressed to his chest. Her face was turned to his and she was almost begging him to let her go.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and he noticed that her smile had faded slightly. But he jerked away, not realizing how close he had actually gotten to her and that he knew they were just friends. They had had this conversation before and when he looked back up at her it was as if nothing had even happened. She leaned closer to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek and her hand on his arm, "Thank you so much for the book Peter. It means so much to me because I know it meant to much to you. Now…come on! I'm hungry!" She laughed as she pulled him towards the cafeteria once more.

**Please review! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Singing

**Ok because I had a shit last few days and it didn't get any better today, here is the new chapter…please help me feel a bit better **** Enjoy!**

**Reference: Peter and Olivia conversation (Ability), lines from There Is More Than One of Everything and Reference to the Pilot, Peter's observation of Olivia (August), Vista Cruise (Same Old Story). Scene from (Over There part 2), Tony and the embrace (deleted scene from Power Hungry)**

**Chapter 24 - Singing**

The concert had finally come and Olivia was as giddy as a…well as school girl while she was at school. They had organized that Peter was going to drive them to Mansfield for the concert and then home later that night.

Standing in Olivia's lounge room, Peter waited for her to come down stairs. "Peter you will be careful driving back later tonight?" Aunt Missy came from the kitchen carrying a bag of sandwiches. He handed them to Peter and he smiled, "Thanks Aunt Missy. Yes I will and I promise that if anything happens I will look after her."

"Look after who?" Olivia's voice found it's way into the lounge as she stepped from the entrance, Rachel not far behind, smiling happily. As Peter looked up at Olivia and a smile grew on his face. She wore a black t-shirt that hugged her body nicely and plunged slightly at the middle. A small amount of makeup – mascara only – was on her face and it made her eyes stand out, even more than before hand. "Liv, you look good." He smiled and spoke, forgetting that both Rachel and Aunt Missy were standing in the room.

Olivia raised her head and smirked at Peter embarrassedly, "Um, are we ready to go? It'll take us a few hours to get there." Olivia spoke as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and he nodded. "See ya Rach, Aunt Missy." Peter found his way to Olivia's side and smiled down at her, she returned it and he walked towards the door and opened it, waiting for her to follow. "I'll see you tonight or tomorrow depending on what time we get home. Don't wait up, it might be late." Olivia hugged her Aunt and Rach who whispered in her ear, "You know you want him…" Olivia pulled away and blushed before turning back and facing Peter. "Ok. Lets go!"

The drive alternated between laughing, "I promise, I was supposed to sit in my uncle kayak but instead I thought it would be good to bring the dog. We made it about half way down before my uncle noticed and absolutely freaked out." Peter's head was thrown back in hysterics as she finished up her story, tears streaming from her eyes in laughter. And sharing stories of growing up, "My mother and I would go up to our beach house every summer. Walter was still working. And on Saturday's I would wake up just before my alarm. I could smell pancakes…which would mean that Walter was there. I'd creep down the stairs and there he'd be…I'd just stand there, watching him." He glanced at Olivia to find her smiled fondly up at him. He continued, "he used to make them in the shape of whales, they were my favourite."

She couldn't believe that Peter was the sort of guy he was. When she had first met him he was a pain in the ass, arrogant and obnoxious and yet here he was sitting next to her smiling, a real poster boy for not judging a book by its cover. He was kind, sweet, caring, pain in the ass, loyal person. There was so much more to him than he ever lets on and she was happy that he was letting her him, "…Livia, you're staring, what's wrong?" Olivia blinked a few times and looked away, "Sorry, lost in thought." She turned her head fully away this time and stared out the window.

Peter smiled to himself, she was sitting right next to him and he didn't have the balls to say anything to her. He hadn't ever tried to hid his feelings for her and at this point he could tell they were harboring on the strongest he'd ever felt. Dropping the smile from his face he was trying his hardest to not think about kissing her, because thinking about kissing Olivia Dunham would cause his body to react and that was something he _didn't_ want while she was sitting next to him. When he was alone, in his room, then he welcomed those thought - like he had done may times before - but he needed to keep them from his mind while she was so close.

"Peter, are we far?" Olivia's voices pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced to his right. She wasn't looking at him, still finding something entertaining outside the car but she had spoke and he figured he should answer, "Yea about 15 minutes, why?" She just shrugged and smiled at him, "No reason." He could tell she was excited, her hands were fiddly but suddenly they stopped and he glanced up to her face. Her bottom lip was in her mouth and she looked as though she was fighting an inward battle, "What's wrong Livia?" his voice startled her.

"What?" She turned to look at him and found that he had glance back at the road, "You do that thing with your mouth when you're upset…" He trailed off but kept his eyes on the road. He heard her sigh and figured she was really trying to decided on whether to tell him or not. "The last time where was a Bon Jovi concert, I was supposed to go with some friends. It as my idea, I got all the tickets, we were so excited. But the day of the concert mom was taken into hospital and I stayed with her the whole night. I didn't get a chance to go and see them but my friends brought home a t-shirt for me." She was looking out the window again but Peter could tell she was sad, so he reached over the console of his father's old Vista Cruiser and grabbed for her hand. She smiled gently and just kept his hand in hers.

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Peter led Olivia through the crowds that were forming at the front of Great Woods. People were gathering at the entrance, hoping to get a good place to watch the concert, some had already lined up for merchandise, something Olivia fully intended on doing. "Peter where are we going? We are supposed to go in there with everyone else…" Olivia laughed as Peter pulled her through the crowd towards a back door.

"Come on Livia!" He kept going and not even bothering to turn around to face her. They stopped at the side door, Peter knocking strongly on the door, as he waited for the door to open, he turned to face her. "Just a connection." She smiled back at him, "This looks like a weird connection." She shrugged when he came to face her completely. He gave her a confused looked, "Weird connection?" She smiled a little brighter this time, "They are always a little weird."

"Well, you're always a little weird." He gave her a face before turning back when the door opened. "Peter Bishop? I'll be damned!" The man in the door way hugged Peter strongly and they both laughed. "Yea I know, it's been a few years I'm sorry. How have you been?" Peter stepped backwards so he was closer to Olivia. "I've been good Bishop. And you? Not been arrested again?" The man raised an eyebrow at Peter who groaned. He changed the subject completely when Peter spoke next, "Matt I want you to meet Olivia. Olivia this is Matt." Matt held out his hand and Olivia took it. "How are you doing?" Olivia smiled back politely, "Good. Great actually, considering I am actually here." She glance around at the crowds of people that were lining up get a good view.

"Well you coming in or not?" Matt stepped aside and Peter pulled on Olivia's hand, getting her attention. "Come on." Peter pulled her up the few steps and into the dark hall. "Peter what is going?" Olivia looked around as Peter pulled her further down the hall. She was getting worried and decided it was time she put her foot down. "Peter!" she stopped mid stride and pulled on his arm, causing him to turn back to face her, "What is going on?" As he came to face her, he spoke, "Olivia, do you trust me?" He stepped closer, feeling the heat coming from her body and the hand he was still holding. "Yes…" it wasn't tentative or hesitant, but reassuring. "Then come on!" He laughed at her and tugged on her hand once more.

The sound of thousands of screaming people could be heard as Peter pulled Olivia down the hall, she bumped into some people and looking back now she had no idea where they were. Peter came to a stop at the curtain. He turned back to her and spoke, "Now Liv, remember when I was playing the piano, I played for you?" Olivia nodded slowly and he continued, "Well, this is where I learnt, or more, who I learnt with." He glanced behind him and pulled her further into the stage. "Peter…"

"Tony! Hey!" Peter let go of Olivia's hand and jogged up to the man waiting for him, in the middle of the stage. "Peter!" They embraced in a hug and laughed, Peter glanced back to Olivia and smiled, holding out his hand he motioned for her come closer to him. "She's pretty" Peter just smiled, "Olivia, this is Tony, Tony this is Olivia." They shook hands but Olivia's eyes couldn't stay on him, they were following the lights on the stage and trying to take in everything. Peter's hand found her back, "Olivia, Tony used to teach me to play piano, he and David Bryan are best friends, he is now their piano tech." Olivia's eyed widened as did her smile. "I see you are a fan." Tony laughed at Olivia who blushed.

"Yeah, since I was a kid. My dad used to listen to them, me and him would just spend hours playing the same songs over again." Olivia's smile faltered at the thought of her father, Peter, having noticed, rested his hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "Well, you're in for a treat. I spoke to the boys and you guys can stay on the side of the stage. Enjoy!" Tony walked off after giving Peter a knowing smirk. "Peter, is he serious?" Olivia didn't know what to say. He placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her. "Did you honestly thing I would _only_ get you tickets. Come on Liv. You should know me better than that!" He laughed.

Frozen for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Peter." It was soft and sincere. Gently he placed his arms around her middle and back, dropping his head onto her shoulder, he spoke, "It's ok Livia. I wanted you to be able to have a good birthday, considering your last few haven't been very happy." He held her for a few minutes more, not wanting to let her go but knowing that he had to. She pulled away slowly and just before she was out of his arms, she placed a small kiss on the side of his cheek and whispered once more, "Thank you _so_ much."

Peter had to restrain himself from pulling her back into his arms and kissing her senseless but Tony's voice brought him out of this thoughts, "Peter, get out the way man. They are about to come on." Just as Peter pulled Olivia of the middle of the stage, the house lights dimmed and the band members came out.

* * *

Olivia had never been so happy in her life. She was standing on the side of the stage, watching Bon Jovi with Peter. The music was loud and blaring but neither of them cared. She watched in fascination as the songs changed and instruments were changed over right next to them. Occasionally she would get a smile from the members as the walked near her.

"Are you having fun Livia?" Peter's voice was right in her ear and she smiled and shivered at the thought of him being so close. He had come to stand behind her and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, hers hands resting of his forearms. "Yes, you have no idea." She turned to look up at him and noticed that although he wasn't watching her, his smile was huge.

They both sang along with the music being played, neither of them realizing what the songs meant to the them. Peter was loud, Olivia more restrained but letting go slowly.

"I'D BEG, I'D STEAL, I'D DIE. TO HAVE YOU IN THESE ARMS TONIGHT!" Peter subconsciously held Olivia tighter as he sang, never really caring. Her voice filled his ears and he smiled, "I WANT YOU LIKE THE ROSES WANT THE RAIN. YOU KNOW I NEED YOU LIKE THE POETS NEEDS THE PAIN." Olivia turned around his Peter's arms, further away but enough so she could see his face, "You are unbelievable. Thank you so much!" her voice was high over the music, but it was dying down. "Stop thanking me. I wanted to do this and I am having an amazing time. I'm glad you are too." He looked down at her and noticed that she was watching him closely. He could feel a small blush forming but glanced back up to the stage to find that they were changing the song.

He looked back and she was still watching him, he couldn't take his eyes from her. Neither realized that while they were searching each other's eyes, the next song had already started, almost half way through. Something clicked inside of Peter he smiled, "_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say you're prayers, try to understand. I've made mistakes I'm just a man."_

Olivia slowly took a step closer to him, neither had dropped their arms from around each other, but it was a different type of hold now, both of them could feel it. "_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near. When he says the words you've been needing to hear. I wish I was him, but those words were mine, to say to you till the end of time."_ His voice trailed off once he realized that she was so close to him. Her breath on his chin as she looked up at him. Her right hand slowly found its way to sitting on his chest, and he just looked down at what she was doing or contemplating doing. Her left gently rested on the back of his neck and she hesitated before taking that final step and placing her lips gently onto his.

Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe she was finally kissing him, but it took only a split second before he reacted. Peter kissed her back just as gently and he felt her relax into him. Smiling to himself he dropped his left arm from around her shoulders and had it resting on her lower back, pulling her closer. It was soft and slow and hesitant and restrained but once Peter took the chance and ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip, Olivia allowed him access to the one thing he had been craving most. His right hand slipped from her shoulder to her cheek, where he tangled it into her hair, holding her closer than before.

Olivia pulled away slowly, her eyes staying closed longer than Peter's. He watched her as her eyes opened slowly and her smiled never faltered. "Please tell me that was real." Peter whispered as he leaned his forehead onto Olivia's, who just laughed, "Yes." She pulled him into a hug, resting the side of her head on his chest and breathing in his scent.

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Learning

**Yay I've put them together…I just hope it lasts….. **

**Reference: Line from 6B, Street Fare (Os) **

**Chapter 26 – Learning**

"Livia, how come you didn't let me buy you anything to put on this chain? I really wanted to get you something today." Peter's fingers were running through Olivia's hair, massaging her blissfully as it lay splashed out across his chest, her head resting there as they lay together on his bed, his head against the headboard. It was mid afternoon and they had gotten back from a market Peter had taken her to, "_I love a good street fair" _she had told him. They had spent all day, just sitting in the sun on the grass or wandering up and down the stalls. It was been a pleasant day, just the two of them and it was beautiful. Olivia had never felt so safe with a guy before and she was slowly letting herself go.

"_Livia, come please let me buy it for you. You've got a chain and nothing on it…please…" Peter held up a small snowflake charm and showed Olivia. She smiled up at him but shook her head. "No Peter, you already paid for lunch and my bracelets. Come on, stop buying me stuff!" She laughed at his puppy dog face and slapped his arm away. "NO!" She watched as he dropped the pendant and huffed, "Fine." _

_Taking her hand he lead her further out to the park, intent on finding somewhere to sit in the ever fleeting sun. He stopped suddenly and licked her up bridal style. "PETER! Put me down!" She laughed at him but held on for dear life, really not wanting to be dropped. "Please, Peter!" he stopped moving for a moment and looked back at her, mock seriousness but a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want Miss Dunham?" subconsciously she held onto him tighter around the neck, not to sure what he was getting at. "Yes, Peter. Please." She laughed once more as he narrowed his eyes as if in thought._

"_If you say so!" He laughed before moving his arms to the side quickly, motioning as if he was actually going to drop her. She cried out in fear and held on tighter, but as her body moved, trying to keep herself from falling, she had over balanced him and they both went crashing down to the ground. Laughing as she pulled him closer, she realized that he was now laying on top of her. They both stopped laughing and just watched each other. His hand finding her cheek and the other bracing himself up so his weight wasn't on her. Her smiled dropped suddenly but it was back a moment later, softer and more shy. She leaned up and kissed him, more passion than she had ever. In over a month of dating, they hadn't done more than just simple kiss and hang out. _

_He didn't want to push her but as soon as her arms snaked around his neck, he was lost. Leaning down further Peter's kiss became powerful and passionate, trying to show her exactly how he felt about her, his body reacting accordingly but if Olivia had noticed, she didn't say anything, because once she pulled away, her eyes never left his and her smile was huge. "Thank you so much for today. I needed it." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and giggled. _

_Oh God! She giggled! Peter felt as though he could kiss her all day and night if she giggled like that again. He smiled back down at her and brushed a peace of hair from her face, "You're beautiful Livia." He watched as her face reddened, he knew she didn't believe him and he loved to see the way she bit the corner or her bottom lip every time he said it to her. Suddenly he pulled her off the ground and into his arms, "Let's go back to my place, we can watch a movie or something, moms not home." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and begun walking towards his house. _

_Olivia's brow knitted and she bit her lip for a different reason. She had never been to Peter's house without his mother being there, and after their kiss just now and his reaction, she didn't know what to expect from them being alone in his house or his bedroom._

Olivia turned her head to look at him and realized that his fingers had now come to rest on the chain clasp at the back of her neck. It was the long gold chain that her mother had given her and although he had seen it around her neck, he had never seen what was on it and so she assumed he figured there was nothing on it.

She looked at him once more and sighed, "I didn't want you to get anything because I already have something around it. I just don't wear it so everyone can see it." She sat up slowly and leant on her elbow, her left hand coming to her neck and pulling out the gold chain. Peter watched as her fingers traced the chain until they found the small gold pendant sitting at the bottom. "It was my mothers, she gave it to me before she died…" Olivia fingered the small cross, "…I just, it brings back memories of seeing it hanging from her neck everyday and so if I wear it out for people to see, they ask and I get upset. Thank you for the offer of buying something for it though." She watched his lean closer to her, slowly, giving her time to pull away.

His hand reached out slowly and gently touched the charm that was now sitting against her chest, resting on her clothes. "Livia, thank you do telling me. I had no idea." His fingers stroked the pendent gently. "It's ok Peter. You weren't to know." She smiled back at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. She went back to laying on his chest but as she glanced up to the night stand, she noticed a pen and a wicked idea formed. She reached for pen and brought to his bare arm. She glanced back at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed and so she began to draw on his arm.

After a few moment she glanced back at him and noticed a small smile on his face but his eyes still closed. "That feels good." He smirked at her, feeling pen back at his arm but this time his eyes opened and he looked down at what she was doing. Along with some small butterflies and some flowers, 7 words had found their way onto his forearm; _to have you in these arms tonight. _He smiled down at her and she blushed slightly, "Sorry thought it was a good idea at the time." She dropped her head and absentmindedly begun colouring in the small pictures. "Livia, what's wrong?" His voice was soft, full of concern. She didn't move her head to look at him but he felt her shrug against his chest. "Just thinking…" it was vague and he was becoming worried. He sat up gently, not to cause the pen to go askew and he gently pulled her face up to look him in the eye.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we got back…" He pulled her so she was laying flush against him, but her eyes still weren't meeting his. He watched her swallow and blink a few times, as if trying to think of what to say. "I was just thinking…remember New Years?" now she looked up at him and watched him smile. "Yea I had to restrain myself form kissing you that night. I thought you might have kicked my ass." He chuckled gently but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't smiling or joining in. "The next day you and Charlie were talking about who you were sleeping with and I was just…" Peter's hand found its was to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek lightly. "Is what you are worried about?" A tiny smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Livia, I would never push you into anything that you aren't ready for." He watched her again, wondering what was going through her head, part of him had assumed that she had had sex before but was not ready with him, and he was ok with that. "Livia, listen to me. When you're ready…if you're ready, then we can cross that bridge when we come to it. I want you to be comfortable with me. I know we have been going out for over a month but you were probably my best friend before all of this so I want this to be as slow as you need it to be."

She looked up at him again, this time realizing that what he was saying was not of someone who knew she hadn't had sex before. Did he really think she had? "So why am I here?" Her words confused him, stunned for a moment he just watched before trying to decide what to say. The silence from Peter annoyed her. Pulling away from him and sat up, out of his reach. "Come on Peter. I know you didn't invite me over to watch a movie…" This time he sat up, cross legged on the bed, just watching her. "Livia do you honestly think that I would invite you over just for sex?" She was silent but shrugged. "You really do think that, don't you?" He asked noticing that her head had dropped and she couldn't look at him, "Why would you think that Olivia?" this was the first time in a long time he had put the _O _in front of her name, it caused her to look up.

"I don't know Peter!" She jumped off the bed and paced the window length. "I know you, I know guys like you. And in the end it always comes down to how many girls you fuck. And I know its true because you had that conversation with Charlie at New Years. Everyone was joining in that conversation like it was everybody's business and I don't see why it should be. Peter I know you have slept with girls, I'm sure more than a few but I'm not going to be just another notch on your belt. I'm not like that!" Her cheeks were red now, she was angry, not just at him but at herself as well. She had become vulnerable and she didn't like it. She watched Peter, who was watching her, something flashed over his eyes and he slowly got off the bed. "Livia I never expected anything when I asked you over…I just figured without my mom here we could relax and enjoy the day. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Peter's hands had found her face, holding her gaze gently. "I love being able to spend time with you alone, away from our friends. Being able to hold you and kiss you, it just makes me happy. I promise I just wanted to spend the day with you…" He raised an eye brow at her, hoping that she would believe him. He watched her eyes close slightly before her shoulder's dropped. She nodded in his hands, "I'm sorry Peter." She pulled away from him once more but sat on the bed, pulling him to sit next to her. "I just, I've known you for a long time, you are my best friend, and I just guess I'm kinda nervous about all of this. Moving around a lot, I have never gotten into a relationship that would give me the chance to have sex with anyone, other than Lucas, but mom was my first priority there and he knew that. I guess I just get intimidated when you guys talk about sex. I feel like I'm the odd one out. I've never…never done it before and I'm scared that in the end, that's what it'll come down to…" She laughed at herself gently before looking up at him, "…maybe I'm incapable of being vulnerable."

"Hey come on now, you know that that's not true. Olivia listen to me. Being with you means more to me than sex. I care about you, more than I have cared about anyone and I don't, no I won't do anything to jeopardize that. I would never ask you to do something you are not comfortable doing…" he held her hands in his, gently stroking the top with his thumb. "You trust me right?" He waited to see her nod. "Good, now what brought this on? Why were you thinking about New Years?" He wanted to know what had happened or what was said to make her think back to that day, not just the invite, he knew there was more. "Today at the park, when we were kissing…you…I…I felt you…" her voice was soft, embarrassed. He looked down a her hands and sighed. "Livia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to…Look, I'm not going to deny what you do to me because you are beautiful and mean so much to me. I won't apologize for it either. It's what _you_ do to me and you shouldn't be embarrassed about it, ever."

She dropped her eyes from his but after a moment they were back to his. She smiled softly and leaned in towards him. Her lips brushed against his and he waited before reacting. They had just had a conversation about her turning him on, he didn't think reacting to her kiss was the best option for him. But once she sighed against his lips, he couldn't restrain himself anymore. His hands snuck up from her lap to her face, tangling themselves in her hair. She moaned softly into the kiss before pulling away. She opened her eyes slowly and found that he was smiling at her. Twisting her body some more she leaned further into him, pushing him backwards onto the bed, her body covered his as she leaned over him, bringing her lips back onto his in a passionate kiss. Peter restrained himself from moaning against her lips but once her hands found the hem of his shirt and the bare skin underneath, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

She smiled against his lips as his chest vibrated with the moan but she cried out when he was so lost in the kiss that he flipped them both over, so his body was pinning hers to the bed. He kissed her once more, passionately and forcefully before pulling away and placing a small kiss on the side of her mouth, "You Miss Dunham, are really bad." He whispered in her ear and she shuddered involuntarily. "Now lets go make those pancakes I have been craving." He slid off her but grabbed her hand, pulling her from the bed with a laugh. He pulled her down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen where they set out making the pancakes.

* * *

They had been in the kitchen for over an hour. More than once did they have to start mixing pancake batter because either Olivia ate it all while it was still in liquid form or once it was dropped on the floor. It came to the point that Peter had picked Olivia up and placed her onto the counter. "You stay here!" she had her hands around his neck still laughing, while his hands rested on her knees. She pouted back at him playfully as he smiled, "None of that, I just really want these damned pancakes and you are making it way to hard for me to cook them."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be a defiant child but Peter only placed a small kiss on her cheek before turning away from her. She watched him work for about 10 minutes before speaking. "Can I tell you something, without you getting upset?" Olivia was biting at her finger nails when he turned to face her, wooden spoon in hand. "Yeah…" he was hesitant, unsure of what she could tell him that would cause him to become upset. "You know how we were talking upstairs and I mentioned Lucas…" Olivia watched as his eyes darkened. "Well I want to tell you exactly what happened, that night at the party." He nodded slowly before taking a step towards her.

Olivia waited a few moments, working out what to say exactly. She swallowed, he had come to stand between her legs, just waiting for her to continue. "We talked, when we went upstairs. He told me that he screw up and that he missed me. Anyway, he kissed me, I kissed him back and he decided that he wanted more. I was able to pull away but he held my wrist, that was the bruise you saw and the one on my shoulder, as I pulled back from him, I hit the open draw behind me. Peter he wanted more than I was willing to give and I was actually scare. The first time in a long time and I was scared of someone." Olivia dropped her head and only raised it when Peter's hand came in contact with it. "Olivia I swear to you, I would never do anything like that. I would never push you further than you want to go and I need you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything I say or do that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me so I know."

He had to gently force her face up to meet his eyes and she could tell he was being completely sincere. She nodded slowly and smiled back at him, "I know Peter. I just needed you to know exactly what happened." She placed her arms around his neck and brought him closer for a kiss. It was soft and light and gently, Peter making sure she was going at her own pace. It deepened for a moment, when her tongue traced his bottom lip, but as he groaned into her mouth he pulled away. "Livia, none of that. You know I cant stop if you keep doing that." She smiled shyly at him before placing a small kiss on his lips, pushing him gently away to make the pancakes.

She watched him for a moment, his back to hers and then she spotted the open bag of flower sitting to her left. Raising an eye brow, Olivia gently and quietly lifted the packet of flour into her hands and took a hand full.

Peter was in his own world, making sure the pancakes didn't burn when he felt something connect with the back of his head and almost like a puff of smoke formed around him. He shot around quickly, eyeing Olivia who sat with an innocent look on her face. His only evidence that she had done anything at all was the white colour of her hand, she had seemingly placed the flour bag behind her back. They eyed each other for a moment before she spun to find the bag and he had lunged at the other open packet sitting on the other counter.

Handfuls of flour were thrown in all directions screams and laugher echoed throughout the house. Olivia was hiding behind a chair while Peter stalked her like she was prey. They were covered head to toe in flour, while puff of flour still in the air, covering almost everything in sight. "Olivia, come out. I don't have any flour left. Please come out." Peter stood behind the bar, a handful of flour waiting to hit her, she believed him though and came out from behind the chair only to have her face covered in flour. "PETER! That's so mean!" She huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as the flour found its way into her eyes. She cringed in pain, but suddenly found Peter's hands to her face. "Are you ok? Show me…" Peter lifted her head up and she slowly opened her eyes, the left one red from flour but nothing major. "Come on, come sit on the couch and let your eyes rest."

Olivia did her best she dust herself off before Peter all but dragged her to the couch, towel and glass of water in hand. "Relax and slowly open your eyes. There's nothing in them but just irritated." Olivia lay on the couch, as per Peter's request, and felt him moving around her. "Peter, what are you doing?" She laughed gently, holding out her hand hoping he would take it. She felt the pressure of his hand but also the soft warm feel of his lips. "Rest, I'm going to go and clean up the kitchen before mom comes home." She smiled gently, listening to him moving away from her. Olivia felt her body slowly surrcoming to sleep.

After Peter had been able to clean most of the kitchen he came to stand in front of Olivia, just watching her for a few moments as she slept, before laying down behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her snuggle closer to him in her sleep and she whispered his name with a small smile placed on her lips. He kissed the top of her head before letting his eyes close.

* * *

Peter's mom had come home less than an hour later. As she walked in she could see a mess still on the counter and wondered what had happened. Flour was everywhere and the empty bags sitting abandoned. She stepped further into the house, suddenly noticing her son's feet hanging off the edge of the couch. She came to stand in from of him, only to notice that he wasn't alone. He had a girl wrapped up lovingly in his arms as the both slept. Her face was hidden in his chest and Peter's mother noticed that he had flour on his hands and a small amount of it behind the girl's ear. His mother smiled at them both and watched as his placed a kiss on the girls cheek while he slept, the smile never leaving his face.

**Please review because it makes me smile **


	27. Chapter 27 Birthday Girl

**I love all your reviews, please keep them up! Just a small note, I will try and keep updates at the speed they are but I have uni again and its getting a bit difficult because I like to be about 6 chapters ahead of what is posted, but I promise I will try! :D please review :D**

**Reference: Barry White (6B), Card and Numbers conversation (Safe), Peter being fat (Pilot), Tulips (White Tulip, Subject 13), Leaf, Butterfly and Flower (Fringe Glyphs)**

**Chapter 27 – Birthday Girl**

Olivia could see Peter sitting at the table across the cafeteria, surrounded by many of his friends. Some she had met and some she only knew in passing, being that they still hadn't openly shown their relationship, there was no need to meet all his friends. She watched as his head was thrown back in laughter, his friends mimicking his posture. She smiled to herself, happy to see him laughing with his friends, knowing that it wouldn't take him long before he came to join her and Charlie and Sonia. No one knew that had been dating for almost 2 months, save for Charlie and she suspected Sonia, but they had both agreed that it was something that they wanted to keep to themselves for as long as possible, just wanting to enjoy their time together.

Peter leaned forward, placing his right forearm on the table, his left elbow resting on it as well as he waved his hand around as he spoke. As she watched a few other's joined his table, many of them girls and her smile dropped slightly when she saw that some of them were sitting to close to him. Oh jealousy was _not_ a good look on Olivia Dunham, she turned to face him completely, her eyes never leaving Peter. "You know he has a girlfriend…" A voice behind Olivia caught her attention and she looked up to find Tessa walking passed her and over to Peter. She leaned down to speak in his ear and sat down to his left, her arm locked around his. Jealousy and anger suddenly flared in Olivia and she had a thought.

Standing suddenly, she caught the attention of Charlie, Sonia, Beth and Bobby, the sound of the chair scraping along the floor also caught the attention of some students around her. They all watched as she made a bee line for Peter's table, they could see her talking but not the words being spoken.

"Hey." Olivia spoke, coming up to Peter's right side, causing everyone to look at her, her cheek reddening slightly as they watched her. "Hey Livia." Peter spoke as though they were friends, but he now knew how much she loved to hear that nickname, she smiled back at him and with no words between them she leaned over and firmly places her lips on top of his. She could vaguely hear Charlie and Bobby calling out, while other students are clapping and whistling. She feel's Peter's body rising off the seat and his hands reaching for her face, deepening the kiss when his tongue ran along his bottom lip. Peter's arms came around her waist to hold her as much as he could without bringing her off the ground. As the kiss ended Peter pulled away to the sound of clapping and wolf whistles, "What was that for?" It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but he just wanted to know. "Well I'm tired of not doing that _all the time_…" She turned slightly to look at Tessa, whose mouth was wide open, "…and I know he has a girlfriend, because that's me."

Tessa stood from her seat, coming to stand not far in front of Olivia, almost daring her to come closer, "You know, once you gets a good fuck out of you, there won't be anything left to remember you by and so he'll have no need for you anymore…" Olivia took a step closer to Tessa, bringing her shoes toe to toe with Tessa but Peter came to pull Olivia by the arm gently, "Tessa you better take a step back right now." Her eyes flickered from Olivia's up to Peter's, her smile curving into an evil smirk, "Peter baby, why would you want to be with her? I mean look at her, she's so plain." Peter took a step further towards Tessa. He had no intention of scaring her or hurting but what she was saying was hitting a painful nerve. "I mean, come on she's like a tragedy. Having no parents would fuck you up and she is definitely no exception, I mean look at her…"

"Tessa I said stop. You have no idea what I see in Olivia and you have no idea how amazing she is and the best part is that she doesn't even know it so I get to show her every time I'm with her. Stay away from her." Peter turned on his heals and grabbed for Olivia's hand, dragging her towards the exit of the cafeteria. Once they were out into the hall, he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips down onto hers. The kiss was passionate and possessive, but when Olivia pulled away, Peter kept her in his arms, "Olivia listen to me. I know you will take what she said to heart so please, please don't. You have no idea how amazing you actually are. Please don't listen to her." And then Olivia did something that he wasn't expecting, she smiled. Olivia ran her hand over his cheek and smiled up at him before bringing him back down for another kiss. Pulling away she whispered, "Come on, lets go back." She tugged him by the hand back into the cafeteria, where Beth and Bobby couldn't keep the questions down.

* * *

And once the night of Olivia's birthday had come, the questions didn't stop. Beth and Bobby had already arrived at Olivia's to celebrate and as soon as they had entered the kitchen where Olivia was sitting with Rachel and Aunt Missy they questions began. "Liv, how come you never told us you were going out with Peter?" Aunt Missy turned at the sound of Beth's voice and smiled, "Oh I think he is a lovely boy." Olivia blushed as she was laughed at by the rest of her friends. "Now, I won't be home until next week, Olivia you already know this. But I want you to make sure that this house is kept neat, no parties, do you understand?" Rachel and Olivia nodded to their aunt as they continued to fill bowls of chips. "Where are you heading Aunt Missy?" Bobby sat down next to the girls and looked back at the older woman who had become an aunt to all of them.

"Oh well I have to go to New York for work and will be away and the girls know what will happen if they misbehave while I'm away so don't bother trying to get them to have a party." Aunt Missy flicked him gently with the tea towel when he gave her a mischievous look. He was laughed at by everyone else until the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped off the chair and ran to the door. Olivia could hear muffled voices and looked up to find Charlie and Sonia walking in, gifts in hand but behind them she spotted Greg. Apparently Rachel had given him another chance, Olivia just hoped that it didn't end the way it did last time. "Happy birthday Livy!" Charlie and Sonia engulfed Olivia into one big hugged, squeezing her until she couldn't breath. "This is for you." Sonia handed her a small box and waited until she opened it. Olivia opened it and pulled out the complete vinyl collection of Barry White records. She looked up at both of them and smiled wide, "Thank you so much. How did you find these?" Charlie just smiled and shook his head.

"Liv I think you need a better taste in music!" Rachel laughed at her, as Greg placed his arms around her waist. Olivia looked up and tried to hide her anger at the scene she was watching, instead she opted for a little bit of humor, "I actually love Barry White." She raised an eyebrow at her sister who just stuck her tongue out at her instead. "Goodbye everyone and have a good time. Happy birthday Olivia and remember, I love you…" Aunt Missy hugged Olivia before heading to the door.

"So Livy, when's Peter coming?" Sonia sat down at the table and watched as Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing that all her friends were going to ask the same questions she had refused to answer. Sighing Olivia turned to the group of 6 friends and laughed, "He is on his way. We have been going out for just over two months and we didn't say anything because we didn't want it to be a big deal. Now can we please get over it, and just relax?" She raised a hopeful eyebrow and waited. Her eyes flashed over Rachel and Greg and her smiled grew. "Hey Peter." Everyone turned to smile at him, happy that their friends were finally together. "Hey everyone." He came a little closer to the group, his eyes never leaving Olivia's and he vaguely heard Beth laugh, "Come on, lets go before they start making out." Shuffling was heard as everyone left them alone in the kitchen and Peter took the opportunity to take their advice.

He pulled Olivia towards him and brought her face up to his. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she whimpered into his kiss. They battled for dominance before Peter lifted her gently off the floor and set her down onto the bench top, bringing himself in between her knees. Olivia's arms went around his neck as she pulled him closer, just wanting to feeling him near her. his hands unconsciously slipped her shirt as it rode up slightly when she raised her arms. She moaned into his lips as his hands brought goosebumps to her skin. His lips dropped from hers to her neck, placing gently kisses along her neck and behind her ear. Olivia could feel the sparks he was sending through her body, her stomach was heating up as she grasped for his back, fisting his shirt. "Livia…" his lips travel back up to hers where he placed one last gently kiss there. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." She blushed and smiled, "Thank you Peter."

He pulled away from her and reached behind them, grabbing something that rustled, whatever it was, Olivia hadn't seen him come in with it. As his arm came back to be in between them, in his hand he was holding a large bunch of white and blue tulips. "Peter…" Olivia's hand shot to her mouth and she covered it in awe, "They are beautiful." He moved them to sit down on the bench once more and smiled, "Just like you, sweetheart." He placed both hands on the side of her face and kissed her so gently that if she hadn't felt his breath on her lips, she would have thought that it hadn't have happened.

* * *

Greg held on to Rachel possessively as she took a seat next to Olivia. She and Peter were sitting across from each other and were playing cards. "What are you playing Liv?" Olivia smiled and gave Rachel a sideways glance. "Oh we are playing blackjack. I'm winning." She smiled at her once more and heard her sister groan. "You better not be cheating Olivia. You know that wouldn't be fair…" Peter, couldn't believe that he was being beaten, looked up, completely shocked, "What?" Olivia smiled back at him and took all the cards and started counting them, motioning for him to take one, and every time he took a new card and hid what it was from her, she knew. "You can count cards?" he asked with a playful grin.

She continued while handing out more cards, "That's all I would do as a kid. I just have a thing for numbers, I see them once and remember them for the rest of my life." Peter watched Olivia as she smiled, he was glad she was so happy, he knew she never had the best birthdays so he was glad she was enjoying herself for once.

Olivia glanced back and could see the Greg was becoming handsy with Rachel and she was trying to push him off, not getting upset with him, just because she knew that everyone else was in the room. Olivia brushed off the protectiveness she was feeling and turned back to Peter who was watching her, "Livia, she'll be fine." But his eye line betrayed his words as his eyes narrowed when Rachel jumped from the couch and made a break for the kitchen, Greg following closely. Peter's hands slowed to a stop on the cards as his eyes never left the image of Rachel in the kitchen, hands in the air and gesturing widely. He turned away quickly as Charlie placed his hand his shoulders to catch his attention but when Peter looked up at him, Charlie was watching them as well.

The sound of something breaking on the tiled floor caused Peter and Charlie to dash straight into the kitchen, Olivia following closely behind. "What the hell did I tell you!" As the three of them had arrived in the kitchen they were able to see Rachel flat against the fridge, trying to hid from Greg and him standing over her. "Alright that's it Greg. Get out of her now!" Peter grabbed him from behind and locked his arms around Greg's essentially stopping all movement. Peter jerked to his left, Greg followed and Peter forced Greg out to the front door, Charlie had it open and Peter all but throw him out the door and slammed it in his face. "Now that is the…" A knock at the door caused Peter to turn on his heals and glare at the door, yanking it open he expected to see Greg but instead he found Astrid. "Hi, sorry I'm late." She smiled up at Peter who stepped aside to let her through, Rachel was already on her way to the door, giving Rachel a hug hello. "We are going up to my room, call us when the pizza arrives?" Rachel turned to Olivia who just smiled with a nod. They watched the girls leave them.

* * *

As the pizza had arrived, the girls had already gotten changed into their pj's and were wrapped up in blankets and boyfriends. Peter had Olivia sitting between his legs and he held her by the waist, they were both wrapped up in her blanket that usually rested on her bed, he was kissing her neck gently as Charlie told stories of them all before Olivia had come to the school. None of the could stop laughing at stories of when Beth had a crush on Bobby and wouldn't say anything or when Charlie was hooked on Sonia was too scared to say anything. It was Sonia's turn to tell a story and because she was the only one that new Peter before they all became friends, she decided a little bit of Peter's embarrassing childhood needed to come out. "So you all know how every girl with eyes swoons over Peter?" Sonia's words caught everyone's attention. Olivia and Beth looked up and the boys groaned. "Well before he started high school, Peter was fat. Until the summer before high school Peter was 'round'." The girls laughed at him and he dropped his head onto Olivia's shoulder to try and hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Olivia turned in his arms and looked at him amused, "Seriously? You were fat?" She couldn't help the smile that was on his face, the smile was there because she knew how many girls swooned over his smile and face, she couldn't imagine a fat Peter.

"Yea well, I was a sick kid, what do you want from me?" he huffed, obviously embarrassed that he was being laughed at by not only his friends but his girlfriend. "Seriously, come on! It's not that funny!" He slipped his hands from around Olivia's waist and crossed them over his chest. "OH! Someone is grumpy now!" Olivia couldn't hold back the laughing now and she was leaning over having trouble breathing. "Oh, Peter I'm sorry. I'm laughing because you're upset…" She battered her eyelashes at him hoping for him to accept her apology and it was accepted by a forceful kiss on the lips. 'Oohs' and 'ahhs' echoed through the room as everyone began to laugh at both of them this time. Olivia pulled away and blushed bright red.

* * *

Peter glanced over to Charlie and Sonia and Bobby and Beth were all asleep, he turned his body gently to glance at the clock, realizing that it was after midnight and they had been there for almost 12 hours already, no wonder they were all asleep. Peter felt Olivia shift to face him, they hadn't moved, being to comfortably and warm in each others arms. "Hey Liv, come outside with me for a second…" He looked down at her and saw her smile.

Peter pulled her to sit on the grass outside in the backyard, he held her close as their breath came out in puff of smoke. "There are so many stars out tonight…" She looked up while resting her head on Peter's chest, both now laying down with a think blanket wrapped around them. "Happy birthday Livia…" She looked up down at his hand and noticed that there was a box sitting there. She looked up at him suddenly, unsure of what to actually say, "Peter…" He cut her off, "Hey there was no way all I was going to get was the tickets for Bon Jovi, now that you are my girlfriend…so…" He opened the box gently and pulled out charm bracelet, complete with a leaf, butterfly and flower charm. Sitting on the bracelet as well was a large coin. "The coin is a replica of my lucky coin. There was only one other one made and I found it." He smirked down at her and gently clasped it to her arm. She was at a loss for words so she just kissed him, snuggling closer to him under the moonlight and stars.

**Please, please, please, please review :D**


	28. Chapter 28 Never Again

**OK because ever story needs drama, the drama has come to you. Enjoy and please review! :D**

**"I beat that too" (Midnight)**

**Chapter 28 – Never Again**

Rachel sat at the side of the entrance steps to the school. She had cried all night and most of the day after Astrid had come over. She honestly couldn't believe that Greg would do that again and in her own home. She thought back to all the time she had heard her mother screaming for her stepfather to stop hitting her and she remembered seeing her sister with a broken arm or painful bruises and she had promised herself she would never get into a relationship with someone who could do that to her.

And yet here she was, sitting alone at school, crying her eyes out because her boyfriend was a jerk and had tried to hit her. She knew she needed to find a guy who would look after her and every time she saw Olivia with Peter, jealousy would rear its ugly head. She wasn't jealous of her sister, just of what she had with Peter, what Rachel wanted. Sighing, she dropped the rock she had been playing with and rubbed her face with her hands. "Rach…you ok?" She looked up at the sound of a guys voice and came to find Peter standing in front of her looking concerned. Rachel just shrugged, unsure of what to actually tell him but it seemed that was all he needed to take a seat next to her, touching her leg gently, showing her that it was ok to talk to him. "Hey what's going on?" He leaned in a little closer to her and she closed her eyes.

Peter watched her with soft eyes, if he knew the Dunham girls like he knew he did, it wouldn't take long before she broke. And with a small sigh 'bingo' went off in his head. "I just…I can't believe I let myself think that he was telling the truth when he told me he was going to change." Rachel shook her head and laughed a little at herself. "I can't stop crying, I can't…I can't understand why after everything I went through as a kid, I can't stay away from guys like him. You know, sitting in that court room all those months ago and having to see my stepfather again and hear what he did to Liv, I can't believe I would even let myself be anywhere near someone like him. GOD! How could she have never have told me?" The light went off in Peter's head and he knew this had more to do with their stepfather than Greg.

He placed his arm gently around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Hey, she never told anyone. It's ok Rach…shh" He held her closer as she cried, knowing that the 13 year old had gone through more than anyone should, she just needed a shoulder and that's what he was. She pulled away from him and sniffed, trying to calm her breathing down a little bit. She was still in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes shinning with tears and before either of the knew what was happening, Rachel was leaning in and gently touching her lips to Peters. As soon as the contact was made Peter pulled away and looked back at her. "Rachel…I'm sorry but no. You are my girlfriend's little sister and I see you as a little sister. I care more about her than anything in the world…" He watched her nodding slowly.

Rachel looked up at him and suddenly broke down once more. Peter pulled her closer this time, she was scared and confused and he understood what they felt like. "Oh Rach, it's ok. I promise, you will be ok. You are going to be ok without Greg, the pain will ease and you can look back and it will be something you will look back on and say 'I beat that too'" He rested his chin on her head and just let her cry, silently wishing Olivia was the sister he was holding but knew Rachel needed someone.

* * *

"Class sit down!" Harris's voice echoed through the loud room and every student in the class looked up. Charlie sat down slowly in his seat, as he was sitting on the desk, hoping not to draw attention to himself, Peter and Olivia looked towards each other, he had moved his desk to connect with hers and had been touching her face, and arms, trying to get her laugh. She had been adamant that no there part of her body was ticklish, except her ribs. "Dunham! Over here! NOW!" He pointed to the front of the class as he watched her look around. She slowly rose from her seat, her hand never leaving Peter's until she was too far away to hold on.

"Now your teacher has passed on the new topic and work to me as he will be away for the next week and half. Miss Dunham, could you please read this paragraph out and then I assume you might be able to guess the next topic of out psychology class." Olivia swallowed as Harris handed her a thick book. If she was standing in front of the class, this wasn't going to end well and she knew he was up to something. She read the first few lines and froze. "Come on Miss Dunham, we are waiting…" His smile was evident in his voice. She rubbed her forehead for a moment, trying to keep her emotion in check.

"Um…" her voice had cracked even before she had started talking, "…_The effects of child sexual abuse include depression, PTSD and anxiety. It can have an effect on physical, emotional, psychological and social structure of the child and can lead to major issues when growing up. The commonality of sexual abuse in America is dominated by males, 14%-60% of abuse is reported against woman by a male. It is common that the sexual abuse of a child is performed by a known member of the family whether it be…" _Olivia looked up at Harris, trying to get a grip on herself and understand why he was doing this to her. He must have known about her stepfather and the trial, a few of the teachers did, but she had never expected him to use it against her. "Yes Miss Dunham…" he sat forward in his seat and watched her.

Peter had his hand held by Sonia who knew that if Olivia kept going he was going to kill Harris. "Peter, it's ok. She'll be fine. Don't do anything stupid…please." He just sat at his desk, leaning forward, eyes never leaving Olivia, he was waiting for the slightest of emotions to come from Olivia so he could rip Harris' head off. Olivia swallowed before continuing, "…_whether it be by brother, father, uncle or cousin. It is also noted that the abuse can also come from a friend, neighbour, babysitters or…"_ Her head shot up and she looked at Harris and then back down at the book. He had actually highlighted 'stepfathers.' She honestly didn't know if she was going to be able to finish the paragraph, her voice wouldn't allow it. "Yes Miss Dunham, do you have an issue with continuing?" Her eyes went straight to Peter's and she noticed that his jaw was locked, taking in a shaky breath she finished, "…_or stepfather."_ She let out the shaky breath and realized that the whole class hadn't moved or said a word since she had stood up, she knew they knew about what had happened to her. Most of the people in her actual classes new the main idea of what happened, while others assumed. She closed the book slowly and turned to face him. Squaring her back Olivia spoke, "Did you know that 38% of students were sexual harassed by teachers from their school and all of them were by sad, pathetic teachers who get off on terrorizing children…just…like…you" She slammed the book down onto the desk and stared at him, almost daring him to do something. Turning on her heels, she walked straight passed her table, her books and her boyfriend, before opening and slamming the door behind her. Peter was on her heals as soon as he noticed that she was making a break for the door The class turned to find Harris, just watching the door, unsure of what to do. Some students stood, while other looked disgusted. "You really are a jerk Harris, you know that?" Charlie stood and grabbed his bag before following Olivia out of the class, Sonia followed, as did most of the class.

Olivia was walking down the hall towards her locker, small tears fell as she laughed, she couldn't believe that she had said that to Harris. She smiled to herself as she stopped at her locker, opening it, she grabbed for a couple of books before she felt someone's presence and saw their feet under her door. "Peter…I can't…" she closed the door and stopped when she saw Lincoln standing against the locker. "Oh hey, Lincoln…" She smiled gently back at him, unsure of how to take the way he was watching her. "Hi Liv. Just wanted to come and say hi. I haven't spoken to you in a while so…" She dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement of his hello before turning away intent on finding Peter.

"So um…where are you going now?" He jogged up to her, trying to keep up before she turned to look at him. "Look Lincoln, I know you are close friends with Lucas, and if that's the case you should know I don't want anything to do with him so I am going to go and find my boyfriend so if you'll excuse me…" She went to walk off but Lincoln pulled her back, "Hey you ok? You look a little run down." He looked over her face, noticing the red rimed eyes she had from the few tears that had fallen. She pulled her arm away from him, "You don't know me well enough to be asking me that so if you'll excuse me…" She walked away from him, seeing Peter coming around the corner she smiled and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"See now you know why I fell I love with her in the first place…" Lincoln turned around to find Lucas standing behind him with his arms crossed. Lincoln was starting to think that maybe someone needed to put Lucas in his place. Turning around, leaving Lucas to walk away on his own, Lincoln went in search of Olivia, intent on tell her what Lucas was planning to do. When he was able to find her, she was wrapped in Peters arms, Charlie rubbing her back gently, it was as if she was crying. He watched her shake her head into Peter's chest and yet there was a small smile on Peter's face. Taking a chance he made his way over to the group, gaining their attention by clearing his throat. Peter looked up, Charlie turned to face him and he watched as Olivia pulled her face away from Peter's chest gently, once she noticed him standing there she glared at him, wiped her eyes and spoke, "What do you want?" Peter glanced down at her but didn't say a word.

"Look I know that you don't have a reason to believe me and that you don't know me well enough to trust me but I felt you deserved to know that Lucas is planning on trying to break the two of you up." They watched him silently so Lincoln continued, "He wants me to talk to Olivia, while we are talking he is going to get Tessa to kiss Peter, in front of Olivia, so she sees and gets upset with him breaks up with you." Peter held Olivia a little tighter and she only groaned. "I'll kill him!" Lincoln looked up at Peter as she pulled away from him and left, they assumed in search of Lucas. "I'm sorry man. He wanted me involved but I didn't want anything to do with it. When I spoke to her the first time I just wanted to be friends…" Peter nodded and placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "Thanks man. Look, I was told if I wanted to be her friend to be nice. Be nice and she will come around." He turned around and went in search of Olivia, hoping that she hadn't already found Lucas and ripped him a new one.

Lincoln glanced back at Charlie who nodded, "he's right you know _but_ you can also start by hanging out with us. Just don't try and get between them…ok?" Charlie was almost staring down Lincoln, who smiled back and nodded. Charlie looked away and shook his head, "God that girl doesn't know how popular she is. John and Peter, who is completely head over heels for hers, and now you…just remember what I said, don't come between them." Lincoln smiled once more and laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Peter was finally able to catch up with Olivia. He watched as she yelled and waved her arms around at Lucas, him just watching her, unsure of what to do or say. As Peter took a step close to them a small smile came to his face when he noticed the look on Lucas's face, he looked ashamed and scared. Placing his hand on Olivia's back he listened as she vented. "Lucas I have had enough of you! I am happy with Peter. It's me and him and you need to get that through your head. I don't want to be with you, I don't want anything to do with you!" Her face was red but it grew even redder as Lucas spoke, "Liv, I just want us to be together again, like we used to be. In love..." Olivia's eyes narrowed at him and she squared her back, "Lucas, stay away from me." She turned on her heels and left him standing on his own, Peter followed, his arm wrapping around her back and kissing her head.

Coming around the corner Peter felt her shoulder's drop and let out a long sigh. Her arm wrapped around his middle and she pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Peter, I'm just so sick of him. I just want him to leave me alone and let us be." Peter smirked at her tone, she was still angry but it was dropping. "Oh Livia, it's ok. Someone needed to tell him. Anyway, I have to go home after school but do you want me to come over afterwards? We can watch a movie or something?" She looked up at and smiled, "Yea sure, that would be nice." He placed another kiss on her forehead and smiled, "Do you want me to drop you and Rachel off home?" Against his shoulder, he felt her shake her head. "Nah it's ok, there's no point you driving to my house and then home, just to come back. Me and Rach will walk. Hey I know, how about you walk over and then we can sleep in and walk to school together tomorrow. It'll be nice…."

Peter looked down at her and smiled once again. He had stayed at Olivia's house for the last few days, making sure Rachel was ok and just loving the feeling of being so close to Olivia. It hadn't been as awkward as they would have expected, after they had fallen asleep together before they had gotten together, they were able to just fall asleep in the same bed and not have an issue, Peter would be willing to wait forever for her. "Yea that would be good. Do you want me to bring food or are you going to make something?" Olivia bit her lip and waited, "Um…how about you come over and we can make something together, it'll help keep Rachel's mind of Greg." He just nodded, realizing that had come to the entrance to the school and found Rachel waiting outside. Peter kissed Olivia once more, said goodbye to Rachel and left them alone."

* * *

Walking home was a good time for Olivia and Rachel to talk, "Rach, how are you holding up?" Olivia had known that she had been crying and really down the last few days and it wasn't something she liked to see. Rachel shrugged, "I'm ok…Liv do you like it here? I mean I like being here…better than any other place we have ever been…do you think we will stay?" Olivia smiled, "of course we will, Aunt Missy won't make us move at all. Come on, Peter will be coming over later and we can watch a movie or something." They were coming close to the house when Rachel noticed Astrid coming out of her house. "Hey Liv, I'm going to go and talk to Astrid, I'll catch up with you?" Olivia nodded and watched as she walked over and started chatting to Astrid. Olivia walked straight up the steps of her house and through the front door.

Standing outside with Astrid was helping Rachel feel a little bit better. They talked a bit about school and home, and just as Rachel turned to leave, Astrid asked if she wanted to spend the night. Rachel waited and smiled, said she would call later and let her know what her sister said. Turning around slowly, Rachel spotted something that made her heart speed up and her stomach drop. Her stepfathers car across the street and no one inside. She glanced inside the window of the house and saw movement, pivoting in the other direction she ran, forgetting about her sister, just letting the terror build.

It wasn't until she ran directly into someone did everything come crashing back. "Rach you ok? What's going on?" She looked up and found Peter looking down at her, worry written all over his face. She looked back at the direction of her house and then back at Peter and Olivia crosses her mind. "Peter! Liv is in the house…our stepfather…" that's all she was able to get out before Peter stopped her, he sprinted straight for the house while Astrid had come to find her, taking Rachel inside her house and trying to work out what was going on.

**Please review…like I said all stories need drama :D**


	29. Chapter 29 Closer M

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! It was hard to write so please let me know what you thought of it. Please! :D**

**Reference: The Card (The Cure), Olivia's Bubble Bath (Night Of Desirable Objects)**

**Chapter 29 - Closer**

Olivia closed the door behind her, dropped her shoulder's and shook her head, she couldn't believe how many people Rachel actually knew, but she figured that was the price you pay for being popular, something Olivia knew nothing about. Her first stop was the kitchen, she had been hungry most of the day and she was finally making the time to eat, Peter was more important than food, spending time with him was more important. After her apple, she dropped her bag in her bedroom, wanting to forget about school for a few hours, intent on laying in the bath until the bubbles were gone. It had been warm at school and her class had been chosen to play dodge ball at lunch and anyone who didn't play could spend their lunches in detention. That she didn't want to do.

Climbing the stairs, Olivia went to the bathroom but backtracked when she heard the door open and close. She glanced around, wondering where Roxy had gotten to, the dog was usually at Olivia's feet when she got home but figured she had just fallen sleep in the laundry again. It was at the back of the house and down some stairs and the puppy sometimes struggled to hear the door from that far away.

"Rachel, I'm going to have a bath…Rachel?" Olivia called out, not having hear here sister speak or any movement once the door was closed. Coming down the stairs, Olivia began to unbutton her top, it wasn't the first time she had worn an open top in front of her sister, considering she was with her when Olivia had been buying some of her bras. Olivia stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the entrance to the house, confused as to why the door had opened and closed behind after her but she heard no other sounds.

"Rachel?" Olivia tried once more while walking towards the kitchen. She flicked on the light and glanced around, her nerves at attention for any little sound. Turning back on her heels, Olivia noticed a shadow down the hall but before she could check it out, she was pushing into the wall by a force much stronger than she expected. With the window being forced out of her lungs, Olivia tried to breath as she struggled against the body that had her front against the wall, and their forearm at the back of her neck, essentially locking her to the wall.

"Let me go! You son of a bitch!" Olivia struggled once more, this time being able to stand on his foot, forcing them backwards in pain. She swung around to see who it was and froze when he smiled. "Hello darl'n"

In a spilt second Olivia made a break for the lounge hoping to be able to get something to protect herself, only succeeding in making it to the couch before her stepfather grabbed onto her leg and sent her crashing to the ground, succeeding in hitting her cheekbone on the side of the small table that held the lamp. Olivia groaned as she rolled onto her back, pain shooting up her face, her hand shot up to her face, hoping to feel out what was happening to her face. Her head pounded already as she felt blood starting to drip down her cheek.

She felt his hands moving up her legs, making their way to her shirt but the pain in her cheek and head was getting too much and the stars were setting in around her eye sight. His hand traveled up her legs and rested at her hips for a moment before making their way to the inside of her thigh, one made it's way towards her shirt and in a swift motion her last buttons she hadn't undone were now scattering over the floor, Olivia's stomach flipped when she realized what was happening. Finding her baring again she squirmed against him, bringing her knee up to his stomach and was able to roll away and struggle to bring herself up to her feet.

She looked down at her body and saw that her top was ripped, where was almost nothing left of it. Between the blood stains and the rips her white top was missing the bottom half and if she tried, she wasn't able to button it up anymore. Staggering further into the lounge, she glanced back and panic overtook her. He was gone. Remembering that her aunt kept a baseball bat upstairs Olivia turned and headed back to the stairs but was caught before she made it.

First she was thrown back into the wall and held down hard as his body was rubbed against hers, his face within inches of hers. His hand gripped her face hard and in a moment of clarity she was able to remember something Lucas had taught her. She squared her face with his and with whatever force she had left, she slammed her forehead into his nose, effectively breaking it on the spot. Anger flared in his eyes when he regained his composure. "Bitch! You're mother never struggled this much." He pushed her roughing back into the wall, her head slamming against the picture frame. His left hand dropped from her throat to her breast, squeezing it painfully through her bra, tugging it forcefully she could feel one of the two clasps at the back snap. His hand made its way down to her jeans where he cupped her painfully, but she wasn't going to cry out. "Come on princess…" he growled into her ear, biting down on her ear lobe, hard. She wasn't going to give him an inch. Before she knew what was going on his hand had slipped inside her jeans, she could feel the roughness of his hands through her panties, she tired to move away from him but his body was flush against hers.

He pushed against her harder, his fingers slowly pushing aside the material of her panties, feeling her out and causing a small and unwanted whimper to escape her lips. Hearing the sound come from her, her stepfather wanted to hear more of it, and so he roughly forced his fingers inside of her. It was harsh and painful, tears blurred her vision but she held her ground. "Mm, so tight." He groaned in her ear, sending her nerves into a panic mode, as well as his hand, she could feel him pressing into her. It wasn't until he leaned in to kiss her and she turned away from him did he realize that she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Harshly pulling his hands from her, sending pain shooting from her centre, he eyed something to the side of her and he sent her backwards towards it. Her stepfather pushed her backwards onto the frosted glass separator, shattering it instantly against her back. She felt the bite of small shards of glass entering her back and arms. Crying out in pain, she felt him pulling her up by her pony tale, dragging her towards him on the glass, feeling it bite in harder, he then started to pull her upwards. Her hands shot up to her hair, hoping that it would ease the pain, but she felt a large piece of glass graze her hand. Grabbing onto it she brought her hand up to his face and was able to make contact. In a split second he dropped her back to the ground and she landed badly on her right arm. Hearing the snap, she knew that it was broken but all she could do was concentrate on getting away from him. As she ran into the dining room she heard the front door open and close again at force. She preyed that Rachel wasn't home.

She waited for a few moments to see if they would call out but instead she heard the sound of another man groaning. Stepping out slowly from the dining room, still cradling her broken arm to her chest, she grabbed for whatever she could find, being a glass vase, she stepped further into the entrance. As she came to the entrance of the hall she noticed that there was a body laying front down on the floor and she slowly tip toed over to it, ready to attack if it attacked her. But as she came closer she noticed that he was wearing the same t-shirt the Peter had been wearing at school that same day and it struck her that it actually was Peter. Placing the vase on the ground, Olivia ran to his side and placed her hands on his face, trying to see if he was still breathing.

A sigh of relief was released when she could feel his short breathes coming out and she placed a hand on his back, rolling him over and gasped when she saw a bruise beginning to form around his eye and the cut starting to bleed underneath it. Her stepfather had knocked him out and she panicked even more. If Peter was unconscious, where was her stepfather. Shaking slightly, she shook Peter gently, almost begging him to wake up.

As she went to turn around an arm grabbed her from behind and another went around to her mouth, covering it so she couldn't scream. "Stop struggling!" with all her thrashing, she was able to force his hand lower than her mouth and she sunk her teeth into hard, silently proud of herself for being able to be so strong. He cried out in pain but kept his other arm around her waist and being that he was still a lot bigger then her, he was able to throw her to the ground painfully, whatever pieces of glass that were in her back, digging in deeper. He lifted her once more before slamming her into the wall, causing the painting to fall and crash to the ground and her head to snap back with a crunch on the wall, black spots flickered at this side of her vision.

His leg forced its way between hers to keep her upright and within a blink her pitiful excuse for a shirt was gone. He ran his hands over her body, her stomach and breasts, cupping one in his hand she cringed away from him. His mouth found the top of her breast and his tongue traced her bra line. Taking the chance her stepfather sunk his teeth on to the top of her breast, she screamed in complete agony, something that she had promised herself she would never do. Her screams were masked by his lips crashing down onto hers she took the opportunity and bit down on his lower lip drawing a fair amount of blood and in a flash she had grabbed for the umbrella stand and swung it across his head. The sickening crunch of the contact was enough to make anyone sick. He fell to the ground lifeless but Olivia knew better.

He was unconscious. She had beat him, again. Olivia groaned as she felt the wall against her back, sliding down to the ground painfully. She pulled her knees up to her chest and listened for the sirens that were now making their way towards the house. Closing her eyes, Olivia tried to rid her mind of the things that had happened tonight, succeeding in emptying her mind on everything bar the pain. Overwhelmed by panic, her body stiffened when she felt a presence next to her.

At first there was no touching but then an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she knew Peter was there. Dropping her head to his shoulder she began to cry. It was quiet, just shaking and sobbing but it increased when he brought her to sit on his lap. She clung to him shaking and his hand rubbed along her head, careful not to touch her back and arms because of the shards of glass imbedded in her skin, her shirt was now gone, leaving her sitting on Peter's lap in her bra, her pants unzipped and the painful throbbing inside of her, becoming to much.. She looked up at his face and noticed that he had a bleeding cut on his eye, "Peter you're hurt…" She placed her hand gently on the side of his face.

"It's ok. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Shh, Livia. It's ok. It's over now, he is never going to hurt you again, I promise you that." She didn't move, didn't talk. Just sat in his lap let him hold her, waiting for the police to show up. Which didn't take long at all.

Peter leaned his head on the top of hers and squeezed his eyes shut, her body was shaking and her arms were wrapped so tightly around his body, that it was as if he was her life jacket. Opening his eyes again, he willed the tears not to fall and yet that had already started to, blurring his vision as he held Olivia's sobbing body but his eyes settled on a card that was sitting on the floor, surrounded by broken glass and blood. He leaned over gently, not to wake Olivia who had fall asleep from crying. Picking it up he opened the card and found three small words;

_Thinking Of You!_

**Please, please, please review…this was really hard to write!**


	30. Chapter 30 Dreamig

**Ok so Fringe has been renewed! OMG! Thanks for the reviews I keep getting and please give me more…mwahahahaha. Seriously though, I'm sick and need a pick me up so please please review. **

**Here is the next chapter in the drama part of my fic…hey all stories need drama.**

**Reference: Dr. Nayak (Dream Logic)**

**Chapter 30 – Dreaming**

Police and paramedics came in and out of the house, while Olivia and Peter kept their original position, her in his lap and her with her arms around his body. It wasn't until the police came to sit next to her did she move away from Peter, to sit down next to him, he still had his arm around her but she had made no attempt to move closer to him. She sat away from the wall as blood seeped down her back, pooling on the floor where she sat. "Olivia, honey, where is your mom and dad?" The police had begun quick questions as they took her stepfather away, he was still unconscious, the paramedics not surprised if she had cracked his skull. Olivia didn't speak, she just sat silently, holding her head high and her legs to her chest.

"Her parents are dead. She lives with her aunt and sister. Her sister is at a friends house I think." Peter spoke for her when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything, his own voice cracking as he spoke but her eyes snapped up at the sound of his voice and she looked at him. The policewoman nodded gently and placed hand on Olivia's shoulder, careful not to touch any of the wounds, Olivia cringed away. A female paramedic sat nearby, ready to pounce as soon as the police said they could go. "Olivia, what happened?" She watched as Olivia swallowed. Peter saw her scrunch up her face as if tying to remember.

She had been silent for so long, it didn't surprise him if she said nothing at all, but as she watched his face, she turned away and spoke to the policewoman. "Um…he was here when I got home. I don't remember much though." Olivia looked down and then back up at the policewoman and then at the paramedic who was still hovering. "That's ok Olivia. Lets get you to the hospital."

* * *

Peter road with Olivia the whole way to the hospital. He sat at the side, while the paramedics gently wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, although she was struggling to keep the pain down. He watched as she shook, tears still streaking down her face. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. Her back was littered with tiny shards of glass, many of the deep in her back, while blood still dripped down slowly. He watched as the paramedic gave her a shot of morphine and she slowly closed her eyes.

Once at the hospital Olivia was taken into one of the emergency room and treated for all her wounds that could be seen, face, necks, hands, stomach, legs but when it came to her back, it was worse. The doctors had to restrain him from following the towards the emergency but security wasn't called because they could see he was worried about her. He paced, people watched him, the memories of hearing her crying and screaming made him angry, he punched a wall before falling into a chair and crying. He couldn't understand how someone could do something like this and that he wasn't able to help her, it was making him sick.

The doctor came out after about 30 minutes and spoke to Peter, his head in his hands as the doctor took a seat next to Peter. "Dr. Nayak, is she going to be ok?" Peter didn't even both looking up at him, just waited for his reply. "She is going to be ok, there is no major physical damage done, other than the bruised and cuts and also she has a broken arm, which has now been set and plastered." Peter groaned, his stomach was doing flips and he felt as though he was going to be sick.

The doctor continued, "Mentally is more the issue we are concerned about. She'll be fine, it'll take a while but with some help she will get there. I understand you are her boyfriend?" Peter nodded slowly, he wished he could speak, find any form of words. "Well, she has extensive cut and bruises over most of her body. The gash on her forehead has been cleaned and stitched and from what I can tell, the amount of time she was hit in the head, she has a mild to severe concussion. She is awake, barely, and also sensitive to light and to sound. She is having trouble recalling the attack due to the concussion. Many of the wounds on her hands an arms are also defensive, from what I gather, she did a fair amount of damager to her stepfather." Peter nodded once more. He really didn't need a doctor to explain it but he decided to let him continue.

"Now as for her _other_ injuries, the injuries caused by her stepfather in regards to the sexual abuse," Peter's head shot up and his face paled completely, Dr. Nayak only just realized that Peter didn't know about that. _Had he raped her while he was knocked out on the ground?_ "He didn't rape her but the abuse was significant enough to cause trauma and bleeding. We have her on heavy pain killers at the moment, for both that and her back. I am about to head in to get started on removing the glass, the only problem is that I cannot put her under, it must be done while she is awake. You should get that looked at by a nurse before you go in and see her." The doctor nodded towards the gash on Peter's eye that has stopped bleeding but was deep, he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and moved away from him. Peter was left alone to try and comprehend what had actually happened to her while he was out. A sudden wave of nausea overtook him and Peter only just made it to the trash can, emptying his stomach.

But he was prideful that she had fought back, not that it surprised him at all, she was always going to fight back. The doctors words echoed in his mind, _"The sexual abuse…trauma and bleeding…" _Peter felt sick once again. Whatever he had done to her, was going to cause her more heart ache than she ever deserved. Glancing around, he knew that if he sat here, away from her, for any longer, he was going to break something and so he snuck slowly towards her room, knowing that the nurses were always watching her room, he was able to slowly open the door and make his way in.

* * *

She sat silently in the middle of the hospital bed, just waiting for the doctor to come back in. Her knees were sitting at her chest and she just stared at the floor, her tears had stopped but the black and blue bruises on her face told a different story. She didn't even hear the creaking of the lanolin floors or the door as Peter made his way into the room, fed up with waiting outside until he was told what was happening. "Livia?" his voice was quiet but her head shot up, almost scared. It took him a moment to remember that the doctor said she was sensitive to sound and so he held up his hand as an apology.

"Hi, Peter." She smiled lazily at him and he took in the IV drip in her arm and the bag that was marked as morphine. They watched each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Olivia looked over him and noticed that he had a deep gash on his forehead. It extended down next to his right eye. The blood had stopped and had crusted over the gash. He took a step towards her and noticed that her eyes were no longer on his but on his face, he placed his hand up to his forehead and winced. Never really having noticed it was there. "You're hurt…" her eyes traveled down the long gash, swallowing deeply. "How?" her voice was quiet, the pain killers doing what they were supposed to, relaxing her body. Peter hesitated, she didn't know he was there, didn't know he had been in the house, unconscious while she was being attacked, he felt so guilty. Little did he know she had actually come to his side when he was unconscious, she just couldn't remember. "Livia…" "How Peter," her voice broke and she sobbed, still watching him, "What happened to you…"

He came to sit on the chair next to the bed, "Livia, I…Rachel came to me while I was outside, I was coming to see you. Anyway she told me that she saw your stepfathers truck outside and she panicked. I came to the door, it was open and I went inside. I saw broken glass and blood and I panicked. As I turned around, I was hit with something. The next thing I know you are sitting near the wall and he was down. Olivia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there…" his voice broke at the end, he reached out to touch her hand but she pulled it back from him. Hurt flashed in his eyes but he didn't know that she was angry with herself not him. He was going to speak up but the Doctor had come back into the room, pulling both their attentions to him.

Olivia turned her attention away from the doctor and back at the floor that she seemed so interested in when Peter had come into her room. "Miss Dunham, I need you to remove your top and lay on your stomach please."

Olivia's eyes shot up and Peter could see the panic behind them, Peter rose from the seat and came to stand at her side, he spoke, "It's ok Livia. I'm here, I promise." Peter took a seat at the side of the bed and watched her eye him, trying to find it in herself to do what was asked. She slowly pulled her hospital nightgown off her shoulders and lay stomach down on the bed, making sure Peter didn't see anything he shouldn't have seen. From where he was sitting Peter was able to take in the full extent of her injuries on her back and he knew that she was in for a long road and the scars would never go away. A small tear found its way down her face as the doctor began to remove the easier pieces, placing them into a metal container with a clunk, then with more pieces of glass came more tears. "Livia, I spoke to Rachel," Peter spoke, trying to get her mind off the pain. Her eyes softened, as they shot up to his face, through the pain and tears, "She is safe at Astrid's house. Charlie is on his way over to her, he should be there now, but he is going to make sure she is ok and also get through to your aunt."

Olivia grimaced as the doctor pulled out a large piece of glass. A small painful gasp escaped her lips and she squeezed the pillow tighter, trying not to cry. "It's ok Liv. You're going to be ok." His voice was soft but she was blocking it out. Biting down on her lip, she caused blood to drip down her chin. Peter grabbed for her hand when he saw the blood. Her stepfather had already caused enough damage to her face and lips, he didn't want her doing anymore. "Here Liv. Squeeze my hand." And that's what she did. She didn't cry, didn't scream, just held his hand and listened to his voice in her ears.

"Almost done Olivia. Just need to place bandages on, you will be right. You are going to be sore, laying down will be hard but once we get the pain killers in and your body relaxes, you will be fine." The doctor patted Olivia's leg as he finished up what he was doing. Once the bandages were on her back, they had Olivia sit on a chair so they could change the sheets but as Peter was helping her to the chair, he noticed that there was blood on the front of her gown and on the bed. He also noticed that the blood on the gown was just where it was sitting between her legs. _"trauma and bleeding"_ the Doctors words echoed in Peter's head and he felt his face heat up in anger. His thoughts came back to Olivia as one of her hands slipped from his and came to rest at the front of her gown, covering the blood. She knew he had seen and she was embarrassed.

What boyfriend would want her now? She was broken, damaged and hurt, he would never want her…she couldn't even look at him anymore. She could feel her stepfather's hand on her body and she felt dirty, like they were crawling under her skin. She didn't even know why he was still there with her. The pain killers began to take over and her mind went blank, blissfully blank.

* * *

Once she was back in bed, the pain killers were taking effect and it was not past 8pm. She had been lost in thought most of the time, quiet, shaking. The police knew they weren't going to get much out of her. There was even a time where she clung to Peter as she cried. All it took was for them to tell her that her stepfather was still alive and she became hysterical. Police had come and spoke to her, not getting much but deciding to move onto Peter. "Mr. Bishop, could you please come out with us. Just outside the door." The policeman spoke to him, seeing that Peter wasn't keen on leaving Olivia on her own. "Mr. Bishop. What happened?"

Peter sat and began to speak, trying to remember anything that he could. "I was walking toward Olivia's house, I was going to see her after school and as I was walking her sister, Rachel, came running up to me panicking. She told me she saw her stepfather's car outside the house and I told her to go her friends house, she didn't live far, I ran and when I went inside I saw broken glass, a broken table. The next thing I know I was being pushing into the wall, I fought back but he got in a lucky shot and I blacked out. The next thing I know, her stepfather in unconscious and she is sitting on the floor." The policeman nodded and let him go. As he was about to walk into the room his name was called out, "PETER!" He turned to find Rachel coming his way.

"Hey Rach." He held out his arm to her and she came in to give him a hug, "How is she?" He looked down at the 13 year old in his arms and sighed, "She's pretty banged up Rach. She's in a lot of pain. Do you want to see her?" He watched as she nodded but she also hesitated at the doorway. "It's ok. I'm sure she will want to know that you are ok." He encouraged her to go in, but was stopped from going in with her when a nurse called him over, intent on stitching up the gash on his forehead and making sure his eyes was ok.

* * *

"Livy?" her voice was quiet as she watched her sister. The girl in the bed was nothing like the girl Rachel knew. Her sister was strong and forceful and never let anything keep her down for too long, but the girl laying in the hospital bed was nothing like that. She was asleep, unmoving and quiet. Rachel swallowed and took a step closer to the bed. She looked over her sister. The wounds, the bruises and the bandages. Rachel began to cry, her sister was hurt and there was nothing she could do about it. "Oh, Livy. I am so sorry! I should never have left you." She sat down on the side of the bed and placed her hand gently on Olivia's face.

As soon as her hand touched Olivia's face, it contorted in pain. Her head thrashed from side to side and she called out in her sleep. Instinctively, Olivia reached out with her right hand and grabbed onto Rachel's, digging her nails in, she must have thought Rachel was going to hurt her. She looked in pain and Rachel shot off the bed, pulling her hand free of Olivia's grasp. Olivia mumbled and called in her sleep. Screaming and begging echoed in the room. Peter was in the room in an instant and he looked from the frightened face of Rachel to Olivia, who was still asleep. He made his way over to her side and gently placed his hands on her face. "Shh, Livia. You're safe. You're ok, come on sweetheart." She calmed slightly at Peter's voice and she eventually stopped altogether.

He glanced back at Rachel, who was standing against the wall with tears streaking down her face. "Hey Rach, it's ok. She's just having a nightmare. Did she hurt you?" He came to stand in front of her and grasped her hand gently. There were nail marks on her hand but not blood. "She didn't mean it. You ok?" Rachel just nodded through the tears. Peter pulled her into a hug and held her close.

* * *

Rachel left not long after that. Astrid's mother had dropped her off and was waiting for her to come out. As she left reluctantly, she spoke to Peter, "Charlie is still trying to get in touch with our Aunt. She must still be working, but I just wish she was here." Rachel dropped her head and walked slowly out of Olivia's hospital room.

The night followed with many nightmares. Peter would be woken up by crying and screaming or just calls of pain. Most of the time he could calm her down and let her get back to sleep but other times, she had to be woken up and then she would just cry herself back to sleep.

It was no later than 3am when Olivia woke, not from nightmares about her stepfather attacking her but attacking Peter instead. The gash on his forehead was burned into her memory and she was truly scared for him. She turned and face him as she slept on the chair, he looked peaceful and calm. Her eyes scanned the gash once more and she felt the same fear taking over her once more. She knew at that moment, that her stepfather would come back and this time it wouldn't just be for her.

He would come back for her _and _for Peter. Watching him sleep, her tears fell as we realized that the only way to keep him safe was to not be with him. She was the reason he was hurt and she was the reason he will be in danger. she couldn't have that. She couldn't have someone else in danger because of her. Her mother, her sister and now Peter? She couldn't have that. So the next morning when he woke up, she was going to break his heart…

**Please review…half naked Peter's too all those who review! :D**


	31. Chapter 31 And Then There Was One

**NAW! You guys, 11 reviews? Thank you so much! Thanks again to Alyssa, Charlie, Lori and Alex, I couldn't have written these last few chapters without you guys! Much love!**

**Reference: "That's just like you…" (What Lies Below), "…be with you…" (Marionette), Peter crying at the hospital window (New Day in an Old Town)**

**Chapter 31 – And Then There Was One**

Olivia sat with her knees to her chest for most of the morning. Peter was still asleep, she couldn't bring herself to wake him knowing that when he was awake she was going to break up with him. Rachel had come back, Astrid not far behind. They had talked for a little while but when Rachel had asked if Olivia wanted some of her friends around, Olivia panicked. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this, she didn't want anybody around her, to feel sorry for her, to be upset and so she begged Rachel not to tell them, only asked for one thing. Charlie Francis. Rachel nodded and went towards the hospital door, turning back to her sister and whispering, "He was so worried about you Liv. Peter really cares…" she turned her back and walked out of the room leaving her alone to watch Peter sleep.

Her heart ached when she thought about what she was going to do when he woke up. He looked so peaceful and calm and she was going to send his world crashing down. Her eyes glanced to the gash on his eye, the angry red cut stitched up and staring her in the face like a bright stop sign. It was her fault, if they hadn't been together then he wouldn't have been going to see her and then it would only be her sitting in that hospital room, he would be safe and she would be alone. She watched as he turned in his sleep, trying to get comfortable on the small chair, but instead of finding a comfortable place to sleep his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before noticing her watching him, he rose from his seat, a habit of coming over to her but he stopped and watched her. "Hey…" it was quiet, he was unsure of what to say or do, the pain in his eye was coming back and he winced, she cringed.

"Livia…can I...?" he motioned towards the bed, unsure if he should move closer to her or if he should just sit back and wait for her. She watched him for a moment before nodding slightly and bringing her knees a little closer to her chest. Hesitantly, Peter took a step towards her bed, stopping just at the side, waiting for her to tell him it was ok to come closer, but all she did was move away from the centre of the bed, giving him a little more room. Gingerly, Peter sat down on the side of the bed, his hands resting in his lap. "How is your back?" He was never going to ask how she was feeling because he knew she wasn't good.

She shrugged gently before speaking, "I'm ok. Drugs are numbing most of what I feel, I can't lay on my back still but I'm fine." Slowly, Olivia reached out and touched his forehead and eye, hers never leaving the painful gash that was burned into her mind. "You're hurt…" it wasn't a question just a statement. Peter wanted to reach out and grab for her hand, but as he did very slowly, she pulled away, cradling her broken arm to her chest. Peter's eyes flashed with pain and then down at his lap, sadly he spoke "I'm fine sweetheart, don't worry about me, it's you I'm worried about." Nodding, Olivia felt her heart ache for him. "Peter…I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen to you…" she looked away from him and it took all of his strength not to get angry. "Olivia listen to me, this is not your fault, ok? What happened to me was because I wasn't going to leave you alone. And what happened to _you_ is not your fault, do you understand me?"

She nodded but still didn't want to bring her eyes to his, there was nothing he could say at the moment that would make her believe him at that moment. "They say I can go home today if my back is going well." She whispered, changing the subject, putting off the conversation she really didn't want to have but knew she did. "Baby, that's great. You're Aunt should be home soon and Rachel has been a few times to see you. I'm here baby, always." He inched closer but she only shook her head, letting a few tears fall. "Peter…I can't…" She swallowed and he said nothing, just waiting for her to get herself together, "I think…I think we should stop seeing each other…" his head shot back and he watched her again for a moment, "What? Livia…?" there was silence between them for a moment before she turned to face him and looked him directly in the eye, "Peter. I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other. Please I want you to leave."

She was standing firm and now looking him in the eye. Peter waited, unsure and confused. Sudden anger rushed over him and he roughly rose from the bed, "What?" his voice was low but harsh. "That is just like you…you won't let anyone help you, please Olivia…" "Peter I asked you to leave, please just go…" She knew he wasn't going to listen and so she said the only thing she knew would send him away, "Peter…I don't want to be with you. This isn't what I want anymore and I can't pretend that it is." That stopped him in his tracks and he just watched her, "You're not joking? Pretend this is what you want? So what, you were just pretending?"

There was no movement in her stance but he knew her eyes, and they told him she was serious, swallowing she continued, thinking of the harshest thing she could, "I can't trust you, there is too much about you that scares me and I don't want you anywhere near me or my family." Pacing a few steps, Peter stopped and turned to face her, "Why? What have I done? We were so happy, what changed? I would never let anything happen to you, nothing is ever going to happen to you again." He reached out for her, only to have her pull away from him. She didn't want to tell him the real reason because she knew he would find a way to make her feel better, and so she chose something that wasn't quite a lie, or so she thought. "Peter, I don't know how long I am going to be around for. So please, lets just leave this as friends and that's it…" "Olivia, please, don't do this to me. Please baby…"

"I'm sorry Peter. I think you should leave now." He watched her for a moment, jaw locked and anger seeing out until he grabbed for his jacket, and slammed the hospital door on his way out. Jumping at the sound Olivia closed her eyes and finally let all her tears come out, she had just told the boy she had fallen in love with that she didn't want to be with him. The pain in her back and the memory of her stepfather was lessened by the pain she was feeling in her heart.

* * *

Peter found an empty seat and slammed his leather jacket down on to it before kicking the chair and dropping himself onto it painfully, his head found his hands like a magnet and the tears that had been held back since he found Olivia at her house fell like a waterfall. Sob after sob raked his body as the memory of laughing with her, kissing her, holding her in his arms flashed in front of his eyes and he already knew that she was lost to him. "Peter?" Charlie's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up, wiping his eyes and nose. "Hey, what happened?" Charlie took a seat next to him and watched his face fall and the tears to continue. "She…she broke up with me. Told me 'I don't want to be with you', that I scare her." part of him laughed, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world that she had actually wanted to be with him. "Charlie, what am I going to do?"

Charlie sighed, he hadn't expected her to break up with him, she had always gone to Peter first but now Charlie didn't know what to think. "Hey man, I'm sorry. I don't know what…" Charlie shook his head, glancing around the hall to see how many people were around, there wasn't many. "You love her, don't you?" Peter didn't speak but he closed his eyes gently, telling Charlie everything he needed to know. Placing his hand gently on his back, "I'm sorry man, I'll talk to her, ok?" Peter only nodded before Charlie left him alone and walked towards her room.

Knocking on the door, Charlie could hear her sobbing, it hurt him to hear her the way she was but when he walked into the room he was heart broken. Her head was resting on her knees and her arms were holding her knees to her chest. "Livy?" Her head shot up, clearly she hadn't heard him knock. "Charlie." She smiled gently at him, the cuts on bruises on her face shone in the light, her arms and hands were bandaged as well. "Oh Livy." Charlie came closer to her side and waited for her to speak, he knew she wasn't going to but he didn't want to push her. "How is Rachel?" She had turned her head away from him, opting for the window instead. "She is ok Liv. Can't wait to have you home…I saw Peter outside." He knew he was going to have to ask eventually.

He watched as her shoulder's dropped. "I figure he told you?" her words were slurring a little and he could tell the tiredness and morphine was getting to her. "Yeah he did. I'm so sorry Livy, but I'm here for you, no matter what." He watched as she moved to the side of the bed slowly, motioning for him to come and sit on the bed. As soon as he touched the bed, Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest even further, and let the flood gates open, her tears falling once more. Charlie watched her as she cried, sobbed and eventually fell asleep, never once moving or leaving her alone. Neither of them saw Peter standing at the window, watching them both, his arms crossed over his chest and he allowed his eyes to closed slowly, tears falling silently.

* * *

Home wasn't really some where Olivia wanted to go but without having anywhere else to be, Charlie had agreed to take her there. Pulling up slowly, Olivia watched through the window as Rachel came running from the house, Aunt Missy following suit. When Aunt Missy had called the hospital to say she was home and wanted to know the room Olivia was in, the doctor had told her that Charlie had already left with her to bring her home. Taking a deep breath, Olivia sat back gently, making sure not to be too hard on her back, her eyes flittering around the outside of the house, fear taking over slightly. "Liv, if you cant do this, you don't have to." She felt Charlie turn to face her and place a hand gently on her arm. She pulled away from him, sudden unsure of being touched by him. She watched as Aunt Missy came running up the path towards the gate and car.

"OLIVIA!" pulling open the car door, Aunt Missy engulfed Olivia in a hug when she was out of the car. Wincing slightly when her aunts arms touched her back, Aunt Missy pulled away and had tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry, I should never have left…" Olivia tried to smile gently, "It's ok. It's not your fault." Her voice was soft, still a little hazy from the painkillers but anyone could tell she was putting on a brave face. Rachel came up from behind Aunt Missy and held out her hand gingerly, Olivia took it, knowing that Rachel was still frightened.

Charlie carried Olivia's bag as they made their way up the path and towards the house, Charlie had spoken to Aunt Missy and she knew that Olivia had broken up with Peter, so no one asked where he was. The door to the house opened slowly and Rachel went in with Aunt Missy following not far behind, but Charlie stayed back with Olivia, "Liv, if you can't do this, just tell me ok…" she said nothing, just nodded, before taking a small step into the entrance of the house. Looking around she found that things were a little different. The things that she knew had been damaged were gone, the table and the picture frames, the main thing that caught her eye was that the glass had been cleaned up, the picture frame that was still on the wall, the one where she had been held against, had been straightened.

_He pushed her roughing back into the wall, her head slamming against the picture frame. His left hand dropped from her throat to her breast, squeezing it painfully through her bra, tugging it forcefully she could feel one of the two clasps at the back snapped. His hand made its way down to her jeans where he cupped her painfully, but she wasn't going to cry out. "Come on princess…"_

Olivia took a step back, her mind was bringing back the memories and she didn't want to be there. She turned away from the hallway completely, coming to stand next to Charlie, as he had been behind her when she walked into the house. "Olive dear, are you ok?" Aunt Missy had seen her reaction and wondered what she had seen, "Olivia?" Charlie could feel her shaking, he eyed Aunt Missy, who was looking older by the minutes. She hadn't cried but the pain was clear on her face. "Liv, do you want to come and stay with me for a few days? Just until things settle down?" he watched Aunt Missy again, who was now nodding slowly and smiling very gently back at him, she knew he was her best friend, and she was happy that Olivia had someone like him around. Olivia kept her head down, nodding slowly and he was able to manouver her towards the stairs and up to her room, to get more clothes and whatever she needed.

* * *

It was late, almost 11pm when Olivia had been settled into Charlie's sister's room. She had gone away again, but had been more than happy to let Olivia spend the next few days there. Sitting in the side of the double bed, Olivia was staring out the window, it was clear out, a calm and silent night. The tears fell silently as the memories came rushing back to her. Ever since she had gone back home, the flashbacks had started and the memories were bright and painful.

The feel of the table corner coming in to contact with her cheekbone, the feel of the glass frame shatter under the weight of her head, the feel of her stepfather's fingers inside of her and the memory of seeing Peter laying on the ground…Peter. She had broken his heart, thinking it would be enough to keep him safe, but as soon as she told him to leave she could feel the emptiness filling her, the pain came back and the painkillers deciding to wear off. A giant sob raked her body as Peter's face flashed across her face, mixed in with the laughter from her stepfather, his face inches from hers and his lips leaning in towards hers…

…Olivia's eyes shot open at the memory of the his lips coming towards hers, her lips were only for Peter and now her stepfather had taken that away from her, from them. "Liv?" Charlie's voice found her ears and she glanced behind her, looking around panicked for a moment until her eyes had landed on him, "Oh Charlie…" she let her shoulder's drop and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I was um…going to head to bed. If you need anything, or need me, you know where I am…" she nodded when he pushed himself away from the door frame and over to the bed. He reached for her hands but hesitated, noticing her shaking hands, he dropped his hands back to his lap and waited, watching silently. Olivia was silent, frozen, but her hands subconsciously turned over in her lap, "Charlie, I'm sorry, I can't…" she knew he wanted to hold her or hug her but she couldn't, not yet.

"Liv, I'm…" she just shook her head, letting her eyes drop closed and they sat there, like that, silent and frozen together. She knew he had told his parent's about what had happened, a small amount at least, and so she didn't have to worry about questions from them, but she also knew he had questions. Not what happened but more as to how she was feeling and how she was holding up. But how could someone answer that, when two days ago she had been attacked and assaulted by the person who was supposed to be looking after you when your father wasn't around. How could she tell him that she was terrified, that she thought she was going to die, that he would be the reason why she lost something she held close, something that she knew she wanted to give to the man she loves most in the world.

"It's ok Charlie. I'm just going to go to bed after I have a shower…" she slipped off the bed slowly and walked straight into the bathroom, closing the door and closing him off from her world. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, Olivia looked in the mirror, her lip had been stitched and was still red, her cheek had also been stitched but it stuck out like a sore thumb. The bruises were blinding black and blue, covering most of her face and disappearing down her shirt.

Peeling off the clothing slowly, her back burned, the bandages pulling every time she moved and the scratches on her arms and stomach shone like a beacon. Hesitating, she found her eyes never being able to leave the image in the mirror, she had stopped, standing in the room in her track pants and bra, knowingly not wanting to remove anymore of her clothes, she knew what she would find if she removed her underwear, the doctor had told her the bleeding might continue and it did, she could feel it, it had become the constant reminder of not just the attack but the assault. The tears fell silently down her face as she stood there, staring at her body, broken and scarred. The sob that forced it's way out of her throat echoed off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

Charlie stood outside the bathroom door, listening to make sure she didn't want his help, with anything, but instead the sound of her sob almost killed him, knowing that she was hurting, no one that she would let in to let help. Dropping his head, he moved away towards his bedroom, knowing that sleep wouldn't come to either of them tonight.

**Please Review! Naked Peter's to all who review!**


	32. Chapter 32 Understatement

**Hi everyone, sorry I didn't do this last night but I had some important family stuff come up and today's relief made me want to update, considering I didn't do it last night. Please keep up the reviews because they make me happy :D**

**Reference: "Over and over and over…" (Os), "I was fifteen once too" (Of Human Action), "Aren't you supposed to be resting…" (Marionette), "…if you decide to go after Olivia Dunham…' (The No-Brainer), Photo booth pictures (Entrada)**

**Chapter 32 – Understatement **

Four days, that's how long she had sat in Charlie's sister's bedroom, going over the attack over and over and over, Broyles had given her and Charlie the week off from school for her to settle from what had happened. She hadn't slept, hadn't even tried to lay down and fall asleep and the lack of sleep was staring to get to her. The minute she had been able to bring herself to have a shower she had rubbed herself raw, whatever parts of her body that wasn't covered in scratches or bruises was now bright red, she had tried to scrub away what she could remember, the feeling of his body on hers, his lips on hers…

"Liv…" Charlie finally had decided that he would approach her, he had spent most days sitting back and letting her come to terms with what happened on her own, but after three nights of hearing her crying or screaming when she would unknowingly dream or remember what had happened, he couldn't do it anymore. Walking in and sitting on the floor, Indian style, in front of her, "Liv…how are you holding up?" It was a stupid question, and he knew the answer but he wanted to get a reaction out of her. "I'm fine Charlie." She was short and blunt and Charlie sighed. Her knees had been brought to her chest and she had wrapped her arms around them, holding herself like a small child, her plastered arm sitting awkwardly against her knees.

Olivia noticed that he wasn't going to go anywhere and so she sighed, almost trying to ignore his presence. She fiddled with the carpet, looking anywhere but at him. The silence stretched over the two of them that if anyone was home they would assume that there was no one home. Breaking the silence, Olivia spoke, "When I was little I used to look up to him. He would be so big and strong. He would bring home toys for us, games. Anything, I know now, would keep up busy while he did god knows what to my mother. Rachel was only a year old, and he knew I was bright, I would eventually work it out, what he was doing." Charlie watched her silently, not wanting to push her more than she was willing to go, but wanting her to open up to him.

She dropped her knees, crossing them Indian style in front of her, she continued to speak but never look at him. "I remember standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding one of the soft toys he had given me, my mom was on the floor and her lip was bleeding. I remember looking into her eyes and seeing tears streaking down her face. He came to stand over me, he was so _big_, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to my room. I remember dropping my bear on the floor and I never saw it again. My childhood changed that night and it was never the same." Keeping her eyes to the ground, Olivia could feel Charlie moving a little closer to her, but she was intent on continuing her depressing story, "There would be nights where he would come home drunk, me and Rachel would hide, under the bed, in the closet…I would make sure she was always hidden."

She went on to tell him about the nights that he would hit her but her story faltered at the time he would come in to her bedroom. "He was forceful and I was terrified, so scared and…and he started off just being so close but he eventually went further. God! I used to think I deserved it…" Charlie cut her off, bringing her closer into a hug that brought the tears back, "Olivia Dunham, don't you ever think you deserved that happened to you, don't you ever think that it was your fault, do you understand me?" She nodded against his chest and sighed. As she pulled away, her bracelet got caught on Charlie's buttons and he laughed gently as she pulled it of him, "they are beautiful…" he fingered them and smiled, thinking that changing the subject might help her a little but he watched her face drop as she reached for them, "Peter gave them too me…" her voice was soft.

"Oh…" he trailed off, unsure of what to tell her but she beat him too the punch, "Does he hate me?" she looked up and noticed that he was watching her a little confused, "I know you've spoken to him…" He nodded slowly, "Yea I rang to see how he was but all he wanted to do was know how you were. Olivia he doesn't hate you, he is angry and hurt and confused but he could never hate you." She nodded once more, sitting back in his arms but looking away again.

* * *

Peter wandered down the alley way, it was late, dark and cold. It was more cold because he was feeling empty and drunk more than the weather. He pulled his pea coat closer to his body, trying to forget about the image of his broken girlfriend, _ex _girlfriend, laying in the hospital bed, crying and shaking. Shaking his head he stumbled gently, the alcohol getting to his brain even more.

He knew this was dangerous, searching out the people that had caused him issues in the past but he also knew that if he was around them he would be less likely to think about Olivia and what had happened to her and what she had done to him, yes he was remembering her words, the ones that had honestly killed him, _I don't want to be with you._ Grinding his jaw closed he strolled up to the group of men hanging out the back of the strip club. "Peter Bishop, what brings you to my doorstep?" Eddie laughed and came up to Peter, waiting to see what he would say. The men in front of Peter were older than him, they had a good 10 years or so of experience on him, but he wasn't scared. Peter would just throw some 'horny teenager' joke in and hope for the best.

Peter glanced up to the neon sign that was glowing horribly, _Kittens_, and he laughed, catching the attention of the men standing around and waiting to see why Peter had actually come to them. Peter glanced back up at one of Eddie's men, Jason, one he had known for a long time and had always come to blows with, smirking up at him, Peter glanced back at the sign and then back at Jason. "Nice place, I was fifteen once too, but I had a bigger dick than you…" Jason decided he didn't like to be knocked by an 18 year old and so he launched forward and punched Peter so hard it sent him onto the concrete, face down and spitting blood. Peter had always had a way of finding the right words that sent Jason into an angry fit, tonight was no different, the man had always been touchy when it came to his 'manly parts' as Peter had put it years ago. Leaving his head on the cold concrete Peter could hear Eddie speak, "Now, now, boys. Lets let Bishop explain why he is here…I would like to know what his little girlfriend would think if he was here with us right now…"

Peter looked up at Eddie, through hooded eyes, the pain in his cheek and the alcohol was getting to him and he was beginning to feel the affects down in his stomach. Peter groaned as he rose from concrete and eyed the man who had hit him, alcohol taking over Peter's mouth opened and he couldn't stop the words if he tried, "Yeah well the bitch decided I wasn't good enough for her so here I am. Are we going to go inside and get back to business or are we going to stand out here and talk about a 17 year old teenage girl who hasn't had a good root yet?" Stopping and watching Eddie, Peter's words about the girl he loved sunk in and he felt physically ill, there was no way he would or could ever think that about her but he was drunk and angry, the words just came.

Eddie smirked at Peter as he swayed slightly, before taking his arm and leading him into the backdoor of the strip club.

* * *

Monday had finally come and Olivia stood in front of her mirror, or more Charlie's sister's mirror, and looked over herself. The bruises had faded a far bit but the stitches were still visible, the doctor had yet to taken them out. Pulling down the giant jumper over her shoulder's and arms, she winced slightly as the pain in her back flared and dissipated. She was still on strong pain killers, most of the time she would take them at night and she would sleep through, the only way she could sleep without dreaming of that night.

Slowly making her way down the stairs, she came to face Charlie, who had been waiting for her. He had been helping her over the last week but he still knew she wasn't sleeping without the drugs, crying when she was alone in the bedroom and she was taking showers twice a day, rubbing her skin raw, trying to remove the traces of her stepfather. He took in her long jeans and two sizes too big jumper, covering all of her. "You read to go?" he asked gently, motioning towards the door and she nodded, a slow almost painful nod.

Walking in to the hall, Olivia held her bag close to her body, making sure not to hit anyone, her broken arm held close to her chest. The stares she was getting informed her that the whole did in fact know what had happened, whether they knew the story or just something some one had made up but she knew that she was going to get stared at for a long time. Standing at her locker, Olivia sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves about being back around large groups of people, moving around so quickly and so loudly that she was having trouble coping already. Turning her head to the slide slightly, she saw Peter sauntering up with his arm around Tess' shoulder. He was laughing and holding her close, but slowed when he came to stand near her. Olivia's stomached flipped and her heart dropped as she took in what she saw. He really had moved on already.

Coming to stand in front of Olivia Peter spoke, Tess on his arm and his friends behind him, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Sarcasm and bitterness seeped off his words as Tess laughed, "God, look at your face." Dropping her head Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes but when she looked up again they never fell and she locked her jaw, opening her mouth to speak a deep voice from behind caught their attention, "Miss Dunham has come back to class to study, now if you wouldn't like detention after school for the next month, I suggest you leave.'

Olivia turned to find Principle Broyles standing behind her, Rachel following not to far behind. Peter watched as Olivia blinked a few times, trying to get her emotion under control and it took all of Peter not to pull her into his arms and let her cry on his chest. He may have been angry with her and himself but he could never hate and he would never want to see her in pain. The night where he had bad mouthed her in front of Eddie, he had been physically sick after he had gotten home, wanting to clean his insides and his mouth out with soap. Olivia turned her back on Peter and walked away with Rachel holding her hand, Peter being ignored like he didn't even exist and to Olivia, at the moment, he didn't.

* * *

Sitting in the principles office, Rachel had been told to wait outside while the two talked, but as they talked the office door swung open forcefully, the noise making Olivia jump in fear and slinked deeper into the seat as Harris came marching thought the door. "Broyles, you can't honestly be thinking about letting Dunham back now? She needs to be away from here, before this issues with her stepfather she was unstable, walking out of class and letting her emotions take control of her, now she isn't going to be able to concentrate she will not be able to catch up. She needs to go back home and forget…" Broyles stood in his seat, his voice booming, "Harris! How dare you come into my office and threaten a student. You decide to go after Olivia Dunham, then I will make sure that whatever chargers were dropped against you enter the media and you will never be able to run from them."

Olivia sat quietly, afraid that if she spoke up, Harris would turn on her but as soon as Broyles sent her on her way, she was out the door and down the hall, ignoring Rachel as she called out to her. Finding herself in the empty hallway way Olivia opened her locker and looked in. In the door there was a small photo of her and Peter. The photo booth pictures were cut into two, she had the ones of where she was holding on to his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder and one where she was kissing his cheek, she let a silent sob escape her lips.

"Olivia Dunham. Isn't it nice to see you back at school." She spun on her heels, and found that a few of Peter's friends were coming her way, Lucas included. Closing her locker slowly, Olivia felt her heart rate increase as they came closer to her. There was four of them, coming her way, sickening smirks on their faces and laughter echoing through the empty hall. Standing with her back against the locker, images of her stepfather came rushing back and she dropped her head to the side, closing her eyes and wishing them images to go away. Looking back up her stomach dropped when she realized how close they actually were. "Come on now, if you give it up for your stepfather, how about you give it up for us…" the guy in the middle reached out to touch her face and she swallowed, unable to move any further back into the locker.

Squeezing her eyes closed once more, Olivia silently begged for them to leave her alone, she would never beg them out loud though, she was too proud. "Come on Princess, we just want to have some fun…" _"Come on princess…" his hand slipped inside her jeans and she could feel… _Her eyes snapped open as a rush of wind in front of her and when she did she saw Lucas, Peter and the guy who was trying to reach out to her, rolling around on the floor, punches being thrown, bloody noses and broken knuckles. The guy who was reaching for Olivia, decided Peter was too much for him so he jumped up and took off down the hall, leaving Peter and Lucas fighting on the floor, Olivia standing off to the side, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as she watched the two boys fighting.

"Stop! Peter! Stop it!" Her voice echoed through the hall and before she knew what was happening, Broyles and another male teacher had come from his office and was pulling Peter and Lucas apart. "Bishop stop it now!" Peter ignored Broyles as he tried to pull away from the man, wanting to get his hands on Lucas. "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me! How dare you intimidate her, you son of a bitch." Peter raged as he pulled against Broyles arms, the man was stronger than Peter was but at the moment, nothing was going to hold Peter back. "What is going on here?" A female teacher's voice had found its way to the group, she'd come to stand with Olivia who was shaking, her eyes closed but no tears had found their way out, yet. "Him and his friends were crowding around her. They were trying to intimidate her." Broyles anger flared as he let go of Peter and went to Lucas. "You are coming with me."

Lucas was almost dragged down the hall towards his office, Peter was left standing with Olivia and the other teacher. "Are you alright dear?" Olivia nodded and spoke softly, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." The teacher hesitated before turning away and leaving Olivia and Peter alone. This was the first time they had been alone since the hospital and Olivia could feel the pull in her chest, wanting to reach out to him but knew she couldn't. As he turned to face her, her stomach dropped when she saw the new bruise and scrapes that were forming on his face, again because of her. "Peter…" She took a step towards him, only to have him take one back, "Don't thank me sweetheart." Anger and venom was seeping off his words as he looked back at her, straightening his shoulders. Olivia faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say to him. He was angry, she could see that, she understood that but she was unsure of how to approach him now.

She looked up into his eyes and waited to see if they changed, they didn't. Her heart tightened at the thought that he wasn't the person she had fall for anymore and it was her fault. Swallowing down the tears that had been waiting for fall she whispered, "Thank you Peter…" before turning on her heals and leaving him standing on his own.

Peter watched as she turned away from him, her voice so soft he almost missed the "Thank you Peter…" He could see her head dropped and her arms wrap around herself, he knew she was trying not to cry but the image of her shoulders dropping broke his heart. "Mr. Bishop." His name caught his attention and he looked up to find Broyles waiting at his door for Peter. Peter dropped his shoulders and sighed, it had been a long week and now he had only hurt Olivia, he may have been angry but he never wanted to hurt her. Nodding slightly to Broyles, Peter walked towards the man, knowing that he was probably going to be spending the next month in detention.

**Naked Peter's or Olivia's for all who review….please! :D**


	33. Chapter 33 Meeting

**These chapters are getting a little harder to write but here is the next. Thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry but I am away this weekend and won't get another chapter up until Wednesday next week…please don't yell! :D Love you all for the reviews…keep them up! P.S i hope your not getting bored...let me know if you are!**

**Reference: Sam Weiss (Night Of Desirable Objects), "…needed some company…" (Olivia. In The Lab. With The Revolver)**

**Song: **_**Without Love **_**Bon Jovi**

**Chapter 33 - Meeting**

It had been over three week since Olivia had been back at school. She spent most of her time in the library studying or working, Charlie and Sonia didn't see her at lunch and at home, she was still staying with Charlie not being able to step foot into her own house anymore, but had moved into the spare room once it had been cleaned out, she was never seen. She would come downstairs to eat but not much else. It got to a point when Charlie would walk by her door, he would look in and she was just sitting on her bed, holding her knees to her chest. He never went in, never asked her about it.

It wasn't until he had to wake her up from a nightmare one night that he broke, "Livi, please tell me what is going on? I want to help you!" She shook for a moment, trying to get her mind thinking straight, she looked up at him and sighed. Bringing her knees to her chest once more, she looked down before speaking, "Have you seen Peter recently?" that wasn't what he was expecting but knew she needed to know. "Um…yea a couple of time, not for long though. He's still upset but dealing the best way he knows how, I guess." He watched her look down, the heartbroken look on her face was enough to drive him insane. Sitting a little closer, he placed his hand on hers gently, "Livy, what happened? Why did you break up with him?" She swallowed again and a small bell went off in his head, he knew there was more to the story then she was letting on before.

"He was hurt because of me. My stepfather hurt him because of me and if he comes back I'm scared that Peter will get hurt even more. I don't want to be responsible for that." Her eyes never left the quilt, she picked at it, trying to keep her hands busy. "You love him don't you?" Charlie's voice stopped her hands but never brought her eye line to his. God, she felt like a fool, she had fallen in love with someone she thought she couldn't be with. The silence was the only answer Charlie needed before he brought her hand into his gently, it as the only contact she had allowed since she was attacked. "Oh Livy." He squeezed her hand tightly, reassuring her that it was going to be ok, but a sob escaped her lips before she could cover them, "I never thought it'd hurt so much to see him with someone else…"

* * *

Peter leaned back against the locker that was nearest to his friends. The ones that hadn't tried to freak Olivia out were standing around him, Tess hanging off his arm, whispering in his ear. Standing with Tess like this had never made him feel better about not being with Olivia, in fact it made it worse but he stayed, only to keep his mind from overloading and hurting himself. "Baby, there is no one home tonight, are you going to come over?" Tess purred in his ear, kissing his neck and behind his ear suggestively. Unconsciously shivering at her touch Peter turned to face her, he hadn't kissed her since Olivia had broken up with him, but he knew she expected it to be coming soon. Looking her in the eyes he was about to speak when his name was angrily called out through the halls.

"BISHOP!" His head snapped up to find Charlie storming down the hall towards him, Sonia standing off to the side, unsure of what was going on. Stepping away from Tess, Peter came to meet Charlie half way, "What's going on?" Charlie stopped and looked over Peter's shoulder at Tess, who was smirking at them. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to that girl? Huh? You mean so much to her and here you are, hanging off this tramp when you should be with her." Peter knew exactly who Charlie was talking about, he would always know. His words frustrated him, "Charlie, she broke up with me, not the other way round OK?" Charlie just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Peter really had no clue. Grabbing him by the arm, Charlie almost dragged Peter towards the empty classroom that they were near, but Peter wasn't going anywhere. "What the hell Charlie?" Peter forced his arm away from Charlie and straightened his back.

"Peter you have no clue why she broke up with you, do you?" Peter watched Charlie for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Coz she didn't want to be with me anymore. Her words, not mine." Dropping his head shocked Charlie groaned, "For someone who has an IQ like you, you have no idea. She was scared. You got hurt because of her, because of _her_ stepfather. Do you she told me a few nights ago that she wants to be with you, but she is scared her stepfather is going to come back for her, and if he does, he will come after you as well. GOD! Peter this man hurt her mother, her sister and her, what do you think he would do the guy she loves huh?" His words made Peter freeze, "What?" he all but squeaked out. "Come on man, it doesn't take a genius to know how she feels about you. I can see it, I hear it every time she cries. She misses you so much and you are just hurting her even more." Charlie's anger had dissipated somewhat by now, he could see Peter's sadness behind his eyes, the hurt he was feeling.

Slumping against the locker, Peter's hands found his face, covering them almost painfully. "God Charlie, what have I done?" Charlie came to stand next to Peter, the boys had become quiet close when he and Olivia were together and so standing in the middle of the hall ways with his friends watching on, Peter didn't seem to care that he was almost in tears. "Peter, man, she was trying to protect you. She thought you'd be safer away from her." Charlie touched Peter's shoulder and could feel the slight trembling in his arms. Peter didn't know what to think, as an 18 year old boy, he had been so angry that his girlfriend had broken up with him that he didn't even stop to think that there may have been more of a reason as to why, not just what she told him. "Mr. Bishop." A deep voice called Peter's attention and he looked up to find Broyles coming his way.

Peter knew he should have been in detention, he had skipped the last few but the way that Broyles was coming towards him he knew he was in trouble. "Why are you not and have you not been in detention Mr. Bishop?" Peter swallowed, he honestly didn't know what to tell the principle, but luckily for Peter, Charlie had decided to jump in, "Ah, Sir, I was just speaking to Peter about Olivia. He was asking how she was." The look that the boys got told them that he didn't believe a word of what Charlie was saying but decided to let it slide. "And how is Miss Dunham doing?" Charlie glanced to Peter who had his head down, tears brimming his eyes still but never falling, before turning back to Broyles, "She is doing better sir, still struggling at night, but she is doing better." Broyles nodded to Charlie before turning to Peter, "Mr. Bishop, I suggest you get to your detention." Before walking away from both of them. Peter could still feel his heart aching, being instead of letting it show, he clapped his hand on Charlie's back, "Thanks man," was whispered before turning away and trudging to the room he was supposed to be in.

* * *

Olivia sat in her bedroom, the wind had picked up and the rain had already begun to fall. The house was empty, Charlie was away with Sonia, his sister at school, mom and dad at work, leaving Olivia to be consumed by her thoughts. Many of which she didn't want to remember, the feel of her stepfather holding her against the wall, the pain of the glass biting into her back, Peter holding her close…Peter. Her heart physically ached when she thought about him. The looking in his eyes when she had seen him for the first time back at school, him with his arm around Tess. Physical pain almost completely consuming all of her while she sat silently in the middle of her bed, holding herself.

Groaning, Olivia turned slowly on the bed, reaching for the radio, she flicked it on, letting the music wash over her, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes, letting the tears slip down the side of her cheeks.

_There's nothing without love__  
__Nothing else but love can burn as bright__  
__And nothing would mean nothing without love__  
_

Opening her eyes Olivia looked back at her radio, sitting next to it was the photo booth pictures of her and Peter. She had kept them, not at all being able to throw them out because they were happy, they were both happy and now because of her, neither of them were. Thinking back to his face, the look in his eyes, she knew he was sad, knew he was struggling to cope, much like she was. Letting a sob escape her body, Olivia curled up on her side, making sure not to hurt her broken arm, which still had healing to do. Closing her eyes she thought back to her conversation with Principle Broyles and how he had insisted she see the councilor, and so that's what she was going to do, not that she wanted to but Broyles had told that she wouldn't be allowed to take her exams without going.

_I see my life__  
__There's some things I took for granted__  
__Love's passed me by__  
__So many second chances__  
__I was afraid__  
__But I won't be afraid no more_

She knew he was just trying to help but she honestly just wanted to be left alone. Rolling over, she slammed her hand back down on the radio, essentially turning it off. She let herself succumb to the silence in the house, closing her eyes, her thoughts slipped away and she slept, albeit restlessly, at last for once it was some sleep.

* * *

Olivia sat in the empty hall, just staring out at the stage that was sitting right in front of her. The piano sat in the middle, almost mocking her silently as her thoughts went back to Peter and having him pay for her. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around herself, Charlie's jumper hanging off her body like a tent but she didn't care. The cast on her arm was still there, the bruises on her face were gone, but the ones on her body, the glass that had been imbedded into her back had left ever last scars, most visible without being close to her, so she kept herself covered up.

"You must be Miss Dunham." Olivia's head snapped up and she jumped from her seat, away from the man who was sitting behind her, she hadn't even heard him come in. Holding her hands to her chest, Olivia watched him as he sat back with his hands raised as if to show he wasn't dangerous. "My name is Sam. Principle Broyles asked me to come and talk to you." She still watched him as if she didn't trust him and considering she had never met him before, she didn't. "Ok…" she didn't move, only watched him, waiting for him to move or speak, which he only spoke, "How are you?" he was being casual but she was still suspicious. "I'm fine. Who are you again?" She sat down slowly, on the edge of the seat a few rows down from him. "I…am the person who knows why you aren't sleeping and I am the person who knows why you wear such big jumpers. I also am the person who knows why you come here ever few days and stare at that piano." He motioned with his head towards the piano that was still sitting silently, mocking her.

"And why would that be?" _Who did this guy think he was? He has no idea who I am or why I do the things that I do!_ Olivia honestly felt like exploding, this guy comes from nowhere to mock her, it was incredible! He sighed and leaned forward in his seat just watching her, "I detected that you needed some company, wanna go for a walk?" He stood, as did she but instead of following him, she stepped away, "I don't even know you. You can't know anything about me and I'm not going to follow you." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Sam just laughed, "You know that dumping Peter wasn't going to keep him safe. Actually in think it could have been the worst thing for him…" Sam turned his back to Olivia and made a break for the hall door, leaving her gawking at him, confused as to how he knew about why she broken up with Peter and also what he meant by being worse. Grabbing her back hurriedly, she followed him out the door, "Hey! What are you talking about?"

Sam just kept walking before he stopped in front of a door and turned to face her. "Listen buttercup, I'm not going to force you to talk to me or make you do anything you don't want to do _but _that having been said, I am here if you want to talk, I am here if you feel the need to come and seek me out." He turned once more and left her standing in the middle of the hall once more, alone and confused. Sighing, Olivia dropped her bag on the ground and looked around. Her eyes found the door she was standing in front of and when she looked in her eyes found Peter's instantly. He was watching her, sadness filling his eyes and he looked away from her to his side, where Tess was holding his hand.

Olivia couldn't look away from him, her eyes watching every little thing that he did, the muscles in his face twitch or the movement in his hand as he played with the pen clearly bored. As she watched him, his eyes found hers once more and he actually gave her a small smile, hoping for one in return, which she gave, it was only a small tug at the corner of her lips, but it enough for him to see. Walking away from the door, Olivia let her mind wander back to Sam and what he was actually on about. She had no idea, but she was pretty sure that she was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

The night was cold, it was late and Peter was beyond exhausted. He had been up all night thinking about Olivia and what Charlie had said to him, about the reasons why she had broken up with him, the real reasons. He just wanted to talk to her, convince her that he could look after himself and there was no where else he wanted to be other than at her side. Seeing her face drop when Tess had walked up to him, holding on to his arm was enough to drive him crazy, he never wanted to see that face on her, that broken, saddening look that broke his heart just watching her. Pulling his pea coat closer to his body, Peter found himself at her front door, standing outside her window, looking up longingly at the darkness, wanting to be back in her room like when he tucked her into bed after her stepfather had turned up.

"You know she doesn't sleep anymore." Peter whirled around on his heels and came to face one of Eddie's men, Jason, he was standing off to the side, a pile of cigarette butts sitting next to him, indicating that he had been there a while. "What are you doing here?" Peter almost growled, his breath coming out in puffs, visible in the night air. "Oh don't worry Bishop, I'm just looking out for her, making sure she is safe…" even in the dark Peter could see his smile, the sickening smirk that had been plastered in his face since the moment that Peter had come back to _Kitten _those weeks ago. "Well how 'bout you and me take a trip to see Eddie, huh? He wants to see you." Peter glance up at Olivia's window once again before following Jason down the street. He knew that if Jason was with him, Olivia would be safer.

The walk wasn't long, but once Jason turned down a small alley, Peter froze. He knew this wasn't a good idea, that this was going to end very badly for him. All he had to do was take one step into the alley and he had his front up against the hard bricks, rubbing against his cheek painfully. "Bishop, we told you not come back here! I thought we made that clear. Now Eddie might want you around, but we don't, so if we see your face down at the club ever again, we will make sure you regret it…do I make myself clear?" when Peter was silent, they pushed him further into the wall, pushing the air out of his lungs, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" each word was spoken slowly and Peter nodded, groaning as he was pulled away from the wall and punched once in the stomach and then in the face, just to hit him while he was down. His eyes were closed, trying to catch his breath when he felt the presence of someone close to him, their breath on his face, "Oh, and you should know, that she wasn't a screamer when her stepfather was around. She's a brave girl, keep away from us and her and we won't have to break her down until…she…screams…" the last few words fell from Jason's mouth like venom, his evil laugh filling Peter's ears as he slammed his eyes closed once more, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.

**Please, please, please review…I am suffering from lack of Fringe and your reviews make up for it!**


	34. Chapter 34 Weak

**Sorry this didn't come over the weekend, ive been interstate for a friend's birthday BUT if you review(…lots and lots haha!) I will still update on Wednesday and after the next episode on Friday…so there will be 3 chaps this week…is blackmail working? :D Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep them up because I can promise something big happens in the next few chapters **

**Reference: "…have the headaches come…?" (Night of Desirable Objects), "…the colour red…" (Dream Logic) "…I wouldn't be so sure of that…" (Concentrate and Ask Again), "Who is stopping us(them) now?" (6B)**

**Chapter 34 – Weak**

"Look, I'm only here because Principle Broyles won't let me take my exams unless I talk to you." Olivia was sitting in the same place Sam had found her a few days before hand. This time though, she was sitting on the side of the stage, her legs hanging off the side while Sam was standing in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back. "That's fine Olivia. Like I said I'm not going to push you, you can talk about whatever you want, in your own time." He took a step closer to her, intent on sitting against the stage like her, but her hand shot up, signaling him to stop. And he did.

"Sorry, but I just…not yet." Sam sat against the folded up seats just waiting for Olivia to speak, he watched as she brought her left hand to pick at the plaster still holding her right arm together. "You know…before I came here, I never had a best friend…and now I'm living with my best friend." She still hadn't look up at him, but Sam had been doing this long enough to know that someone who had gone through what she did, wouldn't be looking at him while talking. "Can I ask you something Liv?" She nodded slowly, still picking at the plaster. "What is stopping you from going home? From walking in that door, and I don't mean because what happened, what else is it?" Her eyes snapped up to his for a moment as she thought about what he had said to her, trying to understand what he wanted exactly. Thinking about all the specific reasons, she looked down again.

"The lounge is where he knocked me down first off, where I hit my cheek," she swiped her hand across her cheek, where the stitches had been taken out already, "the staircase leading to the second level of the house was where he had me against the wall and the hall was where…where I found Peter laying on the floor, unconscious. When I walked in there with Charlie after I was released from the hospital, it wasn't the big things, it was the small thing. The bent photo frame was fixed, the shattered glass from the separator had been thrown out completely." She shrugged once more. "Olivia, I know you haven't been sleeping, have the headaches started? The ones you get when you can't sleep and your mind is on overdrive?" she nodded once more, "What you need is to take a break. Hang out with your friends, because I can see that you haven't seen any of them in a while." Olivia was silent, she knew he was right but she didn't know if she could actually admit that he was just yet.

"What is the main emotion you have been feeling?" Sam had moved a little close to her, but still far away that Olivia felt safe, she shrugged once more before sighing, "I'm tired, of everything. Of not being able to sleep, of being scared, of being…" She sniffed and ran her hand under her nose, whipping it cleaning, silently scolding herself for letting herself fall apart. "…of being weak." She finished off softly, shaking her head. "Olivia, you listen to me, you are not weak, you have dealt with a huge situation that most people never do and you have come through it yet, I know it doesn't seem like it, but you will be better for it."

She felt like a fool, talking to his guy was so easy yet she couldn't talk to Charlie or Sonia and Peter. Sam's presence next to her, startled her for a moment before her body relaxed. "Have you heard about your stepfather yet?" He asked softly, knowing that if asked too many questions about him she would freeze up. "Yeah, he um…they have him in custody in New York. Something about another case, they don't need me to testify because they have all they need. They say he will be locked up for a long time." Sam nodded once more, silent, thankful that she was going to be safe, just for a little bit. "You should tell Peter you know, he will be happy to hear that he is gone for good." Olivia shrugged, what was this guys' fascination with her and Peter. Jumping off the stage, Olivia thanked Sam and walked away, leaving him with a small smile she never saw.

Dropping her head, Olivia walked silently towards her locker, it was the end of the day and she just wanted to go back to her room. "Olivia!" She turned around suddenly at the sound of her name and as she turned around she came face to face with Sam, again. "I forgot, I have something for you…" he pulled out a small bag and handed it to her, "I hope you don't have anything against the colour red. I want you to go home tonight, walk up the stairs to your bedroom and sleep the night, tomorrow I want you to be wearing this, come and see me if you want. It will help." He turned away from her. leaving her to stare down at the bag in her hands.

"So, seeing a councilor now are you? God you must really be fucked up." Olivia glanced to her side and found the voice belonged to Tess. Glaring back at the girl, Olivia turned her head away from Tess, staring back down at the bag, confusion written all over her face. "Tess! Leave her alone, come on, that's not fair." A male voice pulled both the girl's attention, looking up they found Peter walking their way. Tess's smile grew as Olivia's frown deepened. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by what I said." Tess spoke directly to Peter ignoring Olivia all together. "Right, well come on. We have to go." Taking her hand, Peter gave Olivia one last sad glance before walking away from her, she watched as Tess slipped her hand into Peter's be his stayed limp at his side. "Peter!" Olivia's voice pulled him back and he turned to see her watching him.

Olivia had no idea how she found the courage to call out to Peter, but as soon as she did, she knew she was going to have to tell him about her stepfather. Taking a step towards him, Peter matched it by dropping Tess's hand and coming to stand in front of her. "Yeah Livia?" she shivered at the use of the nickname she hadn't heard in over a month. "I um…I wanted to let you know that my stepdad is going to be in jail for a long time. I found out the other day that they are holding him in New York. I thought you would like to know." It came out in a rush, speaking fast, unsure of what his reaction would be. Looking down at her hands, which still had the bag in them, she waited for him to speak. He didn't make her wait long at all, "Oh Livia, that's great…" it became awkward after a few silent moments, rocking back on his heals, Peter took a leap of faith, she had spoke to him first, so maybe if he asked her a few questions, if she would actually answer them.

"So…how are you holding up?" Olivia glanced up at him, still playing with the bag, "Good. Getting there. I um…I've been told to go back to the house. To walk up the stairs and spend the night in my own room." She let out a small laugh, like what was being asked of her should have been the easiest thing in the world. Looking at his face and noticing the flash of confusion that crossed it, she continued, "I have been staying at Charlie's since…I haven't been able to go home." Looking down again, she felt Peter come to stand a little closer to her, his hand instinctively inches away from hers, she flinched as he gently touched her hand, he pulled back as if he had been burned, "I'm sorry…I- "

"No, it's ok. I just haven't gotten close to anyone since then so…" her voice trailed off, leaving them both in silence once again. Glancing up and behind Peter, Olivia raised her eye brow, "So…how are things going with you two?" She watched as his brow furrowed in confusion before turning around and noticing Tess still watching him. Turning back to Olivia he could see her eyes shining with sadness, "Oh…um…alright I guess." The last few words were quiet, Olivia's stomach dropped, thinking that he was actually happy with her. Nodding slowly, she smiled. "That's good. I have to go…I'll see you around?' Turing her shoulder to him, Olivia walked away from him, her heart beating like mad and her hands shaking. She wanted desperately to let him touch her hand but the panic had overridden any wants or desires.

"So how did that feel?" Olivia jumped a foot in the air, being so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even see Sam standing against the lockers. Glaring at him, she huffed, "You know, for a school councilor, you are really kinda of strange." Dropping his head, Sam laughed, "Yeah, and I'm also taller than I look too." Raising her eye brow at Sam, she watched as he pushed away from the locker and came to stand next to her, turning and facing the direction that Peter was now standing. "You did the right thing by telling him, you know that." Crossing his arms, Sam kept watching as Tess wrapped her arms around Peter, but he just stood there. Olivia sighed, just because he was happy her stepfather was never coming back, didn't mean that he would forgive her for breaking up with him, rubbing her eyes Olivia let the last few days of tiredness wash over her, "Yeah, well he's happy so that's all that matters."

Sam watched her from the corner of his eye, he head suddenly downcast and hand fidgeting, "You know…I wouldn't be so sure of that. Now go home, your sister is waiting for you to walk through the front door again…" he turned on his heals leaving her standing alone, once again, much like he had so many times already. With sad eyes, Olivia watched as Peter glanced back at her, his face and eyes saying more to her than he actually said to her, she wished he would come back to her.

* * *

Peter turned to find Olivia walking away from him, his eyes never leaving her as her shoulder's drooped as if relieved. He was happy for her that her stepfather was gone for good, Charlie's words echoed through his mind. _"She did it to keep you safe!" _Feeling his stomach drop, it took all Peter had to not turn around and tell her he loved her. That they were both safe now and there was nothing keeping them apart.

Well he knew that wasn't exactly true. He knew who was stopping them now, but he also knew he couldn't blame her, he shouldn't blame her. Coming to stand next to Tess, his mind finally ticked over and when she reached for his hand, he didn't take it in return, instead he pulled away from her and glanced back at Olivia, her sad eyes watching him, almost begging him to come back, but he couldn't, he was scared. How would she react? Would she have flashbacks? Would she change her mind? He blinked once and noticed she had turned from him, leaving him to walk away, Tess following close behind.

* * *

Standing out the front of her house, Olivia glanced up at her bedroom window, noticing someone sitting on her bed, their head down and hair hanging over their shoulders…Rachel. Taking a deep breath, she hesitated before coming to the front door, inside she could hear her aunt moving around in the kitchen. Locking her jaw, Olivia raised her hand to the door knob slowly, trying to get her mind to stop running at a million miles an hour. It had been over a month since she had stepped foot into this house, and right now, on her own, it really was going to be the hardest thing she ever did.

Dropping her hand from the door knob, Olivia sighed, she could do this, she wasn't weak, she had fought back and she was alive. In one swift movement, Olivia had the front door open and she was stepping over the threshold and into the entrance. Closing the door gently behind her, Olivia looked around at what was there and what was different and what had stayed the same. Mostly everything was the same, a few new pictures were on the walls but it was almost exactly like that night. Realizing that Aunt Missy and Rachel hadn't heard her come in the front door, Olivia dropped her bag gently, intent on moving to the kitchen and seeing her aunt for the first time in a month.

Finding herself in the arch way entrance to the kitchen, Olivia watched her aunt move around the kitchen, clearly making dinner for her and Rachel, Roxy was asleep at the foot of the table, kicking gently in her sleep. "Rachel come down here please!" Aunt Missy's voice rang out through the kitchen, keeping her back to Olivia, she continued to work. The floorboards behind Olivia creaked and she turned to find Rachel standing in the living room, just staring at her. "Hi Rach…" croaking out the words softly, Rachel took two steps and came to stand in front of Olivia, throwing her arms around her neck and bringing her into a tight hug.

Some point during the girl's embrace, Aunt Missy had heard the commotion and turned to find Olivia standing in the house, Rachel hugging her tightly. Dropping the tea towel onto the floor in surprise, She rushed over to the girls and gently pulled Olivia from Rachel's grasp. "Olive dear, you're ok! You came home!" holding her close, Aunt Missy made sure to be careful and not hug her too tight. Pulling away she looked Olivia in the eye and smiled through her tears. "Aunt Missy, I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier." Aunt Missy hushed Olivia and pulled her to the kitchen, almost forcing her to sit and eat the food that was now ready.

* * *

Sitting in her bedroom for the first time in over a month, Olivia looked around, taking in the memories of when Peter had tucked her in to bed, when she had come up the stairs the day that her stepfather had come into the house. "Liv?" Rachel's voiced pulled Olivia out of her reviere and she looked to the door to see Rachel standing there, waiting to be allowed in to the room. "Hey Rach…" Olivia moved over on the bed, motioning for Rachel to come and sit next to her, which she did, relieved that she was allowed into the room. "How are you?" Rachel was hesitant, unsure of what to actually say to Olivia. "Rach, I'm fine, really, happy to be home though." Letting out a long sigh, Olivia knew that what she was telling Rachel held some truth, she was happy to be home, where she could prove to herself that she wasn't weak.

"Liv…I heard that you and Peter broke up…" Olivia's eyes shot up to meet Rachel's and she notice that her sister was being the caring sister. "Yeah, we did." She looked down again, not able to meet her eye anymore. "Oh Liv, he loves you, you know this…" this caught Olivia's attention, she was now watching Rachel closely. "…Liv, that boy would do anything for you…what happened?" Suddenly angry at her sister's thinking that she knew what was going on between her and Peter, she shot of the bed and paced the room for a moment, "God Rach, I was attacked and almost raped! How could he want to be with me! How could he look at me the same way ever again?" Glancing back at her sister, she noticed that Rachel didn't look scared but she looked relieved.

"I think we just worked out why you broke up with him…" Olivia sighed and slumped back onto the bed, "God Rach…" Olivia dropped her head into her hands and rested them their, feeling Rachel's hand find her back and rub gently. "Olivia, listen to me. Peter doesn't care, the scars and bruises have faded, your arm looks like it is almost healed, if you were still with him now, he would be looking after you. He would never look at you in a bad way, no matter what you think or what happened, he loves you. I can tell." A small tear had fallen down Olivia's cheek, this was the first time out loud that Olivia had said what she was really worried about and it had taken it's toll. "Liv, I'm going to bed, but please remember that he wants to be with you…" Rachel kissing her sister on the cheek gently before leaving Olivia on the bed, trying to calm her own breathing down.

Laying back on the bed, Olivia closed her eyes and wished that she didn't dream about what happened to her tonight, if she did, she doesn't know how strong she would be, she didn't know if she would be able to stay in the house.

**please please please please please review! :D it makes me smile :D**


	35. Chapter 35 Trying

**OK well sorry for the stuff up with the last chapter and FF net…don't know what was going SO here is the new chapter… ENJOY!**

**Reference: Peter speaking Cantonese (Snakehead), "…not making them up, they are real"…" (6B)**

**Chapter 35 – Trying**

It was not even 8pm but this was the part of the night that Peter hated, the part where his IQ of 190 wouldn't let him rest, Olivia, the attack and Charlie's words were still floating through his mind. She had called him back today, spoken to him without turning away, although she had flinched when he had tried to touch her hand but he wasn't surprised.

The bruises on her face were gone, the cut on her cheek had healed and the cast on her arm was still visible under the large jumper he had seen her wearing since she had come back to school, his heart dropped every time he saw her covering herself up like that, he knew why, she was ashamed, ashamed of the scares and bruises and the thought of having her stepfather so close to her. Feeling the bile build up in his throat Peter glanced up at the sky, hoping that the new angle would help but it didn't. Peter felt the beginnings of rain fall, he wasn't far from his destination, but if it started to rain on him, he wouldn't mind, it would match his mood perfectly.

Finding himself standing outside the old set of shops he sighed, he really wished he hadn't gotten himself into this situation but heartbreak and alcohol made him do stupid things and so here he was. About to set up a business deal for Eddie, in hopes of paying back his debt. Pushing open the door, he slipped inside slowly, thankful that the only person what was there right now was Eddie. The men they were supposed to be meeting were Cantonese and he was needed because he seemed to be the only person who owed Eddie money that spoke Cantonese. "Ah Peter, you're here. I didn't think you would come, but considering we made it an offer you _couldn't_ refuse, I knew you would." Eddie clapped his hand on Peter's back, causing him to hunch a little under the small man's weight. Straightening his shoulder's Peter glanced back at Eddie, "I only came to get this over and done with, and then I'm done. We had a deal." Peter glared at Eddie, his mouth open, wanting to speak but soon the door opened again and through it walked three fierce looking men, Peter suddenly feared for his life but stilled his face knowing that if he didn't blow this, he would be free.

* * *

Sitting at the table Peter had his arms resting on the top, leaning forward the words flowing off his tongue easily, the lies mixed with small truths. "Mr. Bishop, I want to know how someone so young know about affairs of trade." The men's broken English shocked both Eddie and Peter, neither of them knew that he spoke English, unwell but English all the same. Peter sat back, stilling his face once more before speaking, "Well, looks can be deceiving…now can we get back to this or do we have to take this to another buyer?" raising an eyebrow, the man watched Peter before speaking, "Yes, lets, the other buying will never have a chance. Like that say business is like making love to a beautiful woman and the woman you love, respect them both but never let them meet."

Eddie and the others in the room laughed, finding this wrong analogy funny but Peter froze. The man's words echoed in his mind, _the woman you love._ He locked his jaw and swallowed, Charlie's words coming back at him like a ton of bricks. _She love's you man…Olivia was the reason he was a better man the last 6 months, because of her he was happy with himself. He had been so happy with her, proud of the person he had become because of her. He loved her so very much… _

Swallowing once more, Peter pushed himself away from the table, causing the chair to fall and hit the ground, echoing through the room, everyone stopped laughing at the commotion. "Bishop...?" Eddie stood from his position, watching as Peter glanced around the room like an animal who had been cornered, looking for an exit. Finding one Peter made a break for it, slamming the door open and letting the cold air hit him in the face. The rain had begun to pour, drenching everything insight. Finding a dumpster, Peter leaned over the side and emptied his stomach, coughing and wrenching. He was back where he started from, making deals and getting into trouble, had being with Olivia taught him nothing?

"Bishop! What the hell man!" Eddie's hand touched his shoulder as the rest of whatever was in Peter's stomach hit the ground. Swinging back around with his arm, Peter hit Eddie directly at the side of his face, sending him backwards, shocked. "Eddie I can't. I'm sorry man. I just can't…" Peter staggered backwards, the anger flaring in Eddie's eyes. "WHAT!...you come here, asking to erase your debt and you walk out? You think you can just walk away from me?" Eddie advanced on Peter, he may have been shorter than Peter but Peter was now beyond scared, he had only seen the look in Eddie's eyes only once before, the moment before Eddie placed a bullet in some one's head.

Advancing on Peter, Eddie grabbed him by the throat, forcing him backwards into the brick wall, his head slamming painfully against the bricks, black spots forming around his eyes. "You think you can walk away from me? I own you!" Lifting his fist to the air, Peter cringed as he waited for it, the rush of air before the fall. Eddie's fist slammed into Peter's cheek, his knees buckling under the pressure, Peter sagged, Eddie's hand still at his throat. "What makes you think you can walk away from me?" He lifted Peter once more, his feet still on the ground but the hand around his throat tightening painfully. "be…cause…I'm better…" Peter grabbed at the hand that was tightening around his throat, choking on the words that were trying to come, furrowing his brow and locking his eyes with Eddie, Peter spoke, stronger this time, "…because I'm better than you!"

Pushing against Eddie, Peter slammed both of their bodies into the concrete ground, Peter's weight knocking the wind out of Eddie. Before they both knew it, Peter was ripped off of Eddie and slammed into the dumpster, fists and legs slamming into his body, over and over and over. His ribs cracked under the weight, the kick to his face was sure to have fractured his nose. Little white dots had formed around his eyes but the pain was nothing short of what he deserved for

"HEY!" the sudden stopping of the assault was a god send for Peter, his body relaxed against the dumpster and ground, letting the pain find its way to all areas of his body. The voice echoed down the alley, movement and some yelling was heard but he had no idea who it was yet he was thankful that someone had come for him. All he felt was a set of hands lifting him from the ground and hauling him from the alley. Closing his eyes, Peter thought he felt the same hand touch his face gently as they moved, the same hand that he had held and kissed and had never wanted to let go of again. Olivia's hand, but he knew that she wouldn't be there so he just settled on the memory before slipping into darkness.

* * *

Olivia stood at her front door, holding it open to find a group of friends standing on her front porch waiting for her. "Hey Liv, nice to see you home. Come on, get ready, we are going to go out and have some fun!" Charlie stepped inside, followed closely by Sonia, Beth, Bobby and Lincoln. Olivia stood, shocked, watching as they made themselves comfortable waiting for her to get ready. Noticing that Olivia unsure of what to say or do, Sonia grabbed her by the hand and almost dragged her by the hand up the stairs, and towards her room.

Olivia had been back in the house for over two weeks and she was dealing quite well with being there, sleeping some night, other times a few nightmares kept her awake. She would still find moments when she would have a flashback and she would panic, and she also was still wearing baggy clothes, hiding the now nonexistent bruises and small scars on her back. "It was Charlie's idea, but I agree, its been forever since we all went out so we are going to go to the arcade and the movies and have some fun. God knows we all deserve some fun." Sonia closed the door behind Olivia and waited outside for her to get changed and come back out. It was less than 15 minutes later that they had all left the house, Olivia now in jeans and one of her two sizes too big jumper.

"Come on, the movie is about to start and we haven't gotten tickets yet!" Beth whined as they made their way to the counter, all buying tickets for _Jerry Maguire. _Everyone was in couples except her and Lincoln so they stayed together, Lincoln not far from her, making sure she was ok and Olivia just trying to keep her memories and emotion under control. It was still hard being around all their friends but it was getting better. Laughing all the way to the cinema, their night may have started out as fun but it wasn't going to end the same way.

* * *

"See I told you it would funny!" Sonia laughed as Charlie and Bobby started to act out the scenes from the movie. One being Jerry, screaming _show me the money_ and the other dancing up and down the street. "Next time, don't doubt my ideas…" Charlie stopped clowning around and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "Oh, I'm sorry, I promise I won't doubt you again." He kissed her cheek just to make sure she understood, which she did and elbowed him in the ribs just for good measure. Stepping off to the side, Olivia dug her hands further down into her pockets, trying to keep the warm, the cover over the footpath was keeping them from getting wet, it had started rain while they were in the movie and it hadn't stopped.

"Hey you ok?" Lincoln's voice pulled Olivia from her thoughts and she glanced up at him, smiling gently, "Yea, just getting used to being back out here and all that sort of thing. I'm ok, really…" she may have been smiling but Olivia's eyes told Lincoln a completely different story. "You miss him don't you…Peter?" Olivia smiled gently at him once more, before dropping her head and nodding. "Liv, it'll be ok, he will…" His voice trailed off as he gazed down a small alley way, he watched as a younger man was advanced on by three other who looked older and bigger than him.

The group stopped, the boys watched on for a few moments, it didn't take long before the noticed that the younger of the men was being beaten and so without thinking, Lincoln, Charlie and Bobby rushed down the lane to help. Charlie was the first arrive, noticing not only was the man being brutalized but it was also someone they knew. "HEY!" his voice carried through the lane, the men turning to see them boys approaching, turning their anger on the them. A few punches were thrown but before anymore could be landed the three men stopped, turned on hurried inside of the building, leaving the boys and Olivia to gather Peter in their arms and carry him from the lane. Olivia touched his cheek, trying to gauge the damage but Charlie and Lincoln were carrying him to fast. Looking up at the entrance of the lane they noticed the reason why the other men had left.

Two police men were standing, watching the scene unfold, as the hurried past the officers, with an unconscious Peter hanging between them, Charlie mumbling, "It's fine" to officers before taking Peter to Charlie's car. Dropping him inside unceremoniously, everyone else followed and drove straight for Olivia's house. The trip to Olivia's house was silent, Peter lay against the window, eyes closed and his eyebrow bleeding, nose split. Olivia was worried about him, her hands were shaking, she had no idea what was going on or if he was even going to be ok.

* * *

It didn't take long to have Peter up the stairs and resting on Olivia's bed, while the others waited downstairs. "What do you think is going to happen to him?" Sonia sat next to Charlie, they were a little shocked to see someone who was known as one of their closest friends, being beaten in the middle of an alley way. By the time they had gotten him up the stairs Beth and Bobby had left, not wanting to crowd them all, Olivia had been sitting by the side of her bed watching as Peter's chest rose and fell, his cuts had been cleaned and the small ones on his chest had been patched up.

Charlie knocked on the door to Olivia's room, he waited until she looked up at him before he walked in, "Hey me and Sonia are going to head off, she is staying with me tonight and is pretty tired. Are you going to be ok on your own?" He motioned towards Peter, watching as he slept on Olivia's bed. "Yea we will be fine, thanks Charlie…" She looked back at Peter before finding Charlie's eyes once again, "…Really, thank you Charlie, it means a lot to me that you have been looking out for him." Charlie touched Olivia's arm, before turning away from her and making his way back down to the lounge where Sonia was waiting. Olivia heard the front door open and close a few moments later before she turned back to Peter who had now rolled his head towards the door, like he could hear Olivia's voice.

Sighing Olivia moved back towards the bed, sitting gently on the side of the double bed, she ran her hand over Peter's cheek, letting her fingers touch the cuts and the bruise that was already forming. "Oh Peter, what did you do?" Closing her eyes, Olivia let a small tear slip down her cheek. The sudden movement on the bed caught her attention and she looked down, noticing that Peter was now awake and staring at her. "Livia?" he looked around and realized that they were not in his room and he was no longer laying on the cold concrete of the alley way. He raised himself up onto his elbows, against Olivia's protests, and looked back at her face. "What happened?" A sadness washed over her face, Olivia dropped her head, sighing, "Peter we found you getting bashed, what did you do?"

When she looked up at him, he almost could see her heart breaking, "Livia, it's nothing -" "Peter don't give me that, please, I want to know what was going on in that alley…" Swallowing, Peter waited a few moments before answering, his sarcastic side coming out for the first time in a long time, "Guess that you breaking up with me didn't keep me safe like you wanted…" But the look in her eyes told him that she wanted to know and that she wasn't going to let him get away with anything less than the truth, "Olivia, I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing and I backed out. They people I was doing the 'thing' for didn't like that I backed out it." He wasn't looking at her now, he had also noticed that she had ignored his quip about being kept safe. Sighing once more he leaned forward a little more, his vision coming back fully, "Livia, thank you for helping me. You have helped me more than you know." He received a small smile back from her. Honestly he didn't know where he had found the courage but Peter continued, needing her to know and understand whatever he was feeling.

Sitting up a little further, Peter leaned closer to her, not wanting to strain his voice, "Livia, I need you to know that I am sorry for whatever pain I have caused you, it's the last thing I would have ever wanted. How I have treated you the last month or so, god you don't know how much I have hated myself for it, you deserve so much better than what I have given you." he reached out for her face slowly, remembering the last time he had reached for her, she had shied away from his touch. When she didn't move, his hand found her cheek and against her best ability, she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the feel of him so close to her. "Peter…I…" she knew deep down that the words weren't going to cover how she felt and so doing the only thing she really knew she could was lean in towards him, her lips so close to his, wanting to actually feel him close to her once again.

As Olivia leaned forward, Peter could feel her breath against his lips, it was as if all of his dreams had started to come true, but when he leaned in to close the gap, he heard the ever so gentle, but distinct, sound of her sucking in a breath of air. Pulling away from her suddenly, all the memories of what her stepfather had done to her came rushing back, her in the hospital, broken and crying, her hiding herself away in empty rooms and under giant jumpers. His eyes, which had long since closed, opened sharply and he gazed at her, many emotions running over her face, confusion, fear, hurt but it wasn't until she pulled further from his grasp that he wondered what was going through her head. She stood from the bed suddenly, pushing away from him, towards the window. "I'm sorry Peter, that shouldn't have happened. I know you are with Tess and I broke up with you. She's the one you deserve to be with, the one that can give you what you want…"

Before she could finish, Olivia felt Peter's presence behind her, not touching but close enough for her to know he had gotten off the bed and come to stand where she was. "Olivia, why would you think that she is the one I deserve?" He really couldn't understand why she would be thinking like that but he knew that he had to try and stop that train of thought. Spinning in her heals Olivia face him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Peter, come on. Look at me! I can't even walk out of the house without a jumper that covers me completely, I struggle to be in large groups and I don't sleep through the night, I'm not making these things up, they are real" He watched her for a moment, taking in everything she was saying, just trying to work out what she was saying.

"Do you think she is better than you?" He received his answer when Olivia dropped her head, her eyes not meeting his. "God Livia, you can't be serious…no one I know can compare to you. You are better than any person I have ever met, you are brave, and kind and stubborn and so, so beautiful…" He took a step closer to her, touching her cheek once again, the tears that were glistening in her eyes now touched her cheek, sliding underneath his palm, she sucked in a breath, shaking but strong, "so why did you pull away, I thought that's what you had wanted…" Or had she read him completely wrong?

"Livia, sweetheart, you have been through hell, do you really think that hasn't affected you? I haven't seen you let anyone get close to you, I haven't seen anyone get within a foot of you. I'm so scared of hurting you, of pushing you further than you are ready to go. And I know you are scared because I can feel you shaking right now and all I have is my hand on your cheek. Liv, baby I'm scared shitless right now, afraid that I was cause a flash back or you will change your mind. I don't know what to do…" He could feel her nodding gently under his touch. She understood what he was saying and he seemed to understand how she was actually feeling. Sucking in another breath, she smiled at him. "You want to…try." He blinked a few times, taking in what she had said the smiled on her face grew a little more when she saw the recognition in his eyes.

Peter hesitated before taking a step a little closer to her, still not touching her completely, giving her room, but closer for his face to being within an inch of hers. Keeping his eyes open, Peter watched her as he leaned in every so slowly, his head bent and his lips barely touching hers. As they did, he felt her stiffen under is touch, but the look in her eyes didn't show fear, just uncertainty. He pulled away and watched her eyes flutter shut for a moment, a sighed of relief falling from her lips, before focusing back on him. He felt a little more courage take over and he leaned in again, closing his eyes this time, the pressure of his lips on hers was a little harder this time, her hands slowly finding their way to his biceps, holding him there.

It was awkward and strange, something that was easy for both of the so long ago, now one of the hardest things either of the had to do. She still didn't respond, but she wasn't pushing him away. Pulling away an inch Peter spoke, he knew it was the stupidest question to ask her now, but he had to know, "…And what do you want…" a very small smile found her lips and she looked down, embarrassed for a moment before looking back up at him, "I want to try this…all of it…" Peter's smile touched his eyes but this time Olivia leaned in, her lips meeting his, one of his hands slipping into her hair, holding her close, while the other one touched her waist. There was still distance between them but standing in her bedroom, kissing for the first time in over a month, was the start that they both needed, the one that would put them back on the right track of being together.

**See told you all to trust me! I think this deserves reviews! :D what goes down must come up, and boy are we on our way up!**


	36. Chapter 36 Permission

**So who LOVED LSD tonight? Ok, one of my favourites! I loved young Olivia and how she tested Peter. Love Peter when he thought he lost her…AHHH! My favourite episode…anyway, thanks for all the review, hoping for lots more. Please enjoy and review!**

**T or M for one swear word…**

**Reference: Rachel hating Chicago (Amber 31422), "…real is just a matter of perception…" (The Plateau), "…I belong with you…" (Over There part 2), "…my girlfriend…" (Lysergic Acid Diethylamide), "…what's up buttercup…" (Olivia. In The Lab. With the Revolver.)**

**Chapter 36 – Permission**

Olivia's front door opened, the wind grabbing onto it and slamming it into the wall, causing Lincoln jump. He rose from his seat on the couch and slowly took a step toward the door. Charlie and Sonia had left already, and as much as Lincoln wanted sleep, he also wanted to make sure that Olivia was alright. As soon as he reached the front door, Aunt Missy and Rachel came rushing through, wind and rain following them. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lincoln waited for them to steady themselves before he spoke up.

Rachel's voice filled the room, "I hate Chicago, I get so bored being there, there is nothing to do!" He watched as they dropped the bags and jackets by the front door. Aunt Missy looked up at Lincoln and smiled, "Oh hello Lincoln, is Olivia around?" He knew he should tell her the truth, Olivia's aunt had become an aunt to all of them. "She is upstairs with Peter at the moment…" seeing the sudden look on hers and Rachel's faces, he continued suddenly, "…he got into a fight, so we brought him here to get him cleaned up. He should be asleep by now, I just want to make sure that she was going to be ok before I left." Creaking caught their attention and all three looked up to find Olivia walking down the stairs, Peter's hand locked in hers, "But it seems she is going to be ok, so I'll be going." He ducked his head, moving from the door way and into the night.

"Peter are you alright?" Rachel and Aunt Missy came to stand at his side when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Aunt Missy taking Peter's face in her hands to inspect the injuries. Thankfully once he was cleaned up, there was only a split lip, a cut on his nose and a gash above his eye. Most of it was going to heal within a week or so. "I'm fine. I was caught in a fight with - -" Olivia stepped up and spoke, cutting him off, "- - Peter was helping a friend of ours, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, so I said he could stay the night, I hope that's ok…" Aunt Missy smiled when she noticed that Peter had slipped his hand into Olivia's once more. "Of course but you know the rules Olive." Olivia nodded and moved aside while Aunt Missy and Rachel made their way upstairs, Rachel stopping and hugging her sister, "I won't tell her if he stays in your room…" Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Good night Aunt Missy, you too Rachel…" Peter's voice filled the now silent house.

Once they were alone, Olivia grabbed a hold of Peter's hand and took him to the couch. "The only rule in the house is that we can't have boys in our room, but when she isn't home, that changes so I hope you don't mind but you are going to have stay here…" She motioned towards the couch. "Livia, I have no problems with staying here." They both took a seat, Olivia felt giddy, being so close to Peter but so unsure of herself, she was still scared about being close to him, to anyone, but so far Peter had been slow and gentle. She rested her head on his shoulder before sighing, taking in his scent. "How are we

going to do this?" She felt his cheek rest upon her head, "We will do this however you want. We will take this slow, we will do whatever you want, whenever you want. I'm never letting you go again Livia." She looked up a him from under her lashes, the cheeks burning bright red. He leaned up a little more so he could look down at her, "Olivia, how I feel about you has never changed for the worse, if anything it has gotten stronger. I know you're scared and I am going to be here for you, no matter what." She blinked as she watched him, before dropping her head to his chest and just closing her eyes.

Peter knew she was still having trouble with hearing that, not because they had only just decided to start again, but because it meant that she had to feel again. Feel anything, and that scared her. "If I fall asleep and wake up, will this be real?" She already sounded sleepy, enough for him to know that she was going to fall asleep any moment now. He chuckled, "real is just a matter of perception, sweetheart. I am here now and I am real…I'm not going anywhere…sleep Livia." As she closed her eyes, Peter leaned back and flicked the lamp off, the only source of light in the lounge. As he glanced back to find it, he noticed Aunt Missy standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them. He froze, unsure of what she was going to do or say but he did see the small smile that she gave him before walking back up the stairs. Sighing gently, Peter flicked the lamp off and closed his eyes. Thankful that Olivia was back in his arms, he was not going to stuff this up.

* * *

The Monday back was a blur, Peter was being caught up in all sorts of issues with the principle, apparently his extra-curricular activities had made it to Principle Broyles and needless to say, he was less than impressed. Most of the morning was spent in his office, Peter trying to explain what was going on and Broyles trying to find a reason not to expel him. "Bishop, can you assure me that it won't happen again…" Peter knew that he deserved to be expelled, he was knowing dealing with criminals, but he could also see that Broyles thought better of him. "Sir, there is only one reason why I would never go back to that life, and I have it now, so no it won't happen again."

Broyles sighed, stood and walked to the door, but as Peter followed and was in the doorway, Broyles spoke, "Keep your nose clean…" Peter nodded before moving from the doorway towards Olivia, who he could see had her back to him, but he knew she was waiting for him, her locker wasn't anywhere near Broyles office. Coming to stand behind her, he grasped for her hand and she looked up at him, smiling before walking away. Peter glanced back at Broyles and noticed that he had smiled and nodded his head at Peter. Broyles knew that Olivia would keep him in line.

* * *

They would hold hands when they were alone, but when their friends were around, they had both agreed to look as though they were friends. It was Olivia who wanted to go slow and Peter was more than happy to oblige, just as long as he was with her, he didn't care. They would however sit close to each other, speak quietly, leaning in closer when they were talking to each other and he would do anything to make her laugh, if anyone was really paying attention to either of them they would be able to work it out, there was just no PDA moments between them. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Aunt Missy said something about celebrating, but I have no idea about what. It's just pizza and stuff so…" Peter nodded and smiled, "Of course Liv, what time - -"

"Baby where were you last night?" Olivia looked up at the shrill voice of Tessa coming towards them. Peter pulled his arm away from Olivia, as it had slipped around her waist as they sat on the stairs waiting for their next class to start. He stood slowly as Tess came to them, but as he did, he grabbed for Olivia's hand. This was the one point in time where Peter didn't want to hide his relationship change with Olivia. "What is going on?" Tess was in front of them now, her face red and livid and she watched Olivia stand by Peter's side, her hand clasping at his arm. "Tess you and I were never anything after me and Olivia broke up. I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I figured you would understand that when I wouldn't kiss you or do anything with you…" Anger flared in Tess' eyes as she took a step closer to Olivia.

"What! What the hell are you talking about? You are choosing her, over me? She's a freak…what the hell are you doing?" Tess exploded. Grabbing onto Peter's shirt, she pushed him roughly away from Olivia and against the wall. "You think you can do this to me! God! You are just going to get bored of her…! Why are you even with her anyway?" Peter glanced back at Olivia, a small smile on his face despite the situation they had found themselves in. "Because…I'm where I belong." Olivia's eyes widened, she had never had someone say anything like that to her. Peter felt Tess loosen your grip on him in shock, he turned a little in her grip, now facing more to Olivia. "I belong with you…"

Tess turned now to face Olivia, stepping so close that they could each feel the others breath on their face. "YOU! How dare you come into this school and act like you are better than everyone else. You have been here for less than a year and just do whatever you feel like. You are pathetic and a loser! You should have stayed away after your stepfather fucked you!" Olivia snapped, grabbing a hold of Tess' jumper she pushed her to the floor, the force bringing them both to the ground, Olivia wasn't one to pull hair or scratch and even at that moment she had some form of control, she was only holding Tess down and pushing against her, no actual punches were thrown.

The screaming echoed through the hall, Olivia dominating the fight, sitting on top of Tess, her hands resting forcefully on Tess' chest, holding her down and if Peter didn't know how upset she was, he would probably be enjoying watching the two fight. "Liv…Livia!" Peter tried to grab for Olivia and was able to grab her arm as she sat up. "Don't you dare say one word about anything you don't know, you have no idea what it was like!" As Peter pulled Olivia away from Tess, she tried to lunge at her again, "Livia, stop!" "You know what Livia you are a freak, no matter what you do, you will always be the poor and abused girl without any parents." Huffing, Tess turned on her heals and left Peter and Olivia standing together, his arm around her waist and her trying to pull away from him. Once Tess was out of sight, Olivia turned in Peter's arms so she was looking away from him. He could feel the anger coming off her in waves. "Livia, you ok? Come on, I know you're angry…"

"Peter, I'm not angry I'm…I don't know! I can't believe that what happened would be a point of attack. GOD!" She ripped herself from Peter's arms and ran her hand through her hair. He could see her hand shaking, the adrenaline and stress from being cornered by Tess must have gotten to her. He watched on as she paced, trying to calm her breathing down, she stopped and dropped her head before letting a

small sob and shake of her shoulders wash over her. Peter took a step closer to her, touching her shoulder, the sensation causing her to jump slightly. "Livia, I know you, you are thinking about what happened…you are safe, I promise you that." He rested his chin on her shoulder gently, Olivia leaned back into his touch, pulling his hands around her waist.

After a moment or two Peter felt her relax into his touch, the fear and anger washing away from her and she turned around in his arms, coming to face him. He glanced down at her and smiled, he knew the way she was looking at him now, they never needed words. "You are my girlfriend and I belong with you." A feeling of pure pleasure washed over Olivia and she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which he was happy to return. "I belong with you too…"

Smiling into the kiss, Peter pulled her closer, he knew she wanted slow, but hearing her say the same words he did was almost as good as hearing the 'L' word.

* * *

"What's up buttercup?" Olivia turned around suddenly to find Sam standing against the wall watching her interacting with her friends. She smiled back at Charlie and Sonia before moving to his side, "Oh well ya know, just about to go and get a massage…" She smiled as she came to his side. "I'm proud of you Olivia. You did what most people wouldn't be able to…" Watching him for a moment she smiled, "What, no one else could go back into their house after being attacked…?" That was something she didn't believe.

"Ha! No, you ignored me. You were supposed to wear the red top to school after you were able to sleep in your own bed. Not many people can not listen to me." Olivia laughed, she really laughed at him. His smile growing when he noticed that she was a little more carefree. "I don't think you need me anymore Olivia. Just make sure you stay close to your friends and Peter. You will need him by your side if you want to make it through the rest of the year…" Olivia raised her eyebrow at him, confused, "Don't worry, I just mean that you need friends around you, everybody needs friends." Sam smiled and nodded towards Peter, seeing how he was watching Olivia from the side.

"Go on Kid. You deserve all the happiness you can get your hands on." Sam walked away from her, not turning his back but knowing that she was now watching Peter as well. It would only take a small amount of time before she was ready to show her relationship with him.

* * *

Olivia stood in the kitchen helping her aunt make the pizza that they were going to be eating for dinner. Peter hadn't arrived yet, so Rachel had run to the lounge room to watch Sabrina; the Teenage Witch before he got there. It was a show she had quickly become obsessed about. As Aunt Missy passed Olivia ingredients she spoke, "So Olive, are you and Peter ok?" Olivia looked up at her aunt and smiled, "Yeah we are." Looking back down at the half finished pizza in front of her, Olivia hoped that this conversation wasn't going the way it was. "So have you slept in the same bed?" Olivia stopped and sighed, "Yes, we have a few times and he has always been a gentlemen. There is nothing to worry about." She was about to walk away, but aunt Missy grabbed her arm.

"Olive, are you being safe?" they watched each other for a moment before Olivia smiled, "Aunt Missy we haven't…that's not going to happen any time soon, if at all." Aunt Missy dropped her hand from Olivia's arm and sighed, "But you want to…?" there was silence between the two, Aunt Missy sighed. "Olive, if you love him, be safe. Don't let him push you into anything." She pulled Olivia into a hug and held her close. Neither of them noticed Peter standing at the side watching the scene in front of him. He loved to watch Olivia like he was now. She was so loving towards those in her family, he just wished she felt the same as he did.

* * *

"We are going to bed, are you staying Peter?" Aunt Missy pulled herself from the couch, taking Rachel's hand with her, it was late, after 1am and the youngest had a meeting with some friends early tomorrow morning. Peter looked up from the TV, his arm around Olivia's shoulders, holding her close. "Um…if that's ok. I'll grab some blankets before you head to bed then, I don't want to wake you up…" Peter pulled his arm from Olivia's shoulders and started to rise from the couch but Aunt Missy stopped him. "No, it's ok. You two just sleep well, this couch is too uncomfortable to sleep on anyway…" She turned to follow Rachel up the stairs but Olivia called her back, "Are you sure?"

With a smile and nod, Aunt Missy left them alone, their minds reeling at how they have just been allowed to sleep in the same bed. Peter grabbed a hold of Olivia's hand and led her back to her room. Standing in the middle of the room, he lowered his lips to hers, wanting to remember the feeling of having permission to be there with her. It was near perfection. Hearing her sigh into the kiss he spoke, "Come on, its late…" He pulled her to the bed, and left to let get changed. He crawled into bed behind her after he came from the bathroom.

Slipping in behind her, Peter wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and sighing, "Good night sweetheart." He placed a small kiss against her neck. Olivia held onto his hands, wanting to have him as close as possible, this was the first time they had been close since they fell asleep on the couch, but this was different. She turned in his arms, so her face was buried in his chest and breathed in deep. "Night Peter…" he kissed her forehead, feeling her fall asleep almost immediately.

**Please review! Please please please please please**


	37. Chapter 37 Calm Before The Storm

**Please keep up all the awesome reviews! I'm loving them all but I had one from the last chapter that made me smile so much…thank you 'amazed' you are awesome. I love you all so much for the reviews**

**Now this is short only so I can bring in the next chapter…they lead on, so please, review with your thought about what is happening next chapter…**

**Chapter 37 – The Calm Before The Storm**

Walking up the front steps of the school, Olivia slowed as she saw Peter jogging up towards her. "Hey." He smiled as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Peter I said to stop that!" She laughed as he tired to kiss her again. "Ah come on Liv. No one is around!" He laughed as she huffed and turned from him, walking into the school and into view of the other students. She knew Peter wouldn't try and kiss her with other people around.

Rachel spotted them both from across the road. She smiled to herself as Peter leaned down and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek, her sister laughing as he did so. "Hey Rach, lets go, the movie starts soon…" Rachel's friends grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away from school, skipping all classes that were planned for the day.

* * *

Peter and Olivia stood near Charlie's locker and waited until he turned up. They wanted to give Charlie his birthday present but had to wait for him to get back from class. "So Livia, what do you say me and you get out of the city tonight? Have some dinner and maybe watch a movie at the drive in?" Peter was leaning against the wall while Olivia stood in front of him.

They had been taking things slowly since they decided to try again. None of their friends really knew, mainly because it was recent, but also because they just wanted to see how things went before they made anything official…again. Since the night after the attack, when Olivia broke up with Peter, Olivia had shied away from most of her friends, the wounds almost healed but the scars would always be there. Most of them on her back were gone, leaving it almost unblemished but some still remained, painless markings of a painful night.

She began to play with the braid that was down her back, before looking back up at him from under her lashes, "Yeah I'd like that." His smile grew even more when she bit her bottom lip and he had to restrain himself from kissing her, it really did drive him crazy when she bit her lip like that. "Well they are showing _Mighty Ducks 2_ again because the next one comes out in a few weeks." Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and the fact that he was interested in seeing a movie like that all she received in return was a smirk and a small laugh. He looked around suddenly, noticing that there was no one in the corridor as they were all in class, before taking a step towards her. "Peter what are you doing?" He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face to his. He leaned down slowly and smiled, his lips a breath away from hers, "Something I shouldn't" he closed the gap between them and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

Olivia felt him smiling as he kissed her and she couldn't help but react to the feel of him, her lips matching his movements though wanting more. He pulled away slowly and took in the fact that a smile played on her lips and her eyes were closed. He watched as they opened heavily, "I'm sorry, no one was around and I couldn't resist. You are so beautiful." He pulled back further, happy that he was able to bring a red tinge to her cheeks. "Peter, you know I hate it when you say stuff like that. Come on, stop screwing around." She slugged him none to gently on the arm. "I'm not joking Olivia." He pulled her closer as she giggled and tried to get away.

"Hey!" They both turned around to find Charlie coming up the hall with Sonia and Beth and Bobby not far behind. "Hey guys." Olivia came to meet them halfway and was embraced by Sonia. Once she pulled away Olivia smiled at the others, noticing their knowing smirks. "Hey guys, what's up?" She looked back at them as they answered, "Oh nothing much Liv. How are _you_ going?" She knew that they knew, Peter didn't seem to care though, his smile only grew more. Charlie look back at Olivia and watched as she glanced back at Peter with a small smile, "So lets go!" Charlie called out before grabbing onto Sonia's hand and walking toward the gym. "Hey Charlie where are you going?" Peter called out.

"School was called to an assembly. Something about a teacher harassing a student or something." He shrugged and made his way towards the gym. Olivia looked back up the corridor, noticing Nick hanging around. She knew what this had to be about and was thankful he had actually said something to Principle Broyles about Harris and his constant harassment. "Nick you coming…" She called out suddenly, not getting a reply from him for a moment, as she and Peter followed close behind Charlie. "Yeah Olive. I'm coming now." They walked towards the gym, Nick more than five steps behind, but following anyway.

Most of the teachers were already there. Broyles was standing in the middle with Harris not far to the side. Peter grabbed a hold of Olivia hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Nick you coming?" She turned to find that Nick had fallen even further behind. "Ah no. Olive, I'll just sit here. You go on." She watched him closely as he took a seat on one of the bottom steps before she and Peter took their seats towards the top. As they sat, she could see Charlie and Sonia holding hands while Bobby was whispering in Beth's ear making her giggle. She felt Peter take her hand and bring it to his lips, "You really are beautiful." She blushed again. He really didn't seem to care if their friends knew, that was what he wanted and if she was being honest with herself she would have said the same thing. She leaned into his touch, giggling quietly as he pulled her to his side, never wanting to let her go now that he had her.

"OK EVERYONE!" Broyles voice quieted everyone in a matter of moments. They all looked over to him as he brought the microphone back to his mouth. "It has come to my attention that there has been some issues regarding a teacher and some students. Now whether or not this is true it has also come to my attention that there has been some issue with rumors and bullying. _This_ I will NOT allow in my school." He froze for a moment, making sure everyone took in what he was saying. Most people knew that he was talking about Harris because at one time or another, most students would have had their run in with him but Olivia knew he was speaking specifically about Nick. Harris seemed to really have it in for him and it didn't help that from the moment Nick stepped into the school, most of the other kids were picking on him as well.

"The only problem is the freak over there! The guy is a psychopath!" A students voice was raised over the silence. "Yeah! He keeps a book about death in his locker!" A girls voice echoed back. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Broyles corrected the students. "I will not have any of this in my school. I do not care who or why…" just as he was about to continue Nick's voice was heard over the class.

"Just because someone is different, doesn't make them a freak! You just don't understand what is different" he stood as he spoke and Olivia noticed his hand behind his back, she sat closer to Peter who pulled her into his side. "Sit down freak! You are the one who we are talking about! Do you think its normal to sit in class and rock yourself? Go back to the crazy house Lane!" As another student spoke, Nick looked over to the teachers who were struggling to control the situation. His eyes fell on Harris, who had a large smile on his face and his eyes directly at Nick.

**Any thoughts? Please review! :D**


	38. Chapter 38 The Storm

**I want to point out right now, that I wrote this chapter with the awareness that this is not a joking or laughing matter and I hope I have done it in the most earnest way possible (I think that's the right word) I mean no offence to anyone. Please review!**

**Reference: Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 38 – The Storm**

Nick looked over to the teachers who were struggling to control the situation. His eyes fell on Harris, who had a large smile on his face and his eyes directly at Nick.

There was shouting and yelling from all directions of the gym. Teachers tried to contain the larger scale arguments but smaller ones seemed to be causing issues as well. "Well its not my fault you people don't understand!" Olivia heard a student behind her yell. She turned to find someone in her math class arguing with the student in front of him. "Yeah well maybe you should get a life!" was the reply. Olivia sat closer to Peter, who hadn't let go of her since they got inside. "Peter this isn't going to end well. I have a really bad feeling." She looked up at Peter as she spoke.

"It'll be ok Livia. I promise" He held her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead but her eyes were now glued to Nick, who hadn't moved his gaze from Harris. She pulled away from Peter, feeling an incredible amount of fear at the sudden lack of movement for Nick. In the moment she glanced away, back at Peter, the high pitched scream of a female could be heard and everyone looked around. Most looked for the screamer but some, some looked for the cause of the scream and once it was found people moved faster than a blink of an eye.

'Oh my god's' were thrown around the room when all the eyes of the students fell on Nick Lane standing on the gym floor at the from of the whole school, pointing a gun at the teachers, Harris in particular. More screams and the sound of students moving away from the front rows echoed around the room as the cold black metal of the hand gun glistened in the harsh light of the gym. Peter held Olivia so close to him, if she wasn't so scared, he would have been hurting her, shocked at what was actually happening. "Nick, Nick. Think about what you are doing!" Broyles voice echoed through the silent gym, bouncing of the walls eerily.

Nick's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he rose the gun to be level with Harris, many of the other teachers had now moved away from the scene, fearing for their lives. "I know what I am doing! I know exactly what I am doing!" his voice wavered as he cocked the gun. "NO!..." Broyles stood in front of the gun and between it and Harris, "…Nick, you don't have to do this. You are better than this!" He raised his hand as if trying to reach for the gun. Nick saw it coming and started to wave the gun around the air, "Stay away from me!" He shouted as the students screamed a few times more.

"Shut up! All you ever do it care about yourselves! All of you! No one knows what it's like! What it's like to be like me and so you dismiss anything that is different, anyone that is different!" Nick raised the gun once more, this time making sure his eye line to Harris was direct. Harris' smile had dropped from his face and he now had both his hands raised in the air defensively. "Think about what you are doing kid. Is shooting me going to be worth it? You don't have the guts to do it, even if you wanted to…you aren't good for anything in this world are you?" Harris spoke softly, but the silence allowed his voice to travel. Nick cocked his head to the side slightly as if thinking about what Harris had said.

The gun dropped slightly but as Harris took a step towards Nick, the gun was back into its position and the deafening echo of the gun firing filled the gym. There was complete silence in the gym as Harris fell backwards unceremoniously with a thud of the ground, a moment and then students screamed and cried and Broyles ran over to Harris, trying to stop the bleeding. Seemingly it did nothing, because within moments Broyles turned to face Nick who was still holding the gun, tears streaking down his face. "Nick listen to me carefully, you need to put the gun down. This isn't how it is going to end. Not here and not now. If you put the gun down now, we can work this out."

Broyles attempt to calm Nick down failed when he raised the gun once more, "It's too late for me! Like its too late for him. He abused his power, abused us! Abused those girls who will have to live with what he did for the rest of their lives. I am just giving them freedom. I am the soldier. This is what I am trained for." He walked over to the desk that was set up in the middle of the gym and he stood on it. Most of the people in front of him were crying, all shaking with fear. "You teachers, get over with the rest of them. I want to be able to see you!" he motioned with the gun for them to take a seat on the bleachers. They did as told.

Nick rubbed his face with a shaking hand, trying to work out what to do next, he honestly didn't think he was going to shoot anyone, so now he was stuck His head shot up at the sound on footsteps and he came to find a young girl had tried to make a break for the exit. "Hey! STOP NOW!" the girl turned to find the gun pointed at her and she broke into tears. "What do you think you are doing? You think this is a game?" she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Slowly she walked back towards some of the students closest to her and the pulled her close.

"Do you all think this is a game? I come to school every day and this is what it feels like to be me! The fear you are feeling now, is what I feel and I just wanted it to stop!" He looked directly at Olivia, who was being clutched to Peter's side. "Is this what it felt like Olive? Was 'death' going through your mind when he was holding his hands to your throat?" Olivia clutched to Peter's arm, shaking violently, but still said nothing, "WAS IT!" Nick's voice rose, but it was frightened. She could tell he was panicking and scared and so she decided to answer quickly, trying to keep his anger down. "Yes. Yes it was Nick. This is exactly what it felt like. Like there was no way out. Like he was going to kill me and he was. He slammed me against the wall, so close to me, I was terrified by the look in his eyes." She could feel Peter's eyes on her. She hadn't spoken about how she felt about what happened to anyone that he knew of. He did know she was still having nightmares but she played them off. "But this doesn't have to be like that. There is a way out."

"NO! No there isn't! Not for me. Not anymore." He took a seat on the side of the desk and waited for a moment. "Sit, all of you…" and they did. It was tight because people didn't want to be to close to him but they knew they had to do what he said.

"Nick…I'm terrified to do to sleep at night because all I can see his him, all I can feel is his hands on me, in me. I know your scared, I know your angry. What you feel everyday coming to this school is the same thing I feel going home every day. Walking passed what used to be the glass divider that ended up in my back. Nick I know what it's like to be scared, to not want to live...but this is not the way. Nick please..."

"Why can't you see that this _is _the only way Olive. I don't walk away from this...I can't walk away from this!" Nick swung the gun in her direction, not meaning to but so much was going on in his head that he wasn't thinking. Olivia sat further into Peter, clutching his side painfully.

He was silent for a while, Nick was trying to work out where to go from here. Glancing up at the clock he realized that it was after 2 and most of the students would be being sent home now. Harris' body lay lifeless on the gym floor, as if waiting for someone to pick it up but no one made a move to it.

Olivia's eyes found their way to Charlie, who was holding Sonia's hand like a wrench and Bobby had Beth sitting on his lap, her head on his shoulder and tears streaming down her cheeks silently. She looked back at Peter and noticed that he had a scared look in his eyes, his arm around her waist, holding her tightly. He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering for more than it should but he knew if he pulled away now, she would see the tears in his eyes.

"You wanted this to stop and yet you shot a teacher! How do you think this was going to end?" a student's voice rose suddenly and Nick's head shot up and glared at the boy speaking, "Lane, you really think you are going to get out of here, alive? That they won't fry your ass?"

Nick rose for a second and the whole gym held their breaths. Olivia spoke quickly, her voice shaking, "Nick. Listen to me…" His head shot up and his gaze found Olivia's, "…you can stop this. You don't have to do this. I am your friend, please let me help you stop this." She rose from her seat slowly but Peter held on to her like she was his life jacket, he didn't want to let her go.

The word _friend_ from her lips caught his attention, he turned on her, his anger surging suddenly, "_Friend?_ When was the last time you spoke to me? When was the last time you even looked my way Olive? When you weren't with your precious boyfriend? How can you call yourself my friend, when you haven't been there for me when I needed you…" his voice dropped off for a moment, the last words were only above a whisper, "…I needed you Olive…" Olivia had stopped in the isle, just waiting for his reaction, she hadn't expected him to react the way he did, or say what he did but she knew that it was true. She honestly didn't remember the last time she had spoken to him. She really couldn't even remember seeing him at school. He looked up once again suddenly, "This is all of your faults! Everyone of you, who has been mean or bullied someone for any reason. You think I am the only one who feels like this, like coming to school everyday is like living in Hell. Look around all of you, and look at everyone and think about every little mean thing you have said about someone else, to their faces or behind their backs." His eyes found Olivia's once more, seeing the pain that was clearly shining through.

"I want to stop hurting people! I did what they asked, I waited, stay focused and stay ready. I blended in but the call never came." He erupted once more suddenly, Nick brought his hands up to his head once more, shaking it as if trying to rid some memory. Olivia braved the few steps in front of her but Peter still held her hand. She turned to him, "It's ok Peter." Reluctantly he let her hand go, already shaking with fear as she stepped closer to Nick. "Nick, you talk about being a soldier and you and I both know what that means. A soldier is strong and fights, you know this." She spoke as she slowly took each step down to the ground.

"I want to stop hurting people. I have to make it stop. We weren't meant for this. I can't fight this much longer." He took a step forward and aimed the gun at Olivia, who stopped in her tracks. "Why are you doing this Olive? You were always the strong one. You must know what its like. You said it yourself, we know what its like to be a soldier." He dropped the gun and Olivia took the chance to take another step closer to him.

"Nick, I know because my father was a solider and so were you're parents. Please you need to stop this." She was less than a meter from him now. The students had their eyes only fixed on them. Peter was holding his breath, fuming with himself that he had let her go. Something snapped inside Nick and he straightened his back, "Olive, I need you to do this for me. Please I need to die or I will keep hurting people." He charged up to her with the gun out stretch. Olivia took a step backwards and the whole gym was froze, watching the scene in front of them.

"Please Nick. I know you are scared and I know you are angry but this is not the way." Olivia held her hands up and waited to see the response she would get. Nick sobbed. It filled the gym and Olivia felt her heart ache

* * *

for him. The gun fell to his side as he dropped his hand and his empty one shot up and cover his face and the tears that were now streaming down his face. Olivia reached out for the gun slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice, he did. Slowly he brought his hand up to meet hers and Olivia was able to get a hold of the gun, slide it along the gym floor and hearing it clunk against the wall. Nick collapsed to the floor, sobs raking his body, Olivia followed him to the floor and held him as he cried. Rocking back and forward, hoping his crying would ease. It would have been the most heartbreaking scene, if he hadn't have just shot someone…

Many of the students didn't move. Most, if not all were crying, shaking and hugging each other. Many of them didn't know what to do. They had all read about school shootings but had never really understood…until today.

Olivia stood and watched as the police drove away with Nick in the backseat. She was on her own, holding herself up as she tried to keep in all her emotions, there was so many that she honestly couldn't keep them all down for much longer. She glanced behind her and noticed that Charlie and Peter were looking anxious to get to her but the police had asked them to stay back.

"Miss Dunham, could you please tell me why you went over to him, when he had a gun?" the teachers and police had been strung up on the fact that she had gone over to him. "I don't know. He is my friend and I felt like I owed it to him to try and help him." Olivia shrugged. The policeman just watched Olivia and noticed that she continued to look back at the two boys standing behind them. "That's all for now Miss Dunham." The policeman turned his back to her and Olivia took her chance to make her way over to Peter and Charlie.

Peter saw her coming and decided to meet her half way, he jumped the barrier and ran straight to her, encasing her in his arms. He held her tightly and she took a moment before she let her emotions go and she began to shake. He held her tightly, not wanting to think about that would have happened if she'd been shot. "Please don't ever do that again, sweetheart." He whispered as he rocked from side to side.

Charlie stood off to the side and smiled at them. Through everything that had happened today, there they were still holding on to each other like nothing else mattered. "Charlie!" Sonia's voice pulled him from his thought and he looked up to find her making her way towards him. As soon as she was in reaching distance, Charlie pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you…" Charlie whispered against her lips as he pulled her closer.

Peter did the same, he pulled her so his lips crushed on to hers and as they kissed he could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks. He honestly didn't care anymore if everyone knew about them. She wasn't something he wanted to hide anymore, not after the fear and panic he had gone through today, thinking he would lose her again.


	39. Chapter 39 Chaos

**Come on guys get me to 300+ reviews! :D things get a little bit easier…for now :D enjoy!**

**References: "…this isn't you…" (****Lysergic Acid Diethylamide), "…never met anyone who can do the things…" (Jacksonville), "…Peter, I'm fine…" (Night Of Desirable Objects), "…I failed…" (Momentum Deferred)**

**Chapter 39 - Chaos**

Olivia was silent on the drive back to the house, she honestly didn't know what to say and even if she did, she doubted she had the energy to open her mouth. Rachel and Aunt Missy had arrived just in time to see the camera crews and reporters all trying to get a hold of Olivia, but Peter had kept her away from all of them. Rachel sat silently in the front seat, having already been yelled at for cutting class, Aunt Missy glanced back in the rearview mirror, watching as Olivia stared out the window, Peter sitting at her side, holding her hand tightly.

Aunt Missy snapped, "What do you think you were doing Olivia! You could have been killed!" No one spoke, they had jumped at the sudden outburst but no one had been surprised by it. "Well?" She was pushing it now, this was one thing that Aunt Missy wasn't going to let slide. "I don't know…" Olivia spoke, but her eyes never left the world moving outside the car. She had dropped her shoulders, sighing because she knew that Aunt Missy was not going to give up that easily. She could hear Aunt Missy gripping the steering wheel, trying to restrain herself, but nothing seemed to work.

"Olivia, do you understand he had a gun! You're father taught you about gun control and never to go near someone who has one…so tell me why did you go anywhere near that unstable…" Olivia straightened in Peter's arms and looked directly at Aunt Missy, who was once again glancing in the rear vision mirror. "- Because I thought I was helping a friend…" "- - Olivia he doesn't need your help! There were teachers there who could help him, if had just let him…" Olivia was angry now, Aunt Missy had no idea what had happened in that gym, "He was talking to me! He was asking me questions, he trusted me, listened to me…that's why I went to him, because I was the one he was listening to!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Olivia huffed. Aunt Missy let out a deep sigh before turning her anger to Peter. "Why didn't you stop her from getting near him?"

Peter's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to get any words out, "I thought she was doing the right thing. He was talking to her, he was asking for her help. I didn't want to let go of her, but I knew she was going to go to him no matter what." He looked towards Olivia, hoping that his eyes showed her how scared but at the same time how proud he was that she had helped him. Aunt Missy just sighed once more at the sight of Peter watching Olivia with loving eyes. "Please Olivia, next time think about what you are doing. It's not just you, you have to think about anymore…" Silence filled the rest of the car as the approached the house.

* * *

Without a word, Olivia walked to the stair case and up to the her room, before slamming the door shut. Peter had placed his hand on the stair case railing as she walked up, unsure of what to say to her, he could see all the different emotions running through her eyes but he had no idea where to start in actually talking to her. How do you talk to someone who just had a gun aimed at them?

"Peter, could you come here please…" Aunt Missy's voiced caught his attention and he looked up to see Rachel walking past him with a small smile and Aunt Missy sitting against the counter in the kitchen. Giving Rachel a small smile as she walked up the stairs, Peter turned and walked towards Aunt Missy, whose head had dropped. "Yes…" He watched as the woman almost aged in front of him. Her eyes looked old and tired and the wrinkles around her mouth were more defined. "Why did you let her go…Why did you let her play hero?" He watched as she blinked away her tears, "…she just like her father, always playing the hero…"

Scrunching his brow, Peter stepped closer to Aunt Missy, he knew she wanted to tell him something but was hesitating. Aunt Missy turned from him and dropped her shoulders, "Olivia's father was shot when she was 5. He was an amazing man, always thinking of others before himself, they were always more important than he was…" Peter smiled to himself, exactly like Olivia was, "…He was told to get back behind the line during a the war…they had been bombarded and under attack, but he was never one to listen. He looked back and saw his men, young boys, barely 19 years old having gun fire rain down upon them…he ran, left his post to save their lives. There was three of them, they all survived but as he was running back, he took a bullet in the back. He never made it out…" She turned to face him, the tears streaking down her face.

"Peter…my niece is exactly like her father, my brother. When I look at her, all I see is him. Please, look after her. I don't think I can lose her like I lost him." Nodding slowly, he placed his hands around the older woman's shoulders and hugged gently, "I promise, I will always be around to keep her safe." With that he turned and left her alone, listening to her sobs as he retreated to the stair case and up to Olivia's room. He found her sitting on the side of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, shaking, turning them over like she didn't know what to do with herself. "Peter…" her voice carries in the darkened room, echoing against the silence that has already built up around them.

"…He could have killed me…" There is a quiver in her voice, very small but it was there none the less. He could hear it, even with the noise from outside. He stepped closer into the room, closing the door, and kneeling down in front of her, "Olivia, you did the right thing. He was never going to hurt you. Come now, this isn't you. You do not second guess yourself. You, Olivia Dunham, are strong and…I have never met anyone who can do the things that you do…" he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his shoulder, her arms went around his waist instinctively. She was shaking in his arms, sobs escaping her lips as her tears soaked through his t-shirt. Peter lifted them both from their position and onto the bed, where he had her wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest. It look less than five minutes for her to fall asleep, her tears still falling. Peter's thought wandered for the first time since they were away from that school, at how close he came to losing her, watching her getting hurt in front of his eyes, him not being able to do anything to stop it, his own tears followed soon after.

* * *

The hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. No one moved, or spoke, or coughed or laughed. It was an eerie feeling being back at the school so early on. Class had been suspended for the week after the shooting, mostly so everyone could come to terms with losing a teacher and student the way they did. Many student's hadn't returned for the first day back, no one expected them to be back so soon, but Principle Broyles had asked for as many people as possible to come. But now, sitting on the stage, looking back at the seniors who were all huddled together, still silent, still sobbing, he knew this was not something they were going to get over quickly, nor did he think it would have been.

Sighing, he stood, as a former FBI Agent, he had experience with shootings and people dying, but never in a school setting like this. It was the sort of thing that turned a school into something that turns a high school into a place that is only whispered about for the rest of time. It was not something that any teacher or student or parent should ever have to live through. Clearing his throat, Broyles leaned up against the podium that was waiting for him. "I…I…" for the first time, he was silent. He had no words to speak, no words to help the students understand what was going on. "…As we sit here today, we remember the two people that were taken from us less than a week ago. These people, not all who die, but ended so suddenly, will live with us all for the rest of our lives…this is the time were we must strive for the best…" he looked around and found Olivia, he had meant to speak to her but the shock of seeing her friend fall apart like that, he knew speaking to her now would be too much.

"Sanford Harris had been a teacher for over 30 years and he had become a close part of this school community. His life was teaching and although he may have not always shown it, he lived for you kids. Nick Lane was…a broken man…this incident will live with us forever and I hope that it serves a purpose to you all and you understand what it means to be nice to each other. Most of the time a hello or a smile will do, but bullying needs to stop. Incidents like this will not stop if we do not stop ourselves from bullying others." Broyles stopped and watched his seniors in front of him, hoping that his words sunk in for once, but knowing that it was going to be a long time before anyone felt comfortable again.

Olivia watched on as Broyles spoke, she could tell he was unsure and hesitant, but the looks and the words she could hear about herself and Nick were starting to get to her. There were times during the first few hours of the day where she was certain that people had been talking about her, not just about what had happened that day in the gym but also what had been said about her stepfather. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about it, so saying what she did, in front of her whole class, it was something that couldn't have ended worse. She knew Peter had been wanting to ask about it, about everything she was thinking and feeling but in the end she knew that all she would give him in return was 'I'm fine.' And that's what she was giving him so far. Each day he would ask and each day she would say, "Peter, I'm fine." And he would leave it at that.

"That day will be remembered for the rest of our lives and although Sanford will not be here, and Nick will be somewhere else, we must all remember what we do affects others and…" Broyles stopped when he watched Olivia rise from her seat and leave the hall will a slam of a door, Peter and Charlie just sat back, neither followed just yet but took in the tears in the other students eyes. This got to Peter, these students, these people had never once had a care in the world about Nick or Harris and here they were, crying over the death of one and the incarceration of another. He stood, shaking slightly with anger and spoke, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. None of you have cared for Nick or Harris or anyone else but yourselves and here you are crying over the 'incident' that happened last week. You are all to blame, those who were mean to him, like Tess or Lucas…" both of which looked up at him, "…to those of you who ignored him from the moment he came to this school…" Others now looked back at Peter, some dropping their heads, other closing their eyes.

"…To those who were his friends but didn't keep up contact, like me. We are all to blame for this but do no, for one second, think that any of you are innocent here." Turing from the group Peter, followed by Charlie and Sonia, left the gym in search for Olivia. She wasn't hard to find, the turned down one corridor and found her sitting at Nick's locker. Some students had placed flowers, others had place cards. They watched on as Olivia pulled the items away from the door and threw them aside, the cards being ripped up. "How could they even think that these make up for hurting him the way we did…how can they think that it stops the hurt that we feel now. None of them cared…" Peter all but dragged Olivia off the floor and into his arms, holding her close and letting her hands fist his jumper, holding him close and Sonia's tears for both her friends slipped down her cheeks. Olivia repeated over and over again into Peter's chest, "I failed…I failed…" as her tears soaked through his shirt.

* * *

"We should do something…or go somewhere…just the four of us. Get back to the basics of being friends," Olivia, who was sitting with her feet on the couch and her head resting on her hand look up and listened to what Sonia had to say. They had decided to go back to Olivia's after school that day, as exams were the week after and they wanted time to think. Peter had sat next to Olivia, his hand resting on her legs and he smiled, "We should go to my parent's lake house after exams next week. We can get away for a week between end of exams and grad. It'll be nice to get away from everything, and it's not far from here as well." Olivia was hesitant even though they were all agreeing to go. She really didn't know how to ask her aunt if she could go to a lake house with her boyfriend and two friends for a week, her aunt wasn't stupid so Olivia knew that her aunt's mind would be jumping to conclusions.

"I think you four should go…" They all looked up to find Aunt Missy coming through the doorway with drinks for them all. Olivia looked up with a shocked face. "It will be good for you all to get back to your roots as friends, that's what you all need, I think. So go, have fun for a week before you graduate and start the rest of your lives…" She left the drinks on the coffee table before walking away, leaving Peter smiling back at Olivia, whose smile had widened slightly.

**Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40 Residence

**Ok first…thanks for all the reviews…I have more than 300 OMG! Please don't stop…they make mw write faster :D**

**Second… "The Last Sam Weiss"… OMFG! One of the best episodes I have seen. It was amazing! :D Fucking Josh Jackson is Hot when he smiles! :D**

**Reference: "Beach House" (There's More Than One of Everything), "Young Peter with the soccer ball photo" (6.02AM EST)**

**Chapter 40 - Residence**

Packing the car up for a 5 hour drive was usually supposed to be something that would drive most people crazy but standing to the side, watching Olivia leaning into the back of the Cruiser with her backside sticking up, was _not_ a view that Peter Bishop was going to give up. He hated to say it, but there was part of him that wished that this trip would mean he and Olivia would take it to the next level but he also knew that he would never push her into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

She was still having nightmares about her stepfather and Nick, she was still very hesitant about having Peter see her without her jumper on, even if she was just in a tank. She was hesitant and worry, and Peter just hoped that he could help her get out of that rut.

"Enjoying the view?" Peter looked up at the sound of a voice and noticed that Sonia was sitting on the boot of his car, staring at him, while Olivia was still on her same position, but had turned her head to watch him, blushing brightly. Sonia was laughing as they both blushed before moving off the car and towards Peter, "You know, if you tell her you love her, she will say it back. I know you Peter, I know that's what you are worried about." Sonia had come to stand next to him, placing her hand on his arm while speaking. "Don't give me that '_I have no idea what you are talking about' _look because I can tell you are in love with her, Charlie can tell you are in love with her, you just need to tell _her_." She patted his arm before turning away and heading back inside Olivia's house to get more food.

Peter sighed, he had been thinking about telling her for so long, it just never seemed like the right time, but watching her now, in her jeans and zip up jacket, he knew that going away would be the best time to tell her, whether it got him something or not. Clearing his throat, Peter strolled to Olivia side before sitting down next to her on the side of the boot, taking Sonia's previous seat. "You looking forward to going away? Getting away for a while?" Still with her backside in the air, Olivia turned her head towards him and smiled, "Yeah I am. It will be good to get away for a while and not have to deal with all the pressures of being at school, with what happened with Nick, especially now that exams are over." Peter nodded before reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a small kiss on the top of her hand. "This is all about you Olivia. I want you to be able to get away from everything that has happened over the last year and just enjoy some time with your friends."

"Now you guy make sure you are safe while away. Don't do anything to get hurt or stupid. And Peter, please be careful driving. If you get tired, stop or change drivers, or…" Peter laughed and stepped closer to Aunt Missy, "It'll be alright, it's not that far, and I have driven it a few times before. We will be safe and I promise to have Liv call you when we get to the house…how does that sound?" Both Aunt Missy and Peter glanced back at Olivia, who was now standing next to the closed trunk of the car with her arms crossed, not looking happy that they were talking about her. "I can hear you!" Peter laughed again at Olivia before moving back to give Aunt Missy a small hug, "I'll keep her safe, don't worry about that." She patted him on the back with a smile, before moving away to give Olivia a hug as well.

As they loaded up to leave, Rachel came out of the house and called out to Olivia, "Liv, someone's on the phone for you…sounds important." Glancing back at Peter, Olivia sighed and made her way back inside to take the phone call.

Less than ten minutes later, Olivia had returned from the house, her smile had faded and her posture had straightened, Peter knew something was wrong. Reaching out to grab her hand, Peter noticed that she was shaking slightly as he reached for her, she side stepped him and made a break for the car, taking her seat and staring out the window.

* * *

The drive to the beach house was hot and long, the lack of air con in the car wasn't helping either. Sonia and Charlie had long fallen asleep, one their his legs across the back seats and her with her feet resting on the open window, her feet catching the breeze. Peter sat in the drivers seat, just letting the cool air from the open window reach his face and Olivia had her feet sitting on the dashboard, looking very hot in her long pants. "Liv why don't you change into some shorts, you mightn't feel as hot..." Peter knew the reason why she didn't want to change, she was still ashamed of her body because of what happened but he was trying to change that.

Olivia just shrugged, she wasn't going to change and considering they were intending in going for a swim when they got to the beach house, Peter had no idea if or how he was going to get her to join them. He glanced back at her, watching as she stared out the window, biting her lip like she always did when she was upset.

"You ok, sweetheart?" He reached for her hand, pulling it towards his lips for a kiss, he could feel her shaking slightly. "Yea I'm ok Peter." she turned her head to him and smiled a smile he recognized as fake, trying to hide any sadness that was behind her eyes. He'd been wanting to ask her about the phone call for the past few hours, but really didn't know how to bring it up because he had no clue what it could have been about.

Sighing he swallowed gently before speaking, "Livia, what was the phone call you had before we left? I could tell it really upset you...what happened?" He watched as her shoulders dropped, something he knew as she wasn't going to give him any information, at least right now. Locking her jaw Olivia turned to him, "It's nothing Peter, don't worry about it too much." Another fake smile graced her face and she turned back to the window, finding the vast majority of farm land more entertaining than anything else.

Shifting from the backseat caught peters attention and he looked up to find Charlie pulling a still sleeping Sonia towards him, whispering an 'I love you' in her ear, Sonia smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, regardless of the heat. " So...who else is over the moon about having finished exams last week and graduating when we get back?" His voice was soft, sleep ridden. " oh! I am so happy all of that crap is over with! I hate exams!" Olivia sighed in relief that someone had spoken about exams, usually it was her bringing up school work. Peter laughed suddenly, "Livia, what are you talking about? You studied like crazy, we didn't see you for almost a month..." he smiled back at her but watched as hers fell a little.

She had thrown herself into her school work, assignments and studying after what happened with her stepfather. She had hidden herself away from everyone else, stuck in the spare room at Charlie's house. "Liv, I'm sorry..." Peter tried to apologize, he hadn't meant anything by it, Olivia knew that. "It's ok Peter, really." This time she did grace him with a real smile, a very small smile but it was there. She knew he had been struggling with having her back, more just unsure of what to do around her, how to act, what to say. She also knew he was tying, trying not to push her, scare her or make her have flash backs. He also knew she was having nightmares still, but being the stubborn girl she was, she didn't say anything about them.

Olivia wanted to tell him how much she appreciated him coming for her, granted he was knocked out in the process but he'd still come for her, she just didn't know what to say that would explain to him how grateful she was. She hesitated before reaching for him hand, bringing it to her lap and resting it gently against her thigh. It was a silent expression that she had forgiven him, she just hoped that he had forgiven himself. Charlie decided it was time to change the subject, much to Peter and Olivia's relief, "So what did you find hardest Liv?"

They chatted for over an hour about the exams and how they would be finding out which college they would be going to. It honestly hadn't occurred to Peter or Olivia that they would more than likely be going to completely different colleges on different side's of the country. "So MIT Peter? That's pretty big…" Charlie could tell they had both sudden realized that would happen after graduation but he didn't want to not ask questions, hoping that they would work out a way to stay together. "Oh yeah, well I've always wanted to go there, that having been said, I have always wanted to travel as well. So honestly I don't know what will happen, I guess we will have to see. It's not the only place I applied for though." Charlie leaned forward suddenly, as far as he even knew, Peter was only applying to MIT. "Oh yeah and where else have you applied?"

Peter smirked at Olivia who was now staring at him, they hadn't had the college talk, especially with everything that had happened, it just never seemed like the right time. Peter turned down a driveway that was almost completely covered by trees, "I applied to Northwestern as well." He smiled once more at the shocked look on Olivia's face but just looked back up the drive way, put the car into park and got out, without a single word. Sonia had woken up, she and Charlie were already out of the car, but Olivia was frozen in her seat, that was _not_ what she was expecting. Peter had actually come around her side of the car, open then door and take her by the hand. Pulling her into the warm air and sea breeze. "Welcome guys, to the Bishop Beach House. Sorry if its not u to scratch we haven't been here for a few years." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and walked towards the house, bags in hand, Charlie and Sonia following closely behind.

It was cozy inside, warm inviting rooms, fire place, books upon books stacking the shelves. The kitchen was stocked, indicating that Peter had been there recently to bring things that they might need. Video's were piled next to the TV, magazines next to them. "OK guys, Charlie, Sonia, you guys will have the room on the left of the kitchen, that was my old room, but we had a double bed brought in when I was kid, so it should be comfortable for you guys. And me and Liv will have the one on the right of the kitchen. Each has their own bathroom so no need to stress in the middle of the night." They nodded to each other and set out in the direction of their respective rooms.

"Wow, Peter this is a huge room…" Olivia stood in the doorway just looking in, she could tell that it was his parents old room, but the photos of a very young Peter made her smile. "Yea, my dad liked his space, but I guess its our space now." He placed his hand on her back, and gently guided her further into the room, both their bags in toe. She looked around at the photos, one of Peter and his mom and dad, he looked to be about 4 years old and the other of him kneeling on the ground, a soccer ball at his feet. She reached out for it, taking it in her hands and running her fingers down the glass. "You were so young…" she laughed, thinking of a little Peter playing soccer.

Peter stopped unzipping the small suitcase they had brought and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, her back against his chest, holding her close. He placed a small kiss on her neck, just were it met her neck and he sighed. "Yeah, times were easier then…but I wouldn't change a thing about the recent history…well maybe a few things…" he whispered against her neck, letting his hand run down her back, indicating what he was talking about. Olivia dropped her head to rest on his shoulder, nodding slightly. She could feel Peter tense against her back, he was shaking slightly, but in the moment, she felt safe, she didn't want to question it, afraid it would ruin the moment and their get away. Peter sighed against her neck once more, placing another soft kiss in the same place as before. "…I love you Livia."

Peter jumped, no dove head first in the sea, no harness or safety net. He just told her he loved her and now he was terrified. She hadn't said a word, hadn't moved at all, just stiffened in his arms. Back tracking slightly he spoke again, hoping that it would calm her down a little, "Livia, I have never felt like this with anyone else. You have changed me, turned me into the sort of man I _want_ to be. I'm not expecting you to say it back, I'm no expecting anything from you, I just…I just need you to know how I feel about you. I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but I do mean it, I've known it for so long." Peter felt her shudder out a breath as he finished speaking, he was babbling by that time but it was all he could do when she still hadn't moved, when she still hadn't said anything. Sighing for a final time, Peter placed another kiss to her neck and her cheek before turning away from her and leaving the room silently. That did not go as he planned.

* * *

Sitting on the beach Olivia picked up another handful of sand, there wasn't much to do when Charlie and Sonia were off together and Peter had locked himself in the study, the music from the piano sad and depressing. This really wasn't what she expected when she had agreed to go away with him. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same but every single time those words were uttered in her house or her life, it was usually around the time something bad had happened. Her mother's death, her stepfather coming in their house, coming into her room, doing things to her she shouldn't have even know existed at that age. Those three small words were cursed in her life and she was scared that when they graduated that would be last time she ever saw Peter…and honestly she knew deep down that it would be. They wouldn't be together when they went to college, and that's what hurt even more.

"You ok?" Sonia's voice filled Olivia's ears as she stared out at the ocean, letting the water lap at her feet. Olivia sighed, "Have you ever had an idea in your mind and then what actually happens in not what you expected…?" She looked up at Sonia, motioning for her to take a seat on the sand. Furrowing her brow Sonia spoke, "Liv, what happened? Did you and Peter…" Olivia let out a short laugh and shook her head. Sonia nodded slowly. "No, he um…he…he told me he loved me." Olivia looked down at the sand, suddenly ashamed that she had been so childish about it. "Really? Wow! What did you say?" The look on the Olivia's face made the smile drop from Sonia's. "That's the funny part, I um…I didn't. I couldn't." Olivia shook her head once more, she really was starting to feel stupid.

Sonia placed her hand on Olivia's back, "Do you not feel the same? Or at least something similar?" Olivia's head shot up suddenly, "No I feel the same, GOD! I feel the same way about him, but I'm scared, those words usually ended in heartache and pain in my family…he must hate me right now. He just opened up to me, told me something he reckons he has never told anyone else and I just stood there…"

"Olivia, you listen to me. Peter does not hate you, he might be a little upset but that's not with you, its with himself. He probably feels like an idiot for freaking you out. Come on, me and Charlie are going to go for a swim, go inside and talk to him and then come out here, and enjoy the sun. Just talk to him Liv, tell him why you freaked out and it'll all work out I promise." She pulled Olivia from the sand to her feet and into a hug. "It'll be alright, at least now you know exactly how he feels…" Walking with her arm still around Olivia, Sonia met up with Charlie at the back door of the house, "Hey Liv is going to stay with Peter for a bit and then might meet us out in the water a little later on." Charlie just nodded knowingly before taking Sonia's hand and leading her to the water.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia followed the music towards the study, pushing the door open slightly, she could see Peter hunched over while playing, he looked sad but his hand movements show something so much more. Stepping into the room, the floor creaked underneath her weight but Peter didn't falter. After a moment or so, he stopped, resting his hand on the keys and sighed, "I can't finish it. I've been working on it for so long but I just don't know where to take it from here…"

He turned on the stool and came to face Olivia, watching as different emotions played across her face, "Peter…"

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41 Friendship

**OK guys this is for Alex…and to quote your favourite Fringie, You're Gonna Be Fine :D**

**I'm kinda down atm guys so please review, it makes me smile just a little more. Enjoy**

**Reference: "St Judes" (Bad Dreams)**,** "…arms length…have that in common…" (The Firefly), "…don't apologize…" (Entrada), "Popsicle napkin holder" (The Road Not Taken), "Popsicle conversation" (Amber31422), "Peter's fedora" (Brow Betty)**

**Chapter 41 - Friendship**

"Peter…" Olivia took a step further into the room, letting the door close behind her. She swallowed, unsure of herself for a moment, but it was Peter who spoke first, "Olivia, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It was never what I wanted, I just needed you to know how I really feel about you." She smiled gently at him, letting herself walk further into the room and closer to him, but instead of taking a seat on the piano stool, she took one on the couch that was situated across from him. "Before we left this morning, I received a phone call…it was from the police." Peter sat a little straighter now, standing he came to sit at her side, a little further away than he usually would but he wanted to give her space.

"They were ringing on behalf of Nick, they have sent him to a mental hospital. St. Judes. They reckon he will be there for awhile. He wanted me to know…" She was changing the subject but at that moment, Peter as just happy that she was opening up to him. "You and me, we keep people at arms length, we have that in common, but today when you told me…" she swallowed again, sighing, "…when you told me you loved me, I didn't know what to think. Peter those words have never really been happy words in my family, and it scares me, to have someone feel that way about me, to know that _you_ feel that way about me. I'm sorry, I'm just…" He cut her off by placing a hand on hers, "Livia, don't apologize, I get it, I do. Now come on before it gets cold, we can go for a swim…" He rose from his seat but before he could get any further Olivia stopped him with a hand around his. "I don't really want to go swimming…"

He looked down at her and remembered the jumper, the long pants and the scares. He nodded gently before placing a kiss on her cheek. Pulling her into his arms, Peter placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Livia, I'm not going let anything or anyone hurt you, please come and have some fun…there are track pants in the bag if you want to wear them, but please don't let what happened dictate the rest of your life. Before he could turn away from her, she had her hands in his hair and her lips pressed firmly against his. It didn't take long before the kiss heated a little more. This was a completely new feeling for them both, mainly because they were away from family, alone in the house. Since they had gotten back together, it was really the first time they had been close like this, always worrying if Aunt Missy would come home or if Olivia would freak out, but considering it was her who pulled him closer, Peter could tell she was letting go a little more.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense under her touch, she smiled into the kiss, she giggled when Peter groaned and pulled her closer. "Livia…" he whispered against her lips as he pulled apart, his body reacting to her like crazy. He watched as she bit her lip, blushing and glancing down, he knew she had felt his bodies reaction, but the childish smile she was wearing was making it worse. Groaning once more he smiled, "Ok, get changed and I'll meet you outside on the sand…" he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "…Livia, it's just us, no one will hurt you…" He placed a small kiss on her cheek before turning away and leaving the room, Olivia's heart thumped in her chest, she was going to change into her swim suit and Peter wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"Charlie! Put me down!" Sonia shrieked as Charlie picked her up and held her above the water, threatening to drop her at any second. Peter laughed as she flailed and begged and hung on to him, she was scared he would drop her but at the same time she wanted to be put down. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Charlie cackled menacingly before letting go of her completely, dropping her ass first into the water. She came but up spluttering and coughing, glaring back at him before turning to face a hysterical Peter. "Hey, Liv!" she called out, noticing Olivia standing on the beach.

Peter whipped around to find Olivia standing with her arms crossed, one of his t-shirts covering her top half but nothing on he bottom, he knew she was wearing bathers underneath. Walking out of the water, Peter reached her within a few steps, he could tell she was worried but he placed a wet hand on her arm to reassure her. "Come on, you can do it…" he took a step behind her and let his hands tracing along her hips, just under the shirt. "Livia, you are strong, you beat this, this is just the last little hurdle…" he let his hands raise the shirt a little, slow enough that if she wanted to, he would stop at a moments notice, but he was encouraged when she back against his chest and raised her arms a little, a small nod in agreement.

Slowly he lifted the shirt until it was pulled from her body, the simple black spaghetti string bikinis were shone to the world. He dropped the shirt to the sand, just where all their towels were waiting for them before running hands back over her stomach, pulling her close to his body, into a tight and loving hug. "See told you, you could do it." He whispered, placing small kisses to her ear lobe and neck. "Thank you Peter…" Olivia leaned back further into his touch, not wanting to move still but knowing that Peter was going to move away from her soon. He pulled away after a moment and let his hand trace down her back, feeling and seeing the small scars that would always plague her body. "Was this what you were worried about?" he spoke softly, his hand still skimming her back and shoulders where the glass had embedded itself into her skin.

Olivia sighed and nodded against him gently, logically she knew that she could do it, she could walk out into the ocean without a shirt covering her but part of her was still terrified of what people would think. "You're thinking too much…" Peter laughed against her neck before coming out form behind her and taking her hand, leading her towards the waiting ocean, Sonia and Charlie were already waiting for the. Once Peter was waist deep again he dived head first into the water, feeling it wash over him, coming up he found Olivia slowly making her way deeper until she was standing with the three of them, the water wading around their shoulders. "Hey I got an idea!" Sonia laughed as she remember something she used to do with her older brothers at the beach.

She motioned for Charlie to come to her, which he did, she jumped on his shoulders. Without speaking Peter caught on to what was happening and hoisted Olivia onto his shoulders, "WATER WARS!" He called at the top of his lungs before Charlie moved closer to Peter and Olivia, Sonia's arms outstretched, motioned that she was going to wrestle with Olivia. The girls continued laughed and screaming, reaching for each other, while the boys held on the to girls making sure that they didn't fall. But in the end, Sonia was victorious, sending Olivia and Peter crashing into the ocean. Peter rose from the water first, spluttering and cursing, wiping water from his eyes and coughing. "No far!" Sonia and Charlie just laughed and celebrated, knowing that they had won.

It took a moment for them to realize that Olivia hadn't come back up from the water, Peter panicked, he looked around, searching the water and waves, hoping that she would be somewhere, but it wasn't until a hand grabbed onto his ankle did he really panic. He honestly didn't think Olivia would have been that mean, but as he pulled back and she surfaced, he was shocked. "You scared the hell out of me!" Peter reached for her as she back away from him, laughing hysterically when he couldn't reach and got frustrated. "Olivia Dunham, come back here right now or I will…" She stopped dead in the water, turning to face him and placed her hands on her hips. "…Or you'll what?" They stared at each other but it was Peter who moved first, he was able to reach Olivia within a few steps and he grabbed a hold of her, bringing her back to his chest and he held her tight. "I will make you pay!" he started tickling her, causing her to thrash and scream and laugh.

Sonia and Charlie watched on as their friends played like children, push and splashing each other. There came a moment when Olivia was able to get away from Peter, and make a break for the sand, she ran towards the house with Peter very close behind. They watched as Peter caught her and rolled them both onto the sand, laughing before he leaned down and kissed her fully. "You know, we are going to have to get her to admit how she feels…" Sonia turned to face Charlie, who was smiling, knowingly. "Yea I know. How about I have a chat to her. It's obvious to us, but she needs some encouragement." Charlie leaned down and placed a kiss on Sonia's lips. "I love you…" She smiled back and kissed him again, whispering the same words.

* * *

"Oh Peter! This is lovely!" Sonia laughed as they all sat around the fire that Charlie had started, it had gotten cold after they had come out of the water, all had their respective showers, although Peter and Olivia were pretty sure Charlie and Sonia had one together, the thought made them both smile, they were so in love. Peter had poked his head out into the lounge to find Sonia holding a very poorly made popsicle napkin holder. Peter huffed, "Hey I was five! Leave me alone!" As he went back to the cooking, he could hear Charlie and Sonia laughing once again. It was something he had made for his father when he was five, what did people expect from him? "What are you making?" he felt Olivia come to stand behind him, he arms wrapping around his waist and her lips placing a small kiss to the back of his neck. He smiled and touched her hand, "Oh, just some pizzas. Go and sit, enjoy the fire I won't be too long." He felt her nod against his back and turned around just in time to see her walking away from him, another one of his t-shirts sitting against her body. He shook his head and laughed, he really did love that girl.

Taking a seat in the lounge with Charlie, Olivia placed her feet underneath her, trying to get a little warmer. She was so lost in her own thoughts about Peter that she never noticed Sonia leave the lounge and Charlie come to sit next to her. "So, tell me about Peter. He told you he loved you didn't he?" Olivia looked up at him, trying to keep the smile off her face, she nodded slowly. "Well, did you tell him you feel the same?" This caused Olivia to look down, almost as though she was ashamed. "Olivia, you need to tell him. He is so in love with you, you feel the same, please don't hide how you feel from him." He watched as she fiddled with her hands, before sighing and speaking softly, "I'm scared, that if I do tell him, he will expect…well…" she looked away from him once more, she was doing everything she could not to look at him.

Charlie groaned, he placed his hand on top of hers to stop her from fiddling as much as she was, "Olivia he will never push you into something you aren't ready for…" he watched her for a moment, "…are you ready for it?" He watched her shrug, but smile gently, "I've been thinking about it more and more, being with him more than just in his arms, I want it, I'm just scared." Charlie laughed and placed his arms around her, "Liv, you will know when and if you are ready, he won't push you but you _need _to tell him how you feel."

"Peter, you never did that!" Olivia and Charlie looked up to find Sonia and Peter coming through the door, Peter with the pizzas in his hand and Sonia with the drinks. Charlie furrowed his brow, "Did what?" Peter laughed and looked up, "Made your own popsicles." Olivia turned suddenly and smiled, "Yeah, my mom used to have these plastic molds, and you'd pour fruit juice into them and then stick them in the freezer." She smiled to herself at the memory, it was something she hadn't thought about in a long time. "That's sweet Liv," Peter placed a small kiss on her lips as he placed the pizzas down on the coffee table, before pulling Charlie from the couch next to her and sitting in his seat, "HEY!" Charlie pouted when he was pulled away by Peter but Peter didn't care, he wrapped his arms around Olivia possessively, "My girlfriend, find you own!" The girls laughed and sighed, "Boys!"

While eating that laughed and talked, getting back to just being friends, forgetting about everything that had happened and just enjoyed their time together. "What do you think everyone else is doing right now?" Olivia asked softly, sleep was starting to get the better of her. Peter smiled, leaned back against the couch and tried to see the time, "Well it's about 1am so I would assume that they would all be finishing up at the Prom about now. Beth was so excited to be going, Bobby would have preferred to be here." He laughed but Olivia shot up like she had been burned, "Sonia, you said you couldn't wait for the prom, why are you here?" Sonia smiled at Olivia, "Well, we came here for you, we wanted to spend time with you and Peter and get back to how things were before. That was more important than prom." Olivia was shocked, she couldn't believe that they had skipped the prom for her, "But…" Peter placed his hand on her back and laughed, "Oh Livia, we are here now, don't worry about it too much." He placed a kiss on her cheek before standing and turning on the music, reaching for the fedora that was sitting next to the old record player, he placed it on before turning back towards Olivia, reaching his hand out for hers, "Now my dear, dance with me…" he pulled her from the couch and into his arms, she laughed as he spun her around.

They had spent the next twenty minutes dancing and laughing before Olivia fell on the couch in a heap, "I'm done, I think it's past my bed time…" She ran her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the light but also the sight of Peter dancing on his own, he was horrible. Sonia came to sit next to Olivia and placed her hand on her arm, "We will agree, good night hun…" she gave Olivia a hug and Peter as well before taking Charlie's hand and leading him back to their room, whispering to each other as they went. "Well we all know why they are going to bed…" Peter reached down and lifted Olivia from the couch and into his arms once more. "Come on, lets go to bed." She followed him blindly as they made their way towards his room, both already being in their pajamas, they just had to slip into bed, but Peter excused himself for a moment, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts once more.

As he came back into the room, dressed in only his tank and a pair of pajama pants, he flicked off the lamp sitting next to the bed, slipped into the bed and pulled her towards him, "Good night sweetheart." He placed a deep kiss on her lips, trying to show her how exactly did feel. She ran her hands through his hair and down his bare chest, pulling away slowly when air became too much of a need. With their foreheads resting against each other and their eyes closed, she spoke.

"Peter…I love you…"

**Please review! :D**


	42. Chapter 42 Lovely

**Ok sorry its late, should have been up last night but i got busy...rating goes up to T or M depending on how you look at it :D Enjoy…and please review! Please please please**

**OMFG! The finale WTF? **

**References: "…crossing into another universe…" (Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, "…favourite time of day…" (6.02AM EST), "…full disclosure…" (Stowaway)**

**Chapter 42 - Lovely**

Peter shot up in bed and flicked the light back on, he stared down at Olivia, a little shocked, "What?" he was smiling though, he really just wanted to hear her say it again. He watched as she huff and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Peter you heard me, you don't have to be an ass about it…" She was standing by the window now, her arms crossed over her chest. "I know I should have told you before, and I know I shouldn't be so scared but I…" she was cut off by his hands coming around her waist from behind, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I was a bit shocked." He turned her around, so she was facing him but her head was down, she was embarrassed and scared. "Livia…" he placed his hand on her cheek, raising her face gently so her eyes met his.

"I love you…" he whispered, his forehead against hers. He felt her shudder against his touch but smile nonetheless. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she whispered, "I love you too…" and that's all it took, Peter couldn't restrain himself anymore, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, reveling in the fact that she had just admitted that she loved him. His hands slipped around her shoulders, to bring her so close, they her nose was squashed against his. His hands slipped back down and encircled her waist, lifting her off the ground, a small giggle coming from her lips. "I love you…I love you…I love you…" Peter whispered and repeated over and over as he kiss her cheek, down her neck and her shoulder, once he came to a ticklish spot, Olivia laughed again, bringing them back to reality, "Peter…" she tried to get his attention, in the end she had to pull his face back up to hers just get him to look at her.

He was smiling widely now, unable to believe what she had just told him. "Peter…I know I never said this before but thank you so much for coming…the day with my stepfather, it means a lot to me that you would…" a shake of Peter's head hushed her quickly, "Olivia, I would never have been anywhere else. Although it's not like I was crossing into another universes or something…you're welcome." She laughed against him before letting her hands run over his chest, feeling his muscles contracting under her touch. Charlie's question echoing in her head, "_are you ready for it…" _She looked up at him and smiled, "Peter, I want more…" she looked down for a moment, before looking up at him again, this time from under her lashes. Peter felt his heart stop for a moment, he watched her with an obvious _what?_ look on his face.

She ducked her head and laughed a little, "I'm not ready yet but I want more than just what we have been doing…as long as you want more…" Suddenly nervous, Olivia shuffled on her feet, afraid he was going to reject her but his hand suddenly at her cheek, bringing it back to eye level, "Olivia, I will always want to be with you," he lowered his face to hers, letting his lips brush against hers tenderly, feeling the electricity burning through his body. He pulled her closer, her arms wrapping back around his neck, allowing his tongue to sweep across her bottom lip before she whimpered and allowed him access. Groaning into the kiss, Peter lifted Olivia off the ground, bringing her to the bed, before laying her down very gently, making sure his body didn't crush hers.

As his lips left hers and traveled down her neck, his hands slipped up the sides of her t-shirt, feeling her ribs, slightly tickling her sides and she giggled, but it was swallowed by Peter bringing his mouth back to hers and kissing her soundly. In a moment, that Peter felt was lasting forever, Olivia had her hands running up his sides, tugging at the t-shirt he was wearing, wanting more than anything to get it off. "Peter…" she mumbled under his lips, pushing him up gently, "Take it off…" Peter watched her for a moment, her bright red, swollen lips, her deep breathing, and he smiled, letting her hands run under the shirt once more, lifting it slowly from his body. Peter shivered at the sudden cold of having his shirt off but the way Olivia was looking at him heated up his skin instantly.

Olivia let her eyes feast on his body, his skin, his muscles, so close to her. Swallowing deeply, in a swift decision and movement, her shirt was gone as well, the tank she would be wearing to bed now floating to the floor, her plain black bra the only thing that was covering her. Peter gawked at her, it was so different to the image of her in her bikini's, this time they were alone and together. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered as he brought her body closer to his, the heat from her body mixing with his, running his hands over her shoulders and bringing his lips back to hers in a sweet kiss, his excitement evident. "Peter…" his name echoed in the empty silent room as his hands traveled over her body, brushing against her chest, causing her to suck in a deep breath. "So beautiful baby…" he mumured against her skin, tasting her shoulder, loving every sound that came from her mouth.

Laying her down once more, Peter kiss down her neck, over her chest and between her covered breasts, her head tipped backwards, a small satisfied smile found its way onto her face, loving the way Peter was making her feel. Olivia brought his hands up to her back, leaning up slightly she made sure he understood that she wanted the bra off, wanted to feel skin on skin. She felt Peter freeze for a moment and then he looked up at her face, a small nod and smile from her was the only encouragement he needed, and his hands swiftly unclasped her bra, his mouth moving back up to her neck kissing her shoulders gently as he pulled the straps away from her shoulders, doing the same to the opposite side of her body. Once it was gone, Peter sat up gently, gazing down at her, watching as her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving, she really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Olivia's stomach was doing flips, this was all completely new to her, the movement, the closeness, the feelings. She was, under all the attention, starting to feel the small insecurities come back, but she tired to push them aside, not wanting to ruin the moment, she reached up for him once more, not wanting to have those feelings anymore and wanting only Peter. She pulled him down for a hot kiss, his lips holding her to him before moving down her cheek and neck.

Leaving a hot trail of kisses across her stomach and her belly button, Peter made his way back up, slowly making his way close to her chest, just testing the waters and seeing how she reacted. When her hands grasped at his shoulders, he was encouraged, he let his hands travel over the top of her breast, feeling she shake under his touch. As his hand moved closer to her breast she froze, her back stiffened and she gasped. "Are you alright?" Peter's head shot up when she froze, afraid he had scared her. Olivia shook her head, turning away from him so he couldn't see her face, but Peter wasn't having any of it. "Livia, look at me…please…" his voice was soft, scared of her reaction to him. As she moved her head slowly, Peter came to sit above her, resting on his elbow. "Hey, what's wrong?" she was trying to look away and Peter could tell she was having flash backs. He went to move off her, just so he was sitting on the side but her hand shot up to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Livia?" He watched her swallow, thinking of what to say.

"Don't…I want to try and work through this…I don't want what happened to dictate the rest of my life…" her voice was quiet, repeating the words he had said to her hours before hand. Peter shook his head, but he didn't move, "Livia, I would never want to scare you, we can stop if you want…" He could almost see the cogs working in her mind until she looked back and smiled shyly at him, "No, just…go slow?" With a loving smile he leaned down over her and placed another soft kiss to her lips, but deepened it slightly when her hand found his and brought it back to her chest, almost making him feel her, touch her, his thumb flicking across her nipple gently sent heat pouring through her body, heating up, sending fire rushing from her face, through her core and to her toes. He felt her stiff a little still but within a moment she relax, letting his fingers send spikes of electricity through her body, shaking slightly, things she had never felt before. Peter's other hand traveled to her cheek, resting there lovingly as he showed her exactly how he felt about her. Letting his lips travel down her body, through her breasts and down her stomach, he laughed when he felt her stomach contract under the attention.

Her hands tangled in his hair suddenly, an urge to have him face to face with her overpowered the need to feel his lips on her stomach or bare breasts, bringing his face back up to meet hers, where she placed a passionate kiss on his lips, their tongues battling against each other. "I love you…" she whispered against his lips, Peter smiling against hers at the sounds of hearing those words coming from her mouth. He pulled away and placed another small and gently kiss on her cheek, before rolling onto his back and pulling her with him, tightly, never wanting to let her go. Olivia rested her head on his bare chest, suddenly not afraid of being almost top bare in front of him. She felt him place a small kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I love you too, so very much. Sleep, we can go out tomorrow." With a final sigh and smile, Olivia closed her eyes and finally let sleep come.

* * *

It was before sunup that Olivia woke, glancing out through the cracks in the blinds in Peter's room, it was early morning but Olivia was awake now and looking back at the boy she loved. Running her hand through his hair and over his ear, she smiled, placed a small kiss on his cheek, she slipped out of bed, pulled on his discarded shirt and left him sleeping peacefully on his stomach, the side of his face squashed adorably into the pillow. Olivia crept slowly through the house, not wanting to wake Sonia or Charlie, she glanced out the double glass doors, watching the ocean roll up to the sand, crashing and retreating. Smiling to herself, Olivia grabbed a hold of the old blanket that was sitting on the side of the couch and pulled it around herself, making sure the bottom didn't touch the floor.

Stepping out of the house quietly, Olivia was happy that she had grabbed the blanket, the wind wasn't warm, in fact it had a fair bite to it. Bringing the blanket close to her body Olivia took a seat on the sand, losing herself in the thought of what had happened with Peter the night before. The way he had made her feel, warm and loved, she wanted that with him, she wanted even more with him. Staring out into the still darkened sky, it seemed that Olivia had decided that the next thing she wanted from Peter was all of it, she wanted to feel him around her and she wanted to feel the love he showed her last night. Sighing she sucked in a breath, the feelings she was feeling at that moment were scaring her, she had never felt that way for anyone and last night was the only time she had done anything like that.

Swallowing, she thought back to when she had panicked, Peter's hand had brushed against her breast and a memory of her stepfather had come rushing back, no matter what she did to hold it back, Peter had felt it and pulled away. Sighing, she knew that it was going to be hard, if she ever had decided that she wanted to take that step but she really wished it would just leave her alone. Picking up sand, like she had done the day before when she was talking to Sonia, Olivia looked up to find that the sun was just staring to peak through over the horizon. "You think to much…" a gruff, sleep filled voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked back to find Peter coming towards her, his hair meshed from sleep.

She smiled back at him when he sat next to her, "Yea I know…this is my favourite time of day. It's quiet and calm…" Peter looked up to find the sun coming over the horizon, colouring the sky in yellow and pink. "I love it out here Peter, thank you for bringing me here." Suddenly feeling the cold, Olivia moved closer to Peter, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her temple. "You know…everything that has happened, it's a wonder how we got this far?" Peter looked down at Olivia sharply, shocked at what she was saying, "What are you talking about?" Olivia shifted, so she was leaning against his legs, looking at his face, "Well, you should have hated me after I broke up with you, you should have wanted nothing to do with me, my insecurities should be keeping you away from me and my friendship with a boy who shot a teacher and is now in a mental hospital should make you want to run in the opposite direction, and yet…here you are…" Peter just watched her, listening as she spoke so easily.

"Olivia…how…what…Listen to me, what happened to you wasn't your fault. I was never going to hate you, I was angry sure, but I could never hate you, for anything. I am so proud of how you acted with Nick, how you stepped up and took the chance, you believed in him and that's all he needs. Someone to believe in him. And as for your insecurities, I would be worried if you didn't have any. Last night, was amazing, being able to hold you and touch you the way I did, I've never been happier. I know you Liv, I know that you aren't telling me everything when it comes to how you are feeling right now, but please, can we have full disclosure about you feel and about how I feel?" She turned a little more, so she was actually laying on Peter and just watched him for a moment.

Sighing, she dropped her head, "I'm scared. About what happened, the night with my stepfather, just the memory of it, sometimes if I'm alone, it comes back to me, not so much dreams just the feeling, thinking I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I know he is far away from me and you but I'm scared that there might be a day where he comes back and it'll be too late." She looked away for a moment, watching the sun coming up a little more than before, "I'm scared of how I feel about you because when I was growing up, love generally came coupled with pain. Peter I wouldn't change about how I feel about you, but it has scared me for so long, scared that there are times when I don't think I could not be in the same bed as you, what it will be like when we go away to college in different states…and don't you dare come to Northwestern with me if you get a place at MIT, do you understand me?" Peter's hand had started to rub up and down Olivia's arm, trying to keep her a little warmer than she was at that moment.

Peter nodded as she spoke, understand everything she was saying and just trying to find a way to make her see that everything was going to be ok. He looked up, watching the birds flying through the sky and diving towards the ocean. It was quiet between the two, Olivia understanding why he hadn't said anything and Peter understand where she was coming from. "I'm scared too Livia…" his voice broke the silence, "…I have never felt this way about anyone before in my whole life, I've never had this painfully strong want to be with someone, to never let them go. When you were in the hospital and you looked so…broken…I was so terrified I would be losing you, and in the end, I did. I don't blame you, please don't think that I blame you…but I was terrified that if I got you back, you wouldn't be the Olivia Dunham I fell in love with. But right now, in my arms, you are so much more than that, you have taken everything that has happened to you and you have turned yourself into even more of the most amazing person I have ever met."

Peter still hadn't look down at Olivia but he could feel her awkwardly squirming in his arms, she was never the sort of girl to take compliments well. He laughed gently, before looking down at her, "You know, the moment I knew I loved you…it was way before the hospital, before everything got so hard…I knew when we were walking through that street fair and you stopped and played with that puppy. You were so happy and carefree. Your smile shone brighter than the sun that day." He looked down and noticed that her whole face and neck had begun to burn, "Oh sweetheart, don't be shy…" he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, soaking in the feeling of having her in his arms, on the beach, in the calm morning.

Pulling away, they both sat in silence for a while, just admiring the sunrise, watching the waves come closer before washing back out to sea. "I'm going to head into town with Sonia after lunch, you and Charlie can hang out here… apparently we are having a girls day…" Olivia laughed at herself, it was strange to hear those words coming from her own mouth. Peter smiled down at her, "We'll make lunch and you girls can go. Me and Charlie can find something to do I'm sure…" Giggling at his fake annoyance, Olivia leaned up and placed another passionate kiss on his lips, the sun bathing them both in yellow.

* * *

"How are they?" Charlie's voice found Sonia, who was standing on the veranda watching Peter and Olivia with a small smile on her face, "They are good, getting better everyday, _she _is getting better everyday." Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, placing a small kiss on her neck and smiled, "This was a good idea babe." Sonia smiled once more as Charlie spoke but also when she watched Peter lift Olivia into his arms and swing around in a circle, the picture perfect scene of teenage love.

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43 Steps

**To the two reviews who said they don't usually read High school fics, but liked this one, thank you so much! That means so much to me. **

**Enjoy this chapter and I promise, if I get lots of nice reviews, the next one will be even better :D**

**References: "Monopoly" (Jacksonville), "Olivia's eyebrow raise" (Lysergic acid diethylamide), "…everything is (was) different…" (Firefly)**

**Chapter 43 - Steps**

Sonia and Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the strip of shops that lined the streets, it was quiet, the place there were staying was more of a holiday area and most people were still at work or school, but everything was open so it was a good place for the two girls to spend time together. Sonia kept watching Olivia from the side of her vision, trying to gage what had changed in her friends since the day before until it clicked. "You slept with Peter last night didn't you?" she was so straightforward that Olivia froze for a moment before relaxing and turning to her, "Ah… no I didn't. Told him I loved him though." Sonia just started at Olivia for a moment before a smile almost erupted on her face and she launched herself at Olivia.

In the middle of the clothes store, Sonia had her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck and she was laughing, "I can't believe you told him! That's so good!" Olivia couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. It was all still so strange to her, having someone else excited about her telling her boyfriend she loved him was strange. As they pulled away from each other, Sonia almost pulled Olivia towards some of the more intimate clothing in the shop but all Olivia did was shake her head and walk away, "Come on, Liv. You have to wear something nice for him, even if you aren't going to sleep with him, I'm sure he will love to see you in something like this…" she pulled a black skinny dress off the rack and showed it Olivia, who only turned her head and walked away, out of the shop and back into the street. Why were things so hard for Olivia? Her friend was joking but as soon as someone brought up sex, she panicked. Knowing it was more from embarrassment than not wanting to talk about it, Olivia decided that Sonia was the best person to ask, the best person to confide in.

"LIV!" Sonia jogged up to Olivia's side, grabbing a hold of her arm and turning to Olivia to face her, "Hey what's wrong? Look I know you haven't ever and that is nothing to be ashamed about ok…so what's wrong?" Olivia sighed, and shrugged, "I want to, with Peter, I really want to but he has slept with other girls and I'm worried I won't live up to what he expects and I know he isn't expecting anything from me, I just don't really know how to show him I'm ready…" Watching Sonia's face change Olivia became very confused, a huge smile was plastered on Sonia's face as she grabbed for Olivia's wallet, taking out $7 and walking away. "Hey! Sonia, where are you going?" catching up to Sonia wasn't hard, she had stopped right out the front of a supermarket, she turned and smiled at Olivia, "if there is anything I know about Peter, its that he loves big gestures, you told him you loved him, he is floating on cloud nine right now but if you don't know how to tell him you are ready, you can show him."

Walking into the supermarket, Olivia followed Sonia blindly, still unsure of what she was talking about. Stopping in front of an isle Sonia turned back to Olivia, "Peter won't have brought anything with him this week. I don't think he was expecting anything from you, and he never has, so he would have come with an empty wallet so to speak…" the blank look on Olivia's face told Sonia that she didn't understand, "…well all guys carry around a condom in their wallet, just in case and so Peter's wallet will be empty this week, he didn't bring one. He didn't want to make it out like he wanted it from you, just in case you found it and so what you are going to do, or I will do for you, you are going to buy a packet of condom's, leave them near the bed but out of sight, and if you two are having some fun and you decide to go further, you can pull then out and he will know you are ready." Once in the isle and in front of all the different boxes Olivia blushed brightly. Sonia mumbled to herself, "Which ones was it?" she looked up and down the row until she smiled, "Yes!"

Olivia looked up and then back down at her hands when something landed there with a thud, she noticed that Sonia had picked up a simple packet, white, plain but the size on the corner caught Olivia's eye and she looked up at Sonia with a raised eyebrow, "Don't worry, I never slept with him, we have just been there for each other in the 'hard' times over the years I guess you could say." Suddenly embarrassed again, Olivia swallowed, "How many times has he bought a packet? How many girls _has_ he slept with?" She was getting worried now, unsure as to if she could actually go through with him. A hand on her shoulder caught her attention, "Olivia, you listen to me, Peter hadn't slept with that many girls, he'll make it out to be more but he is a very passionate sort of person, with everything he does, its just the way he is. Please don't second guess yourself about this…" Taking Olivia's hand and the packet she lead her to the checkout, paying for it, ignoring the old woman who was giving them looks, and walking away with the packet in a bag.

A few question had been running through Olivia's head after her short conversation with Sonia about Peter. Part of her wanted to know when another didn't, but as the sun started to set and they walked home, Olivia spoke up, "What was it that Peter did for you?" Sonia gave her a confused look but suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Well as you know, me and Peter went to primary school together, he is a year older than me but as you can tell the same year level. In my last year primary school, I was wearing the uniform, a light green dress in the summer and I got my period for the first time, it went through and you could see the blood on the back of my skirt, all the boys and girls were laughing at me, and making fun of me…except Peter. As we both know, he is a smart boy so for some reason he knew what was going on, took me to the first aid office and sat with me the whole time. After school he took me to the shops and helped me out with buying pads and stuff." She looked up at Olivia who wasn't so much as smiling but just listening, "I had only brothers, and my mother didn't live with us, so I was alone on the female front so Peter was there. He was so kind, and sensitive, he helped me so much and so he became one of my closest friends, we shared a lot together and so when he needed help buying condoms years later, I helped him."

As they walked, Olivia realized that they were getting closer to the house, she knew there was still things that she wanted to ask Sonia, and she didn't want to do it in the house, Peter would get worried and start asking questions, so while they walked, she sucked up her pride and opened up a little. "So um…what's it like?" Sonia smiled at the question, her memories coming back. "Well, that depends, if it your first time with someone you love, or just your first time…" smiling again, Sonia glanced over at Olivia, "…the first time I slept with Charlie, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I had loved him for so long and to finally have him there, it was unbelievable. Knowing that he felt the same way, made it all that much better. But seeing that it is only your first time, its strange, wonderful feelings, the first time that you start to feel yourself growing warm and falling over the edge, there is nothing like it. It'll hurt, at least it does for some girls, didn't for me, but it depends on you."

Olivia nodded, trying to take it all in, everything that Sonia had told her, everything about Peter. There was so much of Peter she didn't know, about his childhood, how he grew up but she smiled at the thought of little Peter helping out a girl, it made her smile grow, she knew there was a reason she loved him, he was always there to help if you needed it. "You know he loves you more than he has felt for anyone before. He tells me and I can see it, just take your time and make sure you are ready, because in the end, it's also about if he is ready as well. What happened to you Liv, it doesn't go away, for both of you, you are scared because of memories or flashbacks, he is scared because he doesn't want to hurt you or scare you. It's about both of you…" They were walking up the pathway back to the house, the shops weren't far but it was a nice dusk. "…Oh and just because you are carrying these around and you have decided you want to, doesn't mean you have to do it now or this week. You'll know, you'll feel when you are ready."

Sonia opened the door to the house and walked in leaving Olivia alone for a moment, she was so happy that she had someone to talk to, someone who had been through it all before. As Olivia stepped into the house, she watched as Charlie lifted Sonia off the ground and into a loving kiss, Peter standing off to the side smiling. She was happy, with her life right now and being away with her boyfriend and best friends.

* * *

The next few days were spent much like the ones before, spending time on the beach, playing monopoly or just lounging around the house, watching videos. Charlie and Sonia had seemed to find a small place up the beach that they would walk to at night, spending as much time together as they possible could. Olivia knew why, she had been thinking the same thing, what happens when this week was over and they graduated, all four of them would go their separate ways.

Walking into the study on the third night they were there, Olivia found Peter sitting at the piano, playing a soft tune that made her smile, moving around so that she was leaning against his back, she placed a small kiss on his neck before sighing. "Oh now that doesn't sound like a happy girlfriend…" Peter joked without stopping the movement of his fingers, but when all he received was a shrug of the shoulders, he stopped and turned to face her, "Hey now, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on her face gently, bringing it close enough to place a small kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Peter…what's going to happen when we leave in a few weeks? I mean we are going to different colleges, we will be apart and…" Peter placed his thumb over her lips gently, "Livia, you don't know that, we might be going to the same place…" But she cut him of by stepping away from his touch, instantly feeling cold. "Come on now, Peter. You are crazy if you think you aren't going to get into MIT. Can we please thing about this seriously?" he smiled at her, "Liv, I am being serious…but I know that whatever happens we will be together, I'm not leaving you because we are in different places. OK, now…come on, it'll be ok." He placed his hands around her hips and brought her so she was sitting on his lap, his hands trailing down her spine, sending shivers down her back.

"Come now Livia, lets go to bed, it's late and I think I need you to make me feel better, you made me a little sad thinking about how we might not see each other for a while…" Peter whispered against her neck, his hands still traveling across her back and resting on her hips once again, Olivia's head hung forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he continued his kiss assault on her neck. "Peter…" his name from her lips made Peter want her more, want to have everything with her but as much as he contained himself from trying to push her too far to fast, he couldn't stop his body reacting to her proximity. Olivia pulled away when she could feel him through his pajama pants and he looked down, blushing slightly, but when he looked up and noticed that she had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Olivia…" Peter asked in a warning tone, he could see something working through her head, he was just worried about exactly what is was. Her hand slipped slowly down his chest, she was hesitating for a few moments before resting her hands on the hem of his pants, just above his 'problem', she smiled once more and decided it was time to jump. Slowly and unsure Olivia slipped her hand into his pants and took him in her hand, gaining a sharp intake of breath and groan from Peter, a furious blush finding her face as her mind caught up with what she had done. "Oh god…" he dropped his head to her shoulder, trying to not think about how good her hand felt, Olivia smiled to herself, "Oh come now Peter, I know you've been holding out because of me, and that's not fair to you…" she whispered in his ear, finding a little more courage, taking his earlobe in her mouth, Peter groaned again, before pushing them both off the piano stool suddenly and carried her to the bedroom, Olivia knew no one else was home so she didn't bother taking her hand from him, but as he walked her hand moved and Peter felt like he was in heaven. Thinking to herself, Olivia honestly had no idea what she was doing, just doing with her gut and thinking of anything she had ever read or seen.

"Olivia Dunham, you are evil and I don't like that you have this much power of me…" Peter growled as he dropped her onto the bed, laughing at how playful they both were and took her lips into a crushing kiss, Olivia moaned and let her free hand slip around his neck and her busy one, stopped, and moved back to the hem of his pants, pushing slightly. The motion that she started caught Peter's attention, and he pulled back from her lips, looking down at her. She sighed and looked back to him, "Not yet, but it's not fair to you that have been holding out on yourself, so I want to do this for you…" Suddenly shy and overwhelmed, Olivia took a deep breath and looked away. Looking back up at him, she smiled gently at him, swallowing her fears, her hands trailed back down his chest, to his pants, slipping them down a little, Olivia flipped him over, her hand finding him again, her lips locking with his in a passionate kiss, her mind running a mile a minute, things were different, everything was different. She felt like she had taken a huge step, something new and something different.

The two things happening to his body at once, her hand and her lips, were sending his mind crazy, and it didn't take long before he was seeing stars, feeling his body heat until he tumbled over the edge, his body releasing itself into her palm, Olivia's hand bringing him more pleasure then he could have even thought possible. "Livia…" he whispered when his breathing had slowed back to normal. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, wanting to tell her how much he appreciated that. The overwhelming feeling of love and adoration he had for her was growing.

"I wanted to give you something, I just, you've done so much for me, in general, I just don't like seeing you giving things up for me. I wanted to do it, don't worry." She smiled back at him when he pulled away gently, he wanted to give her so much more than what he was, when he was able to, he was going to prove to her how much he loved her. Kissing him once more Olivia moved off him, towards the bathroom. Closing the door, she moved towards the basin and looked in the mirror. Smiling to herself she opened the tap to clean her hand, happy that it was her who had made him feel that way. It was new to her, she had never one anything like that and to have Peter react like that it was more than she expected. Looking down at the basin, Olivia let her mind wander. She wanted to have sex with him, but tonight she wasn't ready, she wondered that even though she has made the decision, if she would actually be able to go through with it. "Hey, you ok?" Peter had come into the bathroom without her even knowing, wrapping his arms around her shoulders he held her against his now bare chest.

"Yea I'm ok. Just thinking…" she leaned back against him more, letting his hand massage her, "You upset about what happened?" Peter worried she had regretted what she had just done but when she spun around to face him, a look of shock on her face, "No! Never, just never done it before, so…" he placed his hands on her face, bringing it up to look at him when she had looked down, "Olivia don't second guess yourself ok. It was amazing. Thank you…" Peter brought her into for another kiss, "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away, bringing her to the bedroom again and to the bed, wanting nothing more than to have her in his arms all night.

As Peter pulled her away from the bathroom, a smile slipped to her lips, she loved to hear him say that, it made her feel loved but it also made her inside warm. She'd ever felt that way before. All she wanted was to be in his arms all night.

* * *

"What do you think Peter and Liv are doing?" Sonia asked as they tip toed into the house, their night was beautiful, they had spent it together under the stars, hidden in between some bushes but on a small clearing, they loved it there. "Well maybe we should go and find out…" a cheeky smile found Charlie's face and raced off towards Peter's bedroom before Sonia could stop him, as she came up behind him, Charlie had already pushed open the door slightly and was looking in, Sonia peaked in and found that Peter was holding Olivia close, her head on his chest, asleep, but he was awake, whispering to her, "I love you sweetheart…" Charlie shut the door before Peter could notice that it was open and they were being watched.

As he pulled Sonia back to the lounge and onto the couch, he pulled her close, "You know…I've been thinking." She looked up at him, a smile finding her face, "I think that when we go to college, we should get somewhere together. You and me, on campus." Sonia pulled back quickly, "What are you talking about?" Charlie smiled and kissed her quickly, "We'll you're not the only one who has already been accepted into a college….you and me, we will be together for the next two years, I've been accepted to Jersey University." Sonia jumped towards Charlie, so excited she didn't seem to care that they both fell to the ground. "I love you…" She whispered, intent on showing him exactly how she felt.


	44. Chapter 44 Watching

**I am really hoping that people aren't getting bored with this fic because this is about the 3****rd**** last chapter :o! I put a lot of work into getting this chapter right, so I hope you will reward me with a review, I would love to get to 350 before this fic is over :D. Enjoy and I have written this for the only 4 [****] reviews I got for the last chapter! **

**Hoping you will 'enjoy' this as much as I did writing it **

**References: Hmmm…this one is all my own apparently :D no episode references BUT rated M! enjoy!**

**Thanks heaps Alex, I don't think this chapter would be as good as I hope it is without you! you are the best! :D**

**Chapter 44 - Watching**

Laying awake, Olivia watched as Peter slept, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took, the way he breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose with a small snore. She watched as every little inch she moved away from him, he would move closer to her, wanting to feel the warmth she was giving, wanting to be close to her. She watched as in his sleep, his hand skimmed over her hip, his fingers digging in slightly, as his breath hitched in his sleep. Olivia knew what was going on, she knew what he was dreaming of, she just didn't really know what to do about it.

After a few silent moments, a small smile found Peter's lips and he sighed, "You're staring…" his voice was gruff and sleep ridden and Olivia laughed, "Sorry." She giggled when he brought her close to his body, his arms locking around her waist, connecting her to him, never letting go. "How'd you sleep?" his eyes were still closed, but she could tell he was just putting off opening them. "Yeah, good." Finding some form of courage, Olivia made up her mind and leaned in towards him. Brushing her lips against his, Olivia could feel a small fire burning inside of her, her core heating up fast and she was sure she had her answer, she was ready.

Pushing him into a laying on his back, she on top and pushing her hands through his hair. Taking control like she was, was bringing her the most amazing feeling. She wanted more, she needed more, need to touch him and kiss him and just have him. "Peter…" she groaned as his hands slipped up the to she had put on during the night, and ran up and down her spine, it was as if he was setting more coals to the already flaming fire inside of her every time he touched her. Suddenly it was as if her body just took over and the rational Olivia Dunham was kicked out of her own mind. Everything she did, every touch and movement she made was as though it was someone else, someone who knew what they were doing. Grinding her hips into his suggestively and feeling his reaction to her pressing into her stomach, her grip on reality was slipping just out of her reach.

Peter's hand found the hem of the shirt she was wearing, he pushed it aside so his access to her skin was greatly increased, there was nothing about this girl who would ever disappoint him. He thought he was in heaven when she had initiated the kiss but now that he was under her, she controlling his every feeling with the touch of her lips or hands, he was sure he was convinced she was prefect. "Livia…" her name slipped though his lips, he felt her falter slightly before regaining whatever control she had over him. Finding that her constant grinding into him was going to kill him, he used his hips to flip her over, sending a giggle through the silent room as he found his way on top of her, his lips attacking her neck, his hot breath creating goose bumps to form on her skin. She was making him hotter than he thought he ever could be, he was losing touch on his self control. When her hands slipped around his back and pulled him closer to her, the small part of his brain that was still switched on, started to click a little more into place.

Not wanting to kill the moment, Peter sat back slowly, bringing Olivia with him, He pulled her so Olivia was resting in his lap, her hands tangled in his hair, tugging sinfully at the longer bits. "Peter…please…" Olivia whispered against his lips, wanting nothing more than to feel skin on skin. Letting his hair go, Olivia's instincts took over and she pulled her shirt from her body, letting it fall to the ground. Taking in the sight in front of him, Peter latched his lips onto her chest, feeling the skin underneath his lips shudder when he dipped between her breasts.

"I want more…" her head was tipped back but Peter heard her loud and clear, pulling away from her suddenly he watched her face, looking for any indication what she was serious or that she wasn't so sure what she wanted. When he couldn't find any indication that she was joking he gawked at her, "what?" he wanted to know if he had heard her right, if his turned on mind, had really heard what she had said. Olivia smiled at him and laughed, "I said, _I want more._ I want more Peter, I want it all…" she dropped her head as though she was embarrassed about what she was saying, but when Peter's hand found her cheek she had no choice than the look at him. "Livia, I would love to, I want you so much but…" he froze, he wasn't to sure what to say to her exactly but it seemed as though Olivia knew what he was trying to say.

Olivia moved off Peter, his face contorted in confusion and shock, "Olivia…what…" She smiled at him, knowing he thought she was leaving because she was upset but instead, she just leaned over the bed and pulled out a plastic bag from under the bed. Without a word she leaned back into the bed and gave him the bag. Confused again, he opened it slowly and looked down before his head snapped back up and looked at her, shocked. "Oliv-" he chocked up on what to say, this was big, different. She had actually thought about it, thought ahead and to Peter, this was huge. Dropping the bag to the bed, Peter tangled his hands into Olivia's, bringing her face to his on a passionate and forceful kiss. Once they had both gotten over the sudden shock that they were both ready, things started to slow.

Peter laid Olivia down on the bed, slowly he kissed her stomach, letting his lips travel all over her body, wanting to remember everything she did and exactly how she felt. She let him lead, she was in way over her head right now and as long as Peter knew what was going on, she was happy, she was feeling happy, happy with being there, happy with her decision, happy to finally have all of Peter. His hands slipped over her hips, goose bumps found her skin but Peter kissed them away. She could feel her hand shaking, the touch of his lips on her skin, the feel of his hands running over her body, the sensation was overwhelming, the knowledge that it was Peter on top of her, removing not only her clothing but every inch of her, stripping her bare was enough to bring her to tears. Peter felt Olivia sigh underneath him, he looked up to find a lazy smile already on her parted lips, her eyes closed and every emotion she was feeling flashing over her face. "You sure sweetheart?" her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him, his chin resting above her underwear on her stomach, his hot breath finding the underside of her breasts causing an animalistic sensation inside of her, it was then she realized that his fingers were hooked into the sides of her underwear, he was waiting for her permission, searching her eyes and face for the knowledge of her want.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek, resting there slightly, before nodding to him. Peter watched as she let out a breath, her hands resting on his cheek, where he placed a kiss on her palm before, very slowly, sliding own her panties, kissing her legs as he went. As they reached her feet, Olivia crossed her ankles subconsciously, an empty feeling building in her stomach, but Peter smiled, "Come now, sweetheart, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." He kissed his way back up her legs, taking in the completely naked form of his girlfriend. "Peter…" she laughed as he felt her face heat up from being under his gaze, and he smiled at her, reaching for his own boxers, they reached the floor faster than he would have ever felt possible.

Turning back to her, he placed another kiss over her stomach, feeling her shiver and the muscles contract under his touch, Peter's heart soared knowing that it was him making her feel that way, that it was going to be him that was going to give her something she would remember forever. Feeling Peter place another kiss just under her belly button, Olivia felt herself start to shake, she was terrified that she wasn't going to be good enough, overjoyed that Peter had come back to her… "You think too much" He whispered placing another kiss bone above her core, sending fire through her body once more.

She felt his fingers trace the inside of her thigh, causing a giggle to slip from her lips, but a gasp soon followed then his lips replaced his fingers, but it didn't take long for all words and thoughts to leave her when his fingers traced her centre, sending electrical shocks shooting up her body. Moaning loudly, Peter did it once more, loving the sounds she was making, wanting to hear more.

With his fingers so close to her, flashes of light flicked behind her eyes, she never thought this was going to be a feeling that would be topped, but when his fingers slipped inside of her, there was nothing left in her mind, she was bare, empty and floating. His kisses on her lower stomach and inside of her thighs gave her butterflies, as his finger continued to send her crazy. As is finger moved inside of her, his lips attacked her stomach, causing red marks to form but when he looked up her body to find her head tipped back and her lips parted, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Olivia felt like she had been lifted from the bed, she was floating, his fingers sending her to the edge, pulling sounds from her that she never thought she could make. With her eyes closed, she could feel heat pouring into her stomach, tightening and curling. She had never felt this way before, so being with Peter like this, was beyond heaven.

Feeling her groping for his hair, looking up again and noticed that she was trembling, so he leaned down slowly, removing his finger, hearing her groan in protest, he placed a gently kiss at her entrance, his tongue flicking out suddenly, catching her off guard and sending a gasp echoing off the walls of the room before he loved away from her completely. "Peter…" she groped for him once more when she felt his move away from her but he only kissed her hand and brought the blanket over her body, he covered her while he readied himself, slipping the condom on and settling between her legs once more.

"Livia, are you sure you're ready?" his face was inches away from hers now and she smiled, placed a small kiss on his lips before moving a little to give him better access. Her heart rate was at a mile a minute, she was shaking under him, trying to contain her nervousness but not before Peter smiled, "You nervous?" she nodded and bit her lip, not trusting her own voice, "It's ok sweetheart, I am too. Just relax and tell me to stop at any time…promise?" she nodded again and reached for him, giggling when he pulled away from her reach and placed another kiss on her stomach, and then two at the inside of her thighs, before moving back up to her face and resting himself at her again. It was as if time slowed, Peter set himself at her entrance, taking the time to try and settle his heart rate, before he moved forward a little, letting himself move into her slowly. He watched her face as she scrunched it up, the sudden feeling something she wasn't expecting. "You alright?" Olivia just nodded her encouragement and pulled him close, inadvertently bringing him further inside of her.

Any coherent thoughts flitted from her mind, when she felt him push into her slowly, savoring the feeling of being surrounded by him. The sudden movement caused a small cry of pain and he stopped. "Are you ok?" He looked down at her, worry in his eyes and Olivia's heart swelled. She knew it would hurt but she wasn't scared. She trusted Peter and he was kind and gentle and everything she wanted. Ignoring him, she pulled him in for a kiss, letting her tongue run over his bottom lip, she whispered, "Yes…" taking his lip in her mouth she was doing all she could to drive him crazy. Finding him at the hilt quickly, Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Peter doing the same. Stopping for a moment, Peter took in the feeling of being inside of her, feeling her so close to him. His movements weren't fast or needy but loving and hopeful, he wanted it to last for her and it was like magic. Instinct took over and Olivia dropped her head to his shoulder, pulling him closer to her and further inside of her. He was so in love with the girl in his arms that he knew he didn't want to ruin this but pushing for to much.

But when her hands slipped around his neck and her left leg around his hip, he couldn't hold back anymore. Moving together, both wanting to remember this feeling for the rest of their lives, the feeling of love and belonging, they were both so sure that this was what perfection felt like. Olivia held onto Peter, like a life saver, bringing him as close as she could. He moved a little faster when she grabbed for him, moaning and gasping, encouraging him on, Peter dropped his head to her shoulders, trying to remember every little noise she made, every small movement that would cause a reaction.

Olivia felt like exploding, he was bringing out new thoughts and feelings, she didn't know what to do. Letting her animalistic side take over, she wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling him deeper, letting out a deep moan from the back of her throat. She could feel him moving a little more with every noise she made, she knew he was getting closer, she could feel it too, so as he came towards her, she moved towards him, wanting to show him that she was willing.

And it was working, as his speed picked up, they moved together, complete synchronicity, giving and taking and showing exactly how they feel for each other. Peter felt like he was light as a feather, here in his arms was the one person he had ever loved and she had entrusted him to take something she held very dear to her. She had allowed him access and how, being with her like this, he felt he was the luckiest man in the world, to have Olivia Dunham love him, to have Olivia with him, he hoped forever was something he would fight for, something he knew, deep down in his heart that he would go to the ends of the earth to keep.

His speed increased when she placed a kiss on his neck, trailing it to his ear but the sudden whip of her head backwards on the pillow under her, sent shivers down his spine. Olivia squeezed her eyes closed, feeling her stomach tightening wonderfully, and her body begin to shake when he kept going, bringing himself and her closer together, not leaving any distance between them. Peter felt her starting to tremble and he knew she was at the edge, waiting to be pushed and he did, sending them both over in waves of moans and gasps. He clung to her, holding her tightly as he reached the end, the overwhelming feeling of happiness filled him and when he opened his eyes, Olivia's lazy smile was something he was going to get used to, he knew it.

Olivia held him inside of her for what felt like the longest time, she didn't want to lose the feeling of being surrounded by him, she didn't want to lose any of the memories of having him inside her the way he was. His arms wrapped around her body, but there was no need for words, no need to speak, they just watched each other, letting their in sync heart rates slow and the bodies relax a little.

* * *

It was midday when Peter woke up, a soreness in his body he hadn't felt in a long time, but when he felt a hand brush across his naked lower parts he looked down and smiled. The morning had come rushing back to him, he was completely and utterly in love with Olivia Dunham, she had trusted him with her body that morning and he could now call her his lover. He looked down at her once more, watching as her hand curled into a tight ball on his chest and her breath hitched, her brow furrowing. He knew she was having a nightmare, and he intended to make sure it went away forever. "Shh, sweetheart, it's only a nightmare." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She had become the only person that Peter could depend on, he had held her close the morning they had woken up together and they weren't together and from that moment on, he knew she was going to be trouble in his life. He pulled her closer to him, her head coming to rest further on his shoulder and not his chest but no matter where she was, he could feel her breath on his body, warming his insides as he fell deeper in love with her. Closing his eyes, Peter let his mind wander back to feel her around him, and how good it felt. He was never letting her go.

* * *

Olivia curled herself into the blanket further. She had moved off the bed and onto the chair near the window almost 30 minutes ago. The alarm clock had blinked 1pm but it didn't seem to matter. Charlie and Sonia didn't come looking for them and Peter still asleep, laying on his stomach his arms outstretched and his leg hanging off the bed. She smiled at him before turning back to the window, the sun shining through pleasantly. She had woken up warm and comfortable and completely happy for once. Although she had a nightmare Peter and his voice had found his way into her dream and kept her safe.

When she had woken up, her body was inadvertently telling her what had happened the morning, but she wasn't upset or scared, she was nervous, unsure of how Peter was going to be when they woke up again, but she felt at peace, with where she was, her decision to sleep with him, and her decision that it would be him she would give herself to. Pulling the blanket further around her shoulders, she sighed, they were starting something completely new and with Peter by her side, she could do anything, _they_ would do anything.

Groaning behind her caught Olivia's attention and she turned slowly, to find Peter rubbing his face and glancing at the time. "Hey…" her voice carried through the quiet room, and she giggled when his head shot up suddenly to look at her. "Hey…" he laid his head back on the pillow and smiled at her lovingly. Holding her gaze, the look shared between them held only love and the knowledge that they would both fight for what they had. Tearing her gaze away from him, Olivia stood and pulled the sheet a little closer to her body, before sitting on the side of the bed and admiring Peter's face. He looked so young when he just woke up and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm cold…come back to bed…" Peter pulled her down further into his side and laughed, glancing at the time and sighing, "Peter, it's after 1.30 in the afternoon…shouldn't we get up…" She laughed once more when Peter rolled her onto her back and silenced her with a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away but still held her close, rubbing his nose against hers gently, "I love you…" before capturing her lips once more, sending a fit of giggles out of Olivia's throat and into the room. It was a sound he would kill to hear.

**Like I said only 2 more chapters after this one, so please review! :D**


	45. Chapter 45 Second Guessing

**Ok so this is the second last chapter for this fic…OMG! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**I also have been asked to do a sequel by a few people, but it will depend on if you guys want me to do one or not, so let me know! Please….**

**Reference: "…what time is it?...6.30…" (6.02AM), "…I'm here (now)…" (Marionette), "…it's only a dream…" (Dreamscape)**

**Chapter 45 – Second Guessing**

The last night of the week away was a little more relaxing than they all expected it to be, it really didn't take them long to pack so when they were settled down, they had separated to different room, intent on spending their last few hours away from life with the one they loved. Olivia sat on the side of the bed, staring out at the stars that were sparkling like diamonds. "Hey, what time is it?" Peter asked walking through the bedroom door, his body clad only in boxers, his shirt hanging limp in his hand.

"Um…" Olivia looked at the clock before sighing, "…6.30." Peter stood behind Olivia and watched as she dropped her shoulders, he knew something was wrong, but he was honestly too afraid to ask. Dropping his shirt on the floor, he slowly made his way towards her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, "You alright?" his breath was shaking, he'd made love to her less than seven hours ago and now she was quiet, a little withdrawn, and he was scared. Olivia felt his hands on her shoulders, and the warmth coming from him was setting her on fire, but she repressed the reaction, not wanting to give away exactly what he did to her, what he was capable of doing to her. She place her hand on top of his, dropping her head backwards slightly, "Yea…just thinking…"

Peter hummed his acknowledgement, still so frightened about what she was thinking. He sat behind her, feeling her body heat coming through onto his bare chest. "Livia…" he encouraged lightly, moving her hair away from her neck and placing a small kiss there. "…About what happened today?" she nodded against his shoulder, her head had long since fallen there. "But not in a bad way. It's just different," she turned her body so that she was facing Peter, before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss, "Peter, I don't regret it, it's just something I need to get used to…" she whispered as he pulled away from her, his hand resting on her cheek and his eyes gazing into hers.

"Olivia, I'm here. I love you and what we did this morning, was the most amazing thing in the world. I want to be with you for longer than a night sweetheart, I want to be with you." He pulled her closer to him but in her mind, Olivia was still running over the millions of questions from that morning. She knew he had been with so many other girls, and at that moment, she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't good enough, that she hadn't measured up to what he was used to, what he expected and although he could not read her thoughts, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "Hey, whatever your brain is telling you, stop. I love you and last night was amazing, you are amazing, ok?" He pulled her closer to him and gently placed his lips on top of hers, I was now suddenly a surreal feelings but one that she was happy to get used to.

Olivia pulled away and smiled, "What time are we heading off?" Glancing back at the time, Peter smiled at her, "When Charlie and Sonia are ready, we'll go, but this place will always be something I will remember forever Livia." He placed a small kiss on her shoulder just as Charlie swung open their bedroom door, Sonia not far behind. "Oh, I'm sorry did we interrupt anything?" he was smiling knowingly at them both but Olivia was thankful that he didn't actually open his mouth and make a comment like he usually would. Peter didn't let his arms fall from Olivia but he did turn around a little more so he was facing the others, "Ah, no it's ok, we were just about to come out anyway. You guys ready to get going? It'll be about 11 by the time we get home as it is, so I don't want to leave to late." Sonia nodded before pulling Charlie from the doorway, leaving Peter to pull Olivia in for another heartfelt passionate kiss.

"I love you Olivia Dunham, I promise you that." The look in his eyes made Olivia's heart want to break, it wouldn't be long until they were both on different sides of the country, barely seeing each other or talking. It was going to be hard, but Olivia just hoped that it wasn't too hard. As they walked out towards the entrance to the house, Olivia looked around, she had many great memories of the house, most of which will be with her forever, spending time with her closest friends, knowing that Peter loved her and she loved him, taking their relationship to another level. It was amazing at how things had changed in such a short amount of time, but standing there, watching Peter carry their bags to the car and Sonia and Charlie hold each other, she knew that no matter how bad things had gotten that year, these people in her life would always make her smile.

* * *

The car ride wasn't just long for Olivia, it was tiring, She knew that when she got home, there would be a package waiting for her and there would be one in Peter's house, it would tell them their fates and essentially send them to different ends of the country. She was staring out the window when Peter reached over grabbed for her hand, "hey, you alright?" the concern in his voice was beyond heartwarming but she couldn't tell him she was scared about losing him and so she turned her head, glancing in his direction and nodded, a small smile gracing her lips, along with a genuine yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep? Charlie and Sonia have already, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me…" he added in the end, knowing she was going to ask if he was going to be ok driving. With another small nudge towards the door, Olivia laid her head against the window and closed her eyes, Peter's smile filling her dreams from the moment she fell asleep.

Peter watched her for a moment, knowing exactly what she was worried about, but not having the heart to say anything to her. He was worried as well, because she was beautiful and smart and he was worried that she would come to her senses and find someone she deserved because deep down he knew, she deserved someone who was better than him. Someone who could give her what she wanted, someone who didn't have a criminal after him and someone who, if they were to be stopped by the police, would be arrest on the spot. That wasn't the person Olivia deserved but she was with him and she was turning him into a better person, someone who one day might be the man she deserved. Sighing, Peter rubbed his face, it was going to be a long week leading up to when they leave, but first they had to get through graduation. They had to stand up in front of their friends and graduate. Peter was terrified about that, it was something that had always worried him because he knew that he had missed a lot of school, teachers always threatening him that he wouldn't graduate, most of the time he really didn't care, he didn't have anything or anyone to look after but himself so it didn't matter if he disappointed anyone, but now that he had Olivia by his side, she was the last and only person he was worried about disappointing.

Hearing movement next to him, Peter glanced over to find Olivia's brow furrowed, her lips parted and a less than peaceful look on her face. Reaching over he placed a hand on hers, trying to calm down her suddenly erratic breathing, but all he got in return was a jump and a whimper. She was dreaming about her stepfather again, this was something that wasn't unusual but some days it was harder to wake her up than others, and so he pulled over to the side of the road, put the car into park and leaned over to her side of the car, his hand stroking her cheek like he had done many night before, hoping that it would work he waited a few moments before she started to move again, this time a little more, a few more whimpers and moans left her mouth and the shaky breaths were coming faster. He leaned further towards her and his heart broke, she was still being affected by what the ass had done to her, but Peter knew there was a way to help her relax. "Shh, it's only a dream sweetheart…" his voice seemed to sooth her, he watched as her brow unfurrowed and she leaned towards him in her sleep, a small smile gracing her lips and she turned towards him. "Peter…" she whispered, his name coming from her lips sending his heart soaring.

Once he knew that she was asleep again, he took off toward home, making good time by the time he got there. Dropping Charlie and Sonia off first, Peter let Olivia sleep, promising that she would call and organize how they were getting to graduation, but not before saying a huge thank you to Charlie and Sonia, for helping him get Olivia's mind off everything that had happened this past year, even if it was at least for a week. Moving back to the car, Peter glanced back at Olivia and smiled, she was curled up around his jumped he had given her as a pillow, a deep sigh leaving her lips and a smile forming. She looked peaceful, calm, Peter just hoped she would stay that way. Arriving at her house didn't take as long as he thought it would though, it was past midnight by the time they got there, the lights in the house still on, no doubt Aunt Missy was waiting for them to get home, but it was Rachel who came bounding out the door and to the car, only to stop when she noticed that Olivia was asleep, she glanced up at Peter who smiled and motioned for her give him a hug, he knew she still had a crush on him, Olivia had told him many time recently, but she was like a little sister to him as well. "Hey Rach, how was your week?" Rachel pulled away and smiled, replying with a smile 'fine'.

She wanted to ask what had happened between them while they were away but she knew that Peter would never tell her, she honestly didn't even want to ask him. Glancing in the window again, she watched as Olivia didn't move, amazed at how her sister could sleep so soundly when she usually couldn't sleep at all. "Hey Rach, can you grab the bag? I want to get her inside without waking her…" Peter was already opening the car door slowly as he spoke, almost ignoring Rachel as she watched him gently take Olivia from the car, place a small kiss on her forehead before moving towards the house. He turned and waited for her to come over as well, his hands were full and unable to open the door, and he waited for her to do it, moving into the house slowly. He glancing up to find Aunt Missy sitting on the couch, a small smile on her lips when she noticed that Olivia was asleep. She nodded to the stairs and Peter left for a few moments, taking Olivia to her room, changing her into a huge t-shirt before placing the covers over her. "Are we home?" she mumbled in her sleep, turning to face Peter with eyes barely open. "Yea sweetheart, we are… get some sleep…" he leaned over to flick of the lamp he had turned on when he entered the room. Hearing a sigh from her lips he smiled into the dark, "Peter…will you stay tonight?" he watched her for a moment before smiling again, "I'll see what your aunt says ok…" he placed another kiss on her cheek before leaving, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, intending on going back down and say good night and good-bye to Aunt Missy, but as he did, he almost ran into her. She was waiting for him to come out of her room. "Can we talk?" Aunt Missy motioned towards the stairs once more and Peter nodded, following her down the stairs and back to the lounge. On her way, Aunt Missy checking in on Rachel, to make sure she was asleep, before telling Peter she was meeting a friend early in the morning.

"So, how was your week away?" Aunt Missy asked as they took a seat on the couch, looking towards him, her eyes asking more than she actually had. "Yea it was good, I'm glad Olivia had a good time away, she needed the break. I think she liked being away from everything that had happened this year and her exams." Peter faced Aunt Missy; he knew what she was doing or trying to do. Not only did she have to be like a mother to these girls but she was also a father, she was being protective over her children and he also knew she was very switched on and not ignorant about their relationship. "Aunt Missy, is there something you want to ask me?" Aunt Missy watched Peter for a moment, taking in everything about the young man who was sitting next to her. She trusted him, he had always proven himself in her eyes, and she was still looking out for her niece. "I supposed there is…were you safe?" she wasn't embarrassed to ask, she wasn't actually worried he would be angry, she just wanted to make sure.

"Aunt Missy…" Peter smiled, his charming Bishop smile, "…I can promise you, Olivia and I were safe, I love her and I never and would never push her into something she wasn't ready for. It was her who told me she was ready; I wasn't even expecting anything this week, and I just wanted to spend time with her, away from all the drama that had come with this year. I know that we are probably going to be separated when we go to college, but I am going to fight for her, I am going to fight to keep her with me, no matter what." He watched as Aunt Missy cracked a smile, "Oh, Peter. I know you do, I needed to make sure. Don't tell her I asked, just go and be with her tonight. Tomorrow is your graduation and it's probably going to be hard. The next week will be Hell on both of you so please, just spend it together." She placed her hand on his knee as she rose from the couch, as well as a kiss on the top of his head. He watched as she left him alone in the darkening lounge, smiling gently and sighing. Making his way back to her bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers, and crawled under the covers with, holding her so close that he thought she might get bruises.

* * *

The next morning was a blur, it was Saturday and it was also graduation. Peter went in just his jeans and a shirt, never really caring what he looked like for this day, just wanting to make sure he received that piece of paper saying he didn't have to go back the next year. Olivia spent most of the morning getting ready, not because she was nervous, this was going to be the last step in getting away from the horror if the last year of school, and she was just happy to be getting away from it all. "Olivia…come on sweetheart, we have to go…" Peter knocked on the bathroom door, which had been closed for almost half and hour, and waited for her to answer. The door opened slowly, not fully but enough for Peter to go into it. Aunt Missy and Rachel were meeting them there, so it was just Peter and Olivia who had to make it there. "Sweetheart?" Peter moved into the bathroom and looked around, hoping to find her at the mirror but instead she was sitting on the side of the bath, her head in her hands. He looked her over, she was wearing a dress, something he had never seen on her, it was a knee length cream dress, her shoes were flat, but matched perfectly, her hair was long down her back and her shoulder, she looked perfect. "Hey, what's wrong?" He kneeled down in front of her, raising her face to come to his, she wasn't crying but the look in her eyes said she wasn't too far off crying. "Livia, what's wrong?" She swallowed and looked at him, "Nothing, I'm just…this is all so big. I mean, we are going to colleges in 3 months, on other sides of the country. I wont see you or Rachel or Aunt Missy or Charlie or anyone for ages, and i don't know, i think today just makes that more real…" she sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder, "I love you Peter…" her muffled voice still found his ears and he smiled brought her face away from his shoulder and kissed her.

Olivia felt his lips on hers and she melted, pulled him closer and not wanted to let him go, ever. As she pulled him closer to her, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned at the contact, her hands finding his hair and tugging gently, this kiss was starting to heat up but neither of them seemed to care at that moment. Peter lifted her from the side of the bath and rested her on the sink, a better angle for them and less strain on his back, his hands found her leg, travel up her knee and resting on the outside of her thigh, under the dress, he could feel the singly smooth skin that was underneath and his reaction to it was starting to show through his jeans. "Livia…" her name slipped from his mouth against hers and she was lost, her fingers had started to unbutton his shirt, his hands travel further up her skirt, touching the sides of her panties, sending shivers up her body. Olivia was on fire; her body was reacting to him in ways she didn't think possible, even after they had already had sex before. "Peter…please…." she was begging now and they both realized it was out of fear, fear of leaving each other, fear of what would happen when they were away, fear of growing apart, not matter now much they promised each other they wouldn't.

By this time, Peter wouldn't even be able to tell you how it happened but he had her down to her bra and panties, laying on her bed and him with nothing but his boxers on. He was already reaching for the packet that was still in her bag and within a minute they were together again, holding each other, wanting to be close. He pulled Olivia closer as he moved inside of her, wanting to keep her where she was but knowing that he couldn't. He kissed her deeply as his thrusts sped up, the moans and whispers from her lips spurred him on. "Peter…" Olivia had long since wrapped her legs around his waist and was pulling him closer, feeling the coil inside of her tighten until it snapped and her head hit the pillow underneath her, Peter following her with a deep groan and her name on his lips. As he slowed he looked down at her, the fear in her eyes was gone, replace with love and small amount of happiness. Placed a small kiss on her lips he spoke, "I promise you Olivia, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. We will get through this." He watched her nod before pulling away from her and redressing, Olivia following but placing a deep kiss on his lips when they were finished. "Come on, we are going to be late, Charlie and Sonia are waiting for us…" Together they left the house, hand in hand, intent on making it through the rest of their lives together.

**Only one to go! Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46 Seperating

**Last chapter :( ****! Just to prove that the world didn't end, I uploaded this after 6pm on the 21****st**** of May! Ha! Also this chapter is for Alex, you know why. Enjoy the last chapter and I may think about a sequel but first, please read if you haven't, I must finish my other fic Silence, or else I will be yelled at! **

**Please review**

**Reference: "…Olivia Dunham, my girlfriend (wife)…" (The Day We Died), "…you were always the strong one…" (Bad Dreams), "…I thought you were going to let me sleep in…" (Os), "Elizabeth drinking" (Subject 13)**

**Chapter 46 – Separating **

Arriving at the hall, Olivia looked around and quickly found Aunt Missy and Rachel sitting in the side of the row, waving at her as she smiled and waved back. "GOD! Can you believe we are graduating today?" Charlie's voice pulled her back from her thoughts and she looked up to find him in a suit and tie, Sonia in a deep purple dress. "Yea tell me about it man, this is amazing!" Peter couldn't keep his happiness down, this was close to the most perfect day of his life, he had his amazing girlfriend by his side, his closest friends not to far away and he was graduating from high school.

"Yea I know, I honestly don't think I can believe if, after the year we have had. It's amazing we got this far." Olivia glanced out over the crowd once more, finding a few people she knew, Charlie's family, teachers and Beth and Bobby's parents were sitting together. As she continued scanning she saw something she never thought she would see. Sitting in the back corner was Nick's parents, they were together, holding hands and looking rather anxious, Olivia watched them for a moment, noticing that his mother was crying slightly and his father was just holding her. Excusing herself from the group she made her way towards them.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but my name is Olivia Dunham and I was -" she was cut off the his father standing, "We know who you are Miss Dunham, Nick would talk about you all the time, still does. He asks how you are, he also asked us to be here, to see you graduate. You saved our son's life Miss Dunham." Olivia watched his father for a moment before looking down at his mother who was still crying but now she was looking up at Olivia. "Thank you for coming, I have been meaning to come and visit him, but it's been hard…" she trailed off unsure of how to continue, his father nodded, "I understand, I will tell him that you will try and make your way down to see him. He wanted me to tell you, _you were always the strong one Olive_. He said you would know what that means."

* * *

Peter watched from afar as Olivia spoke to a couple, he wasn't sure who they were but assumed it was someone she knew, it wasn't until a hand on his shoulder caught his attention did Peter turn around. He found Principle Broyles standing behind him, his face straight and unemotional, which was never a good sign. "Mr. Bishop would you come with me please." He led Peter to the side of the stage and spoke to him quietly, what he was telling Peter he wanted no one else to hear.

Once everyone was seated in the hall, Olivia looked around to find Peter but had no idea where he was. She face the stage however when Broyles voice filled the room. "This year has been an emotional roller coaster for some of our students, but no matter what has happened they have been able to rise above it all and be the best they can be. Some have worked harder than other but today we are here to present the class of 1996 with their graduation certificates. But before we do that, we must award one student with the Dux award and to present this award, is someone very close to that student." Broyles moved away from the stage, and all eyes fell on Peter who took his place at the lectern. Clearing his throat, Peter spoke.

"The student the staff has asked me to give this award to today is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is smart, always striving for the best and does nothing short of achieve it. Her straight A's through all her subjects reflects what an amazing academic she is but I stand here today, to present this award not to a student for her academics, but for the other things she has done for this school, for the students. Olivia Dunham…my girlfriend…came to this school last year but in the short time she had been here, she had enriched many students hearts, survived more than anyone should ever have to in their whole lives and meant the world to many of us, some who are here today and some who can not be here to celebrate this time." Peter stopped for a moment, his eyes connecting with Olivia's and he noticed the tears that were sparkling in her eyes, never falling though.

"This award may be for academics, but to us, this award and this girl, is so much more than that. Olivia…" he reached out his hand towards her in the crowd, motioning for her to come towards him and the stage. Gingerly, Olivia followed up then row and the steps, her hand meeting his as she reached his side. "Olivia Dunham, you are worth so much more than this award, but…" he reached over to grab the piece of paper from Broyles before turning back to her, "…congratulations…" he gave her the paper along with a deep kiss, causing the room to burst out in claps and laughter. "Congratulation baby, I love you…" he whispered in her ear when he pulled away, her face heating up as they turned back toward the room full of their peers and families. Nothing could get better than today.

* * *

"God I can't believe Broyles asked you give her the award, that's so cool!" Sonia hadn't been able to get over the fact that Peter had given Olivia the award, she thought that it was sweet and romantic, turning to Charlie she continued on about how they were meant for each other, both Olivia and Peter shaking their heads, glancing at their hands before sharing a loving glance. "Congratulation, all of you!" Aunt Missy and Rachel came over from their seats to them, after all the certificates had been handed out. Each student having been given one, happy that their high school life was now over.

Holding on to Olivia's hand, Peter pulled her to the side, not to far from her friends but far enough that they couldn't hear what he was saying. "Livia, I am so proud of you." He pulled her into a hug, making sure the she knew exactly how proud he was. "Thank you Peter, what you said…it means so much to me. I love you so much." She touched his cheek gently before placing a kiss on his lips, which he was quick to deepen, slipping his tongue past her lips and grazing along hers. As she pulled away she whispered another thank you, "Thank you for this morning, it really did help…" she trailed off when his eyebrow raised a little closer to his hair line and a cheeky smirk found his lips, "Oh my love, you are more than welcome…" his fingers reached her sides, rushing up and down her ribs, causing the most amazing sound to come from her lips, she was laughing and giggling and begging him to stop, which he did, but not before pulling her in for another deep kiss. Things were perfect.

* * *

The next week was spent packing and crying and hugging and sulking, mostly on Rachel's part but still, Olivia was beginning to feel the effects of leaving her family behind to go to college. Her Northwestern acceptance letter was sitting on her bed when she got home from her week away, much like Peter's MIT acceptance letter was waiting for him. Rachel was helping her pack, not that she needed help but the broken look on Rachel's face when they spoke about Olivia leaving was enough to beg her for help, just so she would feel like Olivia knew she was upset.

"Hey Liv, are you taking this?" Olivia looked up from her cupboard at the box that Rachel was holding, not recognising it straight away she took a step closer. "It's a ring…did Peter give this to you?" Rachel's head snapped up suddenly when she noticed that there was 4 small diamonds placed in the silver, Olivia smiled, "No Rach, actually John gave it me, before he left. Um honestly I don't think I will." She took the box from Rachel and placed it back into the drawer, her intention was to come back to this house at some point in time so she had intentionally left some items there. Turning back to her cupboard she found what she was looking for, the Bon Jovi t-shirt Peter had bought her the night of the concert, it had the bands signatures on it so it was something she would always take with her, no matter where she was or where he was, it would be in her cupboard, ready to wear whenever she felt lonely.

"Olive, I was thinking of inviting Peter over for lunch tonight, is that ok?" Aunt Missy's voice caught her attention from the doorway and Olivia smiled, still looking down at the t-shirt. "Yea I'll give him a call." Crouching back to her suitcase, Olivia had noticed that Rachel had slipped in on of her pink tanks, she had tried to hide it and she knew why she had done it. Turning around once more she looked at Rachel with a smile, "Oh Rach, you know I will be back. I promise you that, you don't have to hide things I know you love just so I have to bring them back to you…come here…" She motioned for her sister to come towards her, pulling her into a loving huge and sighed when she heard Rachel sniff. "Liv, you and me…we have never been apart. Not after our stepfather, or mom, we have always been together." She was now crying, and Olivia understood. Olivia knew it was hard for Rachel, she had always been young when things had happened to them, but Olivia was always there for her, whether it was hiding her under the bed when their stepfather was drunk, or holding her hand at their mothers funeral, Olivia was always there, she was always the strong one, always constant in Rachel life and now she would have to fend for herself, Rachel had to grow up.

"You're gonna be fine Rachel, trust me…" Olivia pulled away and wiped away the tears that were still falling. "Rachel, listen to me, I'm not that far. I will call all the time and if you need to talk I will always be around for that." She watched as Rachel nodded, sniffing and smiled before turning away and leaving Olivia alone. "She is just upset you are leaving, honestly, she isn't the only one…" Olivia's smile widened when Peter walked through her doorway, over to her pulled her into a loving hug. "Peter! What are you doing here? Aunt Missy asked me to call you, how…?" He shook his head against her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck, I was already here, I wanted to surprise you. So…SURPRISE!" she laughed as he picked her up and swung her around, they may as well have enjoyed their time, they would be separating in less than two days. Throwing her onto the bed, Peter began to tickle her, sending her into fits of giggles, much like he had done so long ago in the park the day of the street fair.

"Peter please stop!" she laughed as she flailed around on the bed, trying her hardest to move his weight but when he wanted he could he like a lump, he would drop all his weight onto her and she wouldn't be able to move. As she kicked and screamed and laughed and flung her arms around she came into contact with his quickly hardening self and he groaned, both in pain and pleasure. Moving slightly away from her, Olivia took the chance to be evil and let her hands run up his thigh stopping just at his groin, causing a deep growl to escape his lips, before they captured hers in a searing kiss. They were lost for a moment before a clearing throat caught their attention. Olivia's head shot up to find Rachel standing in her doorway, watching as Peter lay on top of Olivia and her sister making out with him. "Can we help you Rachel?" Peter's voice was calm and smooth and Olivia could have sworn that Rachel swooned just a little bit. "Oh, um…yea. Aunt Missy wants to know if you are ready to come down stairs, lunch is ready." She smirked at them once more before walking away from the room, shaking her head in the process. "You know…I think she still has a crush on you…" Olivia taunted quietly as they straightened their clothing out, but Peter only smiled, "Maybe, but you are the only one that I love…" he ducked his head once more to place a long, deep kiss on her lips before moving away from and leading her by hand to the stairs.

* * *

"Peter, are you looking forward to going to MIT? It will be a lot different to high school I would assume." Aunt Missy was trying to keep the conversation light, she knew they in less than five hours, each of them would be on a plane to opposite sides of the country and the sad and downcast look Olivia was giving off was enough to break her heart. "Yea I am actually, it'll be good to be able to get away from high school but at the same time I am looking forward to coming back during the holidays and seeing mom and Liv again…" He smiled at her when her head shot up and she looked at him. This sort of conversation was not new at dinner that night. Both of them would make a small mention of seeing the other on the holidays or whenever they could, and they both knew it was cementing the knowledge that they would actually still be together while they were apart. "Thanks good, I'm sure your mother would be proud of you for going to college." Peter just smiled, he honestly didn't want to mention that his mother really didn't speak to him much anymore. He hadn't left those months ago when she heard him speaking to Akim but now, he was leaving her. He also didn't want to say that most night he found her passed out from too much alcohol, his mother had become a drunk, he had just been to wrapped up in himself to not notice it sooner.

"Speaking of your mother Peter, will she be coming to the airport in a few hours? I know you are coming with us but I would very much like to meet the woman who has raised such an amazing young man…" Aunt Missy was gushing over Peter again, but he had become used to it. "Um, she was going to meet us down there if she would make it, she has to work." Aunt Missy nodded with a smile, moving away from the table put the plates away and get their bags ready. Olivia looked up at Peter with a knowing smile, she knew about his mother's problem and she just hoped that she would come and support her only son. "Peter…" Olivia trailed off as Peter pulled her into his arms, the hug meaning more than they both knew. "Olivia, listen to me. I love you and you and I will see each other as much as we can. It wont be easy, but I promise we will work on it, you and me, together they way it should be. And at the end of the two years, we will be back together, stronger than ever, Charlie and Sonia will be around again. It's you and me till the wheels fall off, right?" Olivia let out a sniff and a nod before resting her head on his shoulder, Peter rocked her side to side, letting his voice sooth her.

"You kids ready to go? We need to leave now!" Aunt Missy came back into the room to find that Peter had Olivia in a fully hug, her head resting on his shoulder and soothing sounds coming from his mouth, Olivia was crying quietly, "Livia, its ok. It'll be alright sweetheart." She watched as he rocked her from side to side, letting her relax in his arms. This was going to be harder than they both knew. Olivia pulled away from Peter's arms, a sadness coming over her, her heart dropping slightly when she noticed that their bags were already at the door, Aunt Missy and Rachel in their coats, waiting for them to come to the door. "Um…yea lets go…" She took Peter's hand and brought him to the car, her grip tightening even more as they sat in the back seat together, whispering quietly so the others couldn't hear them, "I love you sweetheart, you know that." Olivia sighed; she really didn't want to do this.

* * *

Standing at the gate, Peter listened for Olivia's boarding call, his gate was next to hers and his had already come, but he wanted to be the one to see her off. They stood, face to face and hand in hand, just watching each other, trying to memorise the small details and not think about what was going to happen in less than 20 minutes. "Peter…" his head shot up at his name and he turned to find his mother coming towards him, tired look in her eyes but a smile on her face. "There was no way I was going to miss my son going to college." She spoke as he pulled her into a hug, whispering a thank you before pulling away. "Mom this is Olivia Dunham, Livia, this is my mother." There was an exchange of greeting but nothing could have drowned out Olivia's boarding call and Peter's final one. Saying goodbye to their respective families, Peter and Olivia faced each other one last time, before he pulled her in for 'the last kiss' her breath hitching in a sad way, knowing this was the last time she would see him for a long time, "I love you Peter…" she whispered against his lips, causing the kiss to deepen.

"Olivia, you need to go…you too Peter, before it leaves without you…" Aunt Missy had tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on his arm, getting his attention; Peter smiled sadly at them both before nodding and grabbing a hold of his carryon bag. They both moved to their gates, handed in their boarding pass and gave one last glance to their families, but before they both went through the gate for the last time, they stopped and turned, "I will see you on the first break, here in 3 months, you understand Livia?" He called out over the crowds that were gathering. Olivia nodded, a small tear slipping down her cheek but her voice rose, "3 months, promise!" and with that and a small smile, they left.

* * *

Peter stood on the docks in the middle of the night, his pea coat pulled tightly to get away from the harsh wind that Boston had to offer. He knew he should have stayed in Iraq, there was nothing left for him in Boston anymore, he knew that, he had left that all behind when he dropped out of MIT, disappearing in the night without even a good bye, but it was not like he had a choice, right? Knowing that he didn't really have to live for anymore, the now 25 year old, took his chances when they came, not ever getting close to anyone anymore, never letting himself feel again, but he knew it was just a matter of time before his plan had backfired on him, and standing on the dock, back in Boston, his plan was already crumbling around him.

* * *

Olivia stood in the middle of the FBI Special Crimes Unit, she glanced out over all the agents who were running around, find information on new and cold cases, watching as some spoke on phones and some to other agents, and here she was, 24 years old and now a fully fledged agent. She had learnt the hard way not to trust any one anymore, the only person she could trust was Charlie and there he stood, next to her, handing her a pile of letters that had come in through the FBI mail, and whispering a 'happy birthday' before turning away and left her alone. Noticing something bigger and bulkier than a letter she found that he had placed a cupcake in her hands first, a smiley face on the top of it. She sighed, and smiled at the cupcake, she actually fully smiled at it, it was a kind gesture from Charlie, he knew that her birthdays weren't always happy. Munching on the cupcake before throwing away the wrapper with another smile, she flicked through the letters, hoping that maybe this year would be different.

* * *

In the distance two men stood, watching through the window of the FBI building, there was nothing special about them, but that's what made them special, their fedora's did not move in the wintery wind, they seemed unfazed by the cold.

Turning, one spoke, "Look how happy she is…it's a shame things are about to get so hard for her…"

**Finale! :D**

****sniff sniff** sad to see this end but thank you do much for all the support from everyone! You've all be amazing, thank you so very very much!**


	47. Chapter 47 Highschool AN

Ok guys, first off, thank you so very much for all the support you have shown me throughout this fic! I can not believe how many of you took the time to review, its amazing that I got to 366 reviews! I am so stoked!

Now as you may have noticed I did kinda of leave it as a wtf? ending and with all the encouragement you have all given me, I will make a sequel out of this fic! I promise that :D. There is one catch though actually 2…. 1. I want to finish my other fic 'Silence' first because I feel I owe it to my readers, reading it that it gets finished and also I am going away to the States from the 15th of June to the 9th of July, so I will try and get it started before then, but just in case it takes a little while to grace the FFnet website, it will be coming, I may just be a little short on time.

Thanks again to Charlie, Alyssa and Alex for everything they have done for me, you guys and the ideas and opinions you give me a fantastic, I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you, so thank you so very very much.

Please keep an eye out for the sequel and if you have any ideas or thoughts you would like to see happen in it, just give me a shout out!

Looking forward to writing it and seeing what you guys think.

Thanks again :D

Ash


End file.
